My Life as a Model in Training
by Ayamekochan
Summary: Mikan Sakura was just selected to attend the greatest school in Japan, Alice Academy School of Modeling! There Mikan meets her modeling partner the most hottest guy in school, Natsume Hyuuga. How is she going to model when she can't even stand him?
1. Chapter 1

Helloha Gakuen Alice fans! I wanted to try writing stories again because its summer! I just want to see how this story is going to be and I want to see if my writing is alright. So please review! I'm sorrie if this first chapter is boring, but I hope that you will review it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 1

I have been wanting to model since I was a little girl and now I have my actual chance! Being a model is what I want to be and have fun being. I looked down at the letter that I had just received in the mail with excitement as I reread the letter over and over again.

_Dear Miss Mikan Sakura,_

_Congratulations! After reviewing your profile that you have submitted to us, we congratulate you one being accepted to the Alice Academy School of Modeling .As you may know, at the Alice Academy School of Modeling, we teach you every single aspect that is needed to make an aspiring model. We make sure that you will have an amazing learning experience at our academy by having professional photographers, fashion, and other courses that can help you become either a model, modeling agent, photographer, or fashion designer. _

_All information about your enrollment has been placed inside this envelope which includes your class schedule and other important papers that you will need to fill out and bring to the academy's office. We humbly welcome you to our academy Miss Mikan Sakura._

_Alice Academy School of Modeling Director_

_Narumi Anjo_

I was finally going to the school of my dreams! I started to jump up and down excitedly. I couldn't wait to start school. I ran into my house while yelling, "Mom! Dad! I got in! I got in!" I saw my father sitting on a comfy chair in our living room while he was reading his newspaper. He looked at me as if he just won first place in a contest.

"I'm so proud of you Mikan! I knew you could do it!" He exclaimed as he stood up and gave me a big hug. He ruffled my hair as he placed his hand on my head. "My little girl is growing up!" My father backed away a little still having his hand on my head as he cried in his sleeve. I could hear him sniffling as my mother came in from the kitchen. My mother, Yuka, was a model when she was younger and went to the Alice Academy, but decided to quit modeling to take care of me and my crybaby father, Izumi. She always said that she was happy to not be modeling anymore, but I could tell she still missed it. Now I was going to continue her dream as a model and I will never stop until I reach my goal of being the most popular model in Japan.

My mother walked fast toward us and gave me another hug. She smoothed my hair and said, "Mikan you're finally going to become a model! I'm so happy that you got in! This will definitely be a huge experience for you and you'll make it through! I'm so proud to be your mother!" My mother gave me a small kiss on my forehead as I hugged her more, I was going to miss home, but I can't wait to model in Tokyo!

My father stopped his small crying fit after babbling about losing his little girl. He then gave my mother and I a hug and exclaimed hopefully, "You know Mikan, you don't need to go there to model, you can stay here!" My mother and I gave him a death glare and with his expression from that, he gave up trying to keep me home.

"Oh my god! I gotta go tell Hotaru! I wonder if she got in too!" I quickly gave my parents another hug and ran out the door. I found it quicker just to run down the street to Hotaru's house and tell her the great the news as well as seeing if she got in as well. I hope she got in, but knowing Hotaru, my best friend since childhood, she probably got in with flying colors. Hotaru wants to become a modeling agent and possibly still model too at the same time. She is so incredibly smart it hurts, literally. Which mean as soon as I run through her front door I'll probably end up almost killed.

As I ran to the front door, I braced myself from being hit in any type of way, but nothing came. I looked around suspiciously in her house. Everything seemed normal, but at that very moment I was standing up, but now was face first into the carpeted floor.

"OWWWW! Hotaru! You are so mean! I think I'm going to get brain damage!" I look behind me and I see my best friend standing in the middle of the door way with a book in her hand in the throwing position. Her dark purple eyes are slightly irritated, since I did barge in to her house, but I usually do that and that's never stopped me before. This house was like a second home to me, I'm almost here more than I am in my own house and the mall. Aww the mall it sounded like music to my ears in my head. Clothes, make-up, and food sounded so good right now, it's amazing with all the food I stuff my face with that I'm still happen to be in very good shape. Even though I may seem really stupid, I'm actually smart, though not as smart as Hotaru, I know how to play the piano, violin, guitar, and other instruments, I'm a black belt in Karate, Aikido, and Judo, as well as doing gymnastics and every sport possible known to man, but my absolute favorite is modeling. Modeling is what I really love to do and everyone knows that I can do it. There's just something about modeling can make me happy when I'm down, or get me excited about every component about modeling, from the clothes and make-up to the hard work of posing correctly and getting the shot as perfect as possible made modeling amazing for me.

"It's your fault for coming in while I wasn't home, you could've broken something." She glared at me as I pouted. I stuck my tongue out her and crossed my arms over my chest. Just because I'm really clumsy doesn't mean I'll break something. Hotaru's face softened as she extended her hand to me to help me up from the ground. I quickly grabbed it and jumped on her.

"Oh Hotaru! I love you!" I announced happily. She hugged me back, looking at me like I was crazy. "Oh Hotaru I…" I began but only to be cut off. "You got in to the Alice Academy and you want to know if I got accepted too, right? Are you stupid? Of course I got in." Hotaru finished my sentence and answered my question at the same time. Am I really that predictable? Probably.

"Exactly! Hooray! Hooray! We got in! We got in! Wait.. How did you know I got in?" I asked looking at her strangely sometimes she's sort of creepy. She gave me an evil smirk and said, "I totally didn't look in your mail box before you got home and read the letter as I slipped it back in to your mail box without anyone noticing." I gaped at her. She did not just go through my mail box and read me letter! "That's illegal!" I yelled at her with big eyes as I pointed at her. She just looked at me and asked, "Mikan, how does Howalons sound?" I blinked at this. Howalons, Howalons, Howalons! A total celebration gift to myself. My mouth started to water as I pictured the fluffy pink fluffs just melting in my mouth, so good! "Okay Hotaru lets go get some!" I exclaimed, but only for Hotaru to take the box she was holding and opening it to show my precious Howalons.

"Oh my God Hotaru! You're the best!" I took the box from her and placed it on the table ready to eat. "I know I am," Hotaru smiled, "but remember Mikan your going to become a model, so watch your sweets intake." My eyes widened with shock as I panicked, "Nooo! I can't live without my Howalons!" I patted my stomach, "My food baby needs it! Can't survive!" I quickly took the Howalons from the table and started to growl at her. No one touches my Howalons!

"I swear Mikan your going to get fat off of your Howalons and you're going to regret it." Hotaru commented. I started to pout, I know I had to try to limit myself to one a day. This was going to be a challenge. I sighed and placed the box back on the table and started to act civilized.

"Good Mikan. Now orientation for new students is tomorrow, so make sure you back everything today and we will be able to go to the academy." Hotaru said has she laid a Howalon down in front of me. "Tomorrow? I need to read the fine print more!" with this I gobbled down my delicious treat, I thanked Hotaru and gave her hug and ran out the door again and ran back to my house to pack.

I absolutely can't wait to see my new adventure!

Okay so my first chapter of Gakuen Alice in forever! I'm sorrie this must've been boring but I'll work hard on trying to make it better! So how was it?

PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how this story is going so far though it was kinda boring.

Please refrain from putting mean comments!


	2. Chapter 2: Good Bye Osaka

Okie so I wrote the next chapter within a day and I'm pretty happy with that! Please tell me how this story is please!

And thank you to the people that did comment! Thank you so much! It helped me write more! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 2: Good Bye Osaka

I woke up the next morning after receiving me acceptance letter from the Alice Academy with the rays of the morning sun beaming down on my face through my curtains. I put my arm over my forehead and sighed. This morning I was finally going to go the school of my dreams, especially since what happened last year. I looked at the scar running across my right arm that was fading and I frowned. That horrible memory from last year was not going to run what is going to be the best day of my modeling life.

I quickly threw my covers off of myself and jumped out of bed. I had to look my best today, so I had to take a shower to wake me up in the morning. I ran into my bathroom and started my morning routine.

After I got out of my shower, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and stood in front of my mirror and started to brush my teeth. I looked at my reflection and I decided that this morning I was having one of my better mornings, my creamy white skin was smooth and a little flushed from my hot shower, my chestnut brown hair was long and wet going down to the middle of my slim waist, while still being a little curly at the bottom. When my hair dries, my hair will be much curlier at the bottom of my hair. After rinsing my mouth out with water, I went outside of my bathroom to my room at started to get dress in my best clothes.

It was cold here in Osaka, but I knew it was going to be way colder in Tokyo. I decided on a soft white v-neck t-shirt, that I covered it with a nice ebony blazer that I left unbuttoned while pairing it with black skinny jeans that fit me nicely. I topped it all off with a bold shiny studded black belt that I belted to my waist and black heels. I may have to do a lot of walking, but hey? It can sometimes hurt to look pretty.

I looked at myself in my mirror and totally forgot to brush my hair, I laughed at myself. What would happen if I went to my new school with my hair completely a mess and not even a sexy mess at that. The horror! I quickly grabbed my brush sitting on top of my table and started to work my way through my long hair, sometimes it was a pain to brush all that hair, but I still love my hair! It's one of my best assets aside from my body and eyes. My eyes were a pretty shade of hazel and are all my own. No one in my family that I know of has my eyes, I mean they have brown eyes, but not the same shade. After brushing my hair I decided to let my hair loose for today, so I didn't have to put any product in, my hair was soft, shiny, and frizz free! No fly aways, love that! So my hair still had a lot of volume, it was straight, but still naturally curly at the bottom.

I looked at my face and didn't want to wear make up for the day because I wanted to just show my natural beauty, so I just slicked on a lip clear lip gloss to make my lips shiny. The shiny the better that's what I say! When I was done I took a huge look on my entire body and decided that I looked pretty good, I was very happy with my appearance. I took one last look at my entire room that I pretty much almost packed everything except my bed and the bathroom sink. All of my things were in three big suit cases and my carryon for the airplane. I was pretty surprised it fit in just three suitcases instead of like ten of them.

I started to grab my luggage when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I said delightfully and inside came my mother. "Good morning, Mikan! How are you doing?" My mother asked. She was a mother of God only knows what age she is and still looked absolutely gorgeous. I can see why she was one of Japan's top models.

"Good morning mom! I'm doing fine I suppose! Though I am a little nervous about starting a new school and having roommates and being away from home and going to Tokyo and being around strangers and…" I started to panic. I guess even though I knew I was finally going to Tokyo to Alice Academy, I suppose it didn't really start to actually, actually hit me until now. My mother cut me off and took me in to her arms.

"It's all going to be alright Mikan. You see you don't have see be so nervous, besides you'll have Hotaru there, plus you'll make a bunch of new friends and you can still call home any time you want. Your father and I will always be here cheering you on baby girl while your strutting your stuff and plus maybe meeting a nice boy!" My mother started to stroke my hair softly as she giggled to herself. I started to tear up, but still smile at the same time. My mom was right, it was going to be okay just like she said it would, besides she went to the same school when she was younger and she also met my father. It was a match made in Heaven. They were so great with each other, they were each other's modeling partners and as they got to learn more about each other through there modeling and instantly fell in love, got married, and had me. Maybe I'll also find my future husband there as a plus too!

My mom looked at me and told me, "I love you so much Mikan and I'll always love you!" I could see my mother start to tear up too. Oh my god, I was going to cry, so I attempted to stop myself from crying my pulling on the bottom of my eyes, only to get my hands slightly swatted by my mother's. "You're going to ruin your eyes young lady." My mother warned me. My mother may be awesome, but that still doesn't stop her from being a mother. I started to laugh but only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Miss Mikan Sakura! If you do not get your little butt down here this instant we are going to miss our flight!" I heard Hotaru voice ring throughout my house. I grimaced, I was having mother daughter time with my mother and I guess my dad let my other mother from another grandmother in.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" I yelled back at Hotaru, I could imagine her waiting impatiently down in the doorway of the house tapping her foot in her boots with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess it's time for you to go Mikan, you're going to miss your flight and I don't feel like calling up the airport to force them to get you on that plane, whether they have to fly back or not!" Exclaimed my mother as she got up from my bed and started to grab my luggage. I stood up and got the rest of my luggage and carefully went down the stairs, I did not want a broken ankle on the day before class started and the day of the orientation.

When I got down stairs, of course as I predicted, Hotaru was standing in the middle of my doorway crossing her arms and impatiently tapping her boot clad foot. She was wearing a really pretty boyish looking dress, if a dress could look boyish, with being topped off with a black leather jacket. My father was there to crying while pulling on a handkerchief with his teeth.

"Mikan! I'm going to miss my only baby girl so much! Don't leave me!" My father cried, still has cry babyish as ever. Tears were falling down his face like a waterfall. He ran to me and gave me a great big hug. Ughhhh I do not want to start tearing up again. Seeing my father act like this made me tear up for compassion for being his daughter and embarrassment from having come from his sperm.

I started to hug him back and my mother came to join us. "I'll miss you too, dad." I whispered to him, my throat was becoming tight and it was almost hard to breathe because I was afraid of crying and from being squeezed to death. "Dad, I can't breathe. I don't feel like passing out today from one of your hugs." I breathed out, from all of this squeezing I actually may pass out.

"Honey, please don't kill are daughter." My mother said as she tried to pull pry him off of me, I was surprised she didn't need a crowbar. My clothes were soaked with his tears, but I felt sorry for my mother that would have to get more of his tears later on. She smiled at me and gave me another hug with my father. I hugged them back and finally had to let go. I grabbed my luggage and Hotaru helped me with my bags too. My parents walked me outside to the taxi waiting outside and helped place my baggage in the trunk. Hotaru closed it and got in to one side of the taxi as she wanted to leave me one more minute with my parents. I gave them one more quick hug and told them I loved them and gave them one final hug. I was definitely going to miss them, but I was going to be okay like my mom said.

"Call us soon, Mikan! We love you too! Knock everyone at that school dead!" My mother said as she helped me in to the car while my father cried my name and closed the door. I rolled down the window and said, "Okay mom! Call you soon! Bye bye for now! I'll come home being a real model!" The taxi driver started up his car while my mom said bye to me with tears in her eyes, but she was strong and didn't cry. I needed to me as strong as her too, so I tried not to cry. The driver started to drive away from my home and I started waving to my parents as they waved back and I watched their bodies get smaller and smaller. I stopped waving I placed my hand back inside the taxi and looked at Hotaru.

"That was hard, but you stayed strong Mikan. But it's okay to cry every once in a while." Hotaru said as she opened up her arms to me. When she did that I completely lost it and cried in to her arms. She placed her hand on top of my head as I sobbed.

This was the hardest things I've ever had to do. Good bye Osaka.

Okay finally that was a pretty long chapter and I hope it's better than the first one! It was hard sorta thinking of the clothes for some reason, but oh wells. If anyone has any suggestions for clothing for this story please put it in your review! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how this story is going so far and I promise the hottie Natsume Hyuuga will make his appearance in the next chapter! Mikan and Natsume are finally going to meet! Yay! Plus Mikan has a little secret with that scar on her arm and it will be revealed in later chapters about it!

Anyone please review and tell me how this is!


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate Him

Okay chapter three is up! It's the weekend so I'll probably update on the weekends possibly!

Thank you soooooooo sooooooooo very much to the people that reviewed! It helps me writing a lot! Thank you! I hope you continue to read this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter Three: I Hate Him

"_Come on bitch! Be with me! I want you so much baby!" I felt an icy chill go up my spine as I heard __**HIS**__ voice. Oh my god, I'm going to be sick. I felt his touch on my shoulder as he smashed my body against the wall. All I could feel was pain in my back, but then I felt the cold blade of a knife press against my arm as I started to scream bloody hell. _

"Mikan! Mikan! Get up get up!"

I felt warm hands shake my shoulders roughly as the voice yelled at me to get up. My eyes snapped open only for my eyes to meet dark purple eyes glistening with worry. I bolted up from my seat only to be held down by a seat belt and my forehead being hit with another forehead.

"Owwwwww! My head!" I placed my hand on my forehead, but then I felt my hand getting wet. My hands touched my face and I could tell I was crying.

"Mikan! Are you okay? You had a nightmare!" Hotaru's voice rang through my ears as her voice was laced with concern. Oh my god! I did have nightmare and about that night too… I haven't had a nightmare like that since last year… What the hell? Why am I having those dreams now? I don't want to ever want to relive that moment, EVER.

"Oh Hotaru it was horrible…" I whispered to Hotaru after I made the realization that we were still on the airplane. I met the eyes of the other passengers on the flight and Hotaru seemed to notice where my eye contact was going to. She turned around and announced in a cold voice, "What the hell are you looking at? Mind your own business." Everyone on that plane quickly popped back to whatever they were doing before Hotaru and I started making a big fuss. The plane seemed to get back to normal, but there was still some awkwardness in the air.

Hotaru directed her attention back to me. "Was it about _that?_" Hotaru asked in a low voice and all I could do was nod my head slightly. I couldn't talk at all, my throat was just so tight I was scared I was going to hyperventilate. Hotaru hugged me tightly, sometimes she can be such a mom. I sank in her arms and tears started to slip from my eyes and on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright Mikan. You're never going to see **Him** ever again." Hotaru said softly though I could tell her tone was uneasy. She knew she couldn't be too sure. We had no idea where **He **went. At least I'll be safe in the academy.

I just kept quiet as we heard the ding of the airplane indicating that there was soon going to me a message coming on the intercom. Then we heard a female voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are now coming to our final destination to Tokyo, Japan, we will be landing shortly. Please keep your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts, thank you." Then the female voice went off. Hotaru and I stopped our little hugging show and sat back in our seats. There was no more questions asked through the rest of our landing and we kept silent. I stared outside the window and I could see that we were really close to landing the plane on the long out stretched runway. It made me wonder how it would be like modeling on this airplane runway. I know it's stupid, but I wanted to distract myself from my dark thoughts. Modeling has always been my distraction from everything and it kept me in my own little modeling world, where clothes and make-up grew on trees.

My most fascinating daydream.

After landing, Hotaru and I started talking again. I wanted to be in a better mood. After all it was our first trip to Tokyo! We were talking animatedly about where to go for baggage claim.

"No, it's to the right!" I exclaimed pointing to the right of me. We had no idea where to go.

"You idiot, it's on the left!" Hotaru pointed to her left as we started to pull each other in different directions.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"I told you it's on the ri…" I was about to continue with my argument when someone cut me off with their argument. I turned my attention to two really beautiful girls that were also fighting each other.

"Nonoko! The baggage claim is on the right!" Exclaimed one of the girls. She had long, shiny, cotton candy pink colored hair. Her ocean blue eyes had her expression look mad, but still looking soft at the same time. She wore a knee length dark pink dress with cowboy boots with a few bracelets and a long silver heart necklace. The simplicity of her look matched so well with her innocent look.

"Come on Anna! Look at that sign! It's pointing to the left for Heaven's sake!" The other girl said as she pointed at the sigh above their heads. The sign had the word Baggage Claim in large block letters with an arrow pointed to the left. Oh, that totally solved me and Hotaru's problem. The Nonoko girl I presumed was the girl that had the shorter hair than the other girl I presumed as Anna. Nonoko's hair was a deep navy blue that looked like a waterfall going down her back. She was wearing great white jeans with a flowy blue blouse that showed off her curves nicely, her wedges were great and matched so well with the rest of her outfit. Her dark blue eyes also said she was mad but still shone with compassion for the other girl. I was surprised, I haven't met them before, but I could tell by the way they were fighting I could tell they were super uber close. Sisters maybe, but I have no idea. But for some reason I had a huge gut feeling that Hotaru and I should go talk to them. I mean look at them long legged beauties, they just had to be models.

"Hey there ladies! Hahaha you helped me and my friend's problem! We had the same exact problem!" I laughed as I called out to them. Hotaru looked at me like I was crazy, calling out to random strangers. The two girls looked at me, shocked that I called them out of nowhere. But then their faces changed as they straightened themselves up and ran towards us.

"Hey people! So glad we could help you two!" The two girls said in unison. Their eyes were sparkling with happiness that they had some other people to talk to. The way they held themselves I could totally tell these girls were models heading to the Alice Academy.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you girls heading over to the Alice Academy?" I asked out of nowhere, I was half expecting them to hit me over the head with their bags and run away yelling stalkers, but instead they looked at me with shock and quickly smiled.

"OMG! How did you know we were going there? No way no way!" The girl with the cotton candy hair squealed, followed by the girl with the navy blue hair as she squealed, "Are you two going there two? Because you two are absolutely gorgeous!"

I squealed back with the same level of energy, "It was just a lucky guess! I mean look at you two! You two are absolutely gorgeous too! We're also going to the Academy too!" I think that Hotaru and I just made incredible new friends!

"That is amazing! What a coincidence! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara and my beautiful twin, Anna Umenomiya! Our last names are different because we wanted to screw with everyone's heads and give ourselves different names! Plus we thought if we had different names the Academy would place us in the same classes! Hahaha! I hope it works! What are your names?" The girl with the navy blue hair exclaimed, I loved Nonoko and Anna already!

"Wow I love you two! Hahaha! I'm Mikan Sakura and this," I extended my hand pointing to Hotaru, "is my best friend Hotaru Imai! Why don't we grab our bags and head to the Academy together?" I asked hoping they would say yes.

"That would be wonderful! New friends! I hope our dorms are close together!" Anna said as she linked everyone's arms and talked animatedly to each other. It sort of reminded me of the Wizard of Oz, except we weren't skipping, walking down a golden brick road, and Toto wasn't prancing at our side.

After we grabbed our bags and caught a taxi to the Academy, we learned so much about the twins. They were from down from Sapporo to visit their grandparents in Kobe. They wanted to visit their grandparents because it just so happened to be their grandmother's birthday just a few days ago, so they wanted to spend time with them before they had to leave to Tokyo and spend the rest of their high school years at the Academy training to become models. They have been learning about modeling since they were five years old and were good at it too. Why wouldn't they be? They had the height, the looks, and the brains on how to do everything like Hotaru and I. We were already the best of friends. Life at the Academy was going to be great, especially when we saw the gate.

The taxi stopped in front of the Academy and all of us looked at the large iron gate with huge creamy white concrete walls surrounding the entire Academy. We looked up at the school with awe as we slid out of the taxi, paid the driver, and grabbed all of our big bulky luggage out of the trunk. The driver left and we stood in front of the gate and the gate started to slowly open up. We took that as our cue to start walking in.

Damn this place was gigantic! I couldn't even see the entire Academy! We saw a large building to the side that we just named the office. We started walking to the building and as we rounded the corner to get to the office's door, I hit something by mistake and ended up landing flat on my butt.

"Owwww! That hurt! I've got to stop trying to kill myself without even trying!" I yelled as I rubbed the pain in my ass to make it go away. I hope it doesn't leave a bruise. Whatever I hit was hard, but not as hard as an actual wall because just me. I've hit a few walls in my life time and that was not a wall.

I looked up to see this INCREDIBILY HOT guy standing in front of me! His raven black hair was tossed messily, but it was still very sexy at the same time. I stared at his crimson eyes, looking at how amazing they looked on him. From what I could see, he was extremely well sculpted, I could see that through his clothing that fit so perfectly on him. He was wearing a tight black buttoned down shirt that totally showed off his abs and chest. Three of the buttons were undone on top that could give you a peek at his chest, but I couldn't see because I was still sitting on the ground. He was also wearing it with a black blazer that also fit him so well as well as jeans that made me want to stare at him all day.

This was the best school EVER! The guy's expression was hard as he looked down at me, but then changed in to a smirk. Wow that smirk was made for him! Then he said something to me.

"Hey little girl, stop gawking at me. I know I'm incredibly hot, but your drool is making you look like a creepy stalker. And one more thing little girl, I thought models were suppose to be hot and wear more adult like clothes, I had no idea that girls wear polka dots." His husky tone made him so cocky! What the hell was wrong with this guy! Ughhhh forget hot! I spoke too soon! This guy was a creep!

I tried to figure out what he meant by polka dots then I remembered. I looked down in horror as I saw that my boob had slipped from my shirt and was trying to play peek-a-boo and what was also worst was that I was wearing a really childish white bra with red polka dots all over it! I quickly covered myself up as I felt my face heat up.

"What the hell, you creepy pervert?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I got up from the ground and got in to his face. I can't believe that just happened! All he did was just smirk at me as he walked around me while raising his hand behind him, "You're the one who couldn't keep your eyes off of me. If you ask me, you're a creepy pervert. I better lock my room up good tonight, to make sure you don't come to me in the middle of the night and do weird stuff to me, not that I would mind anyway." I could hear his cocky voice and I could practically see that wide smirk he had while saying that even though all I saw was his back.

I started screaming and swearing at him as my friends had to hold me down before I ran to him and started beating the crap out of him! I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! Who the hell does he think he is? If my grandfather heard me swearing like how I was, he would have probably gone deaf. Hotaru grabbed something out of her bag and placed it on my mouth so I couldn't scream no more. She brought her invincible duct tape. I looked at her in horror, I was never going to get this tape off! Only should could take that tape off, so I knew pulling on it was absolutely useless.

"Oh my god Mikan, will you be quite already? I think I've gone deaf listening to your high pitch screaming." Hotaru said in a cold voice as she walked in to the office. Nonoko and Anna looked at me nervously as they led me in to the office. I'm never going to hear my voice ever again! And I'm still not finished yelling at that guy! But for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about his dark crimson eyes. They were hiding a secret from everyone that made him look so mysterious. His eyes made me want to learn more about what he was hiding.

It made me hate him even more.

Okay I done with this very long third chapter! I think the only reason why I am updating so fast is because it's the weekend and I have no summer school. It's not that I failed or anything I just don't feel like dealing with ten months of one of my courses when I could just easily take it during the summer and get it done with it in a month! Well because I have summer school, I don't think I'll be updating until next weekend, but I may get bored this week so I probably might update, but don't count on it!

So how was this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4:What Did I Do to Deserve this

Hey people! I just wanted to quickly update this because I'm bored! So I hope you will read it and review it pretty please! Thank you to the people that reviewed and put this in their favorite stories list!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 4: What Did I Do to Deserve this Torture?

**Natsume's POV**

I walked away from that stupid little girl. She was extremely loud and she almost made me deaf due to all of her profanity. All I could hear from her loud mouth was high pitched screaming. She has a problem, it's her fault for bumping in to me and making her boob say hi to me that Polka dot girl. It made me wonder what other polka dots were on her.

I was walking back to the school after I finished having a talk with the office. You would think that there would be some shame when you see old, middle aged ladies flirting with you, but their isn't. One of the ladies in the office tried to flash me, which was so disgusting, she wasn't even hot compared to that Polka dot girl.

I've got to say, even though she was so damn loud, she was pretty beautiful. Her chestnut colored hair looked so soft, I wanted to touch it and her bright hazel eyes, even though they were extremely pissed off, I could stare at them all day long. She's going to be getting in to trouble with that kind of look and body when she steps in to the actual school it's self. Oh well, not my problem, I'd probably be seeing her around though.

My thoughts were interrupted by more screaming. Seriously, is it national screaming day or something? I looked around and of course, those slutty fan girls found me.

"Oh Natsume, how are you today? It sure is hot today, or is that just you?" The dirty blonde girl said in her form or seduction. I think her name was Luna, but I couldn't be sure, I could care less about who she was, though I do think I had a few photo shoots with her last year. I turned to her with a cold glare, "It's 63 degrees Fahrenheit outside. I think you need to see a doctor about the weird temperature your feeling."

"Ohh why don't you be my doctor? I'm sure we can go back up to my dorm and you can check me out?" That Luna girl cooed as she placed her hands on my chest and pressed her pelvis against me. God, this girl was irritating as hell, she needs to learn that she shouldn't do that. So I grabbed her hand and pushed her toward her other weird friends and her and her friends fell on their asses.

"Owwwwww! Natsume that hurt baby! Why did you do that? I know you want me!" Luna screeched at me, but I just turned around and walked away from her toward my dorm. I hope that taught her a lesson, but knowing her it won't.

As I walked up the stairs to my dorm, my roommates came out running as they raced to the door of the elevator. My best friend, Ruka Nogi nearly knocked me over, he realized who he was about to run over and he quickly stopped in his tracks without warning which made my other two roommates, Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme went crashing to the ground, flat on their faces. Koko and Kitsuneme weren't actually our roommates, but because they live in the door next to me and Ruka, but because this Academy is weird, they let the people next to your dorm room go in to each other's rooms as you please unless you don't give them the key, but Ruka and I leave our room door open, the door on the inside that connects the rooms together, all the time.

"Where's the fire?" I asked as I started to help everyone up. They dusted themselves off before grabbing my hand and dragging me with them to the elevator. There was no reason to protest because they seemed pretty obsessed with where they were going.

"Natsume! I'm sorry! Orientation starts soon and you, me, and your sister are supposed to be giving a speech and help with randomly pulling out names for everyone's photo shooting partners!" Ruka said as he panicked his blonde hair a mess and his clothes messed up, probably from his tumble. Damn, I forgot that girly teacher of ours forced us to do that. I could imagine my sister's pissed off face when she finds out we forgot. We were in for a very long lecture, and I'm supposed to be older than her.

"Your right. We did and now we're going to get lectured. I vote its Koko's fault." I said nonchalantly as Ruka turned around evilly to Koko and Kitsuneme did the same. Koko started to panic and as soon as the elevator door opened, he bolted. Koko ran out of the dorms to the auditorium as Ruka, Kitsuneme, and I started to run after him.

We ran pass all the students heading to the auditorium and on my way I say that Polka dot girl, she had a huge piece of duct tape over her mouth. I wanted to stop and tease her about it just to see her reaction, but I was late to meet my sister so I kept running.

At the auditorium, Koko was not able to be found so Kitsuneme went to look for him in the seating area and Ruka and I went to the back of the stage. And of course, as soon as Ruka and I stepped back stage, my sister got in our way with her hands on her hips, she was absolutely fuming.

"Natsu onii-chan! Where the hell were you? The orientation is about to start and I had to handle everything!" Aoi yelled at me and only me. She got in my face, but only because she had to stand on her toes. She was model tall, but not as tall as me.

"Hi to you to Aoi. How come Ruka doesn't get a lecture and watch your mouth young lady." I asked as I messed up her hair. Her hair was always changing between long hair extensions and no cut bobs, but today it was normal, her hair was relatively her original shoulder length, but a little longer and it was cut with choppy layers.

"My hair! I just had it perfect at you ruined it! And no, I'm mad because you weren't here and plus Ruka onii-chan is so good he probably had to drag you here!" Aoi said as she went to Ruka and gave giving him a hug. Yeah, Ruka, dragged me here alright, only because forgot, he just reminded me.

"Well…" I was caught off the diming of the lights and the loud girly voice I heard from our principal/no show teacher, Narumi.

**Mikan's POV**

"That was soooooo mean Hotaru! My lips could've ripped off!" I said in a loud whisper showing how mad I was. We were in the auditorium now and she just ripped off the duct tape from my mouth. I can't believe she made me walk to the orientation like that!

"It's your fault for making a bigger deal or something so small as soon as we come here. Besides you probably won't see that guy again, this school is so big you'd probably get lost with all these people and this is only the 11th grade high school branch." Hotaru said calmly as she looked toward the stage as the lights shut off. I was going to say more, but before I could do so Hotaru took out the tape and I instantly became quite. The torture! I tried not to think about it so I looked toward the stage too as a very feminine looking man walked on stage.

"Good morning my lovely students! What a nice day to see the same faces and some new faces in our little sea of future models, modeling agents, fashion designers, and photographers! Welcome to and back to the Alice Academy School of Modeling!" The girly announcer guy said cheerfully in to the microphone, it's a surprise he got cheers from all the students. His blonde hair was wavy and his blue eyes were sparkling with enjoyment as he twirled around in his pink outfit. I know that some people are supposed to be girly, but I didn't know that they would have one of the faculty do that.

"I am, of course, your wonderful principal and sometimes no show teacher, Narumi Anjo! We have so many students with lots of potential it's amazing! I'm sure you will all become what you came here to be and more. Right now I have a little surprise for all of you little cute students! Come on out you guys! Please give a warm welcome to three of our biggest models, Mr. Ruka Nogi, Ms. Aoi Hyuuga, and last but certainly not least, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga!" Narumi started jumping up and down excitedly. Really this guy sort of scared me considering he was a teacher and the principal of this Academy. On stage came this innocently hot, but still cute guy that I assumed was Ruka Nogi. As soon as he came on stage all the girls and some guys started screaming and cheering for him as he waved in to the crowd. The next person came out and she was so gorgeous! One of the most gorgeous people that I have ever saw! Her look was absolutely perfect! Though her eyes and hair reminded me of the punk ass guy I met earlier, but she looked much sweeter than him! All the guys started cheering and whistling for her as she gave them a huge smile and took the microphone from Narumi as she gave him a big smile too.

The last guy came out and I instantly remembered him! It was that pervert! When he showed up the entire auditorium went crazy and started screaming and holding up signs. I could see girls near the front, start to come up on stage, only to be cut off by big security guards. They were so lucky there were huge security guards because I probably would've went up there and tried to kill that guy. He looked the same by looking bored out of his mind as he gave the fan girls cold stares.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Alice Academy! I'm Aoi Hyuuga, this is Ruka Nogi, and my brother Natsume! If anyone has any questions please see me about any questions you possibly have!" Aoi said cheerfully only to get guys yelling about asking her to go out with them, but she innocently declined all of them and some got a bunch of death glares from Natsume as he grabbed his sister's waist holding her protectively as he made it a silent way of telling everyone that she was off limits. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all if he was being so protective over his sister, though Aoi just ignored him and she went on with her speech.

"Ummm anyway, well we are starting something new at the academy this year. Everyone will have a random partner to have all their photo shoots with this year! No changes! I'm sorry, school's fault not mine!" Everyone groaned at this. Great assigned partners.

"If you now would kindly look under your seats, there should be a number on a piece of paper. When two people get the same number then they are partners for the rest of the year. Which also means no exchanging each other's papers!" Aoi warned everyone and everyone scrambled to look under their seat. I quickly found a little pink paper under my seat and it said 13. I looked around and my friends all had different numbers from me! Noooooo! I don't even know who my partner is! For some strange reason, Hotaru and I were the only ones that got a pink paper and everyone else had white. I looked around and I saw this one guy who was also hot, he had shiny gray hair and stormy green eyes. I wonder if that was my partner because he also got a pink paper.

"Everyone will put the number they got in to our computers in another room to send in your number to find your partners and you will know it is at tonight's dinner party. But, there are 3 pink papers out there with numbers, may I ask for the ones who got the pink papers to come up here now!" Aoi called out to the audience and I instantly got scared. Did Hotaru, the other guy, and I got in trouble! I started to walk like a robot, but Hotaru gave me a shove to push me on. We walked on stage with a bunch of whispering people staring at us! So scary!

When we got on stage Aoi gave us a huge smile and shook our hands. She put the microphone away from us so we could talk privately. "Hello! It's so nice to meet you! Thank you for coming up here, I'm sorry for bringing you up here, but all of you are special because you will either be, mine, Ruka, or Natsume's partner! What are your names?"

Oh my god! Noooooooo! What if I'm the pervert's partner? We gave her our names while I was panicking. Aoi interrupted my thoughts as she took our papers and read them and took back the microphone and announced, "Well it looks like we have our partners! It looks like Youichi Hijiri will be my partner, Hotaru will be Ruka's partner, and Mikan will be Natsume's partner!"

"What the Hell?" I yelled and everyone heard me and started to stare. Natsume smirked as w he snaked an arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I screamed more bloody swear words at him as everyone in the audience gave pissed off crying yells about how much they wanted Natsume.

Great this was going to be a pain in my ass. What did I do to deserve this torture?

Hey people! I sorry I said I was going to update later on but I was so bored I decided to update now!

How was this chapter? I'm sorrie if it had a bunch words in it that might not really having anything to do with anything!

Well anywayyyyyy, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love if I got some it would really need some!


	5. Chapter 5: First Photo Shoot

Okay so this is the next chapter! I hope it's alright with everyone! Be warned it's very long! I'm sorry for the longness!

Anyway, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY! They are very appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 5: First Photo Shoot

"Everyone please settle down! This concludes the end of our orientation! Please go to the next building at the right and input your number into the computers there!" I heard Narumi announce to the audience as he tried to calm everyone down. Then the curtain closed so no one could see the commotion on the stage.

I couldn't believe this jerk! He kissed my cheek in front of the entire school grade! I mean, what the hell! Now no guy will ever love me now! I'll be alone for the rest of my life and live in some creepy old house with a million of cats! I looked at that stupid punk assmunch, and he was looking down at me smirking!

"Hey Polka, thank you for gracing us with your presence and the excitement you had when you found out you would be my partner. I didn't realize you would be so happy to be with me. That kiss is going to cost you though." Natsume kept his smirk on his face as he licked his lips. I gaped at him and gave him a disgusting look, I was about to kick him hard where it hurts the most, when I saw the most amazing thing ever, so far anyway.

Aoi had grabbed his ear like a five year old and started pulling his head down to her eye level. Her eyes were blazing and she looked pissed, while Natsume was getting squinting in pain.

"Natsume Akihiko Hyuuga! What the hell are you doing? You just embarrassed the poor girl! You realize you're going to be stuck with her for the rest of the school year! I swear where is your manners! We are going to have a very berry long talk about this later young man, got it?" Aoi scolded him as she wiggled her finger in front of his face, establishing dominance. Wow, I think he just lost all the power he just had! Natsume actually started pouting! Getting chewed out by his sister must've been a normal thing because Ruka looked at the siblings fighting and began talking to Hotaru and Youichi. I would've joined in on that conversation, but this argument us just too good to miss. It makes me want a bag of popcorn and a theater seat. Bring that cocky Hyuuga down!

"I could've sworn I was older than you, Aoi. We'll talk about this later, we have a little audience here." Natsume said in a cold tone and then glared at me, I quickly turned my head and looked the other way. Then I felt someone hanging on my back. It was Aoi and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh Mikan! I'm so sorry you had to hear that sweetie! And I'm sorry that he," she pointed to Natsume who just glared at her," has to be your partner! But the truth is, he's not that bad of a guy! There could be worse!" When she finished I tried not to look shock or look like I want to cry, there is worse…

**Natsume's POV**

I watched as my sister pounced on that Polka dot girl. When my sister mentioned that there were worse guys then me, Polka seemed depressed, but she quickly masked her face with happiness as she chatted with Aoi. What a weird girl. I directed my attention to the Youichi guy because he was my sister's partner, I couldn't let some random guy hit on her.

"Hey guy, what are your intention with my sister?" I asked him with a cold voice, the best way to scare him was to act cold and rude. The guy looked at me and bowed and extended his hand. Why is this school getting weird models now?

"I plan to do nothing, Mr. Hyuuga. My all means sir, I just want to work with her to complete our work. I have no intentions of doing anything with to Miss. Hyuuga." The Youichi guy says calmly, he's alright but he's not suppose to know that.

"Whatever. Just don't touch her beyond work." I say coldly and turn around and then I see something run swiftly pass me. I turn back around and find my sister talking with the guy, in fact she may be flirting with him! I watch as she twirls her hair with one of her fingers and bats her eyelashes. What the hell? I might not even after to watch my Youichi, but my sister! So messed up. So I give her the same treatment she gave me a few minutes ago.

"Ow ow ow my ear! Natsume! Can't you see I'm socializing with my new partner!" Aoi glares at me and sticks her tongue out at me, so I pull it. "Ewwwww! That's so gross! I don't even know where that hand has been! I don't want to know either!" Aoi yelps from my grip and grabs the nearest unopened water bottle and greedily gulps it down.

"What happened?" I hear Polka ask as she stares at Aoi with confusion, when she looks at me she glares and turns her head and I think I hear her mutter pervert to me. I'm either loved or hated, which one is it?

"Hello my lovely, fabulous students! This, I think, is such an amazing match up! I wonder how it happened! We have our top models with the students that had the best applications to this Academy to celebrate this wondrous occasion, you all will be taking surprise pictures to be presented at tonight's dinner!" That girly principal/teacher announces the big news as I watch Polka stare at him in horror, she's about to protest when the creepy girl with the black hair hits Polka on the back of the head. Polka then turns around to argue with her, but the creepy girl is too fast and covers her mouth with duct tape. Are they actually friends?

"Um, anyway, I will now give you the name of the place where you are going to be having your photo shoots with each other. Youichi and Aoi head to the café, Ruka and Hotaru head to the laboratory, and Natsume and Mikan please go to the forest. The camera crew and staff will be waiting for you at your destinations. Well I've got to go do work, so adieu!" Waves Narumi as he walks off stage to where ever he's going.

"Oh my god! Hotaru that was so horrible! But that's beside the point! I can't believe I'm stuck with this pervert! Help me!" Whines Polka as she cries on her knees as she grabs at Imai's clothes. This is going to be fun. I smirk and walk up to her and pick her up from the ground, bridal style and walk towards the door. She starts fussing and crying while I walk as she cries for her friend.

"Let me down you pervert! I need my Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru! Help me!" Polka cries as she starts to kick and squirm in my arms, but she may be squirming, but I'm too strong for her as she tries again and again to get down, but it's no use. This is great.

"No way. If I were to let you down, you would probably run away. I can't let that happen because we'll probably never be able to take the shots and quite frankly I want to go back to my room and sleep." I tell her emotionlessly. We're almost to the forest and it makes me wonder what kind of shoot we're going to have. It's not like that academy would assign you the same shoots over again. She stops resisting and lets me carry her. She starts pouting and then her eyes start sparkling with excitement.

"Excited for being in my arms, Polka?" I ask her still looking down at her, she's looking in the distance as we pass a bunch of trees and bushes. It's completely green here and not a dead plant in sight. This Academy really likes to take care of things.

"Shut up! There's no way in hell I would be excited about being with you! Its complete torture! But look how beautiful it is here! All the flowers and trees and bushes! It's like magic here! I've never seen a place so green before! It's absolutely amazing!" Polka stares at everything, taking it all in. This girl is so unpredictable, first she pissed off, then she's sad, and now she's happy. She must be PMS-ing or some other weird girl habit.

I look around and hear water coming up, I can start seeing the stream and waterfall that is one of the most famous spots to be shooting outdoors at the Academy. Only the best of the best at the Academy can go here to shoot. I look down at Polka again and instantly wonder how well this girl can actual model.

We walk around a huge oak tree and there we see a few people around with cameras, clothes, and make up kits lying around on portable tables, racks and stands. Aside from all the people obstructing the scenery, it was actually pretty nice here. There was a large waterfall coming down from a small cliff, large rocks covered in a thin layer of moss and vines surrounding a fresh water pond that was actually extremely clear with smooth rocks on the bottom with a small stream running out in to the rest of the forest. There were many kinds of different sweet smelling white flower around the pond that matched the setting well. It's completely natural and un touched by people and it was sort of peaceful.

"Oh wow… This is amazing…" Polka whispers to herself as she looks at the scenery in awe. Her eyes are sparkling as she stares down at the pond with anticipation as she leaps out of my arms and runs toward the set.

**Mikan's POV**

Oh my God! This place is the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my life! I run toward the set and start shaking everyone's hands and introducing myself to everyone and they all start welcoming Natsume and I to the set. A young man with small glasses and a beret walks up to us with a camera in hand and extends the other hand to me.

"Welcome Miss Mikan Sakura and Natsume. I'm of course, the director of this here set and I look forward to working with the both of you. My name is Mr. Matsumoto and it's so nice to meet you." Mr. Matsumoto smiles at me warmly as I start shaking his hand. When we let go I bow to him and politely say, "I'm looking forward to working with you too, Mr. Matsumoto." He seems to like that as he smiles even wider at me, so I smile wider.

"This isn't a smiling contest, let's start the shoot already." I hear Natsume's cold voice says as he walks away from us and toward the small portable changing room at the other side of the set. The nerve of this guy! He didn't even say hi to the director!

"It's alright Miss. Mikan. I've already gotten use to working with Natsume. He's always like this at every shoot. I'm surprised that a girl as sweet as yourself ended up becoming his partner. It will be alright, when he's modeling, he's much more peaceful and he seems more calm." Mr. Matsumoto says behind me as I smile back at him. I'm glad that Natsume will be more calm so I won't have to deal with his rudeness. I tell the director that I am going to go get ready for the shoot and he directs me to the over portable changing room with a clothes designer directs me to which clothes that I'm suppose to wear for now for the first few photos. The designer gives me my clothes and I go to the room to change.

When I'm done changing I look at myself in the mirror and the clothes is so cute! I can't get over how well the clothes fit me and how great they look! I was wearing a beautiful soft white sleeveless dress that had been covered in elegant lace on the bodice that was fitting extremely well to my body as the bottom of the dress was knee length, but the front and back of the dress were shorter than the sides that were longer and cut in different lengths, flowed nicely down as it showed off my curves perfectly. The designer gave me simple white slippers to wear for now to walk around the set. I guess I won't be wearing any slippers or anything for the photo shoot.

After a few moments of staring at myself, the hair stylist and makeup artist came in the room and the hair stylist began to style my hair with a curling iron. I could see my hair being styled in to large curls that softly flattened to waves and some smooth curls that were messy, but sexy and the same time. After the hair stylist was done the makeup artist started putting foundation, a little bit of soft pink blush, mascara, and deep smoky grayish eye shadow that made a statement to the rest of my face, but when she slicked on some berry red lipstick it brought the entire look perfectly together. I looked amazing because the stylist and artist did such a great job! I genuinely thanked them for their hard work and walked toward the waterfall, where a bunch of cameras, the director, and Natsume were.

When I walked closer them the director turned to look at me and so did Natsume. I could see that Natsume looked surprise, but he quickly covered it up and looked at the director. Natsume, even though I hate him so much because he's a jerk and pervert, I couldn't help but think that he looked amazing even though he was dressed plainly, he looked great. His hair was still the same sexy mess and he was wearing a fitted white long sleeved button down shirt that was only half way buttoned up from the bottom. I mean why was he wearing a shirt if it didn't even cover anything. All you could see was pure well built abs and a well built chest. He was wearing long black jeans that were unbuttoned at the top so you could see some black boxers. I could feel my face going hot as I turned away from him. Damn this guy! Why is he so good looking?

"Mikan you look amazing! They did such a great job with you, not that you weren't beautiful already, they just enhanced it!" The director complimented as he placed his arm around my shoulder as he guided me closer to the waterfall. Natsume smirked at me and took me from the director as I was tempted to stomp on his foot to grant him pain, but the director started to talk.

"Well this is it kids! The big first shoot of the year that is going to be shown and posted to the whole Academy so make it work! Because it's your first time Mikan, Natsume will guide you through it! The theme of this shoot will be called the beginning. Signifying your first meeting! Places everyone!" The director yelled to his crew and Natsume started gilding me to the pond and walking inside. It looks like the director explained this to Natsume while I was getting dressed. I stepped in to the pond and it was freezing! I almost yelped because of the coldness as it reached to almost my knee, but I stayed calm remembering what my mom said about how a model should never show her discomfort because of the setting of the photo shoot. It would make me seem like a novice so I quickly ignored the discomfort.

Natsume led me to a rock and sat me down there as he moved away to the other side of the pond and walked behind a large walk so I could no longer see him.

"Okay Mikan, you're going to be just an innocent girl on a rock sitting by the pond, enjoying her surroundings. You look peaceful and then you are startled by a boy that appears, so you first look scared and started! Got it? Good! Now start!" The director instructed me and I instantly went in to model mode. I didn't pay attention to the people I hardly knew because I would soon get comfortable around them and I would no longer mind them staring at me intently.

I put on my most peaceful face and started to put my finger lightly in the water as I made small circles while sitting on my rock. Then I heard a noise coming that sounded like rustling come near so I looked up and I sure was startled alright. Natsume looked so calm with no trace of cockiness in him. He walked forward toward and stepped in the water and walked closer to me. I put my hand to my chest to act like I was afraid as Natsume met my eyes. I could hear the snap shots of photos being taken as I heard the director whispering yes.

Natsume stepped closer to me and it seemed like we were having a conversation with our eyes and it made me know exactly what to do. I slipped down far enough in the water and leaned my back against the rock as Natsume came closer to me as he placed one hand on the part of the rock above my head and the other hand softly touching my arm as I stared at him innocently as his lips started coming closer and closer to mine and they just stayed there. I could tell I was staring at his lips as he started down to, to mimic my movements. His hand traced up my arm, to the curve of my neck and rested his hand there. I leaned my head against the rock as he parted his lips only centimeters against mine. The sound of more cameras taking pictures went off, which I took as an extremely good thing.

Natsume and I switched to a different position so that I was standing up against another large rock and Natsume took my arm and moved it so it was over my head and I turned my head to the side so that Natsume could move his lips to the curve of my neck, I could feel his warm breath tickle my skin and felt his other hand that wasn't holding mine rest on hip and he stared like that for a while. This photo shoot was so intense! I was getting really dizzy, but I kept my poses up to make sure I didn't mess up the entire photo shoot.

We then switched to another rock that was lower, so I lied down on it and Natsume started climbing on top of me as he kneeled over my legs closing them together. Then he placed one arm underneath my head and the other on my jaw. His thumb was gently on my bottom lip. I looked in to his deep crimson eyes and I could see he was as in to the photo shooting as I was. I was hoping he couldn't hear or feel my heart beat faster and faster as his lips were the closest they had ever been throughout this photo shoot. I just looked at him with some shock but still innocence at the same time as he started to place his whole body on top of me but still not all the way to make sure he didn't smash me. I really hated how well this photo shoot was going. I wanted to stay like this all day but I really hated the feeling and I had no idea what it was.

"Okay cut! That's a wrap! My God! That has got to be the most passionate pictures that I have ever taken in my life time! They were AMAZING! You two work so well with each other and to think you two were picked as partners as random, but it looks like we have the best male and new female model in this Academy. Usually in the first pictures I take of the year, we always have such a hard time getting it at the right angle, and there would be constant yelling throughout the photo shoot, but this was just perfect!" The director really went on and on about the photo shoot, which was great! It looks like I did well in the first photo shoot of the year! I tried to resist from doing a victory dance and bragging to Natsume's stupid face. Natsume and I were being helped out of the pond by some crew men who guided us in front of the director.

I was absolutely breathless from the photos I really needed to take a breather from all of this modeling. Natsume looked a little bit wiped out from the shoot, so the director took us to some chairs that we quickly plopped down on. I was so tired and I didn't even do much! This has never happened before which made me slightly irritated, but it made me pumped up for the rest of the photos shoots that I would take for the rest of the year, I couldn't wait even if I have to do it with Natsume.

I turned my head to see Natsume resting his head in the palm of his hand staring at me, smirking away. "I see you must've really liked posing with me, maybe we should do some more poses tonight." Natsume said in a cocky voice.

"What the hell! You pervert! No way! Do that with yourself!" I screamed at him standing up from my chair pointing a finger at him as everyone in the set started at me. I nervously turned around and bowed to everyone, apologizing for my uproar. The director actually came to up to us, skipping happily. It sort of scared me a little, but it made me happy knowing the director was happy with our photos!

"Wow, Mikan and Natsume, I looked at our pictures and they were GREAT! I thought we might have to take more, before you two came to set, but as I look at the photos, it looks like I have professional models! I can't wait to show cases the photos at tonight's dinner!"

Wow, professionals! Maybe being a model wouldn't be as bad as I thought, but I don't think Natsume will ever change his cockiness, but fine I'll deal with it! I can do it!

Wow longest thing I've ever typed! I'm sorry it's so long! I hope you all read it even if it got boring at a few parts, but I hope it works out!

PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Please and thank you! Hahaha!


	6. Chapter 6: This Might Be Fun HxR

Next chapter is up and I hope everyone likes it! I was hoping that the two chapters about Ruka and Hotaru, and Youichi and Aoi are alright to put in to the story! Please review about them! And I'm sorry if the chapters are boring, but I hope you'll keep reading!

Thank you so much to the people that reviewed this story and did the other choices about putting it in to the favorite stories list and other things!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 6: This Might Be Fun

**Ruka's POV**

After Narumi gave us our place to have our first photo shoot, we instantly went there because Imai wanted to get it over with. Though I think Imai basically wanted to go to the laboratory mainly because it was a laboratory. I heard that Hotaru Imai was more in to technology, and instead of being a model she wanted to be a modeling manager. Maybe she doesn't want to be seen in front of the camera or something? I have no idea.

I led Imai in to the building the Academy uses to develop all the photos from different shoots from every student in the Academy. They found it very fitting to put any technology of any kind plus laboratories for different shoots. We walked through the sliding doors through the main lobby. There wasn't anyone around here and it looked more of like a ghost building. I was about to run away in terror, but when I looked at Imai, she looked completely calm and emotionless. I settled down to make sure she wouldn't know I was actually afraid of this building because this happened to be the building where there were rumors about ghosts in it.

Some rumors say that a girl years and years ago poisoned herself here with the chemicals used to develop photos. She poisoned herself because she took a really bad photo for her end of the year final and now she haunts the entire building looking for the most amazing photos to make them look crappy by covering them with red paint to represent her blood. Other rumors say that a guy accidently fell down the stairs and broke both of his legs and died because the pain was too unbearable.

Imai and I walk to the elevator and wait for it to come down from the 3 floor. I think Narumi told us to go to the lab on the third floor, so we walk in and I press the third floor button. The elevator is small with a mirror ceiling and dim lights. It's getting sort of cold in the elevator, so hold myself to keep warm, but all of a sudden the elevator jutted and stopped.

"Holy crap!" I scream as I jump up and hide behind Imai, who just stands there like nothing happened. I hold on to her shoulders and close my eyes as the lights start to flicker on and off. Then I hear the ding of the elevator door opening up, so I try with all my might and look up to see if there's anything, or anyone standing there, but there's no one there. I'm sort of relieved until I realize, to my horror, that were on the second floor. Where all the paranormal activity happens! Shit, shit, shit were going to die!

"Let's go." I hear Imai say as she starts walking out of the elevator, so I slowly follow her making sure I stay close behind. When I get out of the elevator I look around and see a long hallway with a bunch of doors on each side of the hallway, like those creepy hallways you see in those horror movies where the lights start flickering at the end and you see a ghost lady with long black hair over her face as she slowly walks down the hall to you!

The sound of a door creaking open behind us startles me, so I whip myself around and see a shadow come out of the door and there it is. A girl with black hair over her face with a long white dress slowly walks out! I stare at the girl with terror and try to run but I can't move my legs as the lights start flickering. I thought the ghost is suppose to come from the other end of the hall and walk toward us, but no she's in back of us! Imai didn't seem to notice her, so I grab her shoulder and turn her around and she looks at the girl and her eyes start registering what's happening and she just stares at it.

"I'm going." Imai says in a cold voice that's slightly laced with fear as she runs down the hallway to the stairs and I run after her and stat screaming my head off. The doors start opening and closing by themselves and the sound of children laughing is heard all over the place. We reach the stairs and waste no time running up and when we reach the top of the long stair case there she is again the ghost girl waiting at the top for us!

"Holy shit! Holy Shit!" I start screaming and running faster pass the ghost girl as Imai runs behind me and I can hear her feet hitting the ground and her panting. I can hear another set of foot steps behind us which makes me scream like a little girl as I reach the lab were suppose to go to and yank the door open.

Inside the lab it's completely dark and all I can see are white sheets covering equipment. When Imai reaches the lab, a bunch of figures in white clothes and long black hair come toward us. I scream and cower down holding myself and closing my eyes, then to my surprise the light flicks on and I slowly look up.

There I can see the detail of each figure and I hear cheering and laughing coming from them, some fall to the ground and roll around laughing! What the hell is wrong with this picture? I look at the one in front of me laughing on the ground, the wig falls off and when I see who it is I pounce on him and start strangling him!

It's one of my best friend's Koko! He's crying and laughing as he tries to pull me off. I swear I'm going to kill him! "Oh Ruka! You should've seen your face! Hahaha! I can't believe we got this all on tape!" Koko starts laughing more as some of the crew men pull me off of him. When they pull me off of him I start thrashing, trying to get to Koko.

"Okay, okay, I think I'm okay! I'm sorry for nearly killing you! Welcome to the set! The entire crew and I pulled this off in a matter of a few minutes! I think we did great! It was to get you pumped for your first photo shoot of the year! And I, the wonderful Koko, will be your director!" Koko announces to me and I start calming down, knowing that I can't kill him, until later anyway. They crew stop carrying me and place me next to Hotaru, I turn to her and I see her looking at Koko emotionlessly. She looked like nothing happened just now! This girl is almost invincible, it's scary!

Imai walks up to him and bows to him, Koko bows too, about to extend his hand to her when she hits him over the head with a fist. He looks at her stunned and so does everyone stares at them, but barks out laughing as Hotaru walks away toward the dressing room. That's what Koko gets when he doesn't look at who he's going to work with. I laugh and walk up to him, slap him on the back a few times and give him my best I'm-going-to-get-you-back-man look and walk to my dressing room to get ready.

**Hotaru's POV**

This set is messed up. But other than that it's actually pretty interesting, but it doesn't stop me from hitting the director over the head. I nearly had a heart attack, but I didn't show it to Nogi. It was hilarious watching him scream and run for his life. Maybe working with him was going to me interesting.

I walk to my dressing room and the clothes designer hands me the clothes I'm suppose to wear for this shoot. I dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't half bad, it consisted of a flowy gray blouse with a pencil skirt covered with a lab coat and I wore black pumps on my feet. The hair stylist came in and brushed my hair and artfully pinned my black hair, still leaving stray locks here and there. When she was finishing up, the makeup artist came in and gave me some foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, dark purple eye shadow and a purplish reddish lipstick.

I walked out of the dressing room and at the same time Nogi walked out of his dressing room too. I stared at him and his hair was neatly combed back and he was wearing fake glasses, maybe to make him seem smart. He wore a lab coat like mine, a brown buttoned down dress shirt, long dark brown dress pants, and dress shoes. He looked at me up and down and his face turned a light shade of pink, but I ignored it, maybe he was still flushed from all the running he did.

"You look great, Imai. I'm looking forward to working with you." Nogi said as he walked closer and guided me to that dumb ass director. "Your okay, Nogi." I told him while I wasn't looking at him. I didn't see Nogi's face, but I heard him say thank you.

"Wow, Hotaru and Ruka! You guys look great! Welcome to my lab! Well let's start the shoot. I was thinking sort of a lusty laboratory romance, Hotaru, Ruka will guide you through this because he always knows exactly what I'm looking for! To start you guys off, I want Hotaru to seem like she's studying something with a large stack of paper, when Ruka comes up from behind and holds on to her, got it? Good! Get in to places and let's start this shoot!" Dumb ass director pumped his arm in to the air and grabbed a camera, taking this as my cue, I walked over to the large stack of papers and started looking at them.

The paper were just a bunch of random old print ups, I guess they were just scraps of information used in the shoot. Well school knows how to recycle. I look down at the print ups intently, acting like I was really interested in what I was reading, until I felt strong hands come up from behind me and hug my waist so I dropped the papers I was holding and raised my arms over my head, holding on to Nogi's hair, I turned my head with my lips slightly parted and Ruka was doing the same as we placed our foreheads together, so they were touching. The sound of camera's clocking went off as we switched positions.

Ruka carried me so I was sitting on the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned a little down holding myself up with my hands as I leaned back. My lab coat and blouse fell to one side over my shoulder and Nogi went in to dip his head down to my shoulder and stayed there for a while to take the shots.

I brought myself back up and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at his face, this guy is so tall that I actually have to look up and have no choice. Nogi wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and our noses started to touch and our lips parted only around one centimeter apart, almost touching. Then all of a sudden I heard clapping from everyone in the room, signaling we were done with the shoot. I unwrapped any body part attached to him and jumped down from the high counter. Nogi ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he looked up at the ceiling still looking flushed. I straightened myself up and walked toward the dumbass director as he walked toward us.

"That was so hot! I could almost feel the heat and almost grabbed my sun glasses you guys were so blazing and blinding! It was amazing! That was great! I can't wait to show off these babies! And they were taken by me, Koko the Great! So the photos have to be great! That's a wrap! When you guys are ready, you guys can get dressed and head out! We'll take care of the clean up here!" This director was so full of himself and he was around my age. I bowed to him and said something, when I walked pass him, he flinched as I placed my hand on his back, probably thinking I was going to hit him, and I just softly patted it and walked away, but turned around and walked backed to Nogi.

"I'm looking forward to working with you too." I whispered really soft, he might not even have heard me and I placed my hand on his shoulder as he stiffened up and I walked away back to the dressing room.

"What?" I heard Nogi ask, he must've not have heard me. "I don't repeat myself." I told him coldly as I walked to the room to change. I could feel his eyes watching me as I disappeared behind a curtain.

I had the feeling he knew what I said and wanted to hear it again. This might be fun.

Okay so I just finished the 6th and 7th chapter of this story, I was planning on putting Ruka and Hotaru's shoot with Aoi and Youichi's shoot. But I figured I would just separate the shoots and just upload them at the same time! I hope this was interesting and in the 8th chapter I'll be writing about the academy's welcoming dinner, where everyone gets to actually meet, meet!

I hope this was alright! Please review about it!


	7. Chap 7: Beautiful Damsel in Distress YxA

Okie so this is the seventh chapter and I hope everyone likes it! I uploaded the sixth and seventh chapter at the same time because it seemed right to put the two different photo shoots together!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And I'm hoping that this story is to everyone's liking!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 7: Beautiful Damsel in Distress

**Aoi's POV**

I think I was pretty lucky to get a guy as nice and hot as Youichi. Even though he doesn't talk all that much, he's still nice company. He'll probably be able to warm up to me more and I hope this photo session will break the ice! I needed to make this guy happier, so I hung on to his arm and pulled him along with me as we went to the most fabulous café in the entire Academy! I can't believe there letting us shoot in there with no other people aside from the camera people because that place is usually packed! I hope they'll give us free dessert!

"So Youichi, are you excited about your first photo shoot ever at the Academy?" I ask Youichi happily as we walked down the path to the café. The path was lined with different color flowers all over the place and the path was made of cobblestone to give it a homey feel to it.

"It's alright I guess, Miss. Hyuuga. You've been drooling for a while now though, so are you excited?" Youichi asked me as he looked down at me with his stormy green eyes. I looked at him with surprise and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and to my surprise I had drool on it! OMG! So embarrassing! Stupid dessert! Why must I think of something so delicious? I looked up at Youichi as I felt my face go hot.

"Oh my gosh! That was so embarrassing! I'm so sorry you had to see that! It's just the café has the most amazing dessert ever here and I was wondering if they would let us have some free dessert! You must try it! They have pies, cakes, tarts, tortes, cookies, and a bunch of different dessert!" I started to ramble about all the different desserts they had, my favorite was of course their chocolate, chocolate cake and their Howalons! I could feel Youichi's eyes on me and I could tell he was paying attention, which was great because I usually have to yell at people to pay attention to me!

"So you're really gluttonous, and it does nothing to your figure? Other girls would have this place on their number one enemy list. That's pretty amazing." Youichi told me as he looked in to my eyes. I gave him a big smile and said, "My brother says I have a high metabolism! I think it's great because I can eat all I want and not get fat! But I only have dessert every few days so I guess that might help too!" This guy made me so happy and I just met him! He didn't treat me like I was like the queen of beauty and put me on a pedestal or try to get in to my pants. I for once felt normal and not like how I felt when I was with my brother or his friends, this was different, much different.

The café comes in to sight and I take Youichi and run to the door of the café door. We run up the few steps that lead up to the door and I stop abruptly and I feel Youichi bump in to my back.

"I'm sorry for making you run, but I'm just so excited and I hope you are too! But one more thing before we head inside, please call me Aoi. Just Aoi, alright?" I asked Youichi looking at him as he was on a step lower than me, which still made him taller than me. Really, do these guys take growth hormones or something? Youichi looked at me and smiled, "Alright, Aoi." I could feel my face get hot again, so I turned around and opened the door to the café.

When I opened the door, we were greeted with the most delicious scents ever as we walked in. It smelled like apple pie, and I could smell the crust baking up and the cinnamon apples in the air. It really started to feel like autumn in here, though the rest of the Academy was lush and green, but in a few weeks it would change and all the plants would change in to many different colors such as deep red or yellowish orange. I couldn't wait for my favorite season! Being in this café made me want to bottle up the scent, so I could make it my own perfume!

Aside from the wonderful smells in the café, the café was bustling with activity with all the camera people and the other people helping with the shoot. I saw the director, Mr. Harujuku standing in the corner of the café talking to the owner of the café, Miss. Rika. They were having a seemingly very cozy conversation with each other until Mr. Harajuku noticed us and waved us over to him. I could tell that Mr. Harujuku had it real bad for Miss. Rika. I mean who wouldn't? She was so kind and welcoming to everyone and I've never seen her get mad at all before, plus she was very beautiful, it made me wonder why she wasn't a model.

Anyway, Youichi and I walked over to Mr. Harujuku who greeted us with a large smile, "Aoi and Youichi Hijiri it's so nice to meet you! Welcome to the set you two! Aoi I was just talking to Miss. Rika about giving you and your new partner some of that delicious homemade apple pie that's cooking in the oven right now! I know how you really love your sweets!" I absolutely love working with Mr. Harujuku because he's just so considerate! Mr. Harujuku is pretty young like Miss. Rika and handsome too! I loved how his soft brown eyes really matched his cleanly shaven face that made him look hot! Which doesn't mean that I have a crush on him or anything, I just really like his handsomeness and consideration and because he's not strict!

"And I was telling Mr. Harujuku here, that of course you guys could have some pie! My goodness I was making pie specifically for this entire shoot! And for you and your new partner! Welcome to my little café here, hon! Just warning you though, little Aoi here has been known to take other desserts from people, so watch your plate! Everyone can have pie after the shoot is over, so start shooting!" Miss. Rika laughed and patted my back as she gave me a little hug, she's always been my role model even though she isn't a model I can't help but to look up to her for all her kindness and cheerfulness, I almost started to tear up, I absolutely love her!

"Well, well, well, you've heard that little announcement, so let's get working! Cause I can't wait to get my hands on that delicious pie! Aoi you can go the woman's restroom and Youichi and go to the men's restroom because that's where the dressing rooms are!" Mr. Harujuku instructed us as I lead Youichi to the restrooms/dressing rooms. Youichi and I parted and went to the restrooms and of course it's not your old white floor and boring everything that they have in restrooms, but the dressing room part where girls stayed to do their makeup and their hair wasn't your average restroom. This part of the restroom had an old elegant theme to it with plush white carpet, soft chairs, with old looking paintings that hung on the baby pink and slightly darker pink striped walls, and various vanities lined against the wall.

Inside I was greeted by the clothes designer, makeup artist, and the hair stylist, who quickly gave me my clothes and rushed me to get ready. I guess they really want pie too! I was already use to rushing to get dressed because that was some of the things I had to do in my first year at this fine Academy! And also some practice came from having to rush to get dressed in the morning if I wanted my brother to make me breakfast! He can be rude sometimes, but it doesn't stop him from making me breakfast every morning! He says that you should always eat breakfast to prevent pigging out on food later and that he would be forced to call me a piggy.

After getting dressed I assessed myself in the mirror and the clothes was so cute! It was the waitress outfit for the café! I've always thought the outfits were so cute and I've always wanted to wear it and now I am! The waitress outfit consisted of a flowy light pink dress covered in lace to make the clothes look elegant. There was a white apron that covered the front of the clothes that was kind of maid like, but I absolutely adored it! I also had on white knee high socks and black dress shoes to finish it off. I looked myself over one more time and walked out of the stall I was in and the hairstylist quickly sat me down in front of a vanity and did my hair.

The hair stylist was curling my hair as the makeup artist came out of nowhere and started doing my makeup, so I closed my eyes and let them handle everything. I was tired so I didn't really want to open my eyes up, but when they told me they were done, my eyes snapped open as I stared at myself in the mirror, and I was looking cute!

The hairstylist had added hair extensions that I have been known to have, and made the hair long and curly so it would go down to my waist and she also pinned the official waitress headband that consisted of soft ruffles and a large white flower on it. It made a statement against my jet black hair, and the makeup was soft and it didn't need to be overly dramatic, it was just simple pink blush, lavender eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. It all looked great! I thanked them all for their great help and walked out of the restroom.

When I walked to the set, Youichi wasn't there so I figured he was still in the getting changed, though I don't see why it was taking so long. I walked over to Mr. Harujuku who was inspecting his cameras when he noticed me, he walked up and cheered, "You are too cute, Aoi! I'm sorry you're not allowed to leave here because you are so cute!" Sometimes I wondered how old this guy was, he acts so child like sometimes. I smiled at him and said, "If I don't leave then I can stay all day and night with Miss. Rika and you can't!" He looked at me with horror and changed his thought.

"Alright, I'm kidding! No need to get violent here! But you do look cute, Aoi. Anyway, let's get this party started! Youichi came out a while ago and he's waiting outside as part of my master photo plan! All you have to do it pretend you are serving some people, when a handsome man walks in to the café and you instantly click innocently!" Mr. Harujuku instructed me and I went in to place because we had to get this shoot done and I really wanted pie!

I began to carry plates of actual food on a tray and began to serve it to the extra people on set that voluntarily came on set to help out. I made small conversation with the people and smiled a lot, acting like a real waitress. I walked to the back of the counter and Youichi walked in the door. And wow he looked hot! He was wearing black slacks and a white button down long sleeved dress shirt and three of the buttons were undone and a deep red tie was tied loosely around his neck and a black cap covered his messy silver hair, he looked like one of those famous boy band celebrities! Youichi walked up to the counter and sat on one of the chairs there, so I grabbed a menu and smiled at him as he looked at me intently, studying my face.

"What would you like?" I asked him as I grabbed out a pencil and notebook from the apron's pocket I was leaning a little close in front of him to add more effect. Youichi didn't say anything I gently grabbed my chin so I was face to face with him. He was smiling devilishly as I looked at him surprised. He was good at this! All along cameras were flashing and taking photos.

Youichi then stood up and pulled me closer to him as he started getting on top of the counter. He then ran his fingers gently through my real hair and pulled my head closer to his and we were almost kissing. But he stopped and stayed like that for a while and I could feel his slow breathing brush against my lips and I think I turned pink. I've never been like this before, if a male model were to do the same thing I would feel absolutely nothing and be totally calm about it, but here my breath was a little irregular. This guy is really screwing me up!

**Youichi's POV**

I could feel Aoi's breath get irregular when I pulled her face close to mine. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with me because I think we were doing pretty well with each other. She was actually a lot of fun to listen to and talk to, she was so cheery and bubbly which I really liked and I didn't want her to get sad. For some reason I didn't want to think about how she acted when she didn't have a smile on her face or look dumbfounded or confused.

So I changed my position had I grabbed her feather light body had placed her on my lap after I carried her over the counter. She looked surprise, but calmed down when I sat her on my lap. I looked at her and smiled as I took off the cap I was sporting on my head, and placed it on her head and pressed my forehead to her's. Then to my own surprise she started giggling and smiling when I did that which was great. It was like music to my ears, along with the camera's shots going off all I could here was her laugh.

"Oh my god! That was such a great shoot! We can end it now! I've got all the fantastic photos I need! You guys put such emotion in to your photos I almost cried while taking these photos! It's hard to find great models like yourselves these days!" Director Harujuku put such enthusiasm in to his talking about me and Aoi's photos. Aoi was still sitting on my lap and she smiled at the guy and laughed some more as she thanked him for taking our photos. I thanked him as well as I slid off the counter and placed Aoi on the ground and she ran to the director and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and started talking to him about how great it was to work with him, but then her attitude changed and she ran to the kitchen.

"That girl never changes. She's great really, first she's happy and thanking you and the next minute she runs to get something! She gives me a good laugh every time I see her, she's so sweet! You're lucky to be her partner and she's lucky she has you! You guys worked so well together, I could see Aoi was getting nervous, which is weird and never happens, I was about to take a break from the shoot, but you noticed it too and you did that last pose to break the ice. It was FANTASTIC!" Director Harujuku happily mused and started to pat my back as Aoi came back out with a tray pull of slices of apple pie.

"Thank you so much for working with Youichi and I! We hope to work with you all again! And now, thanks to the lovely Miss. Rika, we all get pie! Come get it and make sure to thank Miss. Rika, she worked hard!" Aoi announced and thanked everyone on set and everyone came up to her talked a little and got some pie. When everyone got their pie and thanked Aoi and Miss. Rika, I walked up to Aoi and she smiled at me.

"Thank you a lot, Youichi! I know you could tell I was nervous, but you made sure I didn't blow the shoot, what you did was really sweet and I really appreciate it!" Aoi exclaimed and handed me a slice of pie, it was slightly bigger than her pie, so I looked at her and she said, "You deserve it, Youichi! Take the wonderfully bigger slice of pie! It won't kill me or you I don't think unless you don't like pie! Do you like pie?" Aoi asked me as she sat us both down at one of the booths in the corner of the café, so we wouldn't be bothered, I guess this is her form of talking privately over pie.

I smiled at her and quietly said, "Thanks Aoi, I actually really like apple pie and I'm sure it's delicious. You did great today and you looked great too. I really enjoyed this and I'm glad we're partners." I could see her face turn pink as she looked down at her pie and murmured a thank you. I don't think she's used to what she's doing, but I'm sure we'll make it through everything.

Aoi then looked at me and gave me a huge smile and grabbed her fork and some pie and fed it to me. I looked at her stunned as she laughed, "I hope you enjoyed that! I don't feed everyone you know! It'll be a little thing to show us our friendship and celebration of becoming partners! So how was it?" She laughed some more and put some pie in to her mouth and chewed happily, but then she swallowed it without chewing well and started choking. She began hitting her chest and I hurriedly gave her some water to wash it down and she started to drink it greedily and when she was done not choking, she sighed, "I thought I was going to be a goner! I need to chew better! You not only save me once today, but twice! I feel like a damsel in distress!"

She was the most beautiful damsel in distress I have ever seen in my life.

Okay finally done with chapter 7! I guess it felt like I had to talk about Youichi and Aoi's relationship and Hotaru and Ruka's. I hope it was alright with everyone else! In the next chapter everyone is going to meet each other properly at the Academy's welcoming dinner! And what Natsume thought of his photo shoot with Mikan!

I hope this was alright! Please Review! It's greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8: Catch Me

Okay chapter 8 is up and I hope it's alright! I'm not sure how it is so please tell me what you all think!

Thank you so much again to the people that review! It really helps! Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 8: Catch Me

**Natsume's POV**

That photo shoot was so weird. I don't know how to describe it, but it was much easier to do then the other photos I've took since forever. It was silent, which was a first because either the model's I had to work with were too stupid and they didn't know what to do and they would whine about it, or they would be squealing about getting to take a couple photos with me, or the setting would be so uncomfortable for them, they just couldn't do the photo all together.

But with this new girl, she was able to do everything that I had in mind without me having to explain or yell. I just couldn't stop touching her, she was so soft and the way she posed, she made me want to touch her even more. During the shoot, I could tell she was getting nervous, but she kept her act together so the shoot wouldn't be ruined, it was like she knew exactly what I was thinking, plus she was beautiful. Wait? Beautiful? That girl? I think I've lost it to think that, that loud mouth girl was beautiful! I quickly pushed that thought aside and finished changing in to my regular clothes.

When I stepped out of the makeshift dressing room, Polka was already outside, happily talking with the director. She was laughing and smiling with him, which for some reason made me feel strange. What is this stupid feeling because I want it to go away so I can get on with my life! I was about to walk up to her when she turned around and gave me a cheeky smile, "Hey pervert! You took quite a long time in there! I thought girls were the ones that are suppose to take forever getting dressed!" She was still wearing the makeup from the shoot and it matched her dark clothes well.

"Shut it little girl. You probably rushed just so you could see my handsome face." I smirked and she looked terrified. "Eww that's so gross! As if! Why would I want to see your ugly face?" Polka yelled as she stuck her tongue out at me, must all girls stick there tongue out at me? So I gave her the same treatment I do to Aoi, but before I could do that she smacked my hand.

"I am not stupid, Mr. Hyuuga. I saw you do that to poor Aoi today!" Polka said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air and pouted. I've got to admit she looked cute pouting like that, but I ignored that thought too.

"Let's go Polka, I want to get some shut eye at my dorm." I told her as I dragged her away from set as she whined and yelled her thanks to everyone on set. After I dragged her far enough away from the set she stopped yelling so I let her arm go so she can walk normally without me having to pull her.

"Hey Natsume, um thanks for taking the photos with me. It was fun." I heard her murmur as she looked away from me and into the trees. I looked at her, but I don't think she knows I was staring at her, though I was staring at her the entire time at the shoot.

"Whatever little girl. I'm sure you're dying to take more of those types of photos with me." I told her coldly and she instantly whirled around. She shouldn't be turning around that fast in the forest with lots of rocks and in heels.

"No I don't! I'd rather not! The types of photos I would want to take with you are when you on your knees bowing to… Ahhh!" She screamed and all I could see was her falling of the rock we were rocking on which so happened to be a ledge. I grabbed her hand, but when I tried to pull her back up, I stepped on some moss and my foot slipped and we both fell of the ledge.

**Mikan's POV**

Damn, note to self, never wear heels in a forest **Ever.** The last thing I saw was Natsume grabbing my hand, but I ended up pulling us both down. I was on the ground now, but for some reason it was soft. I thought it would be hard and wet and painful, but it's not which seemed weird so I looked at what I was on. And to my surprise, when I lifted my head I met a pair crimson eyes and I instantly knew who I fell on. Natsume! Holy crap! I'm going to die later!

I instantly took in my surroundings and I was lying down right on top of Natsume! I could now feel his arms around my waist and actually how well we fitted together. That thought made me blush so I sat up and got off of him.

"Natsume! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" I asked as I looked at him and he just glared at me, stood up, and brush leaves and dirt off of himself.

"You really are stupid. Who wears heels in a forest? You're lucky you didn't break me." He told me coldly which means that he didn't get hurt at all.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid too! But how was I supposed to know not to wear heels?" I retorted as I tried to stand up, when I felt a stabbing pain in my ankle. Oh crap that's just great now I sprained my ankle! This really is not my day! I started to stagger back down to where I was sitting, but then I felt firm hands hold me up.

"You're not only stupid, but clumsy too. Did you hurt your ankle?" He asked still holding me up and I just nodded, to embarrassed to let my mouth do anymore talking. "Can you stand?" He asked another question, this guy really does like asking questions doesn't he? I just shook my head and I heard him groan as he gently sat be back down and turned around. He kneeled down and held his hands out from behind.

"Hurry up and get on." Natsume said in an irritated voice and I instantly felt my face get hot.

"No way! Like I would get on top of you!" I screamed at him and he turned around to face me.

"Unfortunately as much as I would like to leave you here and let you rot away, I can't because people will probably be asking me questions, and I would probably be dubbed a murderer. Hurry up it's not like haven't carried you before." Unfortunately Natsume had a point so I hesitantly crawled on top of his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my legs. He slowly stood up and held on to his neck tightly.

"I see your liking this little girl." Natsume said cockily and I wacked him on his head. "I don't! I'm just scared! I'm sorry I'm causing you all this trouble, Natsume." I told him quietly, damn I was getting really, sleepily as I concentrated on Natsume's movements. They were a gentle rocking motion and when I leaned in closer to him I could smell more of his scent. It was like a drug that I was addicted to and I couldn't get enough of it and before I knew it I fell in to a deep sleep.

/

I woke up to the setting sun hit my face, and when I realized I was up I remembered the previous events and I quickly shot up. I looked around and saw Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Aoi, Youichi, Ruka, and Natsume in the room I was in.

"Oh my god! Where am I?" I asked stupidly while Anna, Nonoko, and Aoi stared down at me with concern.

"Mikan! You're awake! We thought you were in a coma or something!" All three of them squealed as they hugged me tightly. How long was I out?

"Cool down ladies, she was only sleeping as we explained over and over. Mikan, are you alright? You're in the infirmary. Natsume carried you here and called us here to take care of you and change your clothes." Hotaru said calmly as she walked forward and sat on the bed. I looked down and took off the sheets I was under and I was changed out of my regular clothes and I was just in a big t-shirt and sweat pants, but when I looked at my leg it was wrapped up in those beige bandages and I frown. Damn, I wonder if I can walk, I'll probably be limping for a few days or less if I was lucky.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry! I'm okay I guess, but I'm also sorry to Natsume that he had to carry me and thank you a lot!" I looked at Natsume and he just stared at me and I think I just saw a hint of a smile and I gawked at him! Did he just smile? And I wasn't even those cocky grins either I was a genuine smile I think anyway! My friends noticed me gawking and asked, "Why are you gawking, Mikan? Since you seem better already go get dressed! The dinner is soon! Or you can rest here if you want, but I doubt it! I heard there going to have a lot of delicious food!" Squealed Anna and Aoi and my mouth started watering as I thought about food. I had to go to that dinner party!

Now that I look around everyone was dressed in really pretty dresses and the guys were in tuxes. Hotaru was wearing a pretty dark purple dress and her makeup was almost the same color, but it was a little lighter. Anna and Nonoko were wearing identical dresses, but in different colors, while Anna was wearing a light pink dress and Nonoko a midnight blue dress. Anna was wearing smoky gray makeup and Nonoko had of course, midnight blue makeup. Aoi on the other hand wore a stunning red dress that made a great contrast to her black hair and crimson eyes. They all looked so beautiful! When I looked at Ruka, Youichi, and Natsume they were wearing almost the same type of fitted black tux, white under shirt, and red ties. They looked the same but the cuts were sort of different.

"Of course I'm going! There is no way I'm missing the first dinner at the Academy!" I announced as I tried to get up, but Natsume walked over and started to carry me again!

"What the hell? Is this like Carry Mikan Day or something?" I started fighting him and fussing with him like I did earlier, but it was no use.

"Mikan, stop fussing. I don't think you can make it up the steps to the room because the elevator is being repaired, so I've asked Hyuuga to carry you. After all he is your partner, so stop fussing." Hotaru calmly explained to me and I stopped fussing knowing I wouldn't win, especially since this was Hotaru's idea.

Hotaru followed Natsume and I because she was going to help me get ready, while everyone else stayed downstairs because it was no need for everyone to go up there. We walked down the hall, since the infirmary was inside the dorms, it made it easier for us to get to me and Hotaru's room. The entire way up to the dorm room, it was silent and no one talked and it was a little awkward. We ended up in front of me and Hotaru's dorm room and Hotaru instructed Natsume to wait outside and he gave a, "Hn." In agreement.

Hotaru let me lean on her in our room, I didn't get to really get a good look at our dorm room because Hotaru forced me to hurry and get ready. I went to one of my many bags and pulled at a nice, sleek emerald dress and quickly slipped it while Hotaru went through my own luggage and pulled out my brush and the shortest sandals I owned. I slipped on the shiny silver sandals while Hotaru brushed out my hair and pinned one of my beautiful cherry blossom pins to my hair. As I put on some green eye shadow, foundation, and a little pink lip gloss. With her help I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought the look was very pretty as Hotaru murmured that it wasn't bad. My hair was wavy as it flowed down my back and the cherry blossom pin made a statement on one side of my head, while the dress was long enough to cover the ugly bandage wrapped around my ankle.

"Your foot rested enough, does it still hurt? Does Hyuuga have to carry you again?" Hotaru asked as we looked at each other in the big mirror in the bathroom and I quickly shook my head. I think it would be hard for Natsume to carry me in a dress, plus my ankle wasn't hurting as much as it did before and the pain was bearable. I just needed to lean on something.

I hobbled out of our dorm while holding on to Hotaru for support. And then she passed me to Natsume! "Hotaru I want you! Not this perverted monkey!" I whined and Natsume flicked my forehead all of a sudden. "So this is my thanks for carrying you then? Me being called a perverted monkey? Look at who couldn't keep their hands off of me today." Natsume grabbed my arm so he could support me while we walked to the stairs, since Hotaru had already walked away from me without saying anything as she left me with Natsume.

"No all I want is Hotaru! And I wish I could've kept my hands off of, but I didn't have a choice!" I retorted back to him and then he flung me over his shoulder! "Really? I can walk down the stairs! I don't need to be carried!" I started to yell at him, but he calmly argued back, "If I don't carry you, we'll never make it to dinner and I'm hungry." He did have a point, I'd probably spend a few hours trying to make it down the stairs, so I stopped arguing with him.

When we reached down the bottom of the stairs, Natsume put me down and everyone greeted us at the bottom. "Oh Natsume and Mikan look so cute together!" squealed Aoi as she brought out a camera out of her bag and took a picture. I gawked at her while Natsume glared at her, but she only smiled.

"I know! Let's take a group picture! It'll be a token of our friendship for the years to come!" Aoi exclaimed and that was instantly the best idea that anyone has had all day long!

"That's a great idea! We absolutely have to!" Anna, Nonoko, and I said in unison! Aoi instantly caught a passerby that happened to pass us and asked if she could take our picture and she was totally okay with it.

After that, everyone got in to position with all the girls in the front of the three guys. I of course was in front of Natsume because he was still supporting me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him that he had to support me all day and now night. Aoi was in front of Youichi, Hotaru in front of Ruka, and Nonoko and Anna were on either side of Aoi and Hotaru and I was in the middle of the shoot as us, girls, tightly held on to each other and we were all laughing when the photo was taken.

We all thanked the passerby that took our photo and we crowded around Aoi's camera to look at the picture and it was the most greatest photo I had ever seen! It showed how happy everyone was and how beautiful or handsome we looked! We all kept talking about the photo and everyone was in the conversation, except Natsume of course, as we walked to the dining hall.

When we entered the dining hall, it looked amazing! There were lots of large round tables that held up to twelve people and it was set elegantly with dark red table clothes and an arrangement of beautiful red roses and candles. The lights were dimed and there were a lot of people already inside sitting down on the tables. There was a long table at the front of the room, I was guessing it was for the teachers and faculty. The entire place looked elegant and elaborate and I couldn't believe that the Academy could do something as nice as this! Everyone, all the girls anyway, were looking around in awe as someone cut our eye. He was standing out of his chair and waving us to come over, it looked like Aoi knew exactly who it was because she went right over.

"Koko! Kitsune! Yuu! Nobara! You guys are already all here! You should've stayed! We took a group picture and now we're going to have to take another one!" Aoi went over and hugged each one of them tightly. At the table were four people sitting down and I didn't recognize any of them!

"Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Youichi this is Kokoro Yome," Aoi introduced as to one of the guys who had a huge smile on his face he looked like the rest of the guys with his tux and all and had light brown hair that went everywhere. "This is Kitsuneme, Koko and him are partners in crime if I do say so myself." The next guy looked like Koko though his hair was slightly more kept than his. Though their faces were different you could tell they were together in some way. "This is Yuu Tobita, our class representative for all of our classes! Did I mention we all have the same classes together? It's great! And we can thank you for that one!" Yuu was wearing glasses and had dark blonde hair, he looked like the neatest person at this table, but he still seemed very nice. "Okay, and last but certainly not least, my childhood friend, Nobara Ibaragi! I love her to death! Plus now I have more people to love to death!" Aoi gave a sort of cynical laugh to what she just said, but it went away as soon as everyone was started talking and laughing together.

"Before we sit down and mess each other up, we have to take another picture! This one has to be perfect because everyone is here! So get up and let's go to that wall over there!" Aoi said as she pointed to a wall lined with candles and more red roses. It looked like it was specially designed for people to take pictures at. So we all went over to the wall and took yet another picture at almost the same pose as the first, but with more people. The more the merrier! Which is completely true, because since only talked with each other for a few minutes for the first time, we all instantly clicked together and it was one of the most amazing times in my life time where you can really call it amazing!

After our fantastic picture taking we went back to our seat because we saw of the teachers head to their seats in the front of the room and Narumi came on the microphone as the lights turned off and the only lights that were on were the candles and the spot light for Narumi.

"Good evening my lovely students and welcome to the Alice Academy School of Modeling's first junior dinner of the year! I welcome all juniors to this fabulous dinner! Now before we eat, I'm sure that everyone is dying to know who their partners are for this year! Now if I may have all of your attention to the screen up here, we will show the pictures of the people that are being partnered together! Since there is so much people here, look carefully for picture and we are starting alphabetically with the females last names with their male partners, so ladies please watch for your picture and men look for yours." Narumi announced as the giant screen in back of the teacher's table turned on and began showing every girl's name and their partners. We heard cheers, cries, and even laughter from everyone in the room.

Then we saw the pictures that were most important, it turns out that it's either coincidence or destiny but everyone's partners happened to be on our table! It was amazing! Anna was with Yuu, Nonoko with Koko, and Nobara with Kitsuneme! Everyone on the table cheered and started hugging each other, happy that they knew each other and weren't stuck with some weirdo! Me, Aoi, and Hotaru's pictures weren't up there, probably for the simple fact we already had our partners.

After the partner showing, Narumi came back on the microphone announcing the thing I dreaded the most, "Okay everyone, since three of our top models got their partners earlier today, it pleases me to announce that the pictures they took were phenomenal! The partners of our models have become also our part our top models themselves, so it's almost like a debut! Let's show us those wonderful pictures, shall we?" Everyone in the audience cheered though some of them cried, probably because they couldn't have the three top models of the junior division.

All of a sudden the first pictures that were shown happened to be of Aoi and Youichi's photo shoot. Their pictures were so cute! They worked so well together! All you could see was happiness in those photos between Aoi and Youichi! They made such a great pair! Then at the last picture of the shoot, it didn't really seem like an actual photo at all. The picture was of Aoi smiling at Youichi and feeding him something and I could tell that it wasn't part of the plan because I could hear Aoi whisper, "How the hell did they get that? These people are so sneaking sometimes!"

The next set of photos were of Hotaru and Ruka and they were so intense I couldn't even look up at them! All I could see was body limbs laced through more body limbs, but other than that, great photos! It was like you could feel the chemistry that those two had on the screen! The last photo was another of those there-not-actual-photos- photo, and it was of Hotaru walking pass Ruka patting him on his back, it was simple yet it made an impact when trying to see where their relationship was! I looked at Hotaru who smacked Koko as she glared at him and he nervously apologized to her. I don't know what that's about, but I'll ask later.

And then came the photos that I wish wouldn't be shown to everyone was me and Natsume's photos! I then saw all the pictures that I was afraid to show everyone, but when I looked at them and how well we worked together it was pretty amazing! Even though we fight a lot, when we model it's almost like an instant connection between us, and it looked almost like we were comfortable together. The last photo was shown and I was shocked! It was like camera ninjas, that take random shots! It was when I was yelling at Natsume for making that cocky remark about "posing" with him tonight! And everyone in the room start laughing at it, guess it was funny to them that I was yelling at their precious Natsume!

When the showing was done and everyone stopped cheering, laughing, crying, and whistling, Narumi announced that dinner was ready and we would be excused by the table numbers. When people were getting their food and everyone on our table was talking, Natsume leaned in to my ear to whisper something to me.

"That wasn't bad Polka. I enjoyed it, didn't you? For a loud-mouth ugly girl, you weren't bad." Natsume whispered so close to my ear, that when he spoke all I could feel was his breath tickling my ear. But when I registered that he called me ugly, I started to fume.

"What the hell? You're so mean! You can't give a compliment and an insult at the same time!" I yelled as I stood up and smacked his head and he tugged on my hair in return. "Ow ow ow let go! Haven't I've gone through enough pain today?" I yelled more and he let go of my hair and pushed me so I was sitting on my chair properly. I watched as he rested his hand on his palm and gave me another little smile, to my shock! I could see his eyes soften only the slightest bit when he looked at me, but hardened again when Aoi came around to him and placed him in a headlock.

"Natsu-onii chan don't be a meanie to her!" Aoi said in a deathly tone and everyone on the table started to laugh and Natsume and Aoi's little show. And then all my anger disappeared and all I felt was happiness, to be around so much new friends, it was like we were one huge family at the Academy! I looked at Natsume who started ruffling his sister's hair and he met my eyes and held it for a little bit. I wanted to turn around, but I just couldn't, his eyes were almost a magnet that wouldn't break it's hold.

When I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Hotaru who said that it was our turn to get our food. I stood up and Natsume came to my side, so I grabbed on to his arm as we went with everyone to get our food. I was still limping, but holding on to Natsume made it easier for me to try and walk properly. I wasn't afraid of falling because I knew Natsume would catch me.

It was so weird, we just met today and I knew we could be able to catch me, even though he was a perverted monkey.

Okay finally done with this chapter! For some strange reason it was hard to write this chapter, so I'm sorry if this chapter makes no sense or if it's bad or if it seems rushed! I hope you still read it!

Please review and tell how this chapter was because this chapter was so hard to write!


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Never Hurt You

Chapter 9 is finally up! I hope everyone likes it! I actually had to split this chapter while typing because I couldn't get any ideas so I needed a second day to think! Hope it's alright!

Please review pretty please! And THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! It really helps!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 9: I Will Never Hurt You

**Mikan's POV**

Tonight's dinner party was fantastic! The food and dessert were so delicious, courtesy of the best café on campus. All the food was healthy yet delicious, even the dessert, which is great for all models that have to watch their wait, though Aoi and I totally pigged out on dessert! I thought I would have to be wheeled out of there on a gurney just to get to my room!

After the dinner was done, we all walked together to our dorms happily chatting away. I had stopped needing help to get everywhere, so I know I was no longer hanging on to Natsume which I regretted it when we walk outside and it was freezing, so we were all complaining about how cold it was!

"It's so cold out here! Why do girls have to wear dresses that don't keep us warm and guys get to wear slacks and a jacket to keep them warm? It's horrible! Hey guys lend us your jackets!" Aoi decided to command all our men to hand over their jackets. All of the guys groaned except for Youichi who kindly handed over his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. Aoi gave him a great big smile and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Youichi! You're the greatest! See maybe you guys can learn from him! Not even my very own brother will fork over his jacket for me! Unless," Aoi gave him a menacing smile and came over to me and hugged me and stared evilly at her brother, "you're saving it for this beautiful girl, right here!" Everyone gasped as soon as she said that and some of them started snickering to themselves. I felt my face heat up and waited for his answer.

"No way, Burikko. Why would I let that thing touch my jacket? Besides maybe I'm cold too." Natsume said coolly as Aoi puffed up her cheeks, walked over and stepped on his foot.

"Ow that hurt Burikko!" Natsume said in an irritated voice as he placed Aoi under his arm in a headlock and continued walk with her like that. He was lucky I didn't step on his foot myself! It would probably be broken!

"No, that hurts! Let me go!"Aoi yelled wiggling around to get away from him. Everyone was laughing at the little scene, but I looked away, maybe the slightest bit disappointment, I'm not sure maybe I was feeling this because I was cold and tired. But then I noticed something moving in the trees and I walked closer to the trees and felt a tinge of fear. I walked slowly to the trees and saw a pair of eyes. I gasped and tears threatened to overcome me. The scar on my arm started tingling, my knees started to feel weak, but when I saw something shine in front if those pair of eyes, I lost it and let out a blood curdling scream.

_It was __**Him. **__And his best friend, Mr. Knife. _

**Natsume's POV**

I was trying to mess with my sister's head, but when we heard one vicious scream, I almost dropped her. I caught her in time, but I didn't catch the person I wanted to catch the most, the one made that scream, Polka. We all ran to her and when we got there she was completely sobbing and holding herself on the ground.

"Mikan? Mikan? What's wrong? What happened?" All of those girls started asking Polka and crowding her. Her creepy friend all of a sudden, kicked of her heels and ran in to the trees. Ruka looked one last time at Polka and ran after creepy girl.

Polka was still sobbing and she wouldn't talk to anyone, so I did the best I could do which was place my jacket over her head, and started petting her head, in my form of comforting. I'm not sure, but I think it sort of works, I do it to Aoi when she's crying but I don't think she's ever cried this much.

It must've worked because she calmed down a little and looked up at me. Her face was stained with tears and her lip was trembling, but she still continued to cry. I don't think I've ever seen a person so sad before.

"Mikan, you have to tell me what happened." Creepy girl came back and kneeled down to Polka's level and asked In a stern voice, though it was laced with concern. Polka looked up at her and wrapped her friend's neck and began to sob again. Creepy tried to stand up with Polka latched to her neck, and the other girls tried to help, but they fell back down. Creepy looked at me and said, "Hyuuga carry her. You should know she isn't heavy, but I don't think I can drag her all the way back to the room."

I quickly did what she told me to do, I was getting to feel restless just kneeling around doing nothing. Then Polka looked at me and turned to my chest and cried softly. I felt a pang in my in my chest for her, it was strange, maybe it was because I didn't know what was wrong. I just kept quiet and gently ran my hand over her head trying to get her to calm down. The others were following behind completely concerned as her best friend walked beside me.

When we got to the dorm room, Creepy unlocked to door and guided us in to the room. When I got in I could see that they didn't have enough time to unpack because their luggage were still full and Polka's one was on her bed. I could tell it was her's because it had polka dotted panties partially out of it, I figured I would bother her with that later. I sat on her bed and took her bag of the bed and gently placed her on her bed. Creepy ushered everyone in to the next room and shutted the door behind them.

Polka looked extremely vulnerable, all curled up in a ball on her bed crying softly. I sat next to her on her bed and ran my fingers through her long hair. Her hair was really soft, I could probably run my fingers through it all night. It seemed that I was too far away from her, so I moved closer to her and she laid her head on my lap and grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand tightly and she moved closer and closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

In a few minutes, she was sleeping and I could hear her soft breathing. She looked like an angel, with her long chestnut colored hair splayed all around her, her long dark eyelashes made a statement against her creamy white skin which was a little flushed, and her pink lips were glossy, probably from her tears. Her lips looked so kissable, I wanted to bend down and kiss her lips over and over again. It took all my resistance to keep myself from kissing her and when her friend walked in, a wave of relief washed over me. I didn't want to do anything that would have caused a huge conspiracy with everyone, which would have been a huge problem.

"Hyuuga, you can go now. Thanks for carrying this idiot all day and night. You may go now." Creepy nonchalantly told me as she gestured to the door. I grunted in agreement and tried to get up to leave, but Polka tightened her hold on my hand. Her eyes opened slightly and they started to well up with tears as she whispered, "Don't leave me. He's going to get me…" her lip started to tremble helplessly.

Creepy let out a sigh and said, "Well Hyuuga, you have no choice, you're going to have to stay here for the night. Once that idiot has something on her mind, she's very persistent about it until she gets it. Besides tomorrow, were just going to meet teachers and go to classes for a few minutes and then were done for the day, so it works out fine"

It was my turn to sigh, I guess I don't have a choice. I couldn't just leave her like this. "Fine, I'll stay. But you're going to have to tell what this is all about." I stated, looking in to Creepy's eyes. She looked back sternly, trying to see if I would be able to hold her gaze. After a minute or so, she broke it and stared out of the window. She walked up to it, looked out, and closed the shutters. She walked to her closet, pulled some clothes out and said, "I'm going to change clothes and so is Mikan. Go to the restroom and don't come out until I tell you. No peeking or I will find out and I will be pissed."

I pried Polka's small fingers off of my hand and touched her hair one more time before I walked toward the restroom. The entire way to the restroom, I could feel her eyes seeping in to my brain, until I walked in to the restroom and closed the door.

After for what seemed like hours, Creepy called for me and I walked out. She was dressed in a plain shirt and sweat pants and so was Polka. Polka was in the same position, as if she didn't even move from her spot on the bed. I quietly sat on her bed and Polka did the same position to me, before I went to the restroom.

"Well Hyuuga, it looks like Mikan trusts you enough to tell you her secret. This he was seen, I think it might be a good idea to tell you since you're going to be around her all the time. It's much, how do I put this, safer for her." Creepy sat on her bed across from Polka and I as she stared at me intently. She crossed one leg over the other and changed her gaze to look at Polka.

"This is hard to say, but Mikan could've died last summer." Creepy whispered and I felt a stab in my chest. My hand tightened around Polka's and Creepy continued. "Last year back at our old school, there was this guy, Sano Kobe, was completely obsessed with Mikan. He would keep calling her and showing up at different places she would be, "coincidentally". He would leave her notes about how he loved her and how much she wanted her to be with him. One day she got a note to meet him somewhere, so he could talk to her. I told Mikan not to go, but she said she wanted to set things straight with him. She said she could take care of herself and nothing would happen. So I did the most stupidest thing I could have ever done in my life. I let her go." Creepy looked to me with sad, glossy eyes, like she would start crying any moment now but she didn't. This guy was really pissing me off. If I were there, he would've been dead by now.

"I took Mikan to, where he had told her to meet him cabin by a lake. I told her I would be around to make sure she was safe, but she told me to walk around somewhere and she would be fine. And I did the next stupidest thing in my life, I walked away from her." Creepy started to clutch the comforter on her bed and looked down at it.

"I came back for her after an hour. And I found her, on the ground in the cabin, bleeding. She was covered in her own blood and she was unconscious. I freaked out and thought she was dead, but when I went to her, she was still breathing and conscious and I asked her what happened. She said that bastard tried to rape her. And instead of finishing the job, he wanted to kill her so no one else could have her. Then she made me promise that we wouldn't tell anyone about him. We would just tell the hospital that Mikan followed a kitten in to a construction site and a bunch of boards and nails fell on her. She didn't want anyone to know about what happened. But I did try to find him, and I never did. Till this day we had no idea where he was and we thought he had given up on her, but now I'm not so sure. Mikan saw him here and freaked out. Now were both freaking out.

You have to promise me Natsume Hyuuga, that you won't tell anyone about this until Mikan is ready to tell. And that you will keep Mikan safe. I hardly know you, but Mikan wanted to tell you. It's the safest thing to do at this point. I have complete trust in you Hyuuga, that you won't hurt Mikan. My trust isn't that east to give out, so this is like the Nobel Prize or some other kind of really big award. Keep it and don't lose it." Creepy finally finished and by the time she was done, I was about ready to kill someone real bad. I was clutching my knuckles so hard they were white and they were close to bleeding. I stared at Creepy and then looked at Polka, she was spacing out and her gaze was set on my leg. She turned to me slowly and looked up at me with pleading eyes. She was close to tears again and right then and there, I vowed to myself I would never make her cry.

All of a sudden I felt a squezzing in my chest and I gathered her up in to my arms and started to hold her. She cried softly again and buried her face in my chest as I supported her head with my hand and started to stroke her head and I buried my own face in to her hair. I heard Creepy sigh, get up, and shut the light off to the dorm.

I lied Polka back down on her bed and I lied down too as I held her tight. I let her cry, so she could go to sleep and rest. The bright moonlight was seeping in through the shutters and I could see her looking up at me and she looked so beautiful. I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted to kiss her so badly but because I didn't want to lose the trust she had in me, especially after what that mother fucker did, I just couldn't. Instead I pulled her as close as I could pull her to me and whispered,

"I am never ever going to hurt you Mikan. _**Ever."**_

Okay done with this next chapter! I hope this is alright. Hope it wasn't boring or anything! I think I'll be introducing classes and stuff in the next chapter to lighten up the mood or something, I don't know! Oh and do you all think I put too much detail in to the story? My friends read it and said it was really detailed and long. So can I have some opinions? Is it a bad thing?

Sooooo please review this! I want to make sure that this was alright! Please and Thank You!


	10. Chapter 10: Crazy Morning

Huzzah chapter 10 is up! Hope it's alright with everyone! This Wednesday was my day! First on Wednesday morning Taeyang's new songs came out! And they were sooooo good! (If anyone listens to kpop then you'll probably know him) This totally made my morning! Then in the afternoon I checked the reviews and I had 50! This made me sooooo uncontrollably happy! This totally made my day! And THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thank you everyone that read my story! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 10: Crazy Morning

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up with the morning rays of the sun beating down on my face. I slowly brought hands up to my face and rubbed at my eyes, attempting to rub away the morning grogginess away. Last night's events were hazy and I couldn't remember a thing, but when I turned my head, all the events hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything hit because of the face I saw, only centimeters away from me.

Oh my god! What did I do last night? Natsume was here in my bed! He was shirtless and I could see all the various planes of his lean muscular chest that pressed up against my arm and his arm was holding me around my waist. He looked like an angel with his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and you could see how long his eyelashes were, which was very long, his lips were slightly parted and they looked extremely kissable.

What did I do last night? I let out a scream and fell off my bed and he came tumbling after me, right on top.

"What the hell Polka? I'm trying to sleep!" Natsume whispered groggily in to the curve of my neck. He was still lying on top of me and I start to squirm underneath his weight. And then all of a sudden I felt something poking at my leg. And it wasn't his hand…

"Holy Mother Crappers! Get the hell off of me, you perverted monkey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I tried to knee him where something was poking me and tried to slap him, but instead he settled himself more on top on top of me and grabbed my wrists to keep them above my head. I was in between is legs and blushing madly as he brought his face lower to mine and huskily whispered, "Polka, you shouldn't do that. It would hurt a whole lot. Besides it's the morning. I can't help it." His eyes were blazing into me and I kicked at him more and screamed.

Then the doors on both sides of the room opened up with a slam and out popped Anna, and Nonoko, their faces were covered with I guess as an avocado mask with their long hair up in large curlers. Anna was wearing a pink candy printed pajamas and Nonoko's were covered in blue teddy bears. On the other hand it looked like Nobara and Aoi were in the middle of getting dressed. Nobara was in her skinny jeans and her long dark sapphire hair was only halved brushed, and she was wearing a camisole that was out lined with lace. Aoi was in knee high black stockings and a red plaid skirt, with a white buttoned down shirt under a fitted black blazer. It looked like she was in the middle of putting on long black wavy hair extensions, because only half of her hair was long and the other half was her natural little longer than shoulder length hair. They were all looking down at us with shock and curiosity, but Aoi also looked disgusted.

"Oh my god? What the hell happened? Natsume get out of here! Put that thing away! No one wants to be blinded!" Aoi yelled at her brother as she covered her eyes and pried her brother off of me. She punched and slapped him swore at him, and kicked him out of the room. Her last words to him before he was completely out was, "I swear to God, Natsume! I'm going to neuter your ass one of these days!"

Aoi then ran to me and helped me out of the tangle of bed sheets and blankets. "Mikan! I'm so sorry! Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" Aoi asked, followed by Anna's question of, "What happened? I see Hotaru's not here, you must've chased her out!" She squealed this and Nonoko squealed, "Wow, I didn't hear any screaming last night, but how was he? I would totally want to get in bed with that beautiful eye candy!" Aoi looked at both of them with disgust.

"That is so gross! I don't need to know who wants to get in bed with my brother, or how he is in bed!" She playfully slapped them while Nobara giggled behind them as they continued to bicker at each other. Nobara sat on my bed beside me and hugged me as she patted my hair down.

"Good morning, Mikan! How are you doing? Do you feel alright?" Nobara asked sweetly, but she still sounded concern. I sighed I didn't deserve such kind, loving laughable friends right now. Aoi, Anna, and Nonoko turned to us with changed expressions and now they were all worried. They all climbed on my bed and started hugging me.

"Oh Mikan, we're so sorry for continuing our useless, un-needed "debate"! How are you feeling honey?" Cooed Anna. She held on to one of my hands and squeezed.

"Yeah Mikan! We are sorry! You really scared us last night, screaming bloody murder like that! You girl have a good set of lungs, which makes no sense if I didn't hear you scream Nats…" Nonoko was cut off by a slap from her own sister who gave her a death glare. Nonoko looked down sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Mikan. I'll shut up about that."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for scaring you guys last night. I guess I just freaked out, is all." I told them trying to look at all of them, which is extremely hard because there were four of them and I only had one pair of eyes.

"About what Mikan? Look, you can tell us anything. We're all here for you babe!" Aoi told me genuinely, she looked me straight in the eyes and didn't lose contact, she was completely serious. I looked at Nobara, Anna, and Nonoko who all gave me a slight nod.

"We'll be with you no matter what, Mikan." Nobara chimed in after Aoi's saying.

"I second that! Always!" Nonoko happily said as she gave me a thumbs up. "Well I guess I third that, hon!" Anna joined her sister in her thumbs up.

I was starting to tear up. I really didn't deserve friends like this. They gave me so much love and support, I felt that I could tell them everything about everything. Gosh, I felt like I was being suffocated with their love!

"Thank you guys so much! I love you all! I really want to tell you all, and I think I've decided to tell you guys later, tonight maybe. I can't really give full on detail descriptions, I think I'll have Hotaru tell you all. I don't think I'll be able to tell you guys without bawling my eyeballs out." I told them and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and my lip tremble. Everyone's expressions softened and they all hugged me.

After a few minutes, I regained my composure. Everyone got off of me and all smiled at me. Nobara was the one to speak first when she picked up a piece of paper off of the nightstand. "It looks like Hotaru left you a note, Mikan. Here." She handed me the note and I looked it over.

_Dear Mikan Idiot,_

_I'm out at the moment and by the time you wake up with Hyuuga, it will probably be very late. Remember practice classes start at 12:00 sharp. Your first class is Mr. Narumi in room 2B. He is the catwalk/modeling teacher. Don't be late. _

_I went out to get a better look of the school. I'll see you in class. _

_Hotaru_

_P.S. Enjoy this picture. You owe me $50 for it. Pay me later._

I gasped in horror and I quickly looked at the picture that was paper clipped to the back of the letter. It was a picture of Natsume and I sleeping together. Natsume was holding me close and I had my hands on his chest as I placed my head on it. His arm was around my waist protectively and his chin was on top of my head.

I felt everyone's eyes on the picture and they started snickering. Aoi was fuming as she yelled, "The hell! He did do something inappropriate to you! He's going to have a piece of my mind!" She started to stalk off to the door and then Nobara called out, "Honey Chow you don't have any extensions on the left side of your head." Aoi stopped, looked at the mirror and screeched.

"OMG! I can't go out like this!" Aoi ran to the bed and hid underneath my comforter. We all laughed at her as she sat up and through a pillow at our heads. Me, Nobara, and Anna ducked from Aoi's pillow throw and it hit Nonoko right in her face, which got some avocado mask off of her face. Nonoko looked down at her beloved avocado mask in horror.

"My mask! Aoi you buttmunch! You owe me some more avocado!" Nonoko yelled and hurled the pillow back at Aoi, but instead it hit Anna and I in the face. She looked scared when the pillow hit us, and then Anna took the pillow and I took another pillow and we threw it at Nonoko. The pillows both hit Nonoko and Aoi came up from behind and started attacking us with a pillow. We all started laughing, until one of the pillows hit a giggling Nobara, hard. Nobara collapsed down on the bed, she looked dead! We all crowded around Nobara, looking at her lifeless body.

"Oh my God! You killed Nobara!" Aoi cried as she pointed a finger at Nonoko. Nonoko looked shock and cried back, "I did not! It was Anna!" We looked at Anna, and she looked like she was going to faint.

"I did not! It was Mikan!" They all turned to me and I got nervous. "I totally didn't do that…" I was about to say more until Nobara came out of nowhere and jumped on us and we started laughing so hard as we smashed pillows at each other! I couldn't feel my ribs I was laughing so hard! Then all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere.

"Woo hoo! Pillow party! I'm so in, girlfriends! Let me join in! I just need to grab my pillow protection gear and I'll go crazy on your guys' cute asses! Hahaha!" Koko came out of nowhere started jumping up and down in a girlish/gay voice. We looked at him with dismay! How the hell did he get in?

We looked at him and then to the people in back of him. Kitsune, Ruka, Yuu, Youichi, and Natsume were all there standing at the door frame.

"So this is what girls do in their free time? Mind if we join your little 5-some there?" Asked Kitsune as he tried to hold back his laughter. In fact all the guys started holding back their laughter, except Natsume who was staring at me.

"Oh my gawd! Get out get out! We are totally not ready! I mean look at me I don't even have any extensions on the left side of my head! Oh wait, don't look at me! Don't look at anyone you peeping toms!" Aoi yelled, she was blushing and kept looking at Youichi. Aoi grabbed all the pillows and started launching the pillows at them. All the girls joined her and we starting hitting them with pillows, which made the guys start throwing pillows at us!

"Woah now it's a 1..2…3.. 10-some! Holy crap this is one funky party!" laughed Koko as he threw a pillow at Anna. The avocado mask was almost completely off, and I didn't want to know where it went.

"Eww that's soooo gross! Go have a 10-some with yourself! You have 10-fingers, don't you?" Anna said disgusted, but she was still laughing as she launched the pillow back at him. Instead it hit Yuu and he fell down, which made Kitsune fall, he knocked over, Ruka who knocked over Youichi, who knocked over Natsume who fell on top of me. Natsume and I ended up knocking Nobara, then Anna, then Nonoko, and Aoi were all knocked down! It was like a messed up game of human dominos!

Luckily the floor happened to be carpeted, so we weren't heard too badly, instead we were all laughing, to a point our ribs were hurting and we started crying. We saw Koko jumping on the bed cheering, "Huzzah! I win! No one beats the King of Pillow War! I now will make you all my minions for the day!" All Koko was missing was a crown, a cape, and possibly some waves crashing in to a huge rock for a dramatic effect.

"Oh shut up! Minion my ass!" laughed Nonoko as she threw a pillow at him. Koko suddenly lost his balance and came crashing down on us. We were all in pain, but unbelievably still laughing, aside from our painful moans and groans. Plus there was an occasional, "OMG! I broke a nail! Someone is going to have to pay to get this fix! I'm soooo not fixing it myself! Plus you're going to have to throw in a free pedicure!"

We took a few minutes to catch our breath and recover from our laughing fit. I felt someone's arm around my waist, and when I turned to see who it was, I was greeted with dark crimson eyes. I gaped at him, I couldn't believe he was still holding on to me. He reminded me of a lost child, so I gave him a cheeky smile, "Aww, does the poor little Natsume miss his mommy already?" It seemed like everyone heard and they started cracking up. Natsume's eyes narrowed and he smirked, "You're the one who didn't want to let me go last night, little girl. You might as well put your hair in pig tails, get a lollipop, and call me daddy."

I looked at him in horror and slapped his shoulder. And everyone tried to keep quite in their failed attempt to listen to our conversation. "Your such a pervert! As if!" I yelled at him as I tried to wiggle myself from underneath him. He cupped my chin in his hand as he whispered, "By the end of tonight, you'll be screaming daddy all night long." And that did it, there was a roar of laughter that ringed throughout the room and bounced off the walls. I swear someone is going to call security on us!

"Natsume! I said I was going to neuter you and now I really gonna do it, boy!" Aoi raged at her brother and pulled him off of me and kneed him where it hurts. He crumpled to the ground as he held himself, which made the guys' choruses of,

"Ohh man that's got to hurt!"

"So lucky I wasn't you!"

"I'm sorry Natsume but you asked for it!"

"Damn! I can felt myself in pain as I watched that!"

"Out, out, out! We, girls, and girls only, have to change so wait in me and Nobara's room! "Aoi started ushering the guys to the next room as they dragged a pained Natsume in with them. She turned to us and said, "Well I did warn him. It was his own damn fault, anyway."

"Damn Aoi, girl got skills! But when he comes out of his pained state, you better run for the hills! He's going to find your ass!" Nonoko squealed to her and jumped on her, giving her a hug. Possibly the last hug, before Aoi dies.

"Yeah, I know. But it really was his fault. Anyway, let's get dressed. I'm literally starving to death right now!" Aoi announced to us as she walked to the door, but instead she turned around nervously and said, "On second thought, Nobara dear can you get the rest of my hair extensions, my boots, and my book bag, please? I don't feel liking having to dig my own grave today."

"Of course, I got to go get the rest of my clothes anyway." Nobara shrugged. "Which boots, the black with the buckles?" She asked, unsure of which boots to grab. It made me wonder how much boots she had. Aoi nodded at her with a smile, and then Nobara exited the room.

"Man that was some mean work out! I need to take a shower! See you girlies in a little bit!" Anna waved herself out of the room and so did Nonoko. I turned to Aoi who was sitting on my bed squishing one of the pillows. She looked up at me and smiled, "This was sure an interesting morning! Go get dressed, honey! The guys came down to go get a breakfast with us. Now go! I'm going to stay here in my attempt not to be killed when you're gone!"

I smiled to her, grabbed my stuff, and headed to the restroom. I really needed a long hot shower, but it looks like I'm going to have to take a short one. I locked the door of the bathroom behind me and leaned against the door. I looked down at my arm, and luckily the concealer on my scar was completely rubbed off, so I don't think anyone noticed. Can't it go away any faster? I remembered what happened last night and felt myself tear up. What if he's actually here?

I slapped my face slightly and shook that thought out of my head. No, Natsume will protect me. Even though he's a pervert, rude, cocky, and annoying, he still stayed with me all night to keep me safe. I still felt the thumping of his heart beat against my back from last night. My face was getting hot, and I decided I needed a slightly cooler shower this morning. I sighed and turned the water of the shower on.

I got in the shower and the only thought that was in my mind was of Natsume and the way he protectively held on to me.

/

I emerged from the shower cool and refreshed. I started to get getting dressed. I wanted to dress simple today and I wasn't in the mood to dress up, so I pulled on some dark skinny jeans and pulled on a loose fitting white v-neck t-shirt over my wet head. Thus made me start my routine of pain stakeingly blow drying my long hair. It was a pain sometimes, but I still love my hair. After I finished and brushed my hair, I braided the front of my hair and pinned the two braided pigtails to form a head band for the rest of my hair.

Hey, if I wasn't going to dress up or anything, I might as well make my hair look good. I assessed my look in the mirror and I looked pretty good, but I still put on a little foundation and pink lip gloss, and rubbed a special foundation over my scar, making it disappear until I wiped the foundation off.

I walk out of my room and Aoi and Nobara were both sitting on my bed. They were fully ready to go with Aoi's hair extensions fully on and Nobara had placed on a fitted sleeveless blazer over her camisole. When they saw me, they waved me over to the bed and Nobara stood up to hug me and Aoi grabbed me and pulled me on the bed to hug me. Wow, these people must really love hugs!

"Hey, Mikan! How was your shower. Nonoko was just out here, but she went back to get her sister to hur.." and as if right on cue, Nonoko and Anna made their appearances. Nonoko was in an off the shoulder shirt and dark blue capris. While Anna had on a flowy pink top with lace and flowers and white jeans.

"Hey girls! It looks like everyone is here and let's hit the road!" Nonoko exclaimed as she came to us. Aoi sighed and slowly got off the bed and walked to the door of her room. We heard her gulp as she slowly opened the door and peaked in to the room. Then all of a sudden the door ripped open and Natsume swiftly picked up his sister and threw her over his back. It looked like he was only holding her calves and poor Aoi was hanging by a thread. She was screaming and crying with one hand clawing at Natsume's back and the over trying to hold her skirt from flapping open.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Natsume onii-sama! Let me down! I'm going to die! I'm sorry!" Aoi cried as Natsume walked out of the room down the hall of the dorm. Probably going to dispose of her body somewhere. We all ran after them, but we almost banged in to the other guys.

"Woah hold it boys! We're not in the mood to play human dominos again!" Anna yelled at them. She was about to give them a lecture about letting girls go first, but we chased her out and we all ran down the hall. When we got to the elevators, the elevator door was closing on Natsume and Aoi. We tried to make it, but we didn't and they went down. Ruka slammed the down button on the wall beside the elevator. Luckily one of the elevators were already up at out floor so we quickly ran in and pressed the ground button.

When we got down there Natsume and Aoi were already out of the door. We were about to run after them, until one of the dorm managers came to us.

"Hold it! No running in my here lobby! Someone could trip and fall in this place and crack their head opened. Plus I heard some uncontrollable laughter form up stairs. That wouldn't happen to be you guys would it?" The old man started lecturing us and we stepped back, bowed our apologizes and ran out of the door. I can't believe he didn't stop Natsume for reckless endangerment.

By the time we got out there, we could see Natsume heading toward the café. Sure enough Aoi was still holding on for dear life and screaming at him, in her form of apologizing. We ran toward the café and by the time we got there, Natsume finally set Aoi down and she crumpled to the grown holding her chest as she said, "I thought I was going to die! Wahh!" Aoi got up and ran to us and jumped to hug us. We held on to her as she cried for joy of not having to die today.

"That's what you get, Burriko. You're now going to have to buy me breakfast." Natsume smirked at his sister as we looked at him in disgust.

"You nearly killed me and now you have to buy you breakfast? I don't think so!" Aoi roared at him. Natsume started walking up to her and with a deadly look on his face. Aoi was backing up into us when he stood right in front of her. Then to all of our surprised gasps, he placed his arms around her and said,

"Yeah, I'm sorry Burriko. I've had my fun. I'll buy you breakfast. How does French toast with extra syrup sound?"

That instantly made Aoi's day, she looked like she was staring up at God. "Oh my gosh! Really? Alright! Can I have strawberries, too?" Aoi asked as she placed her arms around him, staring up at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Sure." Natsume replied and they walked in to the café. We looked at the close door with unbelievable surpriseness. What the hell? They have a messed up love-hate relationship! Everyone then nervously walked in to the café and the door closed slowly behind us.

I couldn't help, but feel like someone was staring at me while we were out there.

Hooray chapter 10 is finally up! Hope you guys like it! This is pretty long! But oh well!

Thank you guys soooooo much for the over 50 reviews! It made me soooooo happy! First 50 review on anything ever!


	11. Chapter 11: This is War Bitch

Chapter 11 is here! Sorry I was going to update yesterday, but I don't know I caught a cold or something and I was sick! A totally not good thing, especially when you summer school teacher says that you look like you were going to die on him, and that it was alright if your almost about to die just don't die on him! Ughhh soo sick! But I felt better today so I decided to type this chapter out and update the story! Hope you all like it!

Pretty please review! And thank you to everyone that did review and stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 11: This is War Bitch

**Mikan's POV**

Not only was our morning crazy, so was our breakfast! Between splashes of maple syrup, tea, and coffee going around our large table, there was food being passed around so everyone could try everyone's food. At one point there was a mini food fight between Aoi and Nonoko. Every time you look across from yourself, you see something being flown across the table. You would see Anna giving everyone an apologetic smile, and you see Natsume giving his sister a small tap on her hand.

All in all the breakfast was absolutely delicious, you wouldn't see models stuffing down carbs at any other table but ours. Because that's what everyone had between waffles, French toast, bread pudding, and pancakes. I guess everyone can handle the carbs without gaining a few pounds which is fantastic.

After we paid for the breakfast we headed to our first class. Instead of taking the bus of our ridiculously large school, we decided to walk and burn off our breakfast. The school is absolutely beautiful with its cobble stone walkways, those old English types of lamps in England, beautiful dark green iron fences lining the tree in the middle of the sidewalks, and beautiful arrangements of flowers all over the campus. It's simply breathtaking.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so full right now! I think someone needs to wheel me into the school!" Complained Aoi as she dramatically pretended to faint in to my arms. I caught her with little effort, she was extremely light, plus she held herself up a little, probably to prevent us from falling on our butts.

"How can you feel full when you threw half of your food at _someone_ here?" Nonoko asked. She sounded playfully irritated, which means that she wasn't really bad. It could've been worse.

"You're the one started it! You can't possibly waste such good food!" Aoi said equally playfully irritated. Now Aoi and Nonoko were face to face with each other glaring.

"Ohhh cat fight!" Koko cheered. "In one corner we have the beautiful Miss. Aoi Hyuuga and in the other corner we have the equally beautiful Miss. Nonoko Ogasawara! Let the cat fight match commence! Round 1!" Koko announced into his cell phone pretending it was a microphone.

"Aoi." Natsume glared at his sister. You feel the coldness in his voice that he was giving her and she looked at him nervously and stepped away, only to jump back at Nonoko to throw her arms around her.

"My goodness Natsu-Onii chan! We were only kidding! I think you need to study a book about a girl's attitude or something." Aoi stuck her tongue out at her brother and dragged Nonoko along with her as they stepped up to the doors of the Academy.

"Besides were here already! So let's go inside!" Aoi cheered as she waited on top of the stairs, everyone ran up the stairs except Natsume and I. I looked around the school taking it all in. I was still getting the creeps from this place for some reason. I was getting the feeling that someone kept watching me.

"Hey, Polka dots. Let's go." I felt Natsume grab my arm as he led me up the stairs of the Academy. When I walked up the stairs, my foot hit the step and I was bracing myself for the impact of the stone cold stairs, but instead, I landed into something soft.

"Seriously Polka? Are you that clumsy when you're walking, or are you just staring at my beauty?" Natsume asked with a smirk. I gaped at him, yanked my arm out of his hand, and stormed in to the school. Everyone was waiting inside for me when I stomped in.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Asked Nobara as she came over to me and grabbed my hand. She smiled at me and guided me to the rest of the huge amount of people that are my friends. I heard the door open and turned around to see Natsume quickly walking in, past us, and ran up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Anna asked placing her hands on her hips. Then all of a sudden a huge mob of girls barged in to the Academy. They looked psychotic fangirls holding banners that had Natsume's picture on it, squealing Natsume's name, holding large amounts of boxes wrapped in colorful wrapping paper and intricate ribbons and bows. It was like attack of the crazy energetic zombies that only wanted to feast on one brain, or ahem, any other body part of Natsume Hyuuga.

They were all squealing things such as,

"Where is Natsume?"

"Oh wow, he's so sexy! What I wouldn't do to have him in my bed!"

"If I don't see his beautiful face right now, I'm going to need to be sent to the hospital with an extreme case of Natsume Fever!"

Wow, these people are really obsessed. So glad I'm not them. Two girls pushed through the crowd and walked up to us. One of the girls had seaweed green colored hair, plus her hair looked like seaweed, what a terrible perm. It sort of made me crave for some seaweed right now. She wasn't dressed very tastefully either, it was mostly slutty if you ask me. Black tube top with a sparkly blue micro mini skirt and high stilettos. Her dark green eyes were almost eating in to my soul. The other girl wasn't dressed any better, it was almost the same as Permy, except she added a gray fur shrug and her skirt was red. She had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she looked pissed off more than anything else. Both of them had heavy makeup on, with all that heavy lipstick, eye shadow, and blush. If this was like a circus photo shoot, then it would probably acceptable. But really, why wear clothes if it isn't going to cover anything? They might as well go running around the Academy naked.

"Where is Natsume? We just saw him with you, you stupid girl trying to take our lovely Natsume away from us! God, he better not like you because you're not even as pretty as me, and I deserve him way more than you do!" The dirty blonde yelled at me and gave me a cynical laugh.

What is this girl's problem? What a bitch! I was so tempted to slap her face, but I remembered what my mother told me a while ago, kill your enemies with kindness. So I gave that bitch the sweetest smile I could muster at that point and sweetly said, "Whatever do you mean? I was with Natsume because he is my partner. There isn't anything between us. I wouldn't want to step in between you're dire relationship with him. I'm sure he is much better off with you anyway, I mean you both are so rude, you two are a perfect match for each other."

I saw a vein in her little head of her's twitch as she glared at me. I heard her mutter Skank under her breath as she stomped past me and roughly bumped me in my shoulder. Her minions followed her and all ran through our group and after Miss. Queen Bitch of the Year.

I sighed and turned around, Youichi and Ruka were holding Aoi back as she thrashed back and forth yelling, "That bitch! Let me go! I need her to get a taste of my fist punching her ugly toad face inside out!"

"Calm down, Aoi. She can't really do anything to anyone here since we're all friends with Natsume and he'll probably do something unspeakable to her." Cooed Ruka as he tried to get her to calm down. But she wouldn't, so when the bell rang, Ruka and Youichi dragged her up the stairs by her arms as she still squirmed around.

All the way to class, Aoi was kicking and squirming around, until Youichi took her from Ruka, sat her on a bench, bent down to her eye level, and looked her straight in the eye. She finally quieted down and she started blushing as she whispered words to her that we couldn't hear. It seemed that Nonoko, Anna, and I were thanking God that she quieted down as Nobara started giggling.

Youichi took her hand and led her into the class that happened to be right next to we were standing. I guess that was our classroom, so we all followed them inside. Inside the classroom there were a few rows of long tables that sat two people per table. Along the walls were pictures of legendary models, photographers, and fashion designers. There was a podium at the front of the classroom, which I guessed was for the teacher. I looked around and saw Natsume surrounded by girls trying to give him stuff even though he glared at them with hatred. It didn't seem to work on them, seeming that they only had a one track mind. When Natsume noticed me, he abruptly stood up, walked over to me, grabbed my hand, took me through the large now angry fangirl crowd, and sat me down on the bench.

The fangirls glared at me and glared at my hand that Natsume was still holding. He started squeezing and playing with my fingers and I felt my heart beat fast. The fangirls all stared at us in horror and some even started crying, and a few of them ran out of the class crying. I saw the dirty blonde and Permy there, who looked pissed off and shocked. It was quite laughable if you ask me. I saw Aoi, Nonoko, Anna, and Nobara start laughing while Koko and Kitsune tried to hold their laughter.

When the door of the classroom slammed open, everyone turned toward the front of the classroom, and inside danced Narumi. Everyone looked at him nervously and sat into one of the desks and other went out of the classroom, it probably wasn't their class anyway. Unfortunately, It seems that Permy and Dirty were in my class because they sat next to two guys that I presumed were their partners.

"Good morning my lovely students! This will be your first class of the day, though I will only go over a very small lesson about what will happen in this class. And after we will all check out each other's cat walk to see how they perform on the runway. I'm your teacher Narumi and it's so nice to meet you all!" Narumi announced happily, but he seemed to get a little nervous when everyone just stared at him blankly.

I felt bad for him and I equally cheered back, "Good Morning Mr. Narumi! How are you doing today?" Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy and standing up on the desk jumping up and down because I was drunk or something, but Narumi looked pleased with me.

"Oh Miss. Mikan Sakura! Thank you so much for your cheerful good morning! I'm fine now, thank you! Aw, you remind so much of your mother! You two just brighten up my day!" Narumi smiled at me kindly. I was sort of shocked that Narumi remembered my mother after all these years.

"You're welcome, Mr. Narumi!" I told him cheerfully, and I could feel Dirty giving me a deathly glare, but through all of her massive unnecessary glaring, I could feel Natsume looking at me, so I looked at him and he was giving a small smirk and his eyes were smiling though. He looked interested at me and I quickly diverted my gaze to him, and saw the door of the classroom slide open.

In stepped Hotaru, she looked tired and exhausted as she looked around for someone, found the person that happened to be Ruka who was sitting in back of Natsume and I. I wanted to run up to her and hug her, but I think we should kill me if I embarrassed her in front of the whole class.

"Well anyway, this is the posing and cat walk class. This class will teach one of the most important aspects about being a model. Your pose says a lot about you and how you hold yourself. Plus it will help you find your signature pose that will look great with you no matter what you do." Narumi started walking up and down the walkway of the classroom, in between the desks as he continued to talk.

"Your cat walk is also important when you are strutting your stuff on the runway. It shows how you can show off yourself and how you can show off the fashion designer's clothing line. If you can show the clothes off good, then the designer will love you, and you could be working with that designer for a very long time, which could make you famous and legendary. That's what you will be doing for this class, so let's start our little cat walk activity. Let's do it in the hallway so you all can have more room." Narumi finished as he guided as to the corridor of the Academy.

I could see how the corridor would work as a runway, since it was long, though it wasn't quite narrow as a runway should be, but Narumi placed a long narrow blanket in the ground and told us the pretend it was a runway. Which commenced the runway activity as Narumi called students to walk.

All of the other students did great, they were able to look professional if you asked me anyway. I'm not sure if that is what Narumi was looking for though, because he is the teacher after all. I watched as he called Aoi, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, Hotaru, and the rest of our guy friends and they were amazing! They looked fierce, elegant, and they all looked like they knew what they were doing. I was amazed by how they good they were! I was so excited when they all walked but when Narumi called the next name, it happened to be that Dirty girl, which I discovered her name to be Luna Koizumi. She walked past me and gave me the look of I'm-so-better-than-you-Don't-mess-with-me look. I just flashed her another sweet smile and she glared at me, irritated.

She moved past me and ended up in front of Natsume and she gave him an I-really-want-you-in-my-bed-and-I'm-so-much-better-than-your-crappy-partner look. He just looked bored with her, which I found myself giggling to myself, and when she looked back at me, she heard me and gave me another glare. She then walked to the beginning of the runway, as she began her walk I actually got nervous, that she might me my rival. Her walk was pretty much perfect! Crap I'm so going to lose! She looked so fierce and rocked that runway, like if it was her's.

When she was done she came up to me and got into my face yet again, "You think you can do any better skank?" This bitch really has a problem. "No not really, but I'll try." She gave me another stupid smirk as Narumi called my name and I went to the beginning of the makeshift runway. Everyone was staring at me, but I could tell that Natsume was staring the most. His crimson red eyes just stared at me so intently I felt my heart beat pick up again, but I ignored it and started my work.

I had to make this runway my own, like it was a real runway and not to notice all the people because as a model there would be more people staring at me as a real model. Everything just felt so right as I made my way down the runway, I made sure my steps were precise and made just I looked calm and still look fired up. I was about to make it to the end until I felt my foot hit something hard, that couldn't have been anything on that runway. Before I fell I saw the foot of someone wearing black stilettos and that was all I saw before I felt the hard ground, I vaguely saw Natsume run toward me, but he wasn't able to catch me, well at least it was nice enough that he tried.

"Mikan! Are you alright?"I heard everyone that were my friends anyway ask me as they ran to my side.

Natsume picked me up from the ground and sat me on a nearby bench. Everyone else in the class started laughing, snickering about that I shouldn't be Natsume's partner if I can't even walk down a makeshift runway. I couldn't look up to anyone's eyes, I couldn't believe I fell right down on my first not even real runway at the Academy.

But I knew it wasn't my fault. I looked up, past the worried looks of my friends, and into the eyes of Luna Koizumi. I looked at her feet and I saw the same stilettos that tripped me. Luna smiled at me smugly as she snickered something to Permy, who laughed at whatever Luna said.

Oh no she didn't. This is war bitch.

/

Okay chapter 11 is here! I hope this wasn't boring or anything! I hope this was alright with everyone!

Please tell me what you think about it!


	12. Chapter 12: Secret

Chapter 12 is up and I hope it's alright! I think this chapter is a little confusing but please bear with me! I'll make better chapters once I get this chapter out of the way!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 12: Secret

**Natsume's POV**

How the hell did she trip? I looked at Polka as I sat her down on the bench. She looked stunned and she wouldn't look up at me, and she usually always does. Everyone was surrounding us asking her what was wrong. After a minute or so Polka finally looked up and she started right pass me. I followed her gaze and saw that Luna girl smiling conceitedly at Polka.

I was about to get up and have a little "talk" with Luna, when Imai came face to face with Snob. That turned everyone's gaze from Polka to the little fight over there.

"I saw that." Imai told Snob in a cold voice. I saw that Snob twitched, but simply brushed it off.

"Whatever do you mean? I didn't do anything. I saw just hoping that your friend over there is alright!" Snob said in a fake innocent voice. This girl is really pissing me off, if Imai said she saw what happened, then she probably did.

"Don't play dumb. You stuck your foot right in front of her. Wrong move. Suggest you sleep with one eye open." Imai told her coldly and turned around and headed toward us, Umenomiya and Ogasawara quickly pulled her in to our not really little group.

I watched as Snob started twitching more and you could easily see that she was pissed off. She start muttering stuff to Permy over there, who seemed also pissed off. Snob spoke again, "You all better sleep with one eye open! Don't mess with me! I'm better then all of you!"

With that, Polka stood up and walked to Snob. I could see the fear in Snob's eyes, which is strange because no matter how you look at Polka, she isn't scary. Though, when I slept with her last night, she did have quite a bit of muscle. But anyway, Snob backed up on to the wall and Polka punched the wall right next to her face, barely missing Snob's face. Polka looked up at her with a pair of the most vicious eyes I had ever seen.

"You can mess with me, but hands off my friends. This is between us, not them." Polka's voice was simply murderous. She glared at Snob straight in the eye without losing contact. Snob looked terrified and pissed at the same time, I could definitely tell there would possibly a fight coming up soon, and I didn't want to have to deal with that mess, so I quickly walked over to them and wrapped Polka in my arms and pulled her away from the situation.

I could tell she snapped back to normal because she started squirming around and when I caught her eyes, she seemed embarrassed and her face started turning pink. "Let me go, you pervert!"

"No way, Polka. You are staying here for now on and you're not going do anything you'll probably regret." I whispered in to her ear. She stopped squirming, to think about what she just did. Her head lowered and I heard her whisper, "Thanks."

"Yeah you should be thanking me. You can me tonight." I smirked in to her ear, she registered what I just said and stomped on my foot, hard. I let her go and grabbed my foot in an attempt to try to soothe it.

"I think you were hurt enough, Natsu Onii-chan. So I don't think I need to keep you in line for now. So you can continue hurting for now. But do you want some ice for that foot?" Aoi asked me concernly. Sometimes I can't tell if she's actually being nice, or if she's acting. Acting is good for her modeling career, but it's not good for me. She then placed her hand on my head and patted it gently. I think she was being nice for real, this time.

"Um well my lovely ladies and gentlemen, that was a nice show. Mikan, do you want to try again? And if you do try again, Luna I want you at my side, so I can keep an eye on you." Narumi asked nervously, rubbing his girlish blonde hair. When he mentioned Luna, some of the students started snicker, which made Snob puff up her cheeks with anger and embarrassment.

I turned to look at Polka, she smiled at Narumi and nodded her head, "Thank you for giving me another chance Mr. Narumi! I'll start now!" Polka skipped back to the front of the runway and smiled, then began her walk. From the corner of my eye, I saw Snob move next to Narumi as she glared at him, and Narumi, being Narumi, just smiled back at her like nothing was wrong.

I watched as she made her face look fierce, but it didn't look mad, her face was strong and confident looking. Some models can't make their faces look like her, instead they look angry walking down the runway, which is bad when you're trying to show a designer's clothes. I watched as she fluently strutted down the runway, and when she got to the end, she placed one hand on her hip and moved her hips from left to right, turn around and strut back up the runway.

When she got back up, Imai linked her arm through Polka's as my sister jumped on top of Polka, giving her a hug. Which made the rest of the girls follow and do the same thing, plus showered her with compliments like they did to each other.

"Beautiful job, Mikan. Now Natsume, it's your turn. Since you're the last one, make it good, alright?" Narumi told me without looking at me. He was writing something down on his clip board, which I noticed he only did it for a few people and not the entire class. The people he had things down about were Polka and her friends, my friends, Permy, and Snob. I wanted to know what it was for, but instead I walked to the beginning of our crappy makeshift runway. I shrug off my blazer a little, already planning what I was going to do, and began my walk.

**Mikan's POV**

I was holding on to Nobara, when Narumi called Natsume's name. I watched as Natsume lined himself up nicely with the runway, shrug off his blazer a little and start his walk. I watched him, mesmerized by how he literally owned the runway. Along the way he took off his jacket, and by the end he threw it over his shoulder, and turned from side to side and started back. He timed it perfectly, from the time he set foot on that blanket to the time he was able to make it to the end of the runway and walk back.

When he finished, he looked at me and gave me his stupid smirk that made me want to pinch him. Narumi came up to Natsume and said, "Another beautiful job, Natsume. A nice way to finish our first day together!" He lifted his leg up and clasped his hands together happily and then the bell rang.

"Oh that was great timing! Off to my next class! I'll see you lovely students later! Muuua! Adieu!" Narumi blew a kiss to the class and everyone looked at him nervously and gave him a slight wave as he walked off down the hall.

I gathered up the runway blanket and shook it a little to dust it off. When I looked back up from the blanket, I saw one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. She was wearing an old fashioned, amethyst purple dress that went down to her ankles. Under the short sleeved dress was a white buttoned up long sleeve shirt on top of it. Her hair was blonde and in a high ponytail, and her blue eyes were sparkly and hypnotizing. She looked like such an elegant lady!

"Oh it's so nice to see a good student pick up Narumi's mess. Thank you a lot Miss. Sakura, I'm Miss. Serina Yamada and I'll be your teacher for this next class. You can put that blanket on the table in the back of the room." She told me a silky voice as she guided me back in to the classroom.

After I placed the blanket on the table, I sat myself next to Natsume. He stared back at me intently and smirked again, which gave me the idea of teasing him again, "If you keep smirking like that, your face is going to freeze that way! It's going to freeze like this!" I warned him and attempted to make his stupid smirk, but I think I ended up looking like a weird monster with my tongue sticking out and my fingers hooked to the inside of my cheeks. I watched as his expression soften on me and he gave a secret smile. His smiles are really nice, he should smile more often.

"If you keep doing that, then your face is going to be stuck like that and you'll be even uglier than before." He told be in a cool voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and placing his feet on top of the table, sinking back in to the bench.

"You stupid bast.." I saw was about to finish my sentence and smash my book bag in to Natsume's head, when Ms. Yamada stood next to us and cleared her throat eyeing me and Natsume. I gave her an apologetic smile and bowed my head a bit, she seemed alright with that and she gave me a warm smile and walked up the row.

I glared at Natsume who looked at me smugly, took my book bag from my hand and lightly tapped my head with it. "Bastard." I muttered low enough so only he could hear me as I covered my head with my arm in case he gave me another hit. He murmured back, "Polka Dots." I was about to kick him underneath the table until I heard Ms. Yamada's light voice ring throughout the class.

"Good morning class, I am your social teacher, Ms. Yamada. In this class, you will learn how interact properly with your partners. Throughout your lives as models, modeling agents, photographers, fashion designers, you will work with different and extraordinary people. You'll need to know how to act around them and listen to them and their advice, who knows the advice that some people give you can be used throughout your life time.

"Anyway, for today's class, you will get to know your partner. Later in my classes you will learn about your partners from the inside out and from a deeper level. Your partners will be your best friend, he or she will be the person that you'll turn to for fun and stressful situations, and that's why you will need to know a little bit about your partner today. I'm going to pass out some questions for you all to ask your partners, there will be some simple and hard questions and I expect them to be all answered. Here you all go." With this Ms. Yamada passed out all the papers and I looked through the questions.

What is your full name?

When is your birthday?

How old are you?

What do you want to do as your future career?

What do you like to do in your free time?

What made you want to become which career you are going for?

Who is your inspiration?

These questions were all really simple questions. I looked at Natsume who just stared at the paper, I wanted to start working on it, but I was still being mad at him. Dumb meanie! He needs to learn not to tease people! Maybe that's what I'll write down under what he likes to do in his free time. I took out a pencil and began my sentence.

"What are you writing, Polka?" I heard Natsume ask, interrupting my thoughts. He looked over my shoulder and hit my head with the paper. I covered my head again, "What was that for buttmunch?" I asked him as I glared him down.

"I don't think you can write that. Let's hurry up and start so I can go and sleep. What's your full name?" Natsume asked, I might as well forget about being mad since it means that we'll get out of this faster so I played along, "Mikan Kaori Sakura. What's your full name?"

"You should know it, Aoi told everyone. Natsume Akihiko Hyuuga. When were you born?"

"Oh yeah, your right, then never mind. I was born on January 1. You?"

"How interesting a New Year's child, must've made your mother happy that she got to spend her New Year giving birth to you."

"Shut up!" I kicked him slightly from under the table, "For you information she was ecstatic to have me! Forget it, we'll have this argument later! Now answer my question!"

"November 27. How old are you? Make sure you're the legal age for "things"." Natsume switched positions, and placed his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his hand.

"You're such a pervert!" I screeched at him, this guy can never be serious it's unbelievable! "We'll talk about that later, too. Anyway, what career do you want?"

"Model. You?"

"A model, too. What do like to do in your free time aside from reading porn books and teasing people?"

"Shut it, Polka it's not porn. I'll show you what porn is tonight if you come over to my room." Natsume gave me a smirk with a gleam of pervertedness in his eyes, so I punched his arm, slightly since I didn't want to break his arm or anything.

"I swear you need to learn how to be serious. Now answer."

"Reading, sleeping, and tease you. What do you do?"

"You're a pain! I like to hang around with my friends, model, shop, play music, and tease you! Anyway, let's answer the last two in the same sentence, this takes too long. For me, my mother did. I always look up to her, she came here to model and she's just so beautiful. She taught me about modeling and I just fell in love with it!" I told Natsume happily as I remembered my mother and how much she taught me. I miss her so much! I think I need to give her a call later.

"What about you, Natsume? What made you want to be a model and who is your inspiration?" I asked with a smile. When I looked at him he was quite and he looked, well, sad and depressed. I felt my heart sink as I watched how he looked like that and how he didn't give me a smart ass remark. I moved closer to him and leaned towards him, and he didn't even notice. It was like he was thinking of something.

"Natsume, what's wrong? Where's your smart ass remark or your stupid smirk?" I asked him concernly, when he didn't look at me, it made me worry more. I placed my hand on his arm and shook him slightly.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" I asked again, I think I got his attention after I shook him a little. He looked at me and his eyes were glazed which made me wonder if he was going to cry or something, but I highly doubt it.

"Nothing. Sorry. Let's just say it's a secret. No one needs to know." Natsume told me in a serious tone. I wanted to ask him about it, but I decided I would ask him later if it ever came up again. He seemed pretty serious and I didn't want to bug him over it. So I wrote secret on my paper for both answers and Natsume wrote what I told him earlier down. Natsume seemed really down because we stayed quiet for the rest of the period.

I looked at his secretive crimson eyes, seeing how secretive he was being made me want to know more about him.

/

Okay finally finished this next chapter! I'm not sure why, but it was really hard to write this chapter, I just couldn't get the words out, though I had it in my mind! What a pain! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but I hope you all still read my story!

Please Review! I want to know what you all think!

By the way I made another story, I Need a Girl, and I hope you guys check it out!


	13. Chapter 13: Sort of First Day of School

Chapter 13 is finally up and I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I was busy this week, I just turned a year older and I feel old! Hahaha! And I just couldn't get ideas for the next chapter so I came up with this and I hope this is alright! I'll try to update more now, so I hope you all keep reading!

Thank you soooooo much to the people that reviewed and did the favorite story or alert thingies! They are really helpful, so thank you a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 13: Sort of First Day of School

**Mikan's POV**

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and it was so much fun! I got to meet all of my wonderful teachers. I had a fashion class, a photography class, a beauty and health class, a model manager class, and facial expression class! The classes were a lot of fun to learn about what we would be doing in each class. The classes are pretty self explanatory about what each class is about, which made it easier for the students so there weren't any surprises.

Anyway, my friends were all super smart in every class which made it nice to know if I need help with something, I won't die from not knowing what to do in the class! Anna and Nonoko for fashion, Koko, and Kitsune for photography, Aoi for facial expressions, Nobara for beauty and health, and Hotaru and Yuu for model manager. I want to ask Natsume about modeling, but I'm afraid he might kill me for wasting his time by asking him a question.

And by the middle of the facial expression class, the final class of the day and the rest I could do anything I wanted and quite frankly I couldn't wait to get out of class, Natsume finally lightened up and started to not being a quite person, I swear this guy really loves to have long periods of time with no talking what's so ever. We were forced in interact in that class, so we could show each other our different faces.

"Come on, Natsume! Lighten up! Come on give me a big ass smile!" I told him and he just stared at me like I was crazy. He can't really think that I'm any crazier, so I hooked my fingers in to my mouth and stuck out my tongue.

"Natsume, Natsume! Look at what I can do! I bet you can't do this! Blehhh!" I continued to stick my tongue out at him. He moved his hand to grab my tongue, but I quickly reeled it back in to my mouth.

"Ha you can't get me! I fell for that already and I don't plan on falling for it again!" I said in triumph, sticking my nose in to the air. Then I felt a flick on the middle of my forehead!

"Ow that hurt you monkey! You need to learn some manners!" I yelled at him, while rubbing my forehead, in my poor attempt to soothe it.

"Polka, haven't you learned already that if you do that, something else happens to you? Honestly, you need to think more." Natsume smirked at me, flipping his oh so glorious, rich raven hair. By now I've noticed that every single female student in this Academy would probably kill or mob some poor defenseless civilian, just so they could get a touch of his hair.

"And honestly you are conceited! I mean look at that hair flip you just did! Not every girl thinks your hair is beautiful, you know?" I argued with him, but of course it doesn't really do much to him, it just causes him to give me a really cocky look! I swear he's impossible! I'm never going to survive being his partner!

He brought his head, so close to my face that our lips were almost touching and I could feel his warm breath tickling my lips. He did this without losing any eye contact, what so ever! "You know, I didn't say anything about having beautiful hair, Polka. I see you were thinking about probably running your hands through my hair right now, aren't you? You're such a perverted woman."

"You're the pervert! You perverted old man!" I nervously whispered not moving my head. I didn't want to show him, that he scared me. I watch his lips still parted and oh my god I swear he's going to kill me with that!

"You know Polka, you're the same age as me, since we both are seventeen, like everyone else in this room. Besides that would be mean calling everyone in this room old. Why are you breathing heavily? You're definitely perverted, little girl." Natsume whispered to my lip, and then all of a sudden he pulled away, and I inhaled sharply and exhaled, trying to get some oxygen inside of me.

"Why you son of a…" I was about to swear at him and slap him, in fact I already had my hand raised at him, but the sound of the Academy's intercom, interrupted me.

"Miss Mikan Sakura and Mr Natsume Hyuuga, please report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, please report to the principal's office." And with this the intercom shut off. There were various whispers throughout the class, it made me nervous knowing that the entire class was staring at Natsume and I. I looked at Natsume who looked as cool as a pickle, or whatever the terminology is, I don't care I'm going to get in trouble and I bet its Natsume's fault!

"Well, I guess Sakura and Hyuuga, you guys are wanted in the principal's office, take your things and you may go." Our teacher, Miss. Suzuki told us with an encouraging smile. Oh crap, were in trouble! That smile literally said, "You guys are so screwed it's not even funny."

Natsume stood up and started walking toward the door, which made me have to quickly grab my bag and run after. The entire way, until the door closed behind me, I could feel the stares and the snickers of half of the students in the class, the other half which were my friends, I could feel they're worriedness engraved into my back.

By the time I had shut the door behind me, Natsume had already left me in his dust and he was like half way down the hall. I sprinted after him at full speed and jumped on his back and he staggered forward. I had my arms wrapped around his neck in my attempt to strangle him.

"Natsume! What the hell did you do? I swear they better have not found my pictures on a porn site or something!" I yelled at him, trying to kill him. I felt his arms wrap around the back of my legs, so he could support me better, which was a surprise because I thought he would dropped me on my ass.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill me? I'm pretty sure they want me probably alive. And I didn't do anything, little girl. Since you're perverted, how do I know that you didn't put my pictures on a porn site?" He asked me and I could just hear the cockiness that was laced through his voice. He continued to walk down the hallway, still carrying me on his back.

"Because we slept together!" I shouted, and then the doors of the classrooms that we happened to walk pass, all slammed open. There were a bunch of students filling out the door frame of the classrooms, pushing and shoving to see what was happening outside of they're classrooms. I heard some cries from girls crying about how they couldn't have Natsume anymore. Some people even brought out their cell phones so they could take pictures. I looked at all of them nervously, moving my head back and forth trying to look at all of the millions of pairs of eyes staring at us.

"This isn't what you think! Go back to your class! We were uhh practicing for an audition for and acting class! Hahaha, we wanted to use a dramatic scene that I saw in a movie a long time ago! So in other words, there isn't anything to see to see here!" I cheered at them, trying to think of a good excuse and it seemed like it worked because the students went back in to their classrooms, disappointed. Murmuring about how boring that is and stuff, and I heard some cheers about how Natsume is now free. Though most of them were upset that there wasn't any good gossip to pass around.

I sighed with relief as I buried my face in to Natsume's back. I inhaled his very extremely delicious scent that seemed to a have a very nice calming feeling to it. God, that was so scary, but luckily I don't think it would really be used as potentially life threatening gossip. The only potentially life threatening gossip is from Gossip Girl and that's all I've seen about that kind of scary gossip. So glad we don't have a Gossip Girl here!

"That was some very poor acting right there. I don't think you would be able to make the casting of this audition, and what movie did you see this dramatic scene of a wild girl jumping on a guy's back complaining about having to sleep with him? It sounds so unique and unheard of." Natsume commented about my poor performance. Unfortunately, I actually listened because as an actual model, you must always be on your toes and constantly think about each situation you are in thoroughly and you just can't freak out. It could be the difference between you getting hired and you being fired. And modeling isn't just about taking pretty pictures, you'll need to be able to know how to act, for interviews and other parts in the modeling industry.

"But, at least you got those people off of our backs, though I still have those crazy fan girls on my back. I'll lose them soon." Natsume flashed me a cynical smile and I slapped his head, further burying my face in to him. I swear sometimes he can be really nice, but most of the time he's a nasty perverted old man.

"You are such a jerk." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. I trusted him enough that he would hold me up, by only my legs while I continued to wrap them around his narrow waist. I felt his grip tighten around the backs of my legs, which definitely made me feel secure, even though I'm arguing with him.

"Well at least I'm a hot jerk. That must be why you can't take your legs off me." He held me really good with one arm and let the other one slide slowly down the length of my thigh. It gave me goose bumps to feel how gentle he was being with my thigh, but you can clearly tell that he's the one in control. But then I remembered how much he was a pervert, and felt instantly mad that all he probably wants is to get into my pants.

"You're such a pervert! I want to get down!" I told him as I swatted his hand from my thigh and tried to get him to let go of me as I tried to pry his hands from my legs. It's amazing that we did all of this while still walking to the office. It saves a lot of time when you're trying to kill your partner and go to the principal's office at the same time.

"It's no use, little girl. You're stuck with me until we get to the door of that office. Though I don't plan on letting you go any time soon." Natsume told be seriously, I couldn't see is face, but he was defiantly being serious, so I kept my mouth quite as we continued to the principal's office.

We finally reached the door of the principal's office and Natsume finally set me down on my own feet. It's nice getting him to carry me, though it makes me wonder if I'm giving him some weird back pain problem. I'll have to ask him later because he was cautiously opening the door of the office.

"Will you hurry up? It's not like something is going to get thrown at your head or…" I was about to finish my comment, but I opened the door open before I could listen and all of a sudden something passes my head by a centimeter, but it hits Natsume in the face. What the hell it looks like I spoke to soon!

The UFO that flew into Natsume's face was a chalk board eraser, full of chalk dust. It slides down Natsume's face and there is a thick landing strip of chalk dust down the front of his face, that he's so proud of. I started snickering, but tried to hold it in, so I wouldn't embarrass myself even more in front of the principal.

Natsume's shot open, so he could glare at the principal. I looked at the principal, who had frozen his body movement of digging up things from a box on the floor, to look nervously at Natsume. It looked like the principal was looking for something because the entire room was incredibly messy! Papers and books thrown carelessly on to the carpeted floor, large stacks of files lay disheveled all over the desk, it was a total mess! I hope he didn't call us here so we could clean his office!

"Oh Natsume! I'm so sorry! Hello Mikan! I'm so glad you two lovely students are here! We have a major emergency!" Mr. Narumi came up to us, with his puppy dog eyes pleading to us. They were so cute! Even though the guy was pretty weird, but it was totally fine! I turned to Natsume who simply glared at the poor man. But, Mr. Narumi pressed on.

"You see, there were two models that were supposed to be in a shoot outside of the Academy. The two models used to go here, but graduated so I know them well. But, anyway they got in to a terrible accident and could no longer participate in this shoot, so they've asked me if I could provide two models to do the shoot! So of course, I told them yes! The first models I thought of that would be the best suited for this photo shoot were you two! So I've asked you to come here to please help! Pretty please!"

Mr. Narumi got down on his knees, as he clutched Natsume's pants, crying his eyeballs out! The poor man! And the poor models! I just had to say yes!

"Of course, we'll do it Mr. Narumi! The shoot must go on!" I told him confidently, but Natsume's hand clutched my shoulder. He gave me a glare and said, "I didn't even agree to do this. This guy here is always doing this."

"But you have to do it! Those poor models and poor Mr. Narumi! Look at him! It looks like he's going mad!" I cried to Natsume as I settled myself on the ground, pouting to Natsume. I clutched the leg of his pants to emphasize my point. Natsume continued to look down at the two pouting puppies in front of him.

After a few minutes, I saw something flicker in Natsume's deep crimson eyes and he finally spoke. "Whatever, but I'm not doing this for you old man."

"Hooray! Thank you, Natsume!" Narumi and I cheered jumping up and down and I unthinkingly I threw my arms around him, so I could hug him. By the time I realized what I was doing I felt Natsume's arms around my waist. I looked at him in surprise and he gave me a cocky look. I thought he was going to say some cocky remark, but he didn't say anything, probably because Narumi interrupted us with, "Aww! That is so cute! You two are so cute together! I'm so glad you lovely students are partners!"

This time Natsume and I both glared intently at Narumi, and he backed away nervously, "I'm sorry! Won't happen again! Anyway do you two want to know the theme of this photo shoot?"

Oh yeah, I forgot that's why we were here! "Of course! What kind of shoot is it?" I asked him, wondering about all the different types of themes there are in the world, though they are totally uncountable because there is so many! It seems that it caught Natsume's attention, because he wasn't glaring anymore, but he was looking at Narumi as if he wanted answers.

Narumi smiled and clasped his hands together and announced proudly, "The theme of this photo shoot is on Clowns! You know the ones in those funny colorful outfits, and big red noses! It's going to be so much fun!"

Natsume and both looked at Narumi completely shocked as we both yelled, more like exploded like a volcano full of hot lava spewing into the air of the principal's office hopefully something caught on fire in there, like Narumi's hair, in unison, "What the hell?"

/

So chapter 13 is finally finished! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys are still reading this! Well I hope you guys liked it!

Pretty please tell me your opinions? They are much appreciated! And they help! So please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Clown Shoot

Chapter 14 is up and I hope it's alright! Sorry it took so long, couldn't put my thoughts on the computer! I'll try to update more, possibly! But anyway, I hope you guys review about this chapter! It's pretty long, so I'm sorry it's so long!

Thank you sooooo much for you all that reviewed and did the favorite story thing or alert thing! They are much appreciated!

Just to warn you, there is OCCness in this chapter, then again there is some OCCness in all of the chapters, but I hope this doesn't stop you from reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 14: Clown Shoot

Mikan's POV

"Why clowns?" I asked Narumi, surprised of the extremely weird theme of clowns. I mean, who has the idea of shooting clowns for a photo shoot? Though if it were for a circus then I could totally see why you could shoot clowns. Actually as I think about all the colorful outfits have, this could actually be fun!

"Well, the shoot that the two models were supposed to do, is one to showcase a new circus coming to town! But, without those photos for the clowns, they can't show off the circus, since the clowns are a big part, all of the acts in the circus is actually going to be done by clowns, from lion taming to acrobatics!" Narumi announced happily, spinning around in circles laughing to himself. I was beginning to think he was more of a happy psycho more than anything right about now.

"Wait, why can't the clowns take their own photos? They don't really need models coming in taking photos for them! Isn't that sort of like lying to the audience?" I asked him, curiously.

"Trust me, they've tired, and I was there when they tried, it was a big disaster! They're good clowns, but they can't take good pictures! It's really strange!" Narumi said sadly, also pondering about how the clowns can't take a decent picture. I also started to ponder this, and I turned to Natsume to get his opinion on the whole decision.

I gaped at him, the entire atmosphere around himself was dark and gloomy! He had himself standing in the corner of where the door meets the hinge, he was facing the wall and when I tried to get a better look at him, he would put his face in the corner. I grabbed his arm, turning him slightly around to face me, and his face was all ghostly! Almost hollowed out, he looked as white as the whitest thing in the world, probably as white as Snow White, and she's white!

"N-Natsume? What's wrong? You don't look to good." I told Natsume concernly, I placed my hand softly over his forehead to see if he had a fever or something, but he didn't. I shook him a little, trying to get him to answer me, but Narumi decided to interrupt me and my shaking.

"Oh no! Why don't you look at the time! It's time for you, lovely children head out of here! You two are going to be late! Come on, come on, wouldn't want to be late for the shoot, would you? The taxi is waiting outside of the building!" Narumi said, pushing us out of the office and shoving us outside of the building.

When he pushed us in to the taxi, he slammed the door and the taxi sped away from the Academy's main building. Gosh, he really wanted to kick us out super quickly, didn't he? I settled myself better on my seat, and buckled my seatbelt. I looked to Natsume, and he looked completely dead! He wasn't even moving! All he did was look out the window, with his limbs all over the place like some rag doll!

"Hey, Natsume! What's wrong?" I asked him extremely worried! What if he dies on me? I started to shake him roughly, but then I noticed that he didn't have his seat belt on, so I buckled him in, and then commenced my shaking the hell out of his lifeless body.

After a while of constant shaking, he finally spoke, "Stop shaking me! Are you mad, woman?" Natsume yelled at me, panting. He started to sweat a lot, this was the first time I've ever seen him actually freak out, though I've only known him for two days, and he's been all calm. He continued to look out the window, so I did what I could do for him. Since he was able to take care of me during my frantic time, I decided I owed him.

I unbuttoned another button on his already unbuttoned shirt, though he only had two unbuttoned, so I undid a third button. I looked up at him, and he didn't really seem to know what I was doing. I took out my favorite red polka dotted handkerchief and started dabbing him, to try the best I could to wipe the sweat off of him. While I was wiping him off, I heard him mutter one word throughout the entire taxi ride.

"Clowns."

When we reached the destination, Natsume and I stepped out of the taxi, and well, I was greeted with a delightful colorful circus tent! You know the old fashioned ones, with the different colored strips from ocean blue, to a rosy red, bright and happy orange and yellow, and an earthy green, with colorful flags on the tips of the tent, where there were supporting poles inside the tent.

I looked at the gigantic tent with amazement! I've never seen a tent this big before, then again I've never been to a circus before! Sad, right? For some reason as a child, I've never ended up going to any circuses, which I feel totally deprived of. But, I have seen them on T.V. all the time, with all of the people, and, clowns, acrobats and animals! And not to mention, cotton candy!

All of a sudden, I heard a sort of manly scream, if that even is possible to scream manly. I whipped myself around with 180 degree turn and sweat dropped when I saw the sight in front of me. Natsume had closed himself into a tight ball on the ground, actually cowering in fear in front of a clown! The clown looked like he didn't know what he did wrong, and scratched his head, he was wearing a puffy, colorful, polka dotted jumpsuit with one of those weird white collars. He had large red shoes, a rainbow colored wig, an artfully painted face with diamonds and stars, and last but not least, a big red rubber nose! An actual clown! I need his autograph!

"Oh, I'm sorry! Does he not like clowns?" The poor clown man asked me concernly, looking down at Natsume, who was still in a tight little ball. Does he like clowns? Actually I have no idea! I smiled to the clown and apologized to him, telling him that it wasn't his fault. I went over to Natsume, and brought myself down to his level and lightly head butted his own head.

"Hey, Natsume? Look at me." I told him gently, placing my hand on his head. He slowly brought his eyes up to me, and God did he look like the cutest five year old ever! In like the history of seventeen year old guys that can make themselves look like defenseless five year olds! I smiled at him, and he just looked at me with those big crimson eyes, until I heard a fake cough coming from me, and Natsume shot up, turned around to smooth out his hair, place his hands in his pockets, and turned back around, looking all calmed and composed!

I gaped at him, with my mouth hanging wide own, I mean it might as well have been on the ground! What the hell just happened? First he looks like an innocent five year old and now he's back to his old self. He even placed a smirk on his face!

"You know Polka, you're going to catch flies like that. Or do you want something else in there?" He asked me with a smirk, I glared at him and shot myself and punched him on his arm. I was going to continue punching him, but I heard the fake cough again, and whirled myself around.

In front of me was a tough looking middle aged man, who gave us a tough look. Shit, this must be the director! "I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to be an inconvenience!" I apologized, bowing my head to him. He was walking past me, and he spoke, "Hurry up and get ready. You two are late, the dressing rooms are one the trailers on the right and left of us. Sakura on the right and Hyuuga on the left trailer. Hurry up, I'll be waiting inside." He said coldly and walked towards the tent. Can you believe how rude he is?

I stuck my tongue out at his back, when he entered the tent. "What a wonderful director." I muttered and started walking toward my dressing room, until Natsume caught my wrist. I turned back to him, and he was looking nervous at his trailer. "Do you think there are clowns in there?" He asked cautiously. No way.

"Natsume, are you afraid of clowns?" I asked him, trying to stifle my laughter by covering my mouth with my free hand. He gave me a deadly glare, which shut me up.

"Shut it, Polka. Those things are crazy! God, what if there's one in there?" He asked me still eying the trailer suspiciously. I sighed, wow my partner was actually afraid of clowns! I would definitely use this to my advantage later!

"Come on, Natsume. There aren't any clowns in there! If there is any, little Natsu, then you can come to my trailer. Aww, the poor King Natsume is scared of clowns! Don't worry I'll protect you! Now go on, we need to get ready!" I laughed, giving a slight push toward his trailer, I quickly ran to my trailer to ensure he couldn't threaten me in anyway.

When I got inside my trailer, there were of course three women in there, ready to do my hair and makeup. They quickly gave me my costume and rushed me in to the changing room. My God, why is everyone in such a rush today? It was tiring, but in a way, it made me pumped up for the photo shoot! I couldn't wait!

I emerged a few minutes later, with the costume on and I absolutely loved it! I had on a pink paint splashed white, puffy long sleeved shirt, paired with a blue, green, and purple striped overalls, which made me look like I could stuff an entire person in the overalls! I also had on an awesome pair of big red shoes! I looked like an awesome clown even without the hair and makeup! The makeup artist and hair artist quickly pulled me on to a spinning chair in front a mirror with bright yellow light bulbs surrounding it. I closed my eyes, because I really wanted to be surprised when I opened my eyes.

After around maybe fifteen minutes, they were done, and I shot my eyes wide opened, amazed by the reflection in the mirror. My hair was all completely puffy and made to be a big chocolate colored afro! My face had been painted all white with pink and red hearts on my cheeks, around my eyes were pink diamond shapes, and finally the one thing I wanted the most, there was a big red rubber nose on my nose! I was literally bouncing up and down with excitement! I thanked the wonderful artists in the trailer and rushed out of the trailer and to the set.

Outside, I was surprised to see Natsume waiting for me, he was leaning against the wall of the trailer, and when I took a good look at him, I started cracking up at his bright orange hair! The style of this hair was an afro, but they must've decided that black hair wasn't colorful enough, so the made it orange! His clothes were the same as mine, but for him they actually made it bright! He had stripes of yellow, orange, and bright red, his face was painted white, with red stars on his cheeks, and a bright red rubber nose!

"Oh, Natsume! You look so cute!" I laughed pinching his cheeks, which he swatted at my hands and pushed me in front of him and pushed me all the way to the tent. Along the entire way, I was laughing, uncontrollably.

Inside the tent, we walked over to the set, and luckily for Natsume, there weren't any clowns! He relaxed and started walking in front of me. Damn, I was hoping for some clowns! As soon as we stepped on the set, the director started barking out orders at us to go model with the gigantic colorful bouncy balls. Natsume and I quickly went up to the balls and started our photos, and again for some reason, it was almost like we knew exactly what each other wanted to do.

I carefully got on to the red ball and tried my best to balance on it, and Natsume held the ball still, so I wouldn't fall off and crack my skull open. I had one of the workers pass me some large blue and green balloons and I held them by their long cords. Smiling and showing off the balloons. The director watched as the photographer took the pictures. He didn't say anything, which I took as a good thing that he wasn't yelling at us.

After a few more shots with the balls, we went over the giant elephant! I looked up at the elephant with wonderment, the elephant looked me with its big black eyes and then all of a sudden the elephant wrapped it's trunk around my waist and pulled me on top of its head. The entire way I was screaming for my life and I even heard Natsume yell, "Polka!" at one point. The head was sort of soft and a little rough and leathery and at the same time, I patted its head softly, and waved to the people down like fifty feet below me, to show them that I hadn't died.

The director grabbed one of those cone things that he could use to make his voice sound much louder than it was before. "Since you're up there already, continue modeling and we'll bring your partner up!" He shouted extremely loudly, I watched as the people on the ground cover their ears with pained looks on their faces. So glad, I'm not down there!

I continued to model with the elephant as my new partner for now. I saw that they brought over a very tall ladder to take the pictures of me on top of the elephant, geez these people are really safe aren't they? I modeled the best I could on a moving animal, and thought that the most fitted ways to model were gymnastic moves since that's what the real clowns would actually be doing. So I got on top of my hands and started doing a walking handstand on top of the elephants head. I made sure I raised my head, to smile at the camera to show that clowns are supposed to be happy.

I felt someone grab my ankles, but I didn't lose my composure, since I already knew it was Natsume. He let me bring my legs down, so there was a bridge in my back. I felt Natsume go over my stomach, in some position I couldn't see, but when I saw the final position, he was doing the same thing as me, just crossed over my own body. It was a good thing he's much taller than, or else this position wouldn't have worked because he would've smashed me.

We did a few more shots on top of the elephant and the director told us to make our way to the acrobatic wires. Natsume and I were guided off the elephant off of the elephant and when we were on the ground, I went over to the elephant's trunk and I patted it gently and hugged it. It was such a cute, well-behaved elephant!

"Come on, Polka. Your hair is falling flat." Natsume said to me, I looked over at him, still holding on to the elephant, and I started laughing again! He gave me a glare and I still laughed at him, hysterically.

"Hahaha! I can't take you seriously with that bright orange hair! I think it's a new look for you! Maybe we should permanently color your hair orange!"I told him between giggles, I had already given the elephant my last hug and I went over to Natsume, twisting one of his puffy orange locks around my finger.

He swatted at my hand and placed his own hand on my hair, flattening my afro even more. "Hey! My hair! Stop that!" I yelled at him, moving away from him, and started fluffing up my hair. I glared at him and he gave me a small smile. I felt my face heating up, but luckily, my face was painted white so he couldn't see if my face was turning red.

"Hey! Stop flirting and get over here! In this next shot, you're only going to take it once, with no retakes, so we guys better take it good!" The director shouted at us through his weird cone thingie. He was on top of the planks that acrobatics use to go on their wires. My face grew even hotter when he told Natsume and I to stop flirting, I turned to Natsume to see how he reacted to what the director said, and all he did was smirk. It's like nothing, but clowns fazes him.

"I'm going to the other wire, you're stuck with the director!" I told Natsume before running away from before he could argue about why I should stay with the director.

At the plank, there was a woman in a pink cheetah printed leotard, explaining to me that I would have to swing across to Natsume on the other, do a flip, and have him catch me by my hands! I gaped at the woman like she was crazy! I could break my neck doing this and end my modeling career! I mean, I've taken gymnastics and I was fairly good at it, I've never doing something like this before! Even though she said there was a net at the bottom of the wires and that it would be hard to break your neck on it even if you're clumsy, but she has no idea how clumsy I am!

She made me grab the bar, and not even letting me talk to Natsume about how he better catch me or else I'll skin his beautiful face alive! I looked over at him, he was also holding the bar with his legs so he was hanging upside down looking at me, even though the director was yelling at him but it looked like Natsume was completely ignoring him. He looked at me the entire time without looking away, he gave me a secret encouraging smile and I felt my heart start beating fast. Grrrrrr him! I swear he's doing this on purpose to screw me up! But I ignored that thought and just enjoyed his smile, since he doesn't smile very often.

Then all of a sudden I felt a shove on my back and I was flying through the air with the bar! Holy Crap! I'm going to die! They didn't even tell us when we were going to start! The nerve of these people! But I had to act fast when doing this because we only had one shot at this and we had to make this work! They pushed Natsume off and he came soaring toward me and when we were almost close enough to each other I held my breath and let go of the bar, and flipped forward. I was falling, until I felt Natsume's strong hands catch my own hands tightly, and my head shot up to see his face and he was looking down at me smiling! An actual not so secretive smile! I started smiling back at him, and before I knew it we were already on his plank!

Natsume let go of my hands and the workers held on to the bar and Natsume came down. I was so happy I jumped on to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and started hugging him!

"We did it! We did it! And we're not dead! We should celebrate!" I chanted over and over again, jumping up and down. Natsume brought his face down to mine and whispered, "You know Polka, if you're this excited, you can always come to my room tonight. I can kick Ruka out just for you."

I gaped at him and quickly took my arms off of his neck, and covered my chest with them. "Why must you ruin every good moment?"

"I wasn't ruining it, you said celebrate and you were jumping on me eagerly, so I thought we could celebrate that way." He smirked at me, climbing down the ladder.

"You're such an ass sometime, you know." I pouted, following him down the ladder, thanking the workers that helped get us down from the bars.

When we were on the ground, we walked over to the director who was at the computer looking at the pictures we took, I guess. He walked around the table with the computer on it and stood in front of us, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed in thought. He sighed at spoke.

"I got to hand it to you kids, your photos were pretty damn good. I wasn't expecting such great photos from you children, since you are too cheerful," he pointed at me, "and you have a fear of clowns." He pointed to Natsume, who rolled his eyes at him. "I was very surprised, I'm sorry for my attitude. I hope we work together again." The director finished with a bow.

I gaped at the director! First he's a rude jerk and now he's nice? He has crappy personality issues just like Natsume! Thinking of Natsume's personality issues made me giggle, slightly. I bowed to the director and when I noticed Natsume didn't bow with me I pulled him down by his overall strap.

"Thank you for having us and working with us, sir. It was nice working with you and the rest of the set." I told the director sincerely, even though he's a jerk, I thought of him as a way to teach us for how some actual directors are in the world. I thought of this shoot as a lesson and I thought this shoot for Natsume was for getting over his fear for clowns, though I guess he didn't get over it because the same clown came up to him and gave him a hug.

When the hugging stopped Natsume crumpled to the ground with a dead face. I started laughing and so did the director and clown. We continued talking for a few more minutes, and then Natsume and I were told that the Academy wanted us back since it was getting late already. We graciously thanked everyone on set and headed back to the trailer to get dressed to leave.

When Natsume and I were outside the sun was setting and it was almost night time. We were about to part each other to get dressed, Natsume's words stopped me. "You did well, Polka." I looked at me sincerely, it would have been a nice moment but when I looked at his deranged orange hair, I started laughing again.

"Tch. Whatever, Polka." Natsume said walking to his trailer and before I could apologize for my laughing for my laughing, he was already gone. I figured I would apologize after I got dresses, so I went to my trailer.

When I emerged from my trailer I was all dressed in my regular clothes on and no face paint on any part of me. And of course, Natsume was already waiting for me. Why do guys always take so little time getting dressed? I jumped down the stairs and went to hold on to Natsume's arm.

"I'm sorry, Natsume! I didn't mean it!" I apologized, looking up at him with sad eyes. He glared me down and I continued to say the same apologizing lines over and over all the way to the taxi. After a while he got pissed off from my continued apologizing and said, "Alright, alright! You're forgiven, happy? God, you're so loud!"

I gave him a big smile and climbed in the taxi, with him following behind me. When we were both settled in to the taxi, I happily said, "Thank you! I am happy now!" He just looked at me and turned away, which made me pissed off, so I decided to piss him off, by moving over so I was sitting in the middle of the taxi, right next to him.

"What do you think you're doing, Polka?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Oh, Natsume, you look so lonely there I just wanted to bather you by sitting really close to you!"

"Suit yourself, don't get mad if I try anything on you then." He smirked at me and I just continued to smile to see if I could piss him off. "I doubt it, right in a taxi? You sure are bold."

"I am." He smiled smugly and then looked out the window at the cars and trees and darkness whirling past. The darkness was sort of unsettling to me and without thinking I went closer to Natsume. He was so warm and I was so tired from the photo shoot, I ended up falling asleep.

Natsume's POV

I was looking out the window, until I felt something on my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and saw that Polka had fallen asleep on it. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that and breathing softly. A stray strand of hair fell over her face and I ended up tucking it behind her ear softly so she wouldn't wake up. She stirred a little and grabbed my hand, holding on to it securely. She can really sleep, can't she? She sleeps all the time.

"Your girlfriend?" The taxi driver interrupted my thoughts about how much this idiot slept. I looked at him in the rearview mirror and he glanced at me. I didn't really want to answer him, but I answered him anyway.

"Not yet."

/

Wow that was soooo long! I'm sorry it was soooo long! I hope you guys read it anyway though! I'm sorry for the grammar errors and if this was boring or something! It was long because I couldn't cut it because something dramatic happens in the next chapter and I didn't want to put part of the photo shoot part in that dramatic chapter! I hope you guys continue reading!

Please tell me your opinions? Pretty please?


	15. Chapter 15: Unthinkable Mess

Chapter 15 is up and I hope it's alright for everyone! I hope it's not too bad and that you'll keep reading even if it's not good!

Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews and alert things! They are very much appreciated! Maybe if I'm lucky this chapter will bring me to 100 reviews! Hahaha! But thank you anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 15: Unthinkable Mess

Mikan's POV

When I felt the chilled air hit my face, I slowly woke up from my sleep. I turned my head to see that Natsume was about to carry me out of the taxi, my eyes quickly shot opened, and I tumbled over, almost falling out of the taxi, but in a blur I saw Natsume bend down to catch me. I sighed in relief when I felt his strong arms wrap around me, letting me know that I didn't fall to a one foot death trap on the cement.

He pulled me out of the taxi, thanked the driver and walked me to the sidewalk. I looked at him nervously, there was an angry vibe coming off of him, and when I saw his face I knew he was mad.

"Are you stupid? Must you be so clumsy? You act like you're drunk." He told me in a slightly deathly tone. He glared at me as he dragged me along the sidewalk, walking toward the entrance of the dorm. I was about to scratched me head nervously, but then I realized that he was still holding my hand. I shook his hand violently, trying to get him to let go, but he was holding on tightly.

"I'm sorry, maybe I am drunk, but I'd like my hand back thank you very much." I said sarcastically, he stopped abruptly and I walked straight into his hard, but comfortable back.

"Ow that hurt! Warn me the next time you're going to stop walking!" I said angrily, rubbing my forehead trying to soothe the pain there. I looked up to see his really pretty crimson eyes staring down at me, they were sparkling with amusement. I gave him a questioning look and he sighed.

"You're the one who didn't want to let go of my hand. You were the one who grabbed my hand first and you wouldn't let it go. Besides did you have a nice nap? It should've been nice since you were sleeping on me the entire time. If you want to sleep with me again, Polka, just ask." Natsume gave me a sly smirk and let go of my hand. I was surprised by how much my hand felt so, so I don't know, naked? I'm not really sure how to describe it, but I just didn't like the feeling or even know what it was, so I frowned at my hand, forgetting everything Natsume just said.

"Miss my hand already, little girl? I'll let you hold my hand again, only if you give me a kiss." Natsume's voice was full of playful amusement. When I registered what he just said in to my thick brain, my head shot up and I gave him a grossed out look.

"Eww! No way! As if you are such a perv…" I was about to finish my sentence, when I felt a drop of water fall on to my nose, then a few more drops. I looked up in to the night sky, to see that the sky had been covered in thick dark clouds. Then as if right on cue, it started pouring rain.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled as I felt Natsume grab my hand again as we ran to take cover at the dorms. But it was already too late, by the time we got to the dorms we were completely soaked. It was extremely uncomfortable to have all the wet clothing sticking to my body, as I tried to squeeze the excess water out of my clothes, but it was no use. I heard a small chuckle coming from Natsume and I turned to see that he was eyeing my chest.

"What a nice view. I like it. I wouldn't mind seeing that more often." He said pervertish, if you will. Oh my god! I totally forgot that I white shirt! I could see the baby blue bra, covered in tiny purple and white flowers outlined with lace. I felt my face heat up as I let out a yelp trying to cover myself.

"You stupid perverted dumbass mother crapping jerk! Go way! I hate you!" I yelled at him harshly, but then I felt wet pressure on my back, I was too busy being pissed off to notice that Natsume had slipped off his blazer and placed it around my shoulders.

"You are stupid, who where's white in the months when it's been known to rain out of nowhere? Besides I don't want any other guy looking at that, but me." He smirked at me thoughtfully and I blushed and ended up sneezing. Crap, I hope I don't get sick! Natsume straightened the blazer on my shoulders more and continued, "Plus you're not allowed to get sick, either. So keep warm and when you get to your room, take a warm shower, Polka."

I rolled my eyes at him trying to hide the color in my cheeks, "Shut up, you're not my father, but you could pass as my mother." I walked to the elevator and hit the Up button.

"Then, I'll be your mother." He said as we stepped in to the elevator and we hit the number of which floor our room was on. When the door closed, Natsume placed his hands around my waist, pulling me in to a surprisingly warm hug.

"Oh, my little girl. Don't get sick. Mom will be so sad." Natsume said a motherly monotonous voice that made me laugh, even though I was still trying to wiggle out of his grip. When the elevator door opened, Natsume let me go and I was able to escape from his evil clutches.

"No goodnight kiss?" Natsume said giving me a smug look, holding the elevator door open with his fist. I stuck my tongue at him and said, "Dream on, pervert." I was about to walk away from him, but I turned around back to him.

"No kiss, but goodnight Natsume. Thanks for today, it was fun! I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." I gave him a big smile and walked off down the hall to my dorm. I left before he could make fun of me, though I did think I faintly heard him say, "Goodnight, Polka." Even though it could have just been my imagination, I could still feel my heart beating fast. I quickly ignored it and continued down the dimly-lit hall.

When I reached my dorm room, I tried to fish my keys out of my pocket, but then I realized that I didn't have it on me! I looked for my bag on me, but then remembered that Natsume was holding on to it for me! Crap, I don't know what room he's in! I tried to calm down and knock on the door, but no one answered, maybe Hotaru's out? I grasped the door knob, praying that I was so careless that I forgot to lock the door and to my surprise, when I turned the door it clicked opened. Instead of doing my victory dance out in the hall, I decided to do it inside.

I pushed the door opened and was greeted with the most foul smell I have ever smelled in my life! As soon as I smelled it, I started gagging it was so bad that there was no way that Koko and Kitsuneme could have done it with any fart or stink bomb. It was just so unbearable! I held my breath and pinched my nose as I searched the wall for the light switch, when I touched it, I flipped the switch on and the entire room was illuminated. I looked all around the room, searching for that smell, but it wasn't in the kitchen or by the sofa or T.V. I looked over at Hotaru's bed there wasn't anything there, but when I noticed that my bed looked so messy and so out of place, I turned to it.

I walked closer to my bed and even though I wasn't breathing, I could tell that this was where the smell was coming from, since it was so strong and I couldn't stand it. My bed had been messily covered with a bunch of white sheets, which I don't remember leaving my bed like that when I left this morning. The smell started to make me so nauseous, I flipped over the covers to see what the hell it was and when I saw it. I dropped my hand from my nose, I wanted to scream, but it just wouldn't come out, so I started to sob silently.

On my bed was a dead cat. A dead cat. It was all bloodied and stabbed to death. Its limbs were sliced up, and broken in to different extremely unnatural angles. Its entire chest and stomach had been sliced opened and I could see all of its organs and along with its heart, everything had been ripped out of its chest and stomach. Everything was still connected to its body, but it was still all out, its heart was cut in half and its intestines were sliced as if it was just a long strip of ribbon. My eyes traveled the weird sack that was ripped out of it, but when I looked closer I realized what it was.

Kittens. The cat was pregnant.

I started to cry harder and harder as I dove down to the sack to see if the babies were still alive. It was all covered in blood. Everything was covered in blood. My hands were covered in the sticky, wet liquid oozing out of the sack. I turned it over and realized it had been stabbed repeatedly. Over and over, every single baby kitten in that sack was dead and leaking blood. Unthinkingly, I brought one of my hands to my face and started to cry with all the blood covering my face, the other hand was still holding on to the sack of baby kittens.

My eyes looked at the cat again, going up from her badly broken bloodied feet, to the disheveled organs, to its neck broken neck, but then I looked above its neck, there was no head. The cat's head had been hacked off and placed neatly on top of my pillows.

Half of the cat's head was blood soaked and it had a painful heart wrenching expression. The other half had been burnt to a crisp. I couldn't tell which was worse, the fact that the cat's head had been cut off, or if it was the fact that the cat was pregnant. I looked down at my hands, and I was still cradling the dead kittens in their sack.

I couldn't stand it anymore, my stomach couldn't take it anymore, and I turned my head and puked out my guts. I spewed out everything I had inside of me over to the side, I ended up on my knees and one of my hands, throwing up. The smell of the dead cat, my knowledge of what happened to the cat, mixed with the smell of my vomit, made me throw up more and I couldn't stop crying.

"Mikan!" I heard someone yell, slamming the door of my room open. I turned to see who it was, but my vision was so blurry from my crying, I couldn't see who it was. I just knew that the person came over to me, forced me to let go of the dead kittens, and pulled me in to their strong arms, as they dragged me out of the room.

Natsume's POV

I had been walking over to Polka's room to give her back her bag, when I heard someone crying and horrible gagging noises. Even from the end of the hall way, I could see that Polka's room was slightly opened. When I remembered how psychotic that bastard that was stalking her was, I instantly started running down the hall.

I slammed the door open, and yell out her actual name, and as soon as I saw her, I ran straight to her jumping over every obstacle in the way. She was throwing up, crying, and covered in blood. She was holding something in her hand, and when I got a closer look, it was a bloodied sack of kittens. One of the kittens was actually falling out of the sack, but then I realized that it was still alive. It was covered in blood, but I don't think it was stabbed, since it was still moving and crying, just like Polka. I quickly forced her to let go of the sack, took the surprisingly alive kitten and wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her out in to the hallway.

By now almost all the doors in that hallway were all opened assessing the scene right in the hall way. There were a bunch of girls looking at what happened and some of them started gagging.

"Go back to your rooms!" I yelled at all of them harshly and as quickly as they came out of their rooms, they went back inside and I could hear the chorus of cries. I fished out my cell phone from my pocket and call the hospital and police that already lived on campus. They told me to stay where I was and they would come immediately, after they said that I hung up the phone and directed my attention to Mikan.

She was still sobbing uncontrollably, in to her blood covered hands. I pulled out the handkerchief Aoi forced me to carry with me at all times, and gently brought her hands down from her face and started wiping her tear and blood streaked face off. When her face was mostly cleaned off, she looked up at me and cried in to my chest clutching my back, as I stroked her hair with one hand, and used the other one to tend to the kitten. I don't think she would've minded if I helped the kitten.

I used the handkerchief as a mat for the kitten to stay on, and wiped of the blood as best I could while it was still crying. Just as I thought, it wasn't stabbed and it was fully alive, rolling around on the handkerchief. The kitten seemed fine enough on it, so I let go of the kitten and wrapped my arms around Mikan tightly as she cried harder. I stayed quiet because I didn't know what to say, since I couldn't tell her that it would all be okay, because it wouldn't be and I didn't want to lie to her, since she's too fragile and she could break apart at any second. I buried my head in to her wet hair and stayed like that, until the police of the Academy and ambulance arrived at the scene.

I didn't want anyone to see my face. I didn't want anyone to see how worried and scared I was for the tiny, fragile girl I was holding on so tightly to.

/

Chapter 15 is finally up! I hope this was okay and that it was understandable for everyone! I'm sorry for the grammar errors! I hope they aren't too bad! And that this chapter wasn't bad!

Please tell me your opinions on this chapter, pretty please! So pretty please, review?


	16. Chapter 16: Hospital

Chapter 16 is up and I is so sorry it took so long! I guess I'm trying to rest before I start school on Tuesday! God, I don't want to go! Help! Though I'm pretty sure there isn't that much people that want to start school, though I am interested to see my classes! Hahaha! Well I hope this chapter is alright and it's not too bad! So please tell me what you think?

Hooray! I made it over 100 reviews! Gosh, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! Wooo! Over 100! The reviews help a lot! Thank you for all of them! I love them so much! And I love you guys! I hope you all continue to read and review! Thank you so very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 16: Hospital

Natsume's POV

When the police and paramedics got to the dorms, all hell broke loose. If Polka's uncontrollable sobbing weren't enough, about every girl on that damn entire floor broke it in to more uncontrollable sobbing. Teachers also arrived on the scene, pushing the students to get back in to their rooms. I watched mutely as the police covered the door with that investigation yellow tape and went inside to investigate the cat and its babies. Paramedics tried to strap Polka to a gurney to take her to the hospital to check for psychological damage though she didn't want to let go of me.

The police wanted to take my statement about what happened, I gave them a very short summary and insisted that I would go the hospital with Polka and they'd be able continue my statement there. Luckily, they allowed it, probably thinking that I needed testing too, considering that I was the one who found her. It seemed logical enough.

Polka had refused to get on to the gurney for some reason, so I offered to carry her and she gave her consent. I gave the kitten to one of the paramedics to give to a vet, and told him that I needed the kitten back as soon as possible, if that was even possible. The paramedic gave me his word and I carried Polka down to the ambulance.

When we got down to the ambulance I forced Polka to lie down on the gurney, and she agreed to it, silently holding on to my hand for support. She was still freaked out and wouldn't stop shaking. I caressed her unruly hair softly, in my attempt to comfort her, it seemed to be working because she started to shake less erratically. When the other paramedic climbed in to the back of the ambulance and closed the doors, we were whisked off to the hospital.

At the hospital, nurses and doctors hooked Polka up to an IV and inserted some type drug to make her sleep. She slowly fell asleep and one of the nurses slipped an oxygen mask over her face and wheeled her off to a room for testing. The nurses started goggling over me, but I rolled my eyes at them. But of course, they continued to surround me, ignoring the fact that I was completely annoyed by them.

Goggling nurses was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to sit down and close my eyes. I didn't want to be separated from Polka. I replayed the events over and over again in my mind, mentally cringing every time I thought about the bloodied cat. I mean, who the hell was this psychotic bastard, that they not only kill a cat, but its babies, scare Polka almost to death, and manage to freak out the entire floor of the girls dormitory. When the news hits all over the school, there is no way anyone would be able to stop it. The gossiping at the school can spread like wild fire. I thought a bit more, but the only thing that comes in mind is that bastard.

Sano Kobe.

Yeah, it's got to be that son of a bitch. He must've gotten to the school as student to finish Mikan off. I shuddered at the thought and recovered quickly. I felt my blood boiling, possibly well over 500 degrees. When I get my hand on that bastard, he's a dead man. I don't even think that the SWAT team would be able to stop me from killing the guy. I'd definitely hunt this guy down, but the only problem was, I had no idea what the guy even looked like. I sighed in frustration remembering those old detective movies that I used to watch with Aoi. The criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime.

Shit. I slammed my fist on the wall in back of me in more anger and frustration. He could've been there and I wouldn't even have known. He was probably laughing somewhere, possibly in some creepy dark alley. Though I don't think the school even has a creepy dark alley, but I'm pretty sure one of the photo shoot sets happens to be a creepy dark alley. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted me thoughts.

I looked up to see a middle aged doctor with glasses, holding a folder open, looking down at me. I instantly shot up from my seat, staring at him hardly.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga? About your partner, Mikan Sakura…" The doctor started but started to trail off. I felt my heart thumping hard in my chest and it was getting hard to breathe. I didn't even know why. Beads of nervous sweat started forming on my forehead, I could already feel it dripping down my cheek.

"She is stable now. While we were doing testing, she had a seizure. She calmed herself down and we put her to sleep, so we could see if there was anything wrong with her brain. Luckily, we didn't find anything wrong. After a good night sleep she should be alright to leave, but she may want to go a therapist from that dramatic experience. You can go see her now, she is in room 18 down the hallway." The doctor pointed down the hall way and turned to leave.

Before he could leave, I thanked him and jogged down the hallway to room 18. When I got to the door, I slowly opened it and peaked my head in. Mikan was sleeping peacefully tucked underneath the white covers of the hospital bed. She was wearing those funny looking white hospital gowns, which camouflaged in to the sheets. There was that beeping machine hooked up to her. You know that one that checks out the heart rate and stuff of the patient.

I walked in and quietly closed the door behind me. I grabbed a cushioned chair and sat as close as I could to her without actually sitting on the bed. I took her hand in mine and squeezed. The beeping of the machine quickened and slowed down. I raised an eyebrow at it, and it may seem stupid, but just to experiment, I squeezed her hand again and her heart rate quickened. I let go of her hand all together and the beeping slowed.

I did it repeatedly for a couple of minutes and when it continued to do that. I smirked. I must make her heart race, though it could just do that for anyone who squeezed her hand. So just to make sure, I got up from the seat to call for a nurse. She came running and when she saw me she started goggling over me, which made it easier for her to tell her to go squeeze her hand. The nurse was in lalala land and squeezed her hand.

Nothing happened. Her heart rate stayed the same. I smirked even more, I guess it was me. I couldn't wait till she woke up to see what happened if I held her hand. I told the nurse she could go and she reluctantly went back outside. I sat back down on original seat and held her hand again. I traced my fingers over her entire hand, from the tips of her fingers, down to the base of her palm. Her hand was soft and warm, so squeezed her hand again. And to my surprise, she squeezed back. It was light, but it was still there.

I my eyes shot up to her face and there was movement from her eyes. Then her eyes slowly opened up, but only half way. Her hazel eyes groggily looked around the room and she turned her head to face me. She stared at me for a few minutes, until I finally broke the silence.

"Hey." It was the only word I could think of. I was speechless that she was awake after that ordeal, I would've thought she would've slept till morning. I brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, and pushed it behind her ears.

"Natsume. I'm sorry." She breathed and started crying again. She looked down so I wouldn't see her crying face. I sighed and got off my seat and slid myself on to the bed next to her and held her as she silently cried in to my chest. I was beginning to think that all I was used for was a place to cry on. Maybe I should start carrying a towel around me for these crying occasions.

After a possible fifteen minutes of crying, Mikan finally stopped and looked up at me with her eyes red and puffy from all her constant crying. But I couldn't really blame her, what she saw is what she could live her entire life without seeing that. She shouldn't have been able to see that. I should've walked her back to her room. I mentally punched myself in the face, if I had her back to her room she wouldn't have seen it.

"Thanks, Natsume. I'm sorry for making you do a lot of stuff for me, like letting me use your shirt to cry on." She murmured and buried her face in to my chest again. I heard her inhale and exhale slowly, as if she was smelling me. And then I realized she was smelling me, or just really slow breathing.

"Why are you smelling me, Polka?" I asked in a cocky tone, hoping that I would get some angry answer out of her. Maybe she would be slightly happier if I acted normal. It seemed to work because her head shot up and she glared at me. She made what sounded like a growl and she turned around away from me, facing the wall. I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and pushed myself closer to her, and I felt her relax, though she was still slightly tensed.

"Shut up, you ass munch. I was not smelling you, for your information. I was just, umm, breathing a lot and I just happened to be breathing in your scent." She said nervously, choosing her words carefully. Her face was slightly pink, which made me smirk. I not only make her heart race, I can make her face change colors. I noticed that the beeping on the heart rate machine quickened again. Which made me smirk more because it didn't slow.

"You fail at that. Breathing me in and smelling me is the same thing, Polka Dots. You might as well admit that you like smelling me."

"You suck. I could've possibly smelled you. But that's only because it keeps me calm so I don't cry again." Mikan said, her voice getting shaky again. So she wouldn't cry again, I rolled her over so she was facing me. She looked up at me suspiciously and I rolled my eyes at her, she gave me a small smile and buried her face in to my chest once again, but this time wrapping her arm me, pulling me closer to her.

It was strangely nice feeling her actually wanting me. So I wrapped my arm around her tighter, there was absolutely no space between us. The entire feeling was nice. I haven't felt this way before, ever. It felt as if I wanted to stay like that for hours on end. But of course, it all ended too quickly when there was a knock on the door. I heard myself let out a low growl and even Polka did the same. She glared at the door and I just so happened to do the same thing.

The door slid opened and in came a man in uniform, a police officer, though the uniform seemed more professional as if he had a higher status in the police force. Crap. I forgot I still had to finish my statement. He had a stern, yet kind looking face. He was holding a small box, carefully in his arms. Which made me wonder what it was.

"Good evening, I am the Alice Academy's Inspector Takumi Mamoru, lead investigator in this case. I wanted to answer a few questions about what happened tonight." Inspector Mamoru introduced himself and bowed slightly. He set the small box on the table and opened it, pulling out the kitten from the crime scene. I looked to Mikan to see how she was doing, her eyes were bugging out of her eye sockets as she stared at the kitten, holding her arms out to the Inspector. He gave it to her and she placed it on her stomach.

The kitten was black, but its feet and stomach was white. The kitten was fully cleaned up and it was in good condition. I watched as Mikan slowly traced her finger up and down the kitten's back, it started moving around on her stomach. Her eyes light up and she had a bright smile on her face. Had the feeling of self satisfactory as I watched her interact with the cat. I was glad she was able to still be happy, even though it was a reminder of what happened.

"We tested the kitten and it was healthy and uninjured. Though the cat is evidence, we couldn't find anything wrong with the cat, so we're releasing the kitten in to your hands, if you want that is." The inspector explained.

"We'll keep it." I answered quickly since Mikan was so in to playing with the kitten. She giggled softly as she rubbed the kitten's stomach. There was no way that she wouldn't keep it. The kitten was practically her baby.

"Alright, I'll have someone deliver supplies to you two later on. For now the box has the kitten's formula, so make sure you don't forget to feed her. Anyway, so as for the questions…" The inspector dragged on with his long list of questions that he asked both of us, writing both of our answers down. The questions took a good twenty minutes, listening to all of those questions made me tired of listening to him, I almost fell asleep.

When the inspector was about to leave he handed us his number and told us that if anything happened, that we need to call him immediately. Apparently, they still haven't found any evidence to what happened, so if anything happened that we needed to contact him. I was going to tell him about the Sano Kobe bastard, but I could feel that Mikan didn't want to tell him about the Kobe bastard yet. The way her fingers tightened around her hand when the inspector asked if we had any suspects said it all.

When Inspector Mamoru left, Mikan relaxed and sunk further in to her pillow, sighing. She of course, was still playing with the kitten with an adoring look on her face. The way she was interacting with the kitten and the way I had my arm wrapped around her, made me strangely feel as if we were married and Mikan just gave birth to our child. Which means I could use this to my advantage.

"So Polka, when are we going to tell your parents about the new baby we have? Maybe we should have a baby shower. What do you think, wife?" I smirked at her and she looked at me mortified. She gaped at me, with her eyes bulging out of her head and gave me a good punch in my shoulder that almost made me fall of the bed. I forgot I need to watch her punches.

"You are such a pervert! Go away!" Mikan shooed her hand out me and I got up from the bed ready to leave, until she called back, "No, wait! Stay here, Natsume! I need you…" I stopped dead in my tracks when she said that she needed me. I turned to see her sitting up from the bed, she looked distressed and her eyes seemed to be pleading me not to leave. When she was looking at me like that, there was certainly no way that I would be able to leave her. I didn't plan on leaving her either.

I held my hand to my ear and said, "I didn't hear a 'Please Mr. Almighty.'"

She rolled her eyes at me and I turned back to the door and she hesitantly said, "Please stay here, Mr. Natsume the one and only Almighty. I completely surrender to you."

I turned back around to her and she looked I don't know, cute. God, I can't believe I just said cute. I think I need to go get some tests done to me, because I haven't ever used that word cute before and it made me mad that I was using it. She was slightly out of bed and she was holding the kitten in one arm she looked at me, like she was scared that I would leave. Her hair was messy and with all the white she had on her, she looked like an angel with a pink blushing face.

I started walking back to her and said, "A simple 'Please Natsume' would've been fine." I smiled at her and her, and her face turned red from either frustration or embarrassment. I had no idea which one it was, though.

"You're mean." Was all could say as she glared at me.

"I may be mean, but I came back since you did say you completely surrender to me. Do you know what that means, Polka?" I told her seductively. I slowly climbed on top of the bed and almost on top of her. I brought my lips down to her's extremely slowly. I stopped only about an inch away from her lips and I felt her breath hitch and the heart rate machine continued to beat fast. Though I wasn't paying attention, Mikan didn't pay attention either.

"N-N-No." She managed to stutter out of her mouth. Her breathing started to become irregular and she was almost panting.

"Well then, I'm going to have to show you." I whispered to her even more seductively. She didn't push me away or anything so I went in. At the speed I was going, it was actually extremely, intensely, severely, excessively, and utterly painful. I wanted her now, but I wanted to be a tease. The closer I got, the more she started closing her eyes, I started closing my eyes too, but then I heard her whisper something.

"I completely surrender to you, Natsume."

And I completely lost it. I was about to crash down on to her soft looking lips, about ready to make her mine, to taste her, and feel her lips against mine. But the door slammed open.

"Oh my God! Mikan! Are you okay? We heard what happened and we came here right away and… Holy Crap! Natsume, you bastard! What the Hell are you doing to her?" It was Aoi. And the rest of the girls. And guys.

Shit.

/

Finally done with the 16th chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys are still reading this! And I'm sorry about my crappy grammar! I hope it's not too bad! Or if the chapter is bad, I'm sorry! I'll try updating more, but oh my god I have crappy school! I don't want to go!

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you think!


	17. Chapter 17: Drift to Sleep

Long time no type/read people! I'm so so so so so Sorry! I've been so busy with school, I haven't had any time to update my stories! I hope you guys are still reading this! I would understand if you guys hated me! I'm such a bad updater! But will you guys still continue to read? Pretty Please! I'll try update when I can!

Sorry! Forgot to warn you guys that there is OOC in here, read at your own risk! Even though there is some, i hope you guys still continue to read! It shouldn't be OOC in the next chapter, but i don't know yet! I'm Sorry! Pretty Please Read Anyway!

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 17: Drift to Sleep

Natsume's POV

"Oh My God! Natsume! You damn pervert! What the hell is wrong with you? I swear, I am going to disown your ass very, very, VERY soon! Do you understand? I can't believe you were doing THAT to her!" Aoi screamed at me on the top of her lungs, the others around her had to close their ears so they wouldn't go deaf. Aoi made her way over to be and grabbed me by my ear and dragged me away, on the ground, from the bed. Probably so she could beat me.

"I wasn't doing anything!" I told her, frustrated that she wouldn't let go of my ear. She sent me a death glare from above.

"The hell you weren't doing anything! If you weren't doing anything, then explain to me what the hell I just saw! I'm sure the other nine people in here are dying to know what you were doing!" Aoi hissed at me, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, though four pairs of those eyes, which were coming from those girls, were glaring at me. I had to think quickly or else, I was done for.

"I was just making sure that Polka didn't have a fever!" The lamest excuse I have ever thought of entered my mind. I got up from the ground and placed my forehead against Aoi's. "You know what I do when I'm checking if you have a fever, Burriko. Just like this." Aoi's glare softened and she started to relax. Though she did look at me suspiciously. I heard a sigh of relieve, I could tell it was coming from Polka.

"Okay, fine. I'll buy it for now, but if I ever see that happening again, Natsume, you're dead. Besides this isn't about you, this is about Mikan! Mikan!" Aoi told me, running to Polka. She practically tackled her, which was followed by the rest of those girls, by now the entire bed was surrounded by people.

"Oh my god! Mikan! Are you alright? What happened?" That girl with the pink hair gushed. What was her name again? Amma Onomatopoeia? Anne of Green Gables? No, Anna Umenomiya? Yeah, that's it! Anna held on to Mikan's hand, as if it was a broken baby bird, all of the girls' eyes were glistening with tears. Damn, why are girls so emotional?

Imai sat down on the edge of the bed and stared intently at Mikan, which made her look down and nod. Imai made a sound that sounded like a growl and said, "I'm going to go find him, Mikan." Mikan's eyes grew wide and she gaped at her best friend.

"No, you're not! You can't! What if something happens to you? If something happened to you, like…" Her voice got softer and she couldn't finish her sentence, though we all knew what she was going to say. I looked to Imai and I thought I saw her face soften, but she continued to put on a hard expression.

"Nothing is going to happen to me you idiot. I'm just going to check out the crime scene and I'll be back. Hyuuga here can fill everybody in. Take care, dummy. I'll be back later." And with this, Imai left the building. Ruka gave an apologetic smile and followed after Imai, no one tried to stop him because we already knew how he felt about her.

Everybody already knew that Ruka had completely fallen hard for Imai. The way he looked at her with a peaceful expression on his face said it all. He was just happy and content standing next to her. His love for her leaked out like hardcore, old lady perfume. A weird comparison, but that's the first thing that came to my mind. You can smell that stuff fifty miles away, just like how you could probably see Ruka's love for Imai fifty or more miles away.

A punch on my arm interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to see a teary eye d sister of mine. She was tearing up, but was still able to hold up a glare. "Natsume! Hurry up and tell us the story, that Hotaru was going to tell us!" Aoi demanded, placing one hand on her hip and the other wiping a tear that escaped her eyes. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, she tries to be tough at sometimes, but we all know that's impossible at a time like this. I guided her to the edge of the bed and looked at Mikan. She gave me a weak, but encouraging nod, urging me to tell everyone the entire story.

I placed my hand over her blanket clad ankle and gently squeezed it. I would rather be holding her hand and squeezing it, in an effort to comfort her, but her friends already occupied the spots near her, so I stayed where I was at. From the corner of my eyes I saw the guys moving to the small sofa that was in the hospital room, ready to listen to the story. I let out a heavy sigh and began the story. I started with how that son of a bitch Sano Kobe tried to kill Mikan last summer. The entire time I was squeezing Mikan's ankle because she started getting tense and the beeping on the heart rate machine started getting faster and faster as I continued to talk. I heard gasps, groans, sniffles, and sharp intakes of breath throughout the entire room, but other than that they were silent.

I went on to telling them about what actually happened the night of welcome back dinner when Mikan saw that bastard in the trees and then went on to what happened tonight. About how I found Mikan in the dorm room with the dead kittens, and about the dead cat on the bed, and how I dragged her out of the room.

When I finished the story I looked all around the room to see everyone's shocked faces, some of them were crying and some of them looked like they were going to throw up whatever they had for dinner. In fact, Koko and Kitsune held their hands to their mouths and ran out of the room, with the slam of the door behind them. After a few silent minutes, those two came back to the room, panting and plopping down on the sofa. They stayed quiet until finally someone spoke.

"Wow… Oh Mikan, that's absolutely terrible. We had no idea. It'll be alright, we're here with you and we won't leave your side. You're not going anywhere alone. When we get a hold of that bastard, he'll be in a world of hurt." Nobara told Mikan sincerely holding on to her hand, patting it gently. I could see that she was tearing up. All the girls gave Mikan a group hug as Aoi left me and went over to Mikan as well. The guys stood up and went over to the group of girls as well, it looked like one big mob of people surrounding each other. Yuu patted my back and smiled faintly, he placed his arm around my shoulder and dragged me to the mob of people. I was forced to join the great big group hug, I heard Mikan weeping somewhere underneath all the people, saying thank you.

It felt as if the hug had lasted for hours, but in fact it lasted for about ten minutes because the nurse came in and said that visiting time was over. Reluctantly, everyone said their good byes and piled out of the room, except me. Under special reasons, I was allowed to stay with Mikan. She was playing the kitten again, she had a solemn look on her face. I took up the spot that was next to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. Without looking at me she leaned in it, burying her face in to my side.

"Natsume, what do you think is going to happen?" Mikan's voice came out as a quiet whisper, she placed her arm around me and gathered the kitten up and placed it on top of me.

"We're going to catch this bastard and make sure you never see him again. It'll be alright, I'll always be with you and I promise not to leave you." I whispered to her placing my head on top of hers. She turned her head and looked up at me.

"Really?" Her eyes shining with innocence as she leaned more in to me. Her face getting close to mine, I couldn't handle it, I needed her.

"Yes, I promise never to leave you alone, Miss. Mikan Sakura. And, right now you're mine." I slowly brought my head down to hers, my hand gently caressing her cheek with my fingers. Her eyes slowly closed as I softly pressed my lips against hers. Our lips moved sensually against each other, her lips were soft and delicious. I moved the kitten out of the place and placed it on the other side of Mikan. I pulled her more in to me, tangling my hands in to her soft hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her. Our kiss went from sensual and gentle to passionate and rough. Our kiss was going fast and we started panting against each other's lips, trying as hard as we could to get closer and closer to each other. Before we knew it I was on top of her and we were kissing as much as we could. She felt amazing, our bodies fitted so well together.

When both of us couldn't breathe anymore I broke away from the kiss, looking down at her chocolate brown eyes, she was panting and her cheeks were a bright tinge of pink. Both of our lips were red and raw, but it felt so right. I went down on her again and buried my face in to her soft neck. I lightly pressed my lips against her pulse on her neck and kissed it. Even though my lips were hurting, I just couldn't get enough of how smooth and incredibly soft she was, I ran my lips up to her ears and gently nibbled on her earlobes, moving my way down her neck and her collarbone. I heard her softy moan my name, which made me trace my fingers over her body and ran my teeth over her soft skin which made her wrap her long legs around me as she dug her fingernails in to my back.

"Natsume…" Mikan moaned my name again, I could feel her heart pounding against my chest as we moved feverishly against each other I felt Mikan's hands travel from my back to the buttons of my shirt. The first few buttons popped open of my shirt opened up and I could feel her small hands tracing my chest and abs, my shirt started falling off of my shoulders. I looked down at her again and she looked gorgeous despite kissing for almost half an hour.

"You're a pervert…" Mikan panted, staring up in to my eyes. I laughed softly, kissing her cheek lightly. I got off of her and pulled her to me. She smiled at me and placed her head on top of my chest.

"I'm the pervert? You're the one moaning my name and taking my shirt off. The way I see it is that you're the pervert." I told her which made her glare me down and she turned over on her side, cuddling the kitten to her side. I wrapped my arm her to pet the kitten, his eyes weren't fully open and he was turned over on his back trying to play with his koala colored fur tail.

"What do you want to name him?" I heard Mikan ask softly, I used my elbow to push myself up to look at her face. She was looking at the kitten, rubbing his stomach. I settled myself into the curve of her neck, pressing my cheek to her's.

"I don't know."

"You actually want to name him I Don't Know?" Mikan turned in my arm to look at, looking at me suspiciously. I grumbled at her and starting pulling on her ear lightly, glaring at her.

"Ow ow ow ow, you son of a monkey's butt! Let my ear go!" She said, struggling against me, so I could let go of her ear. After a few minutes of thinking and tugging, I let her ear ago and she rolled over as far as she could away from me.

"You're mean! I'm serious! What should we name him?" She glared at me while petting the kitten, who purred against her lightly stroking fingers, moving his head against her fingers in an attempt to get more finger action. I think this cat's going to be a pervert when he grows up.

"Let's name him Peeping Tom." As soon as I said that, Mikan's jaw dropped as she gaped at me in horror. I cupped her chin my finger and whispered, "You're going to catch flies in your mouth, which means you must be a frog. Maybe I should kiss you again to turn you back in to a princess." I smirked as her jaw dropped even lower, any lower and it might drop to the floor, break through five floors, and crack through the floor of the lobby.

"Damn it! You're such a damn pervert! Go to hell! God, and I thought you were nice, but I guess I was wrong about that!" Mikan shot back angrily, steam literally fuming out of her ears. Her head might explode soon.

"I was kidding, Mikan. Now come here." I told her gently, not wanting her to explode from being mad. Girls have anger problems.

"I wasn't aware that the Great Natsume Hyuuga was able to kid." She laughed lightly, her nose pointing to the ceiling. I moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her, careful not to smash the kitten between us.

"Yes, I know I'm great. In fact I happen to be the greatest man alive. And you," I moved my lips to her ear and whispered, "are the most beautiful." I pulled away to watch her reaction and her face was as red as strawberry, she looked at me stunned and after a second she looked down, trying to hide her face.

I smirked to myself. My mission was accomplished. I plopped back in to the pillows, still watching Mikan's face. She stuck her tongue at me and turned around to lie down away from me, but it only made me wrap my arm around her from behind. We stayed quiet for awhile until she finally spoke.

"Let's name the kitten Eri." She told me quietly as she backed herself into my chest, which made me hold on to her more.

"What does that mean? Or did you just like the name?" I asked her suspiciously. Eri was a nice name but it sounded like a girl name. In fact I think there is a female model in the Tokyo modeling agency and her name is Eri.

"It means my protector." Mikan turned around to look up at me with her big, chestnut eyes and she held our gaze for a while. She was so close I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. I brought my head down to her's and lightly pressed my forehead against her's.

"Then the kitten's name is Eri. Though I think I would do just fine as your protector, Polka." My lips traveled down to Mikan's lips, but stopped halfway. She smiled at me and whispered, "You are my protector, Natsume."

And with that she closed the distance between our lips until we drifted asleep together.

/

Oh my gosh! I'm finally done! To think I started this chapter so long ago and I just finished today, is pretty sad! I'm such a terrible updater! I have a problem! I'll try update more often like maybe one every two weeks or whenever I can, School is being hard on me and I need to start working really hard now so I can take it easier later cause then I won't have to make up tests for math! I'm trying to do better this quarter so that's why I'm updating so slow!

Oh and if you guys have any ideas for my other story, I Need A Girl, you guys can give me ideas for that one cause I haven't written anything in so long I need some ideas, so please if you want give me some ideas in the review for this story!

And I'm really sorry! So I'll try update soon, but I don't know when I will, but please bare with me!

Since I haven't written anything in a while, will you guys make me happy and pretty please review? It might help me with updating sooner!


	18. Chapter 18: The Ball Game

Oh my gawd! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRIE MY FELLOW READERS! Never listen to me about my updating because I never do what I tell myself I'm going to do! It's been almost a year, since I have last updated and I'm so Sorrie! I'll try to get more chapters up when I can! I'm also sorrie for this really crappy chapter, but as I get writing more, I hope it will get better! So please continue to read and if you leave some happy words in a review, I might update more!

Please continue to read and review my stories! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRIE! And I am so Sorrie for this really crappy chapter! I feel so bad for leaving you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 18:

Mikan's POV

"Natsume! You idiot! Go back to your own dorm room! I don't want you here anymore, you stupid pervert!" I screamed at the person in front of me, just coming out of the bathroom. My eyes blazed at the dripping wet Natsume Hyuuga as he smirked at me. All he had on was black sweatpants and a small towel over his head, trying his hair. The water dripped down from his messy raven hair, traveling down his amazing body, crossing over every hard plane of his chest.

"Aw come on, Strawberries. You know you like what you see and besides, the shower at my dorm room is broken. I need a shower everyday or else my hot body might burn off of my skeleton because of all the filth." Natsume reasoned, running the towel over his hair. His signature smirk never leaving his face. He sat down on the arm of the sofa in the living room part of me and Hotaru's dorm room.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself! I know it's broken, but why can't you just use another guys' shower or go to the community showers?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips while making my way over to him.

"Because I'd be bothering the guys, they need time to do you know,' their things'. And have you ever been to the guys' community shower? Let's just say if hot girls went in there, making out, those guys wouldn't care one bit," Natsume shivered, "besides, it's much more fun to bother you."

"You are so weird. Whatever, but go back to your room and get changed. Class is going to start soon and everyone already left because of you! Hotaru made me stay here with you, so I could keep an eye on you!" I told him. I was in his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him as we fell on to the sofa. Natsume made sure that our lips were almost touching and he could see my eyes clearly. His wanting crimson eyes bore a hole into my own eyes, I could tell what he wanted and he got it.

Natsume pressed a feather light kiss on to my lips that made me absolutely breathless. He pulled away and smirked. He sat ourselves up and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder as he gently stroked my hair. After a few minutes of being in his arms, he pulled me off of him and pressed his lips to my forehead. He ruffled my hair and got off the sofa, he grabbed his shirt that was lying on the arm and slipped it on over his head.

"Come on, little girl. Like you said class is going to start soon. So we better get going." Natsume smirked, he grabbed his bag and tossed me my bag. I stuck my tongue out at him and fixed my hair. I slid off the sofa and walked over to my bed, I sat on the edge, stroking the gray fluff ball sleeping on a pillow. Eri was growing up nicely, she had nothing that revealed any traces of that night. She was playful kitten, but she loved to sleep a lot, so when I'm at school, she sleeps and when I come back to the dorm we play together. I kissed her soft head and walked toward the door. Natsume wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the dorms.

It's been over a month since that night. Nothing has happened ever since then and I'm starting to feel relief. Focusing on my friends, school, and modeling have kept me from thinking about that night, but sometimes, I break out into a cold sweat in the middle of the night. I have nightmares of all that blood and the knife and him. Just remembering him makes me want to cry, but I have to be strong or else I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything and soon I'd be locked away in a mental ward from going crazy.

Natsume and I walked into our classroom and as soon as we walked in, something hit me in the face. "Ow ow that hurt! What was that?" I yelled as I crumpled to the ground, holding my nose. I peaked over my hands and saw a purple rubber ball rolling to the bottom of someone's feet. I looked up and saw Hotaru, glaring down at me. I instantly got up and glared back at her.

"Hotaru! You meanie! What did you do that for?" I asked her angrily, my eyes tearing up as I stuck my tongue at her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Aoi smiling at me. "Mikan! We're sorry! It's a new game we invented!" I looked at her, shocked as she hid behind me and threw a ball at Hotaru. Except Hotaru ducked and it hit Anna in the face. Anna glared at Aoi and threw a ball at her, Natsume pulled me out of the way before I could get hit in the face again. I picked up a ball and threw it at Anna for almost hitting me with the ball, she ducked, but another ball smashed her in the face.

"What kind of messed up game is this?" I asked Yuu, who was shielding himself from all the balls flying across the room. He looked at me nervously above his glasses and said, "Narumi-Sensei came in here earlier and gave everyone rubber balls. He said whoever hits the each other with a final blow of balls throwing wins the game. The winner gets to stand on top of a table yell that they're victorious and they also get to choose who they want to have a photo shoot with. And you know how all the girls are." Yuu said pointing a finger at all the girls wildly throwing balls at each other. Except a tuft of sandy colored hair caught my eyes as I looked toward the ceiling fans.

"You girls will never beat me the king of ball throwing! Unlike you ladies down there, I have real balls!" Koko declared as he hung from the fan, laughing insanely. Everyone in class looked at him and gaped. Koko laughed a little more and pulled something from behind his back. Our mouths almost dropped to the floor when we saw it.

A purple gun was loaded with a whole lot of balls. Koko smiled evilly and began shooting the gun as if it were a machine gun. Screams and curses were heard throughout the entire classroom as everyone ducked underneath the desks. Natsume was the only one who didn't bother to duck, he just took the balls as if they were nothing.

"What is going on he..?" There was a female voice that sounded through the chaotic classroom, followed by a shriek. I turned around to see Luna holding a manicured hand up to her nose. I would have laughed, but I too got hit in the face with a ball earlier and it didn't feel good at all.

"Yome! You bastard! You could have broken my perfect nose! I'm going to kill you!" And with that Luna picked up a ball from the ground and through it directly at Koko's face as he fell from the ceiling fan and on to the hard ground. I could literally see the steam coming from her ears.

"Alright class! The game is done! Let's see who wo- Oh my." Narumi-Sensei walked in to class, took one look at the battlefield and his jaw dropped. After a few seconds, he composed himself and coughed lightly into his fist.

"My oh my, it looks like Luna won this fun little game! Congratulations, Luna!" Narumi-Sensei cheered happily, throwing his hands up in the air repeatedly. He sounded cheerful, but if I didn't know any better, his voiced sounded a little bit forced. Luna lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"What 'fun' little game are you talking about?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Oh? No one told you? If you managed to hit people with the final blow of balls when I walked in through the door, then you would be able to get a photo shoot with anyone you want in the class!" explained Narumi-Sensei as he laughed slightly at the mention of his game. Luna's mouth gaped opened and her lips quickly turned upwards in to an evil smile.

"Anyone?" asked Luna.

"Anyone." Narumi-Sensei answered, squirming a little in his place. Anyone looking at him could tell that it was a slightly bad idea.

"Then I pick Natsume Hyuuga! I want him!" Luna squealed happily, like a little kid who just let loose in the candy store, pointing a finger at Natsume. My eyes widened as I quickly turned to look at Natsume's face. He glared murderously at Narumi-Sensei and Luna and I could have sworn I head a deep growl.

"Hell no, Bitch. I have a partner." Natsume said coolly, but his voiced was laced with undeniable anger. Natsume walked over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet as he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"But Narumi-Sensei already clearly stated anyone!"Luna said through gritted teeth as she glared at my arm as if it were the plague. We turned to the said teacher and glared. Narumi-Sensei rubbed the back of his head nervously before answering, "I'm sorry Natsume, Mikan, but I did say anyone, so you're going to have to take a photo shoot with Luna. Don't worry, partners are able to watch the photo shoot too. Look on the bright side, you get to miss class today! The point of this game was to open yourself up to new people because in the modeling world you won't be partnered up with the same person all the time, so you have to make the best of it and take fabulous photos!"

I felt my heart sink, thinking about Luna doing a photo shoot with Natsume was going to horrible and I would even have to watch all of it on top of that. But Narumi-Sensei was right, in the modeling world, you wouldn't be partnered up with the same people all the time. I let out a small sigh and looked up at Natsume to see him staring down at me with his deep, crimson eyes. I could see in his eyes that we were both thinking the same thing, no matter how much he would kill someone to get out of this little predicament, he still had to do it. Besides I don't think Narumi-Sensei would let him decline anyway, considering that it was fair game. I turned away from Natsume's unwavering gaze and focused my attention of Narumi-Sensei and Luna the Lunatic.

"He'll do it Narumi-Sensei," I told the said Sensei and his eyes light up and I could see Luna smiling seductively at Natsume, it took me a lot of willpower not to start gagging. "But, first of all, what kind of photo shoot will it be?" I asked curiously and I could hear some whispered agreements coming from the classroom full of students still ducked on the ground. The atmosphere in class was pretty intense, the room was filled with a blanket of nervousness and curiosity. There was even some jealousy mixed in with all of it.

"Well…" Narumi-Sensei said, drawing out his sentence, gaining more anticipation for the announcement of the photo shoot. "I have no idea!" I heard groans coming from the classroom, as well as myself groan slightly. But Narumi-Sensei continued, "Luna is going to have to pick out a random photo shoot scene from my magical hat!" With that said, Narumi-Sensei pulled out a frilly pink hat covered in feathers and lace from who knows where. Narumi-Sensei looked very pleased with hit magical hat as he held it out toward Luna.

Luna smiled coyly at Narumi-Sensei and took the hat out of his hand and dug her hand through what I guess were pieces of paper with the names of the many concepts the photo shoot could have. After about a minute, Luna pulled out carefully folded piece of hot pink paper and started to open it, until Narumi-Sensei snatched it out of her hand.

"I wanna read it!" Narumi-Sensei whined, looking at Luna with large doe eyes. She gave him a creeped out look, but ended up nodding to keep Narumi-Sensei from crying. Narumi-Sensei gave her a toothy smile and continued to open the paper. He kept his face calm and collected before he looked up at us.

"Today's theme will be…" Narumi-Sensei just had to give a dramatic pause that seemed like it was a lifetime. I could hear nervous gulps and uneasy breathing as everyone waited for the theme.

"The gangbanger theme!"

/

Okay, well I finished this extremely crappy chapter, but I'll make it better! So please bear with me and tell me how it went, since I haven't been writing at all recently, I don't know how bad I got though! So please review! But please don't be too mean about it! No flaming, scary stuff cause that's just scary! I don't think the gangbanger theme is shocking enough, but tell me what you think!

QUESTION TIME! (I just want you people's opinion!) Totally optional!

Which pairing and photo shoot concept would you like to see happen in the story? From there, I'll try and fit it into the story if you guys want! I thought maybe it would be a fun thing for you guys!

Anyway, I hope this is okay! I am so sorry for not updating, but I'll try harder with my final days of vacation!


	19. Chapter 19: Gangster Games

Helloooo Fellow Readers! Thank you guys soo much more the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I don't really know if this chapter came out well, cause I don't really think so. I noticed that was an uneasiness about the gangbanger theme and I am sorry for that! It was the only thing I could think of to show what is going to happen in the photo shoot for this chapter that seemed to go along with it! I hope it makes sense! Also, you guys had some really good ideas for more themes and I'll probably write about one or so, so thank you for those great ideas! If you guys have any other ideas, feel free to tell me!

Anyway, please review and tell how this chapter went cause there were problems with the theme I guess! Thank you for the reviews everyone! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

P.S. If there are any Bleach IchiRuki fans out there reading this chapter, I posted my first IchiRuki fanfic called, "Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan," so if you fans are interested, please read and review! I would really love if I got more reviews from people, so I can know what people are thinking! So if there are even any fans here, please read it and review! Please and Thank You!

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 19: Gangster Games

Mikan's POV

"What the hell?" Choruses of the sentence and other colorful alterations of the phrase rang throughout the classroom. Choruses of cries of girls, and mind you, guys as well, filled the room at the mention of the theme.

I was speechless, my eyes widened and my mouth parted ever so slightly, my heart pounding in my chest. What the hell? That's like the most messed up theme I've heard! I turned to Narumi-Sensei, who was slowly backing out of the door, trying to go unnoticed by the angry students of the classroom.

"Sensei! What do you mean, 'the gangbanger them'! Isn't that a bit too… you know… inappropriate? I mean isn't that when you know a group of guys do…" I started to ask, but Narumi-Sensei cut me off before I finished.

"My oh my sweet potato pie! Mikan, what a mind you have! But you are half right! But none of those naughty parts will be seen or anything! It's like the bad gang vibe mixed with a little filth!" He smiled at me happily as if that was supposed to make me feel better. I looked at Luna to see her perfectly painted lips curve up into a creepy smile as she clasped her hands together happily.

"Oh Narumi-Sensei don't mind her! Let's just go shoot this photo shoot! Come on!" Luna told Narumi-Sensei reassuringly, she walked over to Natsume in her unbelievably high stilettos and laid a hand carefully on his shoulder. Though, her hand was inching to his chest. I felt my blood start to boil as I eyed her hand. She looked at me and gave me a smug smile. Oh no she didn't! I took a few steps closer to Natsume and took his hand in mine, pulling him closer to me. Luna saw this and she glared, wrapping in arm around his, pushing her, ahem, assets closer to his arm.

"No! She can't have him! She might like secretly drug him and take his unconscious body back to her room! She might take his innocence! You know, if he hasn't lost it already!" Aoi's dramatic voice cut through the arm-eyes showdown Luna and I were having. I turned to see Aoi pretending to fall dramatically in Nobara and Anna's awaiting arms. I smiled and stifled a laugh watching Aoi's little show. She always had the weirdest ways of popping in at the most random places. Or maybe cause she didn't like the never ending silence.

"Awww! Look, Narumi-Sensei! Aoi fainted at the thought of her 'prude' of a brother losing his innocence to Luna, when clearly it should be used on his wedding night with Mikan when they're going to have hot, crazy, off the walls and tables, animal frenzy se..."

"Oh my god! No! Don't finish that sentence! I don't want to imagine my poor baby brother doing those kinds of things!" Aoi screeched trying to cover Nonoko's mouth with her hand as they dove to the ground. My face heated up and I swear if I had a mirror right there and then, I would have looked like the tourist in Hawaii, who just so happen to fall asleep in the sun. And trust me, when you see how red they are, it's almost not funny. Almost.

"Umm.. Alright. You know what? Luna, Natsume, and Mikan, will you guys kindly follow me and we'll head to the photo shoot? We'll leave Miss Hyuuga and Miss Ogasawara to their little disagreement. Let us go!" And with Narumi-Sensei literally kicked us out of the classroom, quickly shutting the door behind him, I'm guessing just in case one of them got up from the ground. Narumi-Sensei quickly waved for us to follow his down our insanely long hallway.

Luna and I were still attached to Natsume's arms and we glared at each other intensely over Natsume's chest. I stuck my tongue at her and she inched her face forward glaring at me and she stuck her tongue out at me. I felt my angry nerves getting the best of me as I inched forward and this time with the tongue sticking, I added the famous pull down on one of your bottom of your eye lids. Luna copied me and our little exchange happened for a while, until I couldn't even tell if we were still attached to Natsume anymore and our foreheads were pressed roughly against each other's.

"Just give up alright, you bitchy tangerine head!" Luna told me sternly and I pressed my forehead against her's harder.

"Shut up! You give up! He's my partner and are you sure you're not talking about yourself? I mean, you are bitchy and that fake spray tan of yours is looking a bit orange." I said smugly, my lips curving into a smirk, knowing that I got her as I watched her face turn a little red. She smashed my forehead harder as she attempted to think of a coy reply.

"You damn bitch! Well… You..!" And just like that when she was about to say something, I felt something press up against my lips suddenly. What the..? I attempted to look down, but that would waste my time at looking at something I already knew. Luna's disgusting mouth was pressed against mine! We looked at each other with bulging eyeballs as we snapped away from each other, falling to the ground coughing and rubbing profusely at our lips.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you liked Natsume! I didn't know you wanted that too! Is this some kind of way to get me too?" I screeched, rubbing at my lips. I was so going to need to get a couple of gallons of rubbing alcohol and other things that cleaned to get rid of those 'things' that touched me.

Luna was doing the same, except she was banging her fist on the ground. "Are you crazy? I LOVE Natsume! I HATE you! It wasn't my fault you couldn't keep yourself off of me! I mean it how could you not want me I'm freaking hot! If you were the last person on Earth with me, I still wouldn't swing that way!"

"God! You are crazy! Go use your daddy's money to go buy a brain and a mirror! As if I would want you! Who said I swing that way! How do I know you don't want me?"

"Well I can tell you right now that with those little, ahem," Luna coughed and gestured to my chest. "assets, I still wouldn't want you! You know if I did swing for you!" I felt my face heat up as I looked at my chest. I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly turning my chest away from her.

"Stop looking at me! They are not small! They are just a little… 'underdeveloped!' At least mine are real! Yours are probably those silicone balloons! If we were to take a needle to them, they would probably pop and ooze silicone juice all over the place!" I argued gesturing to her assets, she gaped at me and a bunch of obscene words spilled from out of her mouth as we continued to argue about each other's assets.

"Um… Ahem… Ladies, we're here."

We both looked up to see Narumi-Sensei nervously holding open a large wooden door to what I guessed was the room that we would be using for the photo shoot. I saw Natsume on the side, his hand covering his mouth, his head firmly pressed against the cream colored wall. Luna and I abruptly stood up from the ground, dusting invisible dust off of our clothes as we filed into the room, muttering our apologizes to Narumi-Sensei.

When we walked in to the dark room, only a part of the room was light, when I was the set, my jaw dropped. The place was amazing! It looked like a real gang infested alleyway set in New York! The set had walls made of concrete blocks that were cracked and looked as if they were decaying with age. Parts of the walls were covered with large colorful graffiti words and pictures. The ground was littered with over turned garbage cans with trash spilling out of them as well as the large rusty dumpster that sat in a corner of the set. Dirty pipes were placed all over the place, along a metal staircase/ladder, you know they kind you see in movies. There was even white smoke coming out from the ground, covering the entire set. Ugh, it's too bad that I won't be in the filming for this one and it looked so nice, I would kill to take pictures in this kind of setting.

"Well hello my darlings! I take it that these are the winners of that ridicu… I mean fascinating game you had the students do Narumi!" A rather tall man said as he walked up to us. He was dressed in a regular navy button down shirt covered in a slim fitting black blazer paired with matching black slacks. His golden brown hair, though was unruly, but it seemed as if he styled to be look like that.

"Yes, it was a fascinating game! And yes they are, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga and Miss. Luna Koizumi. This is Natsume's partner, Miss. Mikan Sakura and Luna's partner was unable to make it today." Narumi-Sensei came up from behind us and walked to the man, shaking his hand as he introduced us. "Kids, this man here is Mr. Meanie. Say hi!" He said, but only to receive a back hand from the man. Narumi-Sensei cried out in pain and went to the ground crying.

"Sorry about that, don't mind him. He just doesn't have a brain sometimes. I'm Sora Miyamoto, I'll be shooting today's photo shoot. It's nice to meet you all." The man, Sora, introduced himself and shook our hands. By the time the introductions were done, Narumi-Sensei had recovered and he was back on his feet again. "Well since all the introductions are done, Natsume and Luna, you two can go to the dressing room." Narumi-Sensei said.

"Oh wait, Mikan, you can go too, you'll also be in the photo shoot! I have a vision and I want it to come true, so head to the dressing room." Mr. Miyamoto instructed, I nodded in agreement and walked over to the dressing room, looking back at Natsume to catch his eyes. His crimson eyes were playful and I smiled at him before I turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

I walked into the curtains that were used as a makeshift dressing room and a place for hair and make-up. I met with the stylists and was quickly whisked away to get dressed in clothes I couldn't tell what it looked like because they told me that they wanted to wait until they finished the final product before I could see what they had done. They worked quickly and I could hardly tell with the whirl of dark shaded clothes, sweeps of eye shadow and puffs of hairspray. In no time, I was whisked in front of a mirror to see the final product.

I ooh'ed and ahh'ed at my new fashion it was so cool! Very gangster like! They had dressed me in two tank tops overlapping each other, the bloody red one underneath the black one, it was paired with ripped baggy cargo pants that sat really low on my hips with silver chains hung from both sides of the pants. My feet were in equally black and rundown converse. My hair was crimped and pulled up into a high pony tail, a red bandana covering my forehead. They had given me a smoldering look for the grey eyeshadow and my lips were painted a bright punchy red.

I smiled and thanked the stylists, complimenting them on their work before I quickly left for the set. When I got out, Natsume and Luna were already there, waiting for me with the Narumi-Sensei and Mr. Miyamoto. I jogged over to them, apologizing for my tardiness.

"That's alright, Mikan. You were sent in a little after these two, anyway, so it's alright. Anyway, we should get this photo shoot started. Okay, so today's theme will be to show off your spunk and fierceness! You guys need to work it! My vision is a little fighting love triangle between Mikan and Luna, two fellow gang members fighting for the love of their gang leader, Natsume. You guys have can pretty much do whatever you want, just show me that fierce burning passion! Any questions? No? Alright then, let's get started!" Mr. Miyamoto informed us before pushing us off on to the set.

On set, I got a better view of Natsume, who was wearing a much baggier cargo pants that were so low that it showed pretty much the top half of the navy blue boxers that he was wearing. He was also wearing a black tank top that was covered by really dark purple jacket that was zipped up half way. The hood was up over his head, that happened to be covered up a printed cap. Dozens of heavy looking chains hung from his neck. He looked quite nice as a gangster guy.

"Maybe, you should take a picture. It'll last longer, Polka Dots." Natsume smirked, eyeing me up and down. I scoffed and stomped on his foot before walking in front of him. "You're such a pervert. I don't need to take a picture, they," I said gesturing to the other people on set, "are taking pictures for me. Duh."

"Sure and only idiots say duh." Natsume smirked even more before taking his place on a step of the staircase. "I'm not an idiot!" I fought back, only for him to counter me and say, "I never said you were an idiot, did I?"

"Hey Girl, you should back off my man already, you have been flirting with him forever! He must be tired of it!" Luna's voice rang through my ears as she stormed over to us, wrapping an arm around Natsume's arm again. She just didn't know when to quit! "You are so annoying! Are you ever quiet?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around Natsume's neck to show her that she couldn't have him.

"Aww, we didn't start, but you guys are doing great! Keep going! But, a little less talking and more posing!" Mr. Miyamoto called out from the edge of the set, camera flashing in his hands. Damn, I guess fighting verbally with Luna would have to wait because we had a job to do. I looked at Luna and nodded at her, she rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement that we had to get started. She smirked at me and smirked back.

Let the games begin.

I sat myself closely to Natsume, practically sitting on his lap, pulling him by the front of his jacket, so that his face was close to mine. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as I felt his hand snake around my waist. Getting into it more, his eyes were tense, but I could tell he was being pereverted. Luna on the other hand, pulled at Natsume too, getting his head to face hers as she pulled him to her so she could almost get a kiss out of him. I pushed the thoughts of me getting mad to the very back of my brain, reminding myself that it was only a photo shoot. We had freedom on what we wanted to do as long as we were fierce. I wrapped my hand around one of Luna's wrists, pulling one of her hands off of him. She looked surprised, before she smirked tangling her hand in Natsume's hair, bringing herself, practically on top of him. We went slow making sure that Mr. Miyamoto would be able to take the pictures.

Natsume took off one of the insanely long chains from his neck and placed it over me and Luna's neck getting us to fight up closer together. Luna and I glared at each other before grabbing hold of each other's hair, itching for a fight. We turned around with our backs facing each other, one of my arms rested on my bent leg as we sat in front of Natsume, Luna doing the same. Natsume grabbed our hair and pulled us gently towards him, showing his possession for the both of us. Natsume then stood up bringing us with him as he led us to a wall with a few banged up pipes covered in fake blood. Luna and I had ditched the necklace chain and picked up some pipes, kneeling down looking as if we were about to fight from different sides of an invisible line. Natsume sat down on a wooden crate, looking as if he were a king about to watch a good fight, his eyes staring penetratingly at the both of us as one of his hands played with the chains around his neck.

Luna and I had gotten up and we pressed the ends of our pipes against each other, pointing accusingly at each other before we pretended to swing the pipes at each other. After a bit, we pretended that we were tired and began to breath heavily before Natsume stepped in, bringing us close together. He cupped both of our faces in his hands bringing them closer to his own face, before he backed us both in to a hard concrete wall. His body pressed up against both of ours, his hands still on our faces, making sure that we were both under his control. Natsume then leaned in to me and his head bowed down, so his face in my neck, feeling his hot breath against my pulse. As soon as he came, he went and switched from me to Luna, making sure that both of us got the same thing. Though I wished he would have looked at me longer. Before we could move into another pose, a voice came from the edge of the set.

"Alright, you three! We're done here! You guys were amazing! You three should do more pictures together! I could just feel the fierceness radiating off of you three! Good way to show the camera that fierceness without me having to kill one of you for killing my set! Haha, just kidding! Come back and get some water and stuff!" Mr. Miyamoto called out to us, signaling for the photo shoot to be over with. Natsume got off of us and took the cap and hood off, sliding his hands through his dark locks. I stretched myself out trying to move body that was previously pressed on to a wall. I saw Luna do the same and I just had to think that she wasn't that bad of a model. She had talent, but I still don't like her very much, but maybe after we settle our differences we could get along better and possibly become friends.

"Come on, Small Boobs or we're going to leave your dumb ass behind."

Or not.

Luna called out from behind her as she walked off set. I looked dumbly around to see I was the only one on set, but either way those comments were completely uncalled for. My face heated up as I jogged off the set. "You are such a female dog, Fake Silicone Boobs!" I yelled back at her, pissed off at her comments as I watched her link an arm through Natsume's, leading him to get water. She looked back at me and smirked.

Yeah, I don't think that our own gangster games are ever going to end.

/

Hooray! Finally done! This took a while to write, especially when my dumbass of a laptop erased part of my chapter and I had to rewrite it. Trust me, I was not a happy camper. Terrible! Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this chapter, cause I think it could've been better! And I am really sorry for the grammar errors too!

So please review! And thank you if you do and thanks for reading the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: Cold

Hooray twenty chapters! That's a lot! Sorta! Hahaha! Well hello people! I've been gone for like what, two weeks or something and I back! I've been working on another story that has nothing to do with this one and I'm sorry! So now I have the twentieth chapter up and I hope it's okay with you, guys! Anyways, Thank You Guys sooooooooo much for the reviews! They were great! I noticed that you guys were asking about why Natsume didn't do anything when Luna was all over him and its cause when they were modeling, they couldn't make a huge scene, just cause Natsume didn't like the people he was working with. From watching America's Next Top Model, I've learned that when you're modeling, you have to make sure that absolutely nothing is bothering you, whether it be the shoot itself or the people you're working with, cause it shows on the film and it makes the people reviewing the pictures mad. So I hope that gets that out of the way! Anywayssss, I hope this chapter is better than the last! So please tell me how it is! So please review! Please and Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not know own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 20: Cold

"So Mikan, how was the photo shoot with Luna and Natsume? I bet that bitch was trying to get into his pants during the shoot! Maybe slip her hand down his pants!" Anna exclaimed during dinner, pointing her fork absentmindedly at me. I suddenly started choking on the meatball that I was chewing, pounding my chest with my fist, trying to make it go down. Hotaru, then out of nowhere, slapped her hand on my back. Hard. I'm not even kidding about how hard she hit me. It was like she was driving a car and then decided to run me over from behind! But, fortunately, that's what I needed and the piece of meatball came out and landed on my jeans in a disgusting looking half eaten red and brown stuff.

"Oh crap! My jeans! These were new! Hotaru! That was too hard!" I complained, glaring at Hotaru and then switched my gaze to glare at Anna, "And Anna! That's gross! You almost killed me!"

Anna placed her hands up, defensively, "I didn't try to kill you! It was the meatball! Man, Mikan, what did you do to make it so angry?" She said seriously, actually blaming it on the poor meatball. I glared at her and grabbed a napkin from the table and started to dab at the meatball that was already staining my jeans.

"If it stains, Mikan, I know this really awesome way to get stains out of clothes!" Aoi said in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing at the stain with her half eaten baguette from across the table. All of us girls, were having a girl's night in, in Anna and Nonoko's room. We had gone Italian and made meatballs and spaghetti and had bought some great baguettes from a bakery on campus. But, you know being us, some of the raw meatball mixture and spaghetti had landed on the floor during a mini food fight. And we had used our baguettes as swords during a baguette sword fight.

I looked at Aoi, my eyes watering at her gratefully, "That would be great Aoi! This will probably stain! You're a life saver!" She smiled at me and took a bite of the crusty bread.

"But, really Mikan, what happened? We're dying to know!" Anna continued, pressing me for details and I finally gave in, and proceeded to tell them all about the gangster photo shoot that I had participated in during the school day.

"Gross! You should have fought for his ass more! I'm sure he wouldn't have minded having you on top more." Nonoko snickered, trying to hold up a fist for emphasize. Then everyone started stifling their laughter by either turning around or covering their mouths with their hands, but I could already see their eyes watering.

"Sureee, but you guys are really perverted old men. Maybe you guys are all secretly on Viagra or something. Now that's gross!" I said and I started laughing and so did everyone else as they broke down in to fits of laughter.

Until, someone's cell phone rang loudly, which startled us. When we realized it was just a phone we sighed and I saw Aoi run to her purse and began digging through it for her phone. She flipped it open and placed it at her ear.

"Hello?" She answered and then gasped.

"Oh, Narumi-Sensei! Is there anything I can do for you?" "Mmhmm, yes, of course." "Oh that should be fun! I'll be sure to meet with him in your office tomorrow morning." "Alright, good night, Narumi-Sensei. Bye-bye." And with that Aoi closed her phone and smiled widely at us.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly, coming back to her chair and sitting down.

"What?" The rest of us asked in unison, looking at her curiously.

"We're getting a new student tomorrow! He's going to be joining our class! Isn't that great?"

"Yay! That is great! More sexy testosterone in class to drool over! I can't wait!" Nonoko exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. We gave her a weird look as if she just said the weirdest thing in the world. And all of a sudden started laughing. And the rest of the night went by quickly as we talked and gossiped over our food and doing dishes.

The next morning I woke up the next morning, nearly falling out of bed to get a look at the digital clock that sat on the small table between my bed and Hotaru's. The clock read 8:50 in the morning. And then it hit me as I looked at it groggily.

"Oh crap! Class is going to start in ten freaking minutes!" I tore off my clothes, changed into some clean jean shorts and an off the shoulder, very big sweater. I didn't have any time to do anything as I ran to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth and hair at the same time. I pulled my hair up in to a high pony-tail, slipped on some converse and my school bag, ran to Eri, petted her and told her my goodbyes and ran out the door.

"Man, why didn't anyone wake me up? Those assholes!" I muttered to myself, running down hallways and rounding corners, finally reaching my designated classroom, I crashed through the door, right when the bell started ringing.

"Oh, Mikan you made it. Good morning. Here." I heard a quiet voice say in front of me. It was Nobara, holding her hand out to me and took it as she helped pull me up from my messy heap on the ground.

"Thanks, Nobara! Good morning to you too! Hey, how come no one woke me up this morning?" I asked her as we walked back to some empty seats. I scanned the room and saw Nonoko and Anna hiding poorly behind books. Hell, Anna's book was upside down, as she peaked over the top of her book at me. The guys were there, but Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were missing, and so was Aoi.

"We did, but you were like a log. We tried everything from hitting you, kicking you, rolling you around, pouring water on your head, but nothing worked, so we left you to sleep. We figured you were tired from yesterday's photo shoot…" Nobara informed, until the giant wooden doors of the classroom swung open.

"Alright my beautiful talented children take your seats! I have amazing news for you all today! You guys are going to love it!" Narumi-Sensei announced, walking to his podium and sat his attendance folder down, giving us a giant grin. I quickly walked to my seat and sat down, looking at the classroom who were quietly whispering to each other.

"Alright, you can come in now! I think their dying of anticipation!" Narumi-Sensei called thorough the door. The door slowly was pushed open and in walked in what I just remembered, that Aoi had told us about a new student joining our class today.

But, as I watched the way the tall, dirty blonde-haired male walked to the front of the room and turned around to face us, and then I caught his eyes and all the veins in my body froze. I felt the color drain from my face and I couldn't breathe. I covered my mouth, not trusting myself that I wouldn't scream.

It was him. Him. Sano Kobe.

Except he looked a lot different. His face had changed and his hair. Like he had gotten cosmetic surgery and had colored his hair. If I hadn't seen those eyes, those cold, cold eyes, I wouldn't have guessed it was him. But, it was. He looked at the classroom and gave a smile to everyone in class as they all squealed about how hot he looked. Then, his eyes landed on me.

His cold nearly black eyes looked at me and I could see the cruelness in them. I watched as ever so slightly as the corners of his lips curved upward. It wasn't noticeable, but I saw it. He looked disgustingly happy.

"Good morning," his voice was different, slightly deeper, but it was still his, "My name is Hiro Minazuki. I am pleased to meet you. Please take care of me." Then the entire class, started playing a game of twenty questions with him as they asked the trivial questions. And every one of those answers he gave came out as lies. And then the question I hated the most was asked because I was terrified of the answer.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He stood there and his eyes traveled to me. His cruel eyes looking me up and down, which made me cross my arms tightly over my chest and I looked down at the table. He saw that and laughed lightly before answering, "No, no I don't. But, I am sure, that'll get one. Soon. Very Soon."

My eyes started tearing up as I pressed my palm to my face, trying to cover my eyes. I slinked back into my seat as far as I could go, trying to hide myself from his never ending gaze.

"Alright, darlings! That's enough twenty questions! It was very nice meeting you, you can go take a seat somewhere in the class!" Narumi-Sensei exclaimed, clapping his hands together. That was the worst thing he could have ever said.

Sano/Hiro bowed and began walking. His pace just wouldn't let up, he walked all the way to the back. Right where I was sitting, and in no time he was there. Standing at my side, looking down at me with his fake happy eyes. He smiled at me and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?" He gestured to the empty seat next to mine.

My throat painfully closed up, silently strangling me. My heart pounded painfully in my chest, as if it too was panicking for its life. But then I saw everyone stare at me, waiting for an answer and I tried to answer, even though it hurt so much and I didn't trust my voice.

"I… um… uh…" I manage to stutter out of my dry mouth, trying to saw no, but those words weren't coming out. Nothing would come out. And then all of a sudden, a long dark jean clad leg came out of nowhere and landed on the empty chair, separating the two us. Startled I looked up to see crimson eyes giving Sano one of the deadliest glares I have ever seen in my life.

Natsume stood there, his hands tucked away in the pockets of his jeans as he continued to glare at Sano. I felt myself getting better, the pounding in my chest started slowing down as I looked at the comforting image of him. And after a few minutes of deadly silence, he spoke.

"This is my seat. Go away." It was the iciest tone that I have ever heard, not including Sano cause he's just playing crazy. I felt myself shiver as the temperature of the room clearly dropped. Natsume then moved in between Sano and I and he sat down in the seat, wrapping a large, warm hand around mine. He kicked his legs up on to the table top, settling in further, declaring his seat. The two exchanged glares for a few more minutes, their eyes unwavering, even when Narumi-Sensei clapped his hands together.

"My oh my! It sure is cold in here! I wonder if the heater is broken in here! We'll have to get it fixed! Hiro, I'm sorry, but the seat is already taken. But, there are plenty of other seats to choose from! Take your pick!" Narumi-Sensei exclaimed, leading Sano's eyes away from Natsume. Sano smiled, "Of course, Narumi-Sensei," Sano's eyes moved back to Natsume and he bowed, "I'm sorry for trying to take your seat."

"Che." And with that, Sano went to the middle of the room, to the closest seat he could get to the back of the room. I let out a soft sigh, feeling relieved that Natsume came in time and I clutched his hand tighter and he returned a tighter grip, but his eyes never left the back of Sano's head.

"Well wasn't that nice class? But, now I have even more great news! We're going on a small trip to the aquarium located on campus and take pictures with the fishies! Hooray!" Narumi-Sensei cheered, literally jumping up and down like he was a five year old who was just told he was going to Disneyland for the first time. The class cheered loudly, but I doubt it was cause they could take pictures with the fish, it was probably because they got to get out of class.

And then that's when I realized.

With Sano around, something terrible was definitely going to happen.

/

Huzzah! I'm finally done with this chapter, but I think it could've been better, so I hope you guys could tell me how it is! It would really help me improve things! So please read and review! Please and Thank You! You guys are great and thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! And I apologize for my poor grammar errors!

And also, thanks to Larsie0316's idea for doing an underwater photo shoot! It's the perfect idea for the next chapter! But, I don't think this was what you had in mind, but I hope it's okay with you! So thank you so much! And thank you to the others who gave ideas! They were great!


	21. Chapter 21: Fun

Helloha people! I'm back again! I was going to update last weekend, but my boyfriend's birthday came up, so I had been on my computer working on his present! I swear there are so much birthdays in September! It's like everyone's parents decided to make a baby in December and January, so they could give birth in September! It's sort of weird! Anyways, this is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it! I'm also sorry for the grammar errors, I get impatient when I finish a chapter of a story and want to put it up as fast as possible, so I usually don't read over it! So I'm sorry! I hope you guys like this and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews for the pervious chapters! I want to give you all virtual hugs, but you know that's sort of creepy! Anyway, we're almost to 200 reviews! So excited! Let's see if this chapter will make it to the 200 mark!

So please read and review! Pretty Please! This time I'm begging for this chapter to reach 200 because we're so close! Please and Super Duper Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 21: Fun

"Hey Mikan? Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale. Maybe you shouldn't do this photo shoot."

Nonoko's worried voice came from behind me, well actually above me. I looked behind my seat to see Nonoko perched on the top of it, her face etched with concern. I took a deep breath and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Nonoko. Really. I'm just a little tired, maybe I should sleep earlier." I told her, lightly laughing, trying to get her to believe I was fine. She gave me a look that told me she didn't buy it, but she let it go, murmuring a small, "Okay, if you're sure," before sliding back into her seat, her body completely blocked by the back of the mossy colored fabric of my seat.

We were all on the bus, heading to the aquarium for our next photo shoot. I sat next to Natsume on our large heated bus that carried all the students. We sat in rows, two people to one row, but the bus had only to columns, so it was like your regular old school bus. Except it wasn't yellow and didn't smell of sweat coming from the students and the bus driver. In fact, the bus was a lot nicer, it was large and white, the windows tinted black to keep the sun from getting in. To get into your seat, you had to climb small stairs leading up to the seats on each row. And that was a lot of rows. Nonoko and Anna were seated in the seats behind Natsume and I, while Nobara had her own seat across from them, trying to give Natsume and I some room because I'm guessing she noticed, but she didn't say anything. She would cast a few glances to me every once in a while to check if I was okay, every time I caught her eyes, I gave her a smile, trying to assure her I was fine. But she still kept checking up on me every once in a while.

I settled myself into the back of my chair, sighing before laying my head on Natsume's shoulder. I tightened the grip of our intertwined fingers, before closing my eyes, breathing in his scent, calmly. I felt the pad of his slightly calloused thumb rub the front of my hand in circles, trying to comfort me. I hadn't told him that Sano was here, I wanted to tell Hotaru first, wanting to get her advice on what we should do about our growing problem. Even though Sano/Hiro was sitting in the front, next to Luna who had been coming on to him the entire bus ride, whether it would be with flipping her hair, or running a newly manicured hand over his arm, she did everything, he didn't really take the bait. Every once in a while he would turn his head to the back, looking at me with his eyes made of solid penetrating ice.

I tried not to visibly flinch every time I was hit with his ice daggers, but it was getting harder and harder. If this damn bus ride didn't end, I would probably crack and be sent to the mental ward of a hospital. I shifted in my seat, bending my leg, placing it on top of the seat, so I could turn my body away from oncoming daggers.

"Do you want to switch seats?"

Natsume's voice whispered smoothly into my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear. My hand flew up to my ear, covering it so I wouldn't have to get the heavy onslaught of his hot breath. My eyes fluttered opened and I shifted in my seat again, this time so I was sitting up straight in my chair. I glared at his slightly in annoyance for bothering me, but my glared melted away as I saw the hard concern written on his face. His jaw was set, his lips pressing in a thin line across his handsome face, but his eyes were a bit softer, but still just as hard and intense like the rest of his face.

I stared at him for a pregnant pause before ultimately agreeing with him to switch seats with him. Maybe having the window seat would calm me down more and plus it would block Sano's eyes from looking at me. His eyes always smiling and knowing.

Natsume blinked before getting off his seat and moved himself in front of me as I slid myself over. When I was safely tucked away by the cool window, Natsume sat himself down in my seat, moving his body to get comfortable. When he was done, he grasped my hand, intertwining our fingers together, our palms pressed firmly against one another's. I sighed in content, feeling his warm hand made a wave of relief wash over me as I lay my head on top of his shoulder. We sat in a quiet bubble of comfortable silence the rest of the ride to the aquarium.

Except for the slight decreasing temperature change in the bus.

When the bus stopped at a large dome shaped building, the doors slid open and students started gathering their things while filing out of the relatively wide bus. I sat up from Natsume's shoulder and bent over to open the compartment underneath the seat to grab my bag before standing up behind Natsume who was waiting for the students to climb out of the bus. When it was our turn to get out of our row, Natsume grasped my hand and led me to the exit, still blocked with the bodies of students climbing down the stairs. The bus still had a cold feeling as we made our way to the steps of exit. Natsume let go off my hand for minute to get down the steep stairs, waiting for me and the bottom.

I took my first step on to the stairs, but then something caught my foot. Specifically the laces of my converse that were now untied, which I could've sworn were tied before I even walked out my row. I tried to catch my balance, but my foot slipped off the metal step. I stumbled forward, falling out of the bus. I let out a small scream, closing my eyes waiting for my face to come in hard contact with the concrete ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard those words spoken in an angry panic as I crashed in to someone at the bottom of the bus. His arms encircled my body in a tight clamp, my heart beat pounded in my ears as I panted in relief that I hadn't come in contact with the concrete. My eyes shot open to look at my savior, and I was thankfully met with of course, distraught crimson eyes. I relaxed more, but my chest still pounded with adrenaline and I let my forehead fall on to Natsume's chest.

"Mikan! Oh my God! Are you alright?" A unison of that sentence and a few others came from behind me as I heard a lot of pairs of feet hit the ground. I felt a whole lot of hands land on my back and shoulders as I turned my head to both sides, looking at Nonoko, Anna, and Nobara's panicked eyes. Not only was I met with their panicked eyes, Yuu, Ruka, Youichi, Koko, and Kitsune. With all the people there, I wasn't sure who had picked me off the ground, but I was placed back on my feet, leaning against the cold metal of the bus. Natsume got up on his own, except for the fact that Ruka had a hand around his arm, helping him further.

"Oh my! What happened here my little cherry pops?" Narumi-Sensei made his way over quickly, gliding pass students staring at the scene, whispering to each other with concerned looks on their faces. "Sensei! Mikan fell down the stairs!" Anna told Narumi-Sensei, her hands waving in the air as she panicked. I felt Nobara go around my body, brushing off the dirt that I had gotten on myself and tying my laces up as well. Nonoko chimed into Anna's sentence, "Yeah and then Natsume was her hero and caught her before she hit the ground."

"My goodness! You took a tumble, Mikan! Are you alright? It's a good thing Natsume was around to catch you!" Narumi-Sensei concluded, looking up and down my body for any cuts or scrapes. "Do you need to go see the nurse? If you aren't feeling up to doing this, you can sit out!"

I felt my eyebrows knit together closely, giving him a questioning look, "I don't need to see the nurse, I'm fine. I just took a small tumble, it wasn't bad. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it the rest of the day," Then I turned my head to Natsume, who was standing behind Narumi-Sensei, brushing dirt off his clothes, "Is Natsume alright? Natsume, are you okay?"

Natsume looked up from his brushing and just nodded, making his way over to me, also looking me up and down. "It's nothing. How are you?" Natsume asked shortly, looking at my face after he did an examination of my body.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. It was nothing." I smiled to everyone, straightening myself from previously leaning against the bus. "Come on, let's go have fun! As long as your fine, Natsume." I told them, looking at Natsume, my eyes searching for any visible scratches, but I couldn't find any. Natsume wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed it. "Let's go."

"It looks like everyone is fine over here! That's fantastic! If everyone's ready! Let's get inside! You guys are going to be so excited when you see what we're doing!" Narumi-Sensei exclaimed, twirling around on his heels to lead the class away from the bus. After reassuring everyone that I was fine, we started walking away from the bus, something coming out of the bus caught my eyes. I looked inside of the bus, to see someone getting off the bus.

It was him.

Sano saw me watching him and gave me a creepy grin that made the blood in my body turn as icy as his eyes. He brought his hand up, so I could see it. His long thin finger pointed at my shoes, followed by his forefinger and thumb pressing together, jerking away from the middle of his body in a pulling gesture.

Oh my God. He untied my shoes, so I would fall down the stairs.

My felt tears prickling at my eyes as I turned away, trying to blink them away. He knew I was clumsy and could easily fall down the stairs if my shoes weren't tied. Except this once the first time this had happened. Except all the other times I had fallen down the stairs because of him was because he had forcefully shoved me down the stairs. One of the times he had shoved me down the stairs, I had fractured one of the bones in my wrist. But of course, I never told anyone that he had done that. I had just told everyone I tripped down the stairs was all. But, now he was getting much craftier, finding other ways to hurt me. And he was just having loads and loads of fun watching.

I walked a little faster, pulling Natsume along with me to get farther away from him and his evil grin, any minute now I would hear his menacing laughter ring through my ears. But, the laughter never came, and by the time we made it to the entrance of the aquarium, I turned around and he was gone. He was always really great with disappearing like that.

When we got inside, I was freely chatting with Nonoko, Anna, and Nobara, trying to push the thoughts of Sano to the farthest part of my brain. We had been talking about what we could be doing other than just swimming with fishes. Nobara told us that if Narumi-Sensei brought us to a place like this, he'd probably feed us to the fish as part of the photo shoot, just to make things more exciting.

We followed other students until we found ourselves in front of a giant tank filled with colorful coral, rocks, fish, and sharks. They were swimming around peacefully, not bothering each other. The water was blue and clear, so we could clearly see tall the sea creatures, artificial sun light coming in to the tank from the top of it. I walked up to the large tank, watching the little animals with fascination. I had been to an aquarium before, but I've never seen one as big as this one. Hell, all the fish and other sea animals and stuff I saw at the aquarium could fit in this giant tank, with still room to spare. And this wasn't the only tank of sea animals they had in this aquarium, in fact we had passed a bunch of other tanks in the darkly light room.

"Well students, we're here!" Narumi-Sensei announced to the class who just gave him questioning looks as if he were crazy, or had gotten lost because there wasn't really anything that indicated a photo shoot.

"What are you talking about, Sensei, are you dumb? There isn't anything here." Luna told him rudely, looking at her fingernails. Narumi-Sensei just gave her a forced smile that made me laugh to myself, finding Narumi-Sensei trying to put up with Luna's rudeness.

"Now, now, Luna! As you can clearly see, there is this giant tank. We're going to pus… I mean have you jump in and take pictures in this tank! Except, to make things go faster, were splitting the class in half, so they can go take pictures in a tank just like this one. Isn't that great?" Narumi-Sensei cheered, presenting the tank with his arms.

That's when students started gaping at him. "Sensei! There are sharks in there! You said fishies! Not sharks!" Anna argued with Narumi-Sensei, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the sharks in the tank.

Narumi-Sensei just smiled, "Yeah, see I said fishies and those little animals swimming around are fishies, so technically I told you what we were doing, so there shouldn't be a problem! Besides, don't worry my little kitties! We have a trained professional here to work with us! These sharks don't eat or bite humans!"

We looked at him nervously. What sharks didn't eat or bite delicious meaty flesh?

"And to make this more fun, we're going to attach weights so it'll be easier to stay down in the water and shoot a bunch of pretty pictures!" That's when I heard people start hyperventilating and panicking, waving their hands to their faces. I even heard a small group of students wanting to plot a plan, so they could tie a bunch of weights to Narumi-Sensei and push him in to a tank filled with sharks.

"Oh come on! This will be fun! To make sure you guys don't panic underneath the water, even though you're only going to be in there for an extremely short time, no kidding, no more than twenty seconds, we're going to give you guys a relaxer, so that you guys won't freak out! You know those magicians that lock themselves in a container of water and have to free themselves? That's what they consume, so they're heart rate doesn't act up and use as much oxygen, so they can stay calmly underwater!" Narumi-Sensei informed us, trying to get everyone to calm down, but by now, no one listened, not wanting to do this photo shoot. Narumi-Sensei's face faltered as he started announcing the groups of people and that the only way to get out of this was if you had an actually breathing problem and he already knew who had any sort of problem.

"Okay those for the first half of the class it's going to be Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsune, Youichi, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, Nobara, Sumire, Luna, and Hiro!"

My eyes shot up to look at Narumi-Sensei, then I scanned around the room looking for the last name on his damn list. I found him off to the side with Luna and Sumire hanging around him, still flirting with him. He caught my eyes and smiled.

It was as if his eyes were saying,

'This is going to be a lot of fun, Mikan.'

/

Hooray, finally done with this chapter! So tired! Haha, anyway, I hope this chapter I alright with you guys! I sort of thought that the beginning of the chapter wasn't that bad, and I liked how it was going, but of course with further typing, I lost that feeling, so now I don't know how the rest of this chapter is! So, I hope that you guys can find it in your hearts to review this chapter and tell me how it is! You guys were so great with the last reviews I got! They help a lot really! Let's work hard and rake in enough reviews for 200! That would be so amazing! So I hope that you guys will review! And as a reward I'll put up the next chapter, but you know that doesn't make sense considering the fact that I 'm going to post up the next chapter anyway, so oh well!

Anyways, Please read and review! Please and thank you!


	22. Chapter 22: Silence

Helloha people! Here is the next chapter! And I just wanted to say, thank you guys sooooo extreamly much! We reached not only 200 reviews, but we traveled to 230 reviews! Hooray! Thank you guys so super duper much for taking the time to even leave a review! They were extremely helpful and great! I love you guys! To reward you guys, here is the next chapter, but you know the next chapter was going to happen anyway, but you get the point, right? Haha! Except, honestly its 229, I don't even count this one review I got, it was hideous and awful. Honestly, I swear people just go trolling around for fun and it's not nice! So let's no longer troll! It's not fun for anyone! You know, except the person having fun doing it. Oh well, the person is a jerk, what can I say? I have you guys, so that's all that matters! Thank you guys soooo much again and I hope you guys are alright with this chapter! And I'm super sorry about the grammar and stuff! I hope it's still readable! Anyways, pretty please read and review! And don't forget, thank you so much awesome people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 22: Silence

"Mikan! Mikan! Earth to Mikan! Did Natsume stick his tongue so far down your ear that you turned deaf?"

That question shook me from my growing thoughts as I turned to give the person who said that a weirded out look.

"What the hell does that even mean Koko? Is that even possible?" I knitted my brows together trying to fathom if that was even possible myself. Koko just rubbed the back of his sandy blonde head before laughing, "I don't know! Should we try it out? It's not like I said that he shoved is peni…."

"Oh my God! Shut up! Shut up! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I shouted at him, covering my ears with my hands, ready to sing 'Lalalala' if I had to. That word was just too disgusting sounding. You know like the word, moist. Now that is a really gross word. Koko laughed even more, this time doubling over at my growing discomfort. He leaned down to my covered ear and whispered, "Moist penis."

"Eww! Eww! Go away! Gross! Ughh! Those are the worse damn words I've ever heard said together in the same sentence! Lalalalalala! I can't hear you!" I rambled on and on about that disgusting sentence, while Koko held his stomach and cried out his non-stop laughter.

"Koko! Stop bothering Mikan with your disgusting words! We have to go get ready now and I don't think it would do very well if she puked all over a stylist would it?" Anna scolded, waving her pointer finger at Koko, who laughed even more. She glared at him before she stomped on his foot with her converse. Which was pretty lucky, no one wants to ever be stepped on in heels. She assessed her creation of Koko howling in pain and gave a sweet smile.

"Oh my! Did I do that? My bad!" Anna feigned a sugary sweet high-pitch voice, giving Koko looks of filled with surprise, as if she didn't know she caused that. He looked up at her and shot her some glares, he opened his mouth to say something, but Anna turned to me and said, "Come on! Let's go get dressed!"

And with that, she threw her fuchsia colored cardigan clad arm over my shoulder and led me to a slurry of backrooms flowing with coming and going students. Anna babbled on about how childish Koko was and if she got the chance, she'd probably feed him to the sharks. I calmed down quite a bit and I felt a lot better, being in the world of socialites was great. And before we knew it, we walked in to a room at the end of the hall to reveal some very familiar faces.

"Hey Anna, Mikan! You guys are here! Did you guys see what we're going to be wearing? They're so pretty!" Nonoko gushed at us as soon as we stepped through the door. She would have probably gotten up from her seat, but she wouldn't be moving with a hot curling iron wrapping one of Nonoko's midnight locks around a steaming curling iron.

"Seriously? I need to see it!" Then just like that Anna launched herself into the direction of well, nowhere. She had no idea where the clothes were, so she must be on a mini treasure hunt for them, looking for them in every crevice of the very large and private backroom. The room was set in a long row of black director like chairs in front of long shining mirrors lined with glowing light bulbs. On the counter of the row, sat tons and tons of beauty products from make-up, flat irons, curling irons, hairspray, and other various things.

"Hello, I'm your stylist, I'll be working with you today." A timid voice came from behind me and I turned to see a young woman, who was bowing to me. I smiled at her and returned the bow. "Hello! It's so nice to meet you! Thank you for working with me!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

The woman smiled more, and she wasn't as shy. She nodded and led me to one of the director like chairs. I watched as she meticulously worked on my long honey colored hair and longer hair extensions and then rolling my hair and extensions in large barrel curlers. Then as my hair was setting, she worked on my make-up first adding the necessary concealer and foundation and then by adding beautiful shades of blues, greens, and grays, blending the colors on my eyelids and lower lash line. Then she worked on my lips, lining them with a bright cherry lip pencil and then filling them in with an equally bright cherry lipstick and gloss.

When the make-up was all done, she took my hair out of the curlers, revealing long luxurious wavy hair. She brush it out lightly and sprayed it with a mist of hairspray before intricately adding shiny white pearls to my hair in various places.

"Wow Mikan! You look like the Little Mermaid! So beautiful!" Nonoko came from behind, placing her hands on my shoulders as she assessed me in the mirror. Nonoko was already dressed and ready to go, her hair curly with fabric that resembled seaweed weaving in and out of it. She wore a dazzling wine colored slim fitting dress, it was strapless and was decorated in intricate bead work in shapes of curves and swirls, making the dress look beautiful and elegant. I laughed at her comment, "Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself? You're stunning and gorgeous!"

"Too bad! I don't look like the Little Mermaid, so I can say whatever I want! I think you're talking about yourself! But yes," she gave her hair a dramatic flip, "I do look gorgeous!" We laughed together, playfully slapping each other's arms, before the stylist whisked me away to a dressing room and started stuffing me in a dress, saying that the room would be meeting soon, so they could feed us that strange relaxer they wanted to shove down our throats. I grimaced. I was not looking forward to that.

When she finished stuffing me in the dress, she had me asses my final look in the full length mirror. I had to agree with Nonoko, I did look like the Little Mermaid. With the long flowing hair and the dress was absolutely stunning. The dress was a one shoulder piece, covered with a large chiffon seafoam green flower, dotted with some emerald chiffon. The rest of the dress was slim fitting, but was short in the front, then flared out in the same concoction of seafoam and emerald green chiffon. There was another flower pick-up on the side of the dress, giving it an elegant pick-up. I smiled brightly and did a few small turns in the dress, it was amazing. The material fluttered with my movements and was super light, which really meets all those heavy fabric dresses. The stylist then quickly attached packets of weights to my ankles. I moved my leg up and down and found the weights a bit heavy, but it was fine, I'd probably float to the top without them.

I told the stylist I was ready and we went to the main room and were greeted by a large group of people, which were the picture taking group of my friends, plus Luna and Hiro. They were waiting for us and I quickly took a stand next to the closest person, which was Youichi. He looked down at me and gave a blank look and a very small smile and then focused his attention of a man bringing in cups on a circular tray. He went around the circle and passed around all the cups that were half filled of clear liquid. I brought the cup to my nose and gave it a sniff, it didn't smell like anything and was completely normal, so it seemed pretty safe to me.

"Alright students! My you all look fantastic! Narumi would be proud! That's why you guys better guzzle that drink down, so you guys can show him your beauty! The drink is just some water and a few drops of the relaxer. Don't worry, it doesn't taste like anything, so it's fine! Drink up now!" The man who passed the drinks around exclaimed, giving us a hearty laugh.

I smiled and followed everyone's action and downed the liquid in one shot. I scrunched my nose and glared at the cup, didn't have a taste my butt. It was a bitter taste and didn't set well in my mouth. I looked around and the girls had the same expression, and I relaxed, glad it was not only me. You never know when that bastard's around.

"Taste like nothing my ass! What scam are they running?" I heard Luna mutter to herself, but it was loud for the man to hear. He gave her a nervous look and rubbed at the back of his head, but laughed it off and turned his attention back to the rest of the group.

"Alrighty then! It went down well, yes? Why don't we head over to the photo shoot site? Come this way!" He instructed us out of the room and we filed out after him as he led the way down the hall.

"You look beautiful."

A smooth stream of hot breath tickled at my ear as I stopped in my tracks and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Natsume! Don't do that! You could've given me a heart attack!" I scowled, slapping his cheek lightly before he caught my hand with his. His fingers curled around my hand as he brought it back up to his cheek and pressed it against it. I looked at him with a shock expression when he then took my hand and kissed my palm. His clothes were simple enough, a cream colored long sleeve shirt was cut open at a large V-neck was tucked in sloppily in his puffy beige trousers. I thought that the relaxer was supposed to slow down the heart, not speed it up.

"Sorry, but you look beautiful. Just thought you should know." He told me in a soft husky voice and then took my hand off his cheek, but this kept it in his hand. He tugged at me slightly and I stumbled forward, my forehead coming in contact with his lips, softly. My face grew warmer while he pulled away and gave me a smirk before tapping my head lightly with his knuckle.

"Polka Dot Little Girl." Was all he murmured and pulled me along with him to the photo shoot.

By the time we got to the photo shoot, that relaxer was really kicking in as I stifled a yawn with my hand. Narumi-Sensei was explaining to us that we would go to the top of the tank and either gently go in to the water, or do a full on cannon ball. I could already hear Koko talking about how he would make the greatest splash the world has ever seen. Narumi-Sensei continued to tell us that once in the water, we would go down and do as much posing as we could before we wanted to come back. But we had to remember to look as model like as we could, no ugly faced photos. The pictures would be taken using a machine that would snap pictures under water with a photographer controlling the picture taking at the top of the tank. We would know when our time was up when we saw a red light flashing from the camera. We weren't able to see the pictures until everyone went and we were all safely back at the classroom. Then when we swam back up to the top, we would be whisked away to get dry as the next person took a dive and that was all to it.

"Alrighty my little potatoes of beautifulnesses! Who wants to go first?" Narumi-Sensei asked excitedly, clapping his hands together as he looked at our group with eager eyes. And of course the first person to go up was Koko. I watched with drooping eyes as he scrambled quickly to the top of the tank. He waved down to all of us and then gave a dramatic look as if he were about to jump to his death. And then he did jump, except in cannon ball form. The splash was so big, some of the water sprayed us at the bottom.

We could see Koko's faint figure moving in the water, but it wasn't that clear, but we could see enough of his surprisingly elegant posing, if that was even possible coming from him. The shoot was a little longer than we thought, but before we knew it, it was all over and Koko was coming back up to the top. He gave a dramatic hair flip and used his hand to comb back his wet hair out of his face. He got out of the tank, into the arms of an awaiting towel. Koko looked at us and gave a cheesy grin before announcing, "Do not fear folks! I am still alive! Your Koko is here to stay!"

Our small group erupted in to laughter, hollering up at him sarcastically, "Oh darn! Really? Your weights should've been heavier! Go get more and do it again!" Koko just looked down at us dramatically, clutching his heart and forcing his eyes to water.

"You guys are awful! I'm never speaking to you again!" And with that he climbed down and ran away, making crying noises on his way out. "Oh my." Was all anyone could say. Even Narumi-Sensei had to say it, but called up the next person which was Kitsune, then Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Luna, Youichi, and then came me.

By the time my turn arrived, I realized that relaxer was working too well. The longer it stayed inside my system, the sleepier I got. I had to pinch my cheeks, tap my face, and stifle yawns the entire shoots. I was exhausted. I swore that after this was through, I would get dry, changed, and find some place to curl up into a ball and doze off. My body grew heavier and heavier as I climbed the stairs, holding the rail to stabilize myself. And the weights weren't helping either, they were like an extra fifteen pounds each, slowing down all my movements.

"Okay, be as graceful and natural as you can down there. You can pose as much as you want before coming back up, but don't drown yourself, in fact that will probably get you a bad grade. Do well and don't let me down." The photographer told me once I reached the top of the tank, he gave me a stern look, but his eyes were kind. I nodded and smiled, moving myself to the edge of the tank. I lined my feet to the edge and looked down at the water. The water was a nice aqua color and I could see quite a bit of the tank just by looking above it. I breathed in and out a couple of times, before turning around to nod at the photographer I was ready. He nodded and I turned back and around and took a deep breath and jumped right in to the awaiting water.

The water was a bit cold, but it was tolerable, the sound of bubbles and rushing water filling my ears, before the water calmed down around me and then turning silent. Except, I could hear the small movements of my body as I sank to the middle of the tank. With the pressure of the water, it was harder to move and my movement became a lot slower. My arms would go from framing my face to spreading around myself gracefully following the natural movement of the water. From the corner of my eye I could see a small shark swim past me, swimming in to a whole on the rocky stone and coral. I would've panicked, but I didn't feel anything, I was completely calm, just drifting with the flow of the water. That relaxer stuff was great. Now if only I had some in class, so I wouldn't have a nervous break no with Hiro around.

I tried to move as elegant as possible, making sure that none of my poses looked unnatural and forced. I even held on to parts of the soaked dress to add more definition to my poses, holding the skirt with one hand and with the other, I used it to touch my face, careful to not block my neck. Making sure your neck was in full view made you seem taller than you were is what Narumi-Sensei would tell us, and I believed it.

As I posed, I had lost track of time and had no idea how long I stayed down, but I noticed that my lungs were growing tighter and tighter with each movement. I was out of air and needed to get out. I attempted to kick my legs up, but they were weighed down too much by the weights. My body was refusing to move anymore and I could barely move my arms to swim to the top. My chest was constricting and I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest from the lack of oxygen. There was a faint buzzing ringing in my ears, telling me that I needed to get out. I started to grow dizzy and could barely see my hand in front of my own face, my hand traveled to claw at my neck trying to keep whatever oxygen I had left inside of my body.

I couldn't hold the air anymore and I let the last of it out into the water to have it travel to the surface in a steady stream of bubbles. I struggled with my body, telling it to swim to the top, but my limbs wouldn't budge. My body grew heavier as I sank lower and lower toward the bottom of the tank. My heart pounded roughly against my ribs, telling my body it needed air, but nothing was working. Then there was nothing

My eyes started fluttering close as I used my last ounce of strength to move toward the top, but nothing moved. The water filled up my ears, until I could hear absolutely nothing. I could no longer hear the buzzing, nor could I even hear the pounding in my chest.

I was drowning in complete silence.

/

So finally done with this chapter. I'm a little iffy about the descriptions in this chapter, but I hope it's okay with you guys! But tell me how I did, so I can think about how to write the next chapter! Please and thank you! Anyways, thank you guys sooooooo much for the 230 reviews! They were amazing and I can't thank you guys enough! Except you know, that really shitty review. I hope I don't ever see that kind of reviews again, they hurt my eyes. So please be kind! But, that's not the point you guys are fantastic! Please continue to read and review!


	23. Chapter 23: Lifeless

Hello readers! I am back again and this is the next chapter! I hope you guys are alright with it! Anyways, thank you guys sooooooooooo much for the reviews! You guys are all fantastic! Your reviews are always great, so thank you a lot! They are very much appreciated! Thank you! I hope you guys continue to read and review! Please and thank you! And I can't express how much your reviews mean to me! And plus I'm sorry for the grammar and I hope it's not too bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 23: Lifeless

Natsume

I watched Polka in the water, from the time she went up, dropped herself down, my eyes never leaving her floating figure. I could faintly see the different poses, but that's about it. I have to say, this photo shoot's dangerous, even if you're able to pull yourself up and there are plenty of people around. You never know what could happen.

I eyed the new student in front of me, he was watching as carefully as I was. It may have been undetectable to most people, but there was a smirk that played on his lips, enjoying himself. Something about him was off. Every time, Mikan saw him, she'd be scared out of her wits, uneasy and cautious. Whoever this punk was, he was dangerous.

This shoot was taking a lot longer than normal. I'm not sure how long that girl can hold her breath, though, but still.

"Ruka, how long has it been? You're timing this right?" I asked Ruka, my eyes still not leaving the tank. That gay teacher told him to time the shoots with a stop watch for fun and his own amusement, so he'd have something to blab about later. I could feel Ruka's eyes on me, startled by my question, from the corner of my eyes, I could see him look down at the stop watch.

"It's been a minute and fifty-three, four, five, you get it, right? The seconds keep going. She's been down there for a while, hasn't she? Oh, she made two minutes." There was worry laced in his voice now and looked at the tank fearfully. I could hear the whispers of her friends, telling each other it's been awhile since she went down.

"Hey, photographer guy, shouldn't she come back up now?" I hollered at the photographer, who inched himself over the edge of the tank to look at me. He put his fingers to his chin in that weird thinking pose.

"Yeah, I guess, but she seems fine down there. But, we should call her up. I'll flash the lights." He answered back and disappeared to the platform. Then after a moment, red lights began to flash in the water. The lights illuminated the tank a little, so you could better see what was happening. And then I saw it.

She wasn't moving.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath, running to the ladder of the tank and hiking myself up. The photographer looked at me startled, but before he could say anything, I plunged myself in to the tank. The sudden contact of water, burned at my eyes, but it didn't matter, I just had to get to her. I swam to where she was at the bottom, her eyes were closed shut, her lips were parted and she just floated there with the current of the water.

I snatched her up in my arms, her body heavier than usual from having been soaked. There was force pushing her down, like the water telling her she should stay down. But, like hell that was happening.

I dragged her toward the top of the tank, the last few ounces of air was being used by the pressure I placed on my body, forcing my muscles to use up the oxygen faster. My lungs started screaming and burning, I've never been a person to hold their breath for very long underwater. I needed more air.

But, Mikan needed the air more.

With all my strength, I pulled her up to my level and pressed my mouth to hers, giving her the last bit of air I had left. It wasn't much, but she needed something going to that small brain of her's. Just a little bit more. Only a few more kicks we would reach the top.

Then, a pair of arms grabbed my own, hoisting Mikan and I out of that hell hole. I gasped for air and erupted in to a harsh coughing fit when someone took Mikan out of the tank, I stayed on the edge of the tank. I had seen a flash of dark hair and violet eyes, and I knew she would be okay, for now.

There was another pair of arms that came down and dragged me out, but I already knew who it was. He wouldn't stop panicking. "Natsume! Oh my God! Natsume are you alright?" Ruka's hand came slamming on my back, his hand combined with the soaked clothes plastered to my body, made a harsh slapping sound. Then that's when I heard it.

"Oh my God! Mikan, come on! Stay with us! Breathe! Breathe!"

My head snapped around to see Mikan sprawled on the ground, Imai was hovering over her, desperately giving her mouth to mouth. I could see Imai's body trembling as she was bent over giving chest compressions for a few seconds and then switching to blowing air in to Mikan, then back to compressions, then to air. She still wasn't moving.

She lay there, lifeless as ever. She didn't cough, she didn't move a single limb or finger, she didn't jerk, she was just lying on the ground. Lifeless. A flash of memories swirled in my mind, from the first time a met her, to when we were forced to be partners, to our first photo shoot, everything went past. Her warm amber eyes penetrated my senses. Those eyes. Those eyes were always filled with warmth and happiness. Life. But, there was nothing.

Without thinking, I dragged myself up from the ground and ran toward her. I dropped myself down by her side and grabbed at her hand. Her cold, clammy hand. It felt like heavy weight in my own hands. Imai was still working, but she had gotten slower. She was working past being tired, her moves became more frantic as she lost more time.

I took a deep breath and shoved Imai out of the way, ignoring her surprised, "Hyuuga!" and smashed my lips to Mikan's again. I breathed in more air, holding her nose and titling her head. After I was out of air, I switched to pressing against her chest, giving her chest compressions that Imai had been giving her not more than a few seconds earlier.

Imai was tired, so it's always a good idea to switch off if someone gets tired while doing CPR. I switched myself in, hoping that maybe I'd be able to get more air in. It still wasn't working, but I pressed on. I wasn't going to let her go.

"Okay, children you've done enough! We'll take it from here!"

There was a brigade of EMT paramedics pushing through the crowd of other students that had started coming together when the commotion started. One of the paramedics pushed be aside and slipped an oxygen mask over her face and started checking her vitals. I was still holding on to her hand. The paramedic called another one up to take her down to the stretcher they had wheeled in.

"You have to let up, boy."

I looked up to see the first paramedic looking down at my pathetic state. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. My mouth was dry and stale, I couldn't even crack out a sound. I took one look back at Mikan and grudgingly let go of her. She needed the medical attention that I couldn't give her. They carried her down the tank and strapped her down to the stretcher. Then I watched them rush her out of the building. The sound of the siren was turned on and the loud sound grew fainter and fainter until you couldn't hear it anymore.

I felt numb, and unmoving. I couldn't feel anything as I looked at the door longingly. How pathetic of me. I wanted to slam my fist down on the ground and run after the ambulance, but I couldn't move. I was frozen. So, frozen I thought my heart would stop beating.

Then I heard the sounds of sobbing and panic. I numbly moved my head around to see that Imai had broken down and she was kneeling on the ground giving the ground a hurt look, some tears had escaped her eyes, not bothering to wipe them away. Ruka tried to comfort her, looking just as scared. I looked over the tank to see the twins, Ibaragi, and my sister were all knelt of the ground, crying. The guys were there, looking mournfully at the door and the sad sight of the girls on the ground. Some other students began erupting into worry, Mikan was everybody's friend. Her presence was always there and she was always so cheerful. I even saw that Koizumi girl start wiping some quiet tears away. They may have been enemies, but they wouldn't want each other hurt, I think. That new guy wasn't around.

I scanned over the crowd and couldn't find him.

But, at that point I didn't care. The only one I cared about was being driven to the academy's hospital. I needed to see her. There was no way I would let her go. With the little strength I had in my legs and arms, I got up and climbed down the tank, running to the doors of the building.

"Natsume! Where are you going?" Was what I could hear from behind me, knowing it was Ruka, but he wouldn't follow until the others came later. They were planning on probably taking the bus, but I couldn't wait for that. It'd give me a head start if I just ran for it.

I slammed the doors of the building aquarium open, my body was instantly greeted by the chilly autumn air. It was only made worse because I my clothes were completely soaked and hadn't tried at all. I ran as fast as I could down the road, only a blur of trees and light posts were going past me as my feet hitting hard against the bricked road. Everything on my body burned, screaming at me to stop, that I was already at my limit and it would be too far to run to the hospital that was on the other side of our ridiculously large campus. But, I was going to make it there, no matter what. Even if it killed me.

After who knows how long I have been running, I was able to reach the hospital. I almost collapsed at the main entrance, but I was able to make it to the front desk.

"Huff…. Huff… Mikan Sakura… Where is she?" I demanded with the little breath I had left. The woman at the desk looked at me, shocked. She gave me a look over, before answering tentively, "A-Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

I slammed my fist on the desk, making the woman jump, "Like hell I need one. Where the hell is Mikan Sakura?"

She looked at me and slowly inched to the list of people who were admitted to the hospital. She scanned the list before saying, "Yes, it seems she was just admitted thirty minutes ago. I can get a doctor to talk with you about her, if you like, oh wait. There's the doctor that was just with her. Dr. Minazuki! This student is asking about a patient!" She waved over a middle-aged man in a long white doctor coat, who raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Minazuki. Can I help you with something, young man?" He asked, his eyebrow still raised as he assessed my appearance.

"Mikan Sakura. How is she?" I asked, not bothering with the doctor's pleasantries.

"Oh, yes she was just admitted. How are you related to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend." I told him, my eyes boring a hole into his head, it wasn't really true, but it would be. The doctor thought for a second and then answered, "Alright. Come with me." He then led me away from the front desk and down hallways that squeaked against my wet shoes. He lead me to the outside of a room, the label, "Mikan Sakura," was written on it. I sighed mentally, relieved that she wasn't dead and I'd be able to see her. The doctor waved me to come over to some seats that were set in front of the room. I grudgingly looked at the door, but agreed to sit down for a little while. My entire body thanked me for sitting down, my muscles began relaxing and I caught most of my breath.

The doctor looked suspiciously at the door and then back at me.

"This isn't her first time being admitted this school year, right?"

I nodded, remembering the last time she came in from having a break down at the dorms.

"No one caught whoever did that. It may not have anything to do with the previous time, but there was a problem we came across. I understand that this happened in the middle of a photo shoot at the aquarium and they gave a relaxer to all of you and tied weights down. We had to pump her stomach and insert a tube in to her to get her to breathe again. Her lungs had some water in them, but fortunately able to get the water out. But," He drawled on, looking at me with his brows knitting together,

"We called the aquarium to see how much they used and how heavy those weights were. The weights were twice as heavy as the other given weights and the relaxer given was a completely different relaxer. The relaxer she was given was extremely strong and the amount given was much more than the recommended amount for anything. It was triple the amount of what would have been used for the relaxer I'm sure you ingested."

My eyes widened as I uttered, "What?"

"Yes, the relaxer was changed and the amount was tripled. It was either a mistake on their part, or the equipment was tampered with. In any case, the amount of relaxer given was a lot." He took a deep breath before continuing, he looked at me with somber eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the damage brought on by the lack of oxygen toward the brain and the amount of relaxer given caused a problem."

I couldn't breathe again. My chest started pounding as I waited for the prognosis.

"I'm sorry, but she's in a coma."

/

Okay, finally done! I'm sorry if this chapter was you know, depressing! It won't always be like this, I promise! Anyway, I hope you guys are okay with this chapter and hope that you'll tell me what you think of it! But, don't be too harsh, please! Well anyway, I hope it's okay and you guys don't get too mad! But please read and review! Please and thank you!


	24. Chapter 24: Sleeping Beauty

Helloha readers! Here is the next chapter! Thank you guys so so super much for reviewing the last chapter! In fact, those reviews got us past 250 reviews! Horray! Another milestone! You know if you go by fifties! Thank you guys so much! You guys are so super fantastic! Super kind! Thank you! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review and maybe we can get to like 300! Wouldn't that be amazing? Hahaha! Anyway, I hope you guys are alright with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! I think Natsume is a bit OOC and I never know about my grammar, but I hope that you guys will be alright with it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please review! Pretty please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 24: Sleeping Beauty

Natsume

"I'm sorry, but she's in a coma."

I couldn't grasp it. I couldn't understand. No matter how many times that sentence replayed over and over again in my mind, I still couldn't understand. My mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. My throat was so dry; I couldn't even tell if my body was producing saliva in the first place. Like I was left in the desert without any water and my entire body was slowly being dehydrated, every last drop of moisture was gone.

"W-what?" My voice cracked and I instantly regretted letting out that useless, pathetic sound. It made me sick. The doctor blinked, then cleared his throat.

"Miss Mikan Sakura is in a coma. There was just so much tranquilizer and oxygen loss in her system and lungs, it's a hard to tell when she will wake up. We'll continue to monitor her, but it will be all up to her when she decides to wake up. And even if she does wake up, we don't know what kind of psychological effects this will have on her."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked as I steadied my voice to be as smooth as possible, but that was slowly becoming a problem in itself.

"We don't know. Everyone is different. It could range from possibly days, weeks, months, and in worse cases," the doctor paused and took a deep breath, "it could take years."

I felt sick.

Beyond sick. My head began to spin as I placed it in my shaking hands. My chest clenched painfully, like someone had wrapped a python around it and it was continuously constricting my chest. Not letting go. The acid in my stomach began to bubble up, trying to get to my throat, making me dry heave. There was a trashcan near the chairs we were sitting out and I grabbed onto it for support.

How pathetic. Dry heaving into a trashcan. But it wouldn't stop. The clenching, the head spinning, the shaking, and the dry heaving just wouldn't stop. Eventually, the unknown contents of my stomach, probably my breakfast, came spilling out of my mouth and into the trashcan, making a disgusting slushy slap at the bottom. When there was nothing left to come out, I sat back into the chair, leaning my head against the wall, eyes closed and mouth parted. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I slowly opened one of my eyes to see the doctor holding a couple of napkins and a bottle of water.

"Here, take this."

I sluggishly grabbed the items, since I wasn't too keen on the taste of what was ever in my stomach in my mouth. I wiped my mouth and opened the water, taking a gulp and swishing it in my mouth and spitting it in to the trashcan. I sat back into the chair and asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor looked at me and then at the hospital door. He nodded walking over to the door and opening, gesturing for me to go inside. I numbly got up, not even feeling that my legs were moving as I walked into the room.

The room was relatively medium sized, squeaky clean and white. The pungent smell of medicine and hospital cleaning supplies reached my nose, making it burn. It was the same usual room, stark white curtains and light filtering out the room, the dingy beige sofa, random pictures of flowers and landscapes and then there was the giant monitoring equipment. Then there was the sound. The heart rate monitor. It was slow, almost not beeping at all.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

The sound rang through my ears as I looked at the white bed and saw her.

Mikan. She was pale and unmoving. There was the faint rise and fall of her chest, but that was it. She wasn't even breathing on her, her lovely face was covered with an oxygen, feeding in pure oxygen into her lungs. Her arms hung limply on her sides, her light chestnut colored hair sprawled cross the white pillow cases that supported her head. Her eyes were closed. She lay there as if she were sleeping and if you think about it, she was sleeping. A real life Sleeping Beauty.

I slowly walked over to her side, my shoes making squeaking sounds with the floor. I looked at her. She was an eerie beauty. She was in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines and oxygen, and in a comatose state, yet I couldn't ignore how eerily beautiful she looked. It was creepy, yet at the same time, it was fascinating. But, still creepy.

I dragged over a nearby cushioned chair, not letting my eyes look away from her, and plopped down in to it. I leaned over and grabbed her hand. It was small and I could fit my whole hand around it. Her hand was almost cold and was like dead weight in my own, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she were dead. But, the beeping told me otherwise.

I rubbed my calloused thumb across her cold skin in figure eights, then I brought her hand up to my lips, pressing a kiss onto the back of her hand. Mikan. I don't know when the next time I would see her beautiful smile or her twinkling laughter. I was at a lost. What was I going to do without her? This girl forced down every barrier I had, hell she forced me to throw up my breakfast into a trashcan. This stubborn girl. This childish girl. This girl that had a certain charm about her that drew everyone in. This gorgeous girl. This girl was mine. This girl was my everything.

This girl was Mikan Sakura.

I leaned over, so that I was in front of her face. I pressed my forehead against her's.

"Mikan Sakura, you Polka Dot girl. Don't leave me. Do you hear me? I'm serious. I'm pathetic without you, and sometimes even with you. But, I don't care. Do you hear me? Mikan Sakura," my hand tightened around her's and my heart began to pound against my ribs,

"Mikan Sakura, I love you."

"Oh my God! Mikan! Mikan!"

After I had spoken those words, there was a huge commotion that broke into the quiet room. Everyone broke in and surrounded the bed. Everyone, meaning Ruka and Imai and everyone else. They all came in bawling their eyes out. They must've heard the prognosis from the doctor. There were people breaking down, onto their knees, girls anyway, crying and yelling incoherent words. They even tried shaking her gently, trying to get her up, but we all knew that wasn't going to work.

The rest was all a blur. Everyone stayed in the used to be medium sized room, had turned into a small room, claustrophobic almost. So much sobs and commotion. Imai was kneeling at Mikan's bed as she sobbed into the sheet of the bed. Those twins were bawling their eyeballs out the same way. Ibaragi and my sister were standing over her and crying, holding on to her hand. The guys were standing quietly in the background, looking at the sad sight before them, I even saw Koko and Kitsune rub at their eyes, saying they got something in their eyes.

I sat quietly in the chair, watching them weep over Mikan's body. It wasn't like she was dead. She was just… Sleeping. When I couldn't take it anymore, I placed my face in my hands, trying to stop myself from lashing out in frustration. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see that Ruka had come over to try comfort me. He was looking down at me with a sad look, his eyes were watering and I thought I could almost see his mouth quivering. I let out a breath, trying to steady my breathing and placed my hands back in my hands.

We all stayed like that for a while, until a nurse came in and told them it would be best if they took a break from being in the room, that we should try get something to eat or get some fresh air. When the nurse didn't leave us alone, everyone, but Imai and I, complied with the request. I watched as Youichi had to pry my sister's hand off of Mikan's as he led her weakly out the door. The others, sluggishly tried to carry their feet out of the door and eventually they were all out the door and Imai and I were left alone with Mikan.

I turned to the clock and we had been in that room for the last four hours. For those four hours I had not let go of Mikan's hand and my hand was already past the point of feeling anything. From clenching to unclenching to rubbing her hand with my thumb, you name it I did it all, and there was nothing telling us that she'd be waking up anytime soon.

"What should we do?"

My eyes snapped up to see that Imai's serious face was boring a hole into my head with her penetrating eyes. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were watery and puffy. She was still on her knees, her head lay on the bed.

"I don't know." I told her quietly, not walking to talk about this yet, but Imai wouldn't have it. She staggered up from the floor and rubbed at her aching knees. She sat on the bed, stroking Mikan's hair away from her face.

"You know this wasn't an accident, right?"

I swallowed, thickly, already knowing my answer before I thought about it, "Yes."

"And you and me both probably already know who this sick bastard is, right?"

I thought about it, the only person that I could think about doing this to Mikan was that Sano bastard, but it would be crazy for him to creep around a photo shoot, especially one that dangerous, and not get caught.

"Well, it has to be that Sano bastard, but how did he do it?" I asked her sternly. She looked at me and gave me a funny look.

"Are you stupid? The only way for him to do this," she gestured to Mikan, "is if he were already here in the first place. He was there the entire time. That bastard decided to get himself made of plastic just to get into this school. Sano Kobe is that new student Hiro Minazuki."

My brain ran on full speed, as I tried to think about what happened today. We had gotten a new student, he tried to take my seat next to Mikan, he freaked the shit out of her. Fuck.

"Fuck! That bastard was right under our noses!" I growled, cleaning my fist together, slamming it against the chair I was sitting in. "Fuck! I should've been watching her more! I'm such an idiot!"

I heard Imai sigh, "It's not your fault. I should've been in class today, but I got a call about attending a meeting for a photography convention. If I had been in class, this never would've happened. I would've seen that jackass fifty miles away."

"Yeah, but I promised I would protect her and I didn't! That's a lot worse. I was the jackass for not taking care of her properly, especially since you weren't there during class or the photo shoot!"

"Yeah, but… Wait. We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep blaming ourselves. We'll blame it on that fucker. We're going to have to get him but, he's a bastard, not stupid. In fact, he's pretty smart, he probably made sure that nothing incriminating was ever found at that photo shoot. It's not going to be easy. This sicko isn't going to stop either. He'll keep pulling stunts like this until, he's either gotten her for himself or worse." She let the word 'worse' hang in the air than needed. She didn't have to say it, but I knew what she meant. He wouldn't stop until she was dead and that's only after he's tortured her for the longest time. When she'd turn into bits and pieces of nothing, she would have to break down completely for him to satisfy that sick self of his.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We wait. We wait until he makes his next move, when Mikan wakes up. She's strong. She shouldn't be like this for long. I'd give her a couple of days. Maybe a week or two, but she'll be up and running around in no time. Her parents were contacted, so they'll be here soon. She wouldn't leave her parents hanging. Or us."

Imai was right. Mikan was extremely strong. She'd be able to pull herself through anything thrown her way. That's just the type of person she is. She probably won't go down without a fight. Or she'd be a total cry baby about it. It was one of the two. I sighed.

She'd be okay.

As long as I kept repeating that mantra in my head, I'd be able to make it through this just as much as she would have to, to make it back to us. She'd make it back to me. And she'd be here to stay. The woman I loved, would be okay.

"My daughter! Where is my daughter? Oh, wait this is it! Yuka! This one!"

There was another commotion going on outside of the hospital, some man yelling in the hallway. There was the footsteps of someone running and then the door slammed opened. In came running a pretty young looking couple, the man's messy hair was sandy and he looked distraught, crying almost, the woman's hair was cut to her shoulders, the same color as Mikan . Both of them were teary eyed as they stared at the sight in front of them. Oh my God. That's when I realized, I had to force myself from not looking back and forth between them and Mikan.

These people were Mikan's parents.

/

Huzzah! Finally done with this chapter! It would've been up yesterday, but I was forced to sleep because of some charity walk I had to do in the morning, so I'm sorry! Well it's here now! So I hoped this was alright with you people! I think Natsume might have been a bit OOC! I don't know how he would you know act to the news, so I just made it dramatic! I'm sorry if this sucked! And my grammar sucking too! But, I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I hope that you guys will please tell me how this chapter was by reviewing! So pretty pretty please review! Please and Thank You! And thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are great! They really mean a lot! So thank you a lot! I hope you guys will continue to read and review!

As a student, he would get easier access to everything that was used, including the weights and tranquilizers.


	25. Chapter 25: HumptyDumpty

Herroha, my amazing readers! Here is the next chapter! Huzzah! Well I hope you guys like this! I'm not sure if it was good enough, but I tried and I hope it isn't too bad! And I am also sorry for my grammar! I hope it wasn't too bad! Anyways, thank you guys so so so so much for reviewing! As usual, your reviews are phenomenal and you guys are great! Thank you guys so much! Nothing can express how thankful I am! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review this story, it would be great if you did! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 25: Humpty-Dumpty

Natsume

"Oh my God! Mikan! Mikan! My beautiful daughter! Daddy's here! Wake up!"

The man I supposed was Mikan's father, cried as he collapsed to the side of the bed as he cried loudly at his daughter's side. The mother was different. She cried more silently as she face-planted Mikan's bed. The father must've been crying enough for the both of them. His muffled sobs were barely audible as he clutched at her pale, limp hand. Imai and I were silent as we turned away from the heart-wrenching scene. Just watching them made my heart clench painfully in my chest.

They were lucky.

They were lucky that they were able to be so open with their emotions. They were able to cry in the open, in front of other people, whether they noticed them standing there or not. There would be no way in hell I would openly act like that so openly and I envied them. How come I couldn't lash out, yell, or cry? Because Natsume Hyuuga doesn't do that. And if he ever did that or even thought about acting that way, then may he be subjected of a life filled with horrendous torture as Narumi's gay test subject. It would also ruin his reputation as a tough guy.

After what seemed like an eternity of hearing Mikan's parents crying, her mother got up and straightened herself out, her mascara was running like a long river of black water staining her face. She gingerly dabbed at her eyes with her mascara stained handkerchief as she plopped herself down on Mikan's bed, giving her covered leg a light squeeze. The father had still not recovered and he was still collapsed on his knees, incoherent sobs and rants still left his lips and into the sheets of the hospital bed.

Mikan's mother looked up at Imai, who had been leaning quietly against the side wall, looking down at her shoes. The mother cleared her throat, eyeing the girl with sad, reddening eyes.

"Oh, Hotaru. I'm sorry. We didn't see you there. When did you get in, Dear?" Her voice was soft, but hoarse from crying. Imai gave her a small smile, "Hi, Mrs. Sakura. We've been here the entire time. Since, after they brought her in a few hours ago."

"We've?" The mother raised a questioning eyebrow as Imai used her head to gesture to me. The woman slowly turned around to see me sitting in one of the hospital chairs on the other side of her. Her eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry too! We didn't see you there either! Who are you?"

I just gave her an emotionless look, which was far better than scowling at her, "It's fine. I'm Natsume Hyuuga." She opened her mouth, "Ohh. I see. What are you to Mikan? If I may ask."

I gulped. Oh shit. What was I going to tell her? What am I to Mikan? I don't know. I raked my brain, thinking of something, until I remembered. Oh, right, I'm her partner. That should cut it, right? "I'm Mikan's par…"

"He's Mikan's boyfriend."

My eyes shot up to look at Imai, who just ruined my being with her sentence. She gave me an emotionless look, but inside, I knew she was smirking her ass off. What a Bitch. I slowly looked back at Mikan's mother, whose jaw had dropped with her eyes as wide as a window. Then from the corner of my eye, something flashed by me and tackled me to, well further back into the chair.

"What the he…" I looked up to see that Mikan's crying father had recovered, and was now on top of me, holding down my arms. He gave me a long hard death glare as he eyed me with suspicion.

"My daughter's boyfriend? She shouldn't have one! She's my little girl!" He told me in a deadly tone, ready to kill me. Then he turned to his wife, his eyes pleading this time, "Yuka! Do something about this! I don't want my little girl to grow up!" He wined, slightly bouncing his body, pleading to his wife for help, "Did she tell you something about this?"

"Well," the woman started, cupping her cheek with her hand in thought, "She may have mentioned it. She said there was a boy assigned to her as her partner. The top male model here. I joked with her and asked if she liked him, but she never answered. And then there were those times where I pried her for details and told her that if she wanted I'd send her some birth control."

"What? Are you kidding, my dear wife? Don't say such things! This can't be!" The crazy man finally got off of me and launched himself to the bed, holding his ear to Mikan's stomach.

"Mikan! You're not pregnant, are you? Say something to Daddy! So help me, Mikan if you're pregnant, I swear…" Her father, turned back to me, glaring with a strange gleam in his eyes, "This is your fault, punk! Did you get my sweet daughter pregnant? I see, you did this to her because you couldn't handle being a father, huh? I'll kill you and cut off that little wiener of life on that body of yours! I'll give you a ten second start if you start running for your life now!"

I tried not to look at the guy in shock. Was he serious? Now I could see were Mikan got her personality from. If he wasn't Mikan's father I'd label as a complete nut job, in league with Naru. I could almost see this guy being gay with Naru, forcing myself not to imagine those two nut jobs in those gay pink frilly costumes he wears all the time.

"One…"

Now he's actually counting.

"Three…"

Now he's skipping numbers. I couldn't tell if he was actually being serious, maybe I should get out of there. The great Natsume Hyuuga doesn't run, but I've heard stories about fathers of daughters. Those stories were never pretty. It always ended with a content father and a guy keeling over, clutching the front of his pants.

"Eight... Nine... Te… Owwie!" Right as Mikan's father was about to say ten, a slim hand came out of nowhere, grabbing hold of his ear, and giving it a rough tug backwards, causing him to fall off the chair. I watched as I watched him roll back and forth on the ground, clutching his ear, tears streaming down his face.

"Owwie! My ear! Mama! Why did you do that? That wasn't nice!" He complained, loudly. His wife stared at him, her lips pressed in a thin line with her arms crossing her chest. "Papa, your daughter is in a coma and you are pestering her boyfriend about him getting our daughter pregnant. I'm pretty sure she isn't. Now, will you stop trying to kill him, I'm pretty sure he's in pain too. From what Hotaru was saying while you were lecturing him, was that he saved her from drowning and ran all the way here from the aquarium. Now, if you remember that's on the other side of campus."

Then all of a sudden, Mikan's father sat up, pressing his mouth to his fist, coughing lightly, "That's true I guess. But, I was just making sure. You can never be too careful these days," He gave me a hard glare before coughing again, "There are more pressing matters here. About Mikan…" He looked over the edge of the bed, eyeing his daughter with tears threatening to stream down again, "How did this happen? We know Narumi well. Everything is safe here. I don't understand."

"Mr. Sakura, it was just an accident, from what I've heard from the hospital staff. Mikan was tired today, and she took the relaxer, which made her more tired. No one knew she was drowning, until Hyuuga went in to get her." Imai chimed in, explaining hardly anything to Mikan's parents. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioning why she would still keep a secret about the bastard. If there was a time to tell them, it should've been then. Imai glanced at me for a second before completely shrugging me off.

"Are you sure? I've done this sort of thing before, it doesn't make sense. Mikan's good at swimming." Mikan's mother questioned Hotaru as well, furrowing her eyebrows together in thought.

"I'm positive. She must've just drunk a little extra. Those weights are sure heavy," Imai answered, calmly, she then turned to me and continued, "Now, I think it's best if Hyuuga and I leave. You two should spend some alone time with Mikan, maybe she'll wake up faster. Let's go Hyuuga."

I gave her a curt nod, standing from my spot on my seat and stepping over Mikan's father, who was still looking at Mikan, longingly. I placed a hand over Mikan's, giving a small squeeze before making my way to the door. I looked back at Mikan and her parents, her father was still staring at his daughter and her mother gave me a small smile. It was a sympathetic one, laced with sadness, her lips were still pressed tightly. I gave her a nod and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I looked up to see Imai leaning against the wall across from Mikan's room, she frowned, "We can't tell them, not yet. I promised Mikan I wouldn't. It her decisions when she wants to tell them, so we'll keep it quiet for now."

"Is that even a good idea? What if that bastard gets her?" I questioned, feeling anger start to boil through my veins at the very thought of thinking of that bastard getting her again.

She nodded, "There isn't anything we can do until Mikan waked up. As long as we keep people with her, she might want to wake up faster. And don't worry about him, I'll have my men watching over her 24/7. He has no chance of reaching her."

"What men could you possibly have? You make it sound like you run a mafia."

"Trust me. I have men, don't question me," Imai said, her lips curving into a creepy smile, "Besides, who said I didn't run a mafia?"

She was creepier then I thought, just the thought of her owning a mafia would make me shiver. Imai wasn't the nicest person in the world and it made me not want to question her mafia ownership. She probably has one.

"Whatever. Back to more important matters, what are we going to do now?" I asked, not knowing what I'd do with my life without Mikan around, just the thought of it made the pit of my stomach churn.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do. All we can do is hope she'll wake up soon and wait."

That soon turned into a week. And then another. And another. And before we knew it, a month went past and Mikan still had not shown any signs of improvement. This was getting bad. Real bad. I practically lived at the hospital by then, I'd sometimes stay overnight and then go to school in the morning, only to come back after classes and end up staying at the hospital overnight again. Our friends would also come by after school and stay for a while, until the nurses chased them out, claiming that so much students in the small room was a fire hazard and that one student there was alright, but not all of them. Mikan's parents also moved to the campus, staying in one of the faculty dorms, to monitor her condition and to be there when she woke up.

I learned a lot from her parents, like their names, Yuka and Izumi, they would tell me stories about Mikan. How she would walk around in her diapers while following random animals around, saying that a dog was a cat and a cat was a dinosaur as a child and her different fashion shows and school life. Speaking with them was surprisingly enjoyable, and they were nice people, considering the fact that Izumi tried to cut off my manhood. He says he wouldn't have done it, but I think he would've. He probably would've taped it to a wall and make it into a trophy.

We would keep our conversations around Mikan, thinking that she'd wake up to use her big mouth to butt into our conversations, but, she never did. No matter what we did or how much be pestered the doctors and nurses around the hospital, there was nothing we could do and we were at a lost. They would all repeat the same thing, "She'll wake up soon, just give her time." And by the nth time of hearing the same sentence over and over, I was ready to punch out the next person that said that damn sentence. Our hope tried not to diminish, but it was becoming increasingly hard.

Every time I saw her peaceful face lying there on the bed as if she were sleeping, I'd have to stop myself from shaking her violently and yelling at her to get up. The clenching in my chest didn't help either, every time, it felt like a piece of my heart was being broken and then tossed in a pile in a corner of a random room. The pain was unbearable. Nothing could have described the pain of looking down at the love of your life, lying there practically lifeless on the hospital bed. I'd have nightmares about her never waking up. I didn't want to think about her never waking up, she was too strong to never wake up. But, the thought of not being able to ever hear her voice or see her smile again made my world crash down. Like that old nursery rhyme about that egg. Humpty-Dumpty.

"_Humpty-Dumpty sat on a wall._

_Humpty-Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again."_

Humpty-Dumpty would be my world and nothing would be able to put it back together again.

Nothing.

/

Alright, finally done! Well, I had a hard time doing this chapter with the parent's meeting, but I hope it was alright. Maybe it wasn't dramatic enough, I don't know. Humpty-Dumpty was pretty cool, you know if it made sense! So, I hope that you guys will pretty please tell me how this chapter is by reviewing, your reviews would just be peaches and cream! They would really help, please and thank you! And thanks again you guys for reviewing! You guys are great and I hope you guys will continue to read and review!


	26. Chapter 26: News

Helloha people! It's been awhile for this story, but I'm back and here is the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy it! Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are so super great, thank you guys! They really mean a lot! Anyways, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks and it was worse than last time and I'm sorry for the grammar! Anyway, I hope that you guys will pretty please continue to read and review! Please and Thank You!

Special Thanks to azn teddy who came up with the fantastic idea for this chapter! Really, azn teddy, thank you so much for letting me use it! You are super duper fantastic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the idea azn teddy gave me!

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 26: News

Natsume

It's been a month since the incident at the aquarium and there hasn't been any sign of things getting any better. She still hasn't woken up and it's driving me into the ground. I wake up every morning and head the hospital and wait, then when school starts, I'll go to school no matter how much I don't want to. She would have wanted me to go to school. Then as soon school is done, I go to the hospital again and wait. All I do is wait for the time to come when she'll finally be able to open those beautiful, warm chestnut colored eyes of hers. Those are the only things I want to see and I promise never, ever to take advantage of those eyes ever again. I'll stare into those eyes no matter what. It'll be creepy as hell, but I don't give a fuck what people say.

Things have been slow all over the school, since the news had gotten out that one of the students had fallen into a coma, no one has really been the same. Mikan was important to the entire school, everyone loved her. There would always things being sent to the hospital for her, various things like clothes, stuffed animals, flowers, name it and it was probably there. Mikan's parents had made the decision on wanting to stay close to their daughter, and are now living on campus in the faculty houses. They come to see Mikan, just as much as I do and I'm usually in the same room with them. Her mother would tell me stories about what she would do when she was younger. My favorite was when she was six years old and had found a dead rat outside. She had no idea it was dead and thought it was just sleeping, so she carried it around with her when her parents weren't looking and eventually brought it the house. Her mother had fainted and her father almost threw his guts up. It was sick, but pretty funny to listen to. Her father would listen to the stories in silence, tears always welling up in his eyes.

Our gang of friends we have also have been deteriorating. I haven't seen my sister smile since the incident. No one has, they'll give pained forced smiles, put on masks to hide their true feelings. The one I think I might break down first is Imai, she's strong, but every time I see her, she looks worse and worse. Her face has sunken in, she's starting to turn in to skin and bones, and the bags under her eyes are getting worse by the second, they're large, purple and puffy. Almost like someone was punching her in the face every night.

I couldn't say I looked any better either. I look exactly like her. I haven't had a restful night in weeks. I can hardly eat or sleep. How are people expected to act when someone so important to them has a possibility of not waking up for a long time? And when I say a long time, I mean years. The doctors had come into Mikan's hospital room a few weeks ago, during one of their daily check-ups, and they had told us that there was a large possibility that she might not wake up for over five years. It could be five, it could be ten, maybe even twenty.

That would be an eternity. Worse than death. You know they're alive and sleeping, but it's like they're teasing you, telling you that they're there, lying right in front of you, but refuse to let you have exactly what you want, or need.

I sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair. I was currently walking in the cold, chilly autumn air, on my way to the hospital again. It was the middle of November and it was freezing outside, I rubbed my clammy hands together in my futile attempt to gain some warmth back in my hands. I blew a stream of hot air into my hands as I walked through the sliding doors of the hospital.

As I walked, I avoided the constant stares and ignored the whispers that came every time I walked through those damn doors. All of those patients, staff, and other people waiting around, would do the same thing every day and it was getting quite annoying.

"That boy is back again." I heard an old lady whisper to her friend as they walked toward the door with their canes and white hospital gowns.

"I know. My, he is a good looker isn't he? But, I feel so sorry for him. I heard the nurses whispering the other day. He comes ceremoniously in here all the time to watch over his comatose girlfriend. My, it's so sad." The old lady's friend whispered back, pity staining her wrinkled face.

I grimaced slightly. I knew I came in here all the time, but what else am I supposed to do. It's no one's God damn business why I'm here all the time. I don't need to be reminded by some wrinkly old ladies. I strutted forward, avoiding their eye contact and headed the elevator. When I got there, I went into an elevator that had already had four different people in it. I pressed my number and waited.

When I reached the floor, I walked down the hall, to my usual destination. I stopped a few feet away from the door, Mikan's nurse running out of there as if the room caught fire. When the nurse passed, I ran into the room and stopped short as soon as I saw it.

It was her. Sitting upright in bed, staring out the window.

I stumbled in quietly, unsure if I was seeing the real thing. I resisted the urge to punch myself, to see if I was just in some bad nightmare, where I'd reach the bed and her face would be skinned off. I saw her flinch, and then she turned her head to me.

She was the same old stunning Polka that I knew and loved. She looked at me with those eyes that I had longed for this entire month without her, her lips were parted slightly in surprise, but she made no sound. We stared at each other for what had seen like hours on end, too shocked to say anything. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't just imagining this, but with every blink, she was still up and awake.

And that's when I lost it. I almost ran over to her, it was almost like I couldn't get to her fast enough. All I wanted to do was hold her. And I did. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, by body toppling over hers as we hit the bed. I breathed into her familiar sent and pressed my lips to her neck, feeling the pulse of her heart beating under her skin. My arms tightened around her, tighter and tighter with each second going by, as I began to realize more and more that she was awake and she wouldn't be sleeping for years on end.

Then I felt a sharp pain between my legs.

I let out a pained groaned as I recoiled off of her, clutching the front of my pants. Then something was launched into my face, forcing me to fall off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a satisfying thud.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Polka? Are you crazy?" I fumed at her, getting up from the floor and slamming my hands on to the cushioned bed. Mikan had curled herself up into the opposite edge of the bed, placing herself in a fort of pillows and blankets. Her face was flushed and she gave me a hard glare, there was a pillow raised in her hand as if she were about to launch it at my face again.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell was that for'? Are you crazy, you sick pervert? God, I can't believe they let a freak like you in here! And who the hell is Polka? Did you even bother to read the name in front of the damn door because I'm pretty sure it doesn't say that!"

My jaw dropped.

My jaw doesn't drop, it doesn't have that function, but this time it did. I couldn't believe what the hell I was hearing. She acted as if she never saw me in her whole life. Then it donned on me.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked quietly, my eyes searching frantically for any recognition at all that would show on her face, but all I saw was her frown.

"What are you talking about? Should I know you?" She asked, confused. Her eyebrows furrowed together as if she tried to think, but it failed. She didn't know. She didn't know who I was.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "Are you sure?"

"I think I would've remembered some weird pervert." She summed it all up for me. And I was at a complete lost. She woke up, only to forget about me. What the hell?

"Do you know your name?"

"Well, you actually asked a good question. Wouldn't it be stupid if I didn't know my own name. It's Mikan. Mikan… Mikan… Yeah, it's just Mikan!" She told me happily. I missed that smile on her face, but under these circumstances, it was hard. She didn't even know her last name. I don't know what to do anymore. I plopped down on the bed and buried my head into my hands, rubbing my temples.

"Hey, are you okay Pervert?" I heard Mikan ask from behind me, her voice was laced with concern, but it wasn't the same. She didn't know who I was, hell, she doesn't know her last name, she might have forgotten everything.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine to me."

"I'm fine I said."

"You don't sound fine to me I said."

"I said-Never mind. I'm not going to fight with a little girl like you." I said, running a hand through my hair. I was not going to fight with her at that moment, it wasn't the time for that. Then there was sharp pain that came down on my head. I turned around angrily, to see Mikan with her cheeks puffed up, like when she gets mad and starts pouting.

"I'm not a little girl! You're just a pervert pedophile!" She pouted, hitting me again with the pillow. My temple twitched slightly as I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bang of the door.

"Mikan Honey! Mikan!"

I turned to see Mikan's parents crying at the door, her father already had an ongoing flow of tears running down his face. Her mom was the one who yelled as soon as they got in the room, she wasn't crying yet, but judging from the tears brimming her eyes, she'd be crying very soon. They were about to launch themselves at their daughter, when she spoke, stopping them right in their tracks.

"Oh no more creepy perverts! This place it crawling with them!" Mikan groaned as she buried her face into her pillow, rubbing the thing in her face as if she wanted to suffocate herself. Her parents stood their shocked out of their minds, not a single sound was coming from them. I couldn't even hear them breathing.

"M-Mikan Dear, what do you mean? Do you know who we are? Because this isn't funny." Mikan's mother stuttered, walking toward the bed to sit on the edge. Her eyes stared straight at Mikan, waiting for an answer, but all Mikan did was frown.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anyone."

I watched as Mikan's father choked on his tears and sat himself next to his wife, whose tears were now coming down her face. Mikan looked at them as if she were going to cry. She didn't know what to do. She was confused and probably scared and now she had two grown people crying on her bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, Natsume, may I have a word with you three?" There was a voice at the door and I instantly recognized it as the doctor. The three of us looked at the middle-aged man who was waiting at the door. He was there with two other nurses and another man wearing a doctor's lab coat, a doctor I guessed.

"Doctor Shiratani, what is happening?" Mikan's mother asked, her words coming out in small syllables as if she were trying to sound out her words.

"Well, Mrs. Sakura, from what I've heard, I would say that your daughter has a case of amnesia. I have brought along Doctor Kuroba our hospital's top psychiatrist to do a more detailed analysis of the situation, so if you please allow him to do run some tests, we should be able to learn more about what is happening." Doctor Shiratani said as he held his hands up, showing us to the door, "I would like to talk to you outside, while Doctor Kuroba conducts his tests."

I got up from the bed, followed by Mikan's parents as we all walked numbly outside as Doctor Kuroba and the two nurses walked in. Before, I walked out, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at Doctor Kuroba.

"She's in good hands, Son. Don't worry." Was what he said before I walked out of the room completely, leaving behind my woman.

Later that day, after the tests were all conducted, Doctor Kuroba was able to tell us what was most likely wrong. He told us that this was happening most likely because of the traumatic experience she went through, making a part of her brain shut down, blocking her memory of any person. It was a blocking mechanism for her because she most likely knew what was happening and why it was happening. Mikan could function through everyday life, but she couldn't remember people. He said that this was mostly likely temporary. As long as she got back into her everyday life, she'd be able to get her memory back, how long it would take, he didn't know. But, he said she'd get it back since there wasn't any real damage to her brain during the incident, despite losing a lot of oxygen to her brain. But, the most important thing was to know that she would get better.

And that was the best news I heard in a long time.

/

Hooray! Finally done! I'm sorry it took so long to finish, I just hadn't been able to sit in my chair for long periods of time, but I did it! I hope this chapter was a bit better than last time, since there were some problems last chapter, but I hope this came out a bit better and if it didn't I'm really sorry! I hope that you guys will review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Please and Thank You!

And Super Special Thanks to azn teddy who came up with the memory loss idea! It was ingenious, so thank you so much! You're fantasticals!


	27. Chapter 27: Melt

Helloha people! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I'm going to push myself to finish this story by the end of this year, and since it's finally winter break, I'm going to try doing that! I hope that whoever had to take finals passed them all! And if you're still taking them, good luck! Anyways, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are fantastic! I hope that you guys will continue to review and maybe if we're lucky this chapter will get us to 300 reviews! Woo! So I hope you guys review! Please and Thank You!

P.S. Thank you to azn teddy again, just because! I give you credit since the amnesia thing was your idea, so thank you super much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 27: Melt

Natsume

"You guys are all freaks! Get away! I need an adult! I need an adult!"

And that's what Polka yelled when everyone came piling into her hospital room as she stood up on the nightstand, pointing at them as if they wanted to kill her or something. They all stared at her like they were shocked, even though we had told them she didn't remember anyone.

"Mikan honey, please get down from there, it's not safe. I'm Anna, remember?" That girl with the pink hair tried to coo to Mikan, her voice quivering. She took a step forward, her arms outstretched to the idiot on the nightstand. Mikan just shook her violently as she fought her back, "Hell no! It's not safe down there either! It's much safer up he-!"

Then she fell down.

"Oh my God! Mikan! Are you alright?" They ran over to her, about to kneel down to bring her back up, but she quickly rolled under the bed. My God, this was getting so sad I rolled my eyes. She has amnesia, but really the past hour I was here with her before everyone came, she had acted like a five year old, hurling pillows and calling me a pedophile pervert. As much as I was glad she was awake and relatively alright, I wanted nothing more than to send her to the mental ward of the hospital. Maybe then she'd stop climbing on the furniture.

I watched as the girls tried leading her out from under the bed, they even offered her candy. Then Imai kicked her out from the bed, crashing her into the nearest wall.

"Ow! That hurt! What the hell? See I told you it was safer up there! You guys are really crazy! Especially you!" She wailed, pointing an accusing finger at Imai, who looked down at her with cold eyes as she started kicking the crap out of her.

"Okay, that's enough, Hotaru! I think she's got it! You'll put her in a coma again!" Ruka told her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her away from Mikan. Imai glared down, raising her foot to stomp on her again, making Mikan shudder and stick her tongue out.

"Alright! You all stop playing around! I have some good news!" That gay principal Narumi's voice chuckled as we turned our heads to see him walk into the room. He looked at the scene and gave another chuckle, "Oh my, this is worst then I expected when I heard Mikan woke up and had amnesia. We'll refrain from giving Mikan any more damage."

"What are you doing here Narumi?" Aoi asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Is it illegal for someone to see their goddaughter?" Narumi smiled. We stared at the man, confused. "You guys didn't know? Her parents and I go way back, when we attended this school! My, it was so long ago! Anyway," He turned his attention to Mikan, "how are you doing, Mikan?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, completely lost to what was going on, "I'll be better if all you creepy people will get out."

Narumi smiled nervously, "Oh is that what we are? I think your boyfriend over there is the only creepy one here. We should kick him out first."

"You bastard." I muttered, giving him a deadly glare, making him hide behind Koko.

"My what?" Mikan blew up, her face flushed as she waved her arms around wildly. I smirked, "Yeah, you heard Polka. Your boyfriend. That's me." We were never official, I don't think, but it was fun to watch her.

"Oh hell no! Never ever! You have the wrong person! I'd rather be in a cage with her!" She yelled, pointing at Imai, who crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Well, too bad, just because you can't remember, doesn't mean we didn't do _that."_

"What? Do _that?_ What the hell is _that?_ Now I'll never get married! I'll never have a husband!" Mikan wailed, tears falling down her cheeks as she cried into the floor. Narumi bent down to rub her back gingerly as she continued to cry, cooing to her that I was only joking.

"Who said I was joking? I sure as hell didn't. Now, what did you want?" I asked, remembering that Narumi had come in with some good news.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you guys some good news! I was talking with the doctors and Mikan's parents, and decided that the fastest way to make Mikan get better is if she goes through her daily routine. We'll send her to school, photo shoots, she'll sleep in the dorm, and she'll do everything that she used to do before this incident! How does that sound?" Narumi exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

There was a silence as we all thought about that decision. It seemed like the best way to do make her better, so we all nodded in agreement. Anything to get Mikan to stop making a tear puddle on the ground. She looked up and sniffled, "Huh?"

"Oh Mikan, you'll be able to live with these people! Isn't that great?" Narumi smiled and her eyes opened widely.

"No! Please! Anything, but them! Help! I need an adult! I can't do it! Get me an adult!" She started to cry again. "I'm an adult!" Narumi said, making her give him a once over.

"I need another adult!"

The next week had been a living hell. Mikan was sent to school and she could hardly go for an hour without crying or calling someone a pedophile. Even though we went through introductions all over again and explained to her that we were her friends, she accused us of lying. Not only did she loath us, she couldn't model. She couldn't pose, take pictures, wear designer clothes or make-up, strut down a runway, hell, she couldn't even walk in heels without falling flat on her face. She forgot how to do everything. The only thing she could pretty much do was hold a pencil.

"Ugh! Why did I ever choose to do modeling? It's so hard!" Mikan complained as she wobbled around on some black stilettos, holding on to the wall for support. She took no more than three steps when she started wobbling more dangerously, she waved her arms around in circles trying to futilely steady herself. I quickly rushed to her, catching her before she fell on her ass for the seventeenth time in the five minutes she got those heels on.

I sighed loudly, pressing my forehead to the back of her head, banging it slightly. Nothing was ever easy with her, sure we needed to be patient, but she was making it increasingly hard.

"Ow! Stop that! You're going to give me brain damage! And let go you perv!" She snarled, trying to wiggle out of my grip, but I held on to her tighter.

"I'll let go, if you manage to walk to the other side of the room in those stilettos." I mumbled in to her hair.

"Let me go and I'll show you!"

"Not a chance. With the way you walk, you'll send yourself to the hospital again with a broken nose."

"You're an ass!" She stomped on my foot, forcing me to let go, only so she could fall on her ass. She groaned in pain and covered her eyes with her arm. I slumped down the wall, hiking my leg to my chest, resting my elbow on my knee.

"Why do I have walk in these ridiculous heels anyway?" She asked.

"Because it's what you do, so suck it up. Besides, there's an event coming up that you'll have to participate in."

"What kind of event?" Mikan asked curiously, peering at me from under her arm.

"The Winter Fashion Show." I answered.

"What's that?"

I sighed, "It the annual fashion show that the academy does in December. It's to showcase what everyone's been doing over the semester. It's one of the most anticipated events of the year. You were the top model in class before this happened, it's your job to be one of the models."

"Oh." She answered simply. Then she shot up suddenly, looking at me determinedly. "Get up." She demanded making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"You're my perverted partner right? You're going to teach my how to walk in these dumb heels," She glared at me, "so get up." I stared at her, contemplating. It had been everyone's task to get her back on track in time for the damned fashion show. Those girls had been working on getting her to pose and just walk in general, and the guys had working on her picture taking and stuff, taking her different places to shoot pictures. I was forced to be wherever she went, so I had to follow her everywhere and throw in some unwanted advice and comments to just get her riled up.

I got up from the ground and walked over to her, reaching my hand out toward her. She gave a disgusted look, but ultimately reached for it. That was when I heard it.

"Hey Hyuuga, Mikan, how's it going?"

It was that bastard's voice. That damned sick bastard, Hiro/Sano. He smiled at us as he made his way over. He stopped shortly when I stood between him and Mikan. "Get away, bastard."

"Oh, did I do something wrong?" He asked faking his concerned voice, and because Polka was an idiot, she fell for it. "Oh Hiro! Don't worry about him! He's just mean all the time!" Mikan smiled back at him from the side of me. I glared at her. For some reason, she had thought that everyone else was a creep except him and it pissed me off. No matter how many times we told the bastard to stay away, he never did. He was always around, watching how Mikan progressed. The guy was lucky I didn't kill him on the spot. And I wished I did.

"I think it's better if you left, Minazuki." Imai's voice came from behind, and I saw the bastard's face falter a bit, but he fixed it quickly with a smile. He turned his head around to face her, "Hi Imai, how are you? Can I help you with anything?"

"You can help me by getting out of my sight." Her voice filled icy daggers. He frowned, but turned to Mikan again and smiled, "Okay, I guess! I'll see you later Mikan."

"Aww! Well alright, bye Hiro!" She gave him a small wave, making me glare at her, but she ignored me. "Out, I said." Imai repeated, her foot tapping on the floor with impatience.

"I'm going, I'm going. Bye, I'll see you guys." And then he left, walking out of the class room completely.

"You know that they shouldn't interact, Hyuuga." Imai told me coldly as she walked towards us.

"I know that. It's not like I can beat the shit out of him right now." My voice matching her coldness. "Well than, maybe you should. Mikan, get up."

"Eww, Crazy Lady. I don't want to listen to you!" Mikan argued, childishly, sticking her tongue at her. Imai was about to stomp on her, until I grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She stomped on my foot instead and straightened the nonexistent wrinkles from her blazer.

"Up." She said again, holding her hand at to Mikan, and begrudgingly, she took it, stumbling up from the ground. She gave a sigh of relief as she stood up, steadily. "I have some news." Announced Imai.

"What?" I questioned her and she looked back at me seriously.

"They're pushing up the date of the fashion show. It's next week."

"Next week? Why? That idiot will never be ready." I told her seriously, my eyes narrowing at her. She shrugged, "Some big shots can only make it next week and the school thought it would be easiest for them and the school. So, it's next week. Now, we have to work our asses off to get this idiot to work."

"Hello! I'm still here! And there's no way I'll be ready by next week! I can barely stand up straight and you expect me to _walk_ in these _things."_ She pointed down at her feet, her legs wobbling slightly from the small movement.

"Well then, I suggest you get ready. There is a lot riding on this fashion show and you. You'll be showcasing yourself and dozens of clothes made by students to big shots in this industry. Top models, fashion designers, hair and make-up artists, photographers, you name it, they'll most likely be there. Hyuuga must have told you that this is one of the most anticipated events of the year. But, what he must've not told you is that this fashion show is the turn out for everyone's life. Depending on this show, it can make or break you. If people do well, then they'll most likely be scouted out by top celebrities in their field of interest, but if you do badly, then you might as well forget about your life because it will no longer have any meaning. So now, you know how important this show is, are you willing to do this?"

There was a silence in the room, the temperature was getting colder and colder by the second from Imai's icy gaze and voice. Sometimes, I think she's scarier than me. Sometimes. I'm pretty scary, but sometimes she's on a different level. How Ruka puts up with the Ice Queen I'll probably never know.

Mikan had been looking down at the ground, her eyes glued to the wooden floorboards. She stood there unmoving, thinking about what her next step would be. Then her fists clenched together and she looked up at us, her eyes filled a new fiery determination. Her eyes melted the ice brought on by her best friend.

"I'll do it. Teach me everything I need to know." Mikan's voice matched her determination, it was confident, firm, and unwavering. She meant business. She chose well. She understood the weight of the event and was ready to do it. Imai and I both knew it. Imai's lips curved upward in a small smirk, nodding at Mikan's decision.

"Good. You better be ready to give your soul to the Devil because you'll be taking a trip to hell for the next week."

/

Hooray! It's done! I'm not very sure about how this chapter is, but I'll try to make the story more interesting in the next couple of chapters! I'm sorry if the chapter was slow and it sucked and the grammar! But, I hope that you guys will tell me how the story is so far and stuff! Please and Thank You! And thank you guys so much again for the reviews! You guys are great! Let's take this chapter to 300! Whooo!


	28. Chapter 28: Practices

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, Readers! Here is the next chapter! Sort of like a Christmas present, but you know it doesn't really count because I was going to put it up anyway! It Christmas tomorrow and it's so exciting, isn't it? I hope that you guys will get all the things you want since you guys deserve it! Litter your houses with wrapping paper and stuff your faces with food and spend time with your families too! Stay safe and have fun this amazing day! Haha, anyway, thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews and such for the last chapter, once again you guys are so fantastical! Thank you guys, I hope that you will continue to read and review! Please and Thank You!

P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays again! Have fun everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 28: Practices

"Please! No more running! I should be sleeping! Don't models need like their beauty sleep?"

Mikan complained loudly as she trailed behind Natsume and Aoi who were currently jogging at a relatively slow pace. It was six the morning. One of the most ungodly hours of the day where no one in their right mind should be up. Let alone jogging on a cold track.

"Come on, Mikan! It's not that bad, just five more laps! Trust me you'll feel a lot better once it's over!" Aoi called back her as she turned around to run backwards. If Mikan hadn't lost her memory she would have been able to run the track with ease, hell, sometimes she was even faster than Aoi, who was extremely fast.

"There's no way I'll feel better! Because after this you'll force me to start doing those weird poses!"

"They aren't that weird! Running helps clear the mind! So keep it up! You're doing well!" Aoi yelled, turning back around to talk to her brother, "What should we do? She isn't motivated enough."

Natsume stayed quiet for a few moments, contemplating on what they should do to get Mikan to start working her ass off for the fashion show. The show was in five days and so far there hadn't been any progress. Unless being able to walk a whole seven strides without falling on her ass counted. Then an idea hit him.

He turned around and started jogging backwards, "Hey Polka!"

"What?" She whined, still trying not to die on the track. It was painful enough to run and when Natsume opened his mouth it just made it more painful. How this guy ever became her boyfriend, she'd never know. Her 'friends' had said that she was undoubtedly in love with the guy. And that just seemed as bogus as saying Justin Beiber didn't look like a girl.

"If you get your ass around the track and quit your complaining, I'll actually acknowledge you as an actual equal human being."

Then just like that, Mikan took off down the track.

Well, that was easy enough. For some reason, Mikan had been complaining for the past couple of days that he had not been treating her as an equal human being, which could've been true on whose perspective you were using. Mikan said that he was sexually harassing her every time he called her by the name of her undergarments, while Natsume thought of it as a way to tell her he could see it and she should cover up. But, of course that's a lie.

"Wow! That was amazing! She took off pretty fast! Good job! Let's catch up!" Aoi exclaimed as she ran at full speed down the track, while Natsume followed suit. And in no time they finished the rest of the laps with Mikan finishing first.

"Okay! So what's next?" Mikan asked excitedly, she was literally bouncing up and down. Aoi smiled picking up her water bottle from the ground and taking a swig of it.

"The weird posing you don't like! We can use a free studio room to practice. That's where the room is completely plain and white, and there's a giant mirror we can watch in! Nobara and Nonoko should be waiting for us. Come on, follow me!" Aoi instructed as the three of them made their way off the track and headed to the studio building.

When they entered the studio room, they were greeted by Nobara and Nonoko who were lying across the chairs holding a conversation. They straightened themselves up and waved the newcomers over.

"So how was running?" Nonoko asked, eyeing the three of them who didn't seem very tired.

"It was pretty good actually! Natsume got Mikan to run by telling her that he'd treat her like a human being! Amazing, right?" Aoi informed, plopping down on an open chair.

"Really? I don't think that's going to work out very well, but whatever floats your boat. Do you want to get started now?" Nobara asked, earning a light frown from Mikan.

"If the pervert wants me to work with him, he'll need to learn that I'm not the type of girl to go make him a sandwich!"

There was a small silence as everyone eyed Natsume. "Did you actually ask Mikan to make you a sandwich?" Nobara asked curiously, making Natsume roll his eyes.

"I sure as hell did not tell her to make me sandwich. She's just using that as an example." There were thought 'Ohs' sounding through the room as they nodded thoughtfully. Aoi jumped up from her seat, walking over to help Nobara and Nonoko out of their seats.

"Since that's done with, we don't have time to waste! We have so very little time to prepare! Let's get started!" Then Aoi smiled evilly at Mikan, "Are you ready?" Mikan gulped loudly and nodded nervously.

And then they started.

"No, no, no! Don't make yourself look like a hooker! This is high fashion not an ad for a strip club!"

Nonoko scolded Mikan, wiggling her finger at her as she peered at the brunette from the edge of her lens. Aoi stifled a laugh and Natsume just sat in his chair, smirking at the top model turned hooker. Mikan pouted, looking down at the floor in defeat. They had been doing the poses for two straight hours and yet, no dice. Every pose she did, she ended up sticking her chest and ass out too far or her facial expression looked too sexual, in a bad way.

"How do I not look like a hooker then?" Mikan asked, still looking at the ground, the heels she had on, digging in to her foot in all the wrong places.

"Well first, stop sticking your boobs out! See, back your chest in, almost like your hunching… No! Not like the hunchback of Notre Dame! Just ever so slightly… There good! You're doing it well! Now you look less like a stripper!" Nonoko instructed, finishing off her rant with a praise.

"Now, don't jut your hip out. Keep it closer to your body, don't forget to elongate your neck, it'll make you look taller!"

After each and every instruction, Mikan was slowly getting it following them without complaint. Probably because she was getting too tired to complain anymore. The less complaining she did, the faster the lessons went. Then soon, it went on to Nobara's lessons on strutting down a runway.

There was once again the makeshift black sheet runway on the ground, Nobara and Mikan stood on either side of it ready to start walking down.

"Alright, Mikan, half the time there will be one person on a runway and the other half there will be two. At some point they'll have to pass each other to finish their walk and that's what we're going to be doing. You have to make sure you don't knock the other person off and not look scared if you almost bump into someone. People will know and it won't look good." Nobara told her, politely as she talked to her from the other side to the sheet. Mikan drew in a deep breath and nodded slowly.

Whose idea was it to use a slippery sheet on a slippery floor to walk across was it? She'd probably never know, but she had a pretty good guess that it might have been that gay principal or Koko. Koko was always in something for a good laugh, especially if someone fell over.

"Start." Nobara said and they started their walk. Mikan tried her best to not look pained, and she was doing pretty good, you know if she didn't have that slight limp in her foot from the lack of blood flow. With their précised strides and hip moving and watching of the arm swaying, they walked.

Then they met at the middle, Mikan held her breath, her movements more jerkier than before as she passed Nobara, bumping her arm ever so slightly, then snagging her foot on the sheet, and then falling the ground with a thump.

Mikan groaned in pain as Nobara quickly stopped her walk, offering her hand to help Mikan to her feet. The said girl rubbed at her bruised bottom and took Nobara's hand as she helped her up from the ground. Nobara didn't scold her at all, just smiled, "It's alright. We'll try again if you're up to it."

And then they began again. And before long, Mikan got most of her walk down, just a few more practices and she would be ready to walk normally without any trouble. At the end of those lessons, Mikan collapsed to the ground, sighing in relieve as she closed her eyes. She could hear Nobara, Nonoko, and Aoi talking about her improvement and her next scheduled activity, which would be working on wearing clothes so she would know how to wear things without tripping over the skirt of a dress.

"Hey Polka."

She groaned inwardly as she peeked one eye open to see the man she detested the most peer over her, his eyes burning a whole into the middle of her head.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice irritated with the fact that he ruined her few minutes of peace.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"Just checking up on your sorry ass."

Mikan's eyes opened to stare at the man who was smirking down at her. She scoffed, "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or happy that you're concerned about my well-being, Hyuuga." Ahh, one of the many things he disliked. Having to be referred as Hyuuga. No more Natsume for him anymore, only Hyuuga or Pervert. Sure she called everyone else by their given name, but he was left out of the loop.

"You should be happy that I'm talking to you." He smirked, making her roll her eyes at him.

"So arrogant! How was our so called 'relationship' before this all happened? I can't believe I had any kind of relationship with you." She pressed her lips together in a thin line wondering how she could ever have any kind of relationship with this arrogant man, sure he looked good, but his personality sucked.

Natsume hid his frown with a blank face. It made his chest clench every time she asked him that question or said those words. Was it so hard for her to realize that they had some kind of intimate relationship with each other? Why couldn't she just get it? Sure, he acted mean toward her, but he's always done that, but he was able to be relatively kind to her every once in a while. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, it wasn't her fault. He'd just have to make her fall in love with him again.

"Alright, Mikan onward to the next studio! Anna should be waiting for us right about now! Let's go turn you into a Barbie doll! Hey, Natsume onii-chan you can be Ken if you want!" Aoi snickered behind her hand as she grabbed her and Mikan's bag from a table.

"Fine, coming! But, I don't want my hair blonde!" Mikan agreed, sitting up and was about to get up when a hand shot in front of her. Mikan looked up and raised an eyebrow at the man whose hand belonged to.

"What?"

"Just take it, Little Girl, I don't have all day."

"But, I don't want it."

Natsume's voice grew deeper, "Take it." And with a glare, Mikan took it grudgingly, no wanting to fight with the man about how gross his hand was. But, it was different. It wasn't gross.

It was warm, and almost familiar.

Mikan's eyes shot open as she looked at their hands intertwined hands. She let out a surprised yelp, letting go of his hand suddenly, about to fall back down on her bottom, when Natsume's hand shot down and caught hand again.

It was like her hand was on fire as Natsume pulled her up to her feet. She could feel her face burning as she turned around to look away from the man, not wanting him to see the change of color on her face. Her chest started beating fast, almost like the batting of dragonfly wings in her chest as she pressed a cold hand to her forehead.

"You alright?" Natsume asked, his voice sounding possibly concerned, she wasn't sure, his voice and expressions never seemed to change.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just go." Mikan managed to stutter out of her trembling lips. She managed to maneuver herself around Natsume's body and was able to make her way to the door, grabbing her bag from Aoi's hand.

He was certain. Possibly almost very certain that she felt something when she touched his hand. He saw the look in her eyes as she looked at their hands. It was the look of remembrance. He knew she would just deny it too herself, but as long as they kept this up, she's probably get her memory back. Only if they were able to keep this up. Natsume looked down at his hand and gave it a small smile, meaning it was just a very slight curve of his lips, but ultimately smiled.

He would soon have his girl back.

The next few days had passed by in a blur. The flurry of rushed practices were slurred together so much that it was getting hard to tell what day it was. The school was no better. There were hardly any classes, everyone was preparing, working their asses off to get things done by the day of the Winter Fashion Show. Students working on the runway and decorations were all piled up in the school's show room, others were holed up in their studios putting the finishing touches on the outfits and accessories that were going to be showcased in the fashion show.

To put it shortly, the school was chaotic, running on sleep-deprived students and gallons upon gallons of coffee. Mikan and the gang were no better, having been crunching in time to every practices, making sure that they were doing as much as they could to get Mikan ready for the show. They had other work to do, but not one of them was busy enough to leave her all at once to go prepare, there was always someone practicing with her.

The practices had been long and grueling, Mikan had almost lost all energy to complain, her feet ached with the amount of work put on her heel clad feet, but luckily it had been getting easier and she would be so ready to get this over with. She and probably the entire school would lock themselves in their rooms for a few days to catch up on the missing sleeping hours. Out of the whole school, though, there was one person who did not seemed phased by the amount of chaos that whirled through the school, in fact, he seemed almost content.

Natsume Hyuuga.

He was a relatively content man. Even from what had transpired on them during the school year, the chaos was welcomed, especially since it brought on more time with Mikan. He hardly missed a chance to make her flustered or get stolen touches, and even though Mikan hadn't admitted to anything, she knew what he was to her. She could see it in her eyes as soon as their hands touched or if their arms brushed ever so slightly against each other's. She even stopped calling him Hyuuga and called him Natsume most of the time, you know if she didn't call him a pervert.

Everything was slowly falling into place. Just the way he wanted. What everyone wanted. And then soon, the night before the Winter Fashion Show arrived. There was a mild rush of people checking up on everything thoroughly, making sure that everything was ready for tomorrow night's show. It was rather smooth for a few hours. Mikan and the gang were able to steal away for a while as they met up Anna and Nonoko's room, conversing on their last dinner before the big day.

Then the conversation of whether or not Mikan was ready or not arose. There had been dead silence that filtered the room. Everyone looked over at Mikan who had shown a new fiery determination her chocolate eyes, her features sure and ready. Nothing would be able to get in her way. Hotaru finally broke the silence and spoke, a small smile ghosting over her lips.

"She's ready."

/

Hooray! Finally done! I wish I had this up sooner, but you know I couldn't myself to figure out how to write this until I was able to catch an episode of America's Next Top Model and thanks to that I got this chapter down! I hope this was alright, I know the perspective is different from previous chapters, but it didn't seem right to put it with Natsume or Mikan's perspective so I wrote it like this! I hope it's not too bad or that it sucks and I'm sorry for the grammar too! It'll go back to normal in the next chapter, so hope that's alright! So, I hope that you guys will continue to read and review this chapter and tell me how it is! Things will get interesting in the next chapter, so I hope you guys will continue to read! Please and Thank You!

Anyway, I would just like to wish you guys Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays again! I hope your holidays are great and filled with an abundant amount of fun!


	29. Chapter 29: Take the Runway

Hello, Readers! Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I just couldn't get it written down properly! But, here it is now and I hope it's alright with you guys! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and now I hope that everyone will have a great New Year's too! Anyway, thank you so very much for the reviews from the last chapter! You guys are so amazing and your reviews really help, so thank you! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 29: Take the Runway

Mikan

"Get that dress over here!"

"Where the hell are the shoes?"

"Oh my God! My fucking dress just ripped! Get a fucking sewing kit over here!"

Oh my God. This place was hell! I'd love to know why the hell I wanted to do this stuff in the first place! I mean really, I heard I wanted to follow my parent's footsteps, but this is just crazy beyond belief and it was only five in the afternoon, a full three hours away from the fashion show! I mean sure, I guess the time for the fashion show was coming up rather quickly, but this was ridiculous! The back room was crowded and claustrophobic, dozens upon dozens, maybe even hundreds ran pass me and I'd only been there for a full five minutes.

There were people screaming at each other about things like not being able to find anything and why some models weren't there and the lack of bobby pins at some stations. It was almost like a battlefield, but instead of being armed with guns and grenades, people were armed with heels and cans of hair spray. And I did not want to get in the middle of it.

I turned on my heel to leave, barely taking a step when I bumped into some one, hitting my nose on their chest. I groaned in pain, grabbing at my nose to try to sooth the pain, and muttered an apology. When the person I bumped into didn't say a word nor moved, I peeked one eye open to see who I hit.

And, of course, it was my 'oh so amazing boyfriend,' Natsume Pervert Hyuuga.

"You weren't trying to leave were you, Polka?" He asked suspiciously, looking down at me with his deep red eyes, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"Umm, no I wasn't! What makes you say that? I was just, umm, looking for the restroom!" I told him nervously, rubbing the back of my head, avoiding all eye contact with him with my oblivious lie. And because he was who he was, he obviously knew I was lying.

"Sure, you were. And I was on my way to the nearest fast food joint." Natsume said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

I glared at him, "Shut up! Okay, you know? You were right! I was going to leave! I can't be here! This place is a hell hole, I'll go crazy from the lack of personal space!"

"So you're going to let a whole week of work go down the drain? You wanted to do this and you're running away because you can't take a little lack of personal space? The little girl I knew would never get scared off like this. Besides, last time I heard from Imai is that you loved the back room the most because you _liked_ the lack of personal space." I hated to admit it, but he had a point. I worked my ass off for the whole week and so did the people that worked with me. I wasn't going to let their hard work go to waste, and I'd probably never tell them out loud, but actually had fun. I could see why they were my friends and I wasn't about to let them down now.

"Fine. I'll do it, but keep in mind, I'm not doing this for _you!_ I'm doing it for everyone else!" I told him seriously, jabbing a finger at his chest. He smirked at me and I felt my chest tighten comfortably. It pissed me off every time it did that, or my stomach would flop around and every time it was for the same exact reason. It was because of the idiot in front of me. Every time he smirked or gave a small smile or touched me, even if it was just an accident, my body would react the same every time.

"I'm glad to hear that," He gave me a small smile, "Aoi is looking for you. She and every other girl want to get you ready. They're probably in the back. I have to go get ready in the other room and the next time I see you will be on the runway."

Natsume leaned forward and whispered, "Good luck, Mikan. You'll do great." Then he pressed his lips to my cheek softly. He pulled away, making sure I saw his smirk before turning around to walk the other way and I watched his retreating figure until I couldn't see it any longer. I felt my cheeks heat up as I brought my hand to my cheek, reminiscing about the feel of his lips on my cheeks, it was just so familiar.

I felt my lips curve up into a small smile as I slowly turned around to walk in the opposite direction. I tried to concentrate on not bumping into people, but my mind wasn't there. It was swirling around thoughts of Natsume. It did that often than I'd like to admit, but nonetheless that's where it was and there was only one thought in my mind.

That there was no way I was going to let Natsume down.

Though the thought quickly changed when I saw Hotaru waving at me, as she made her way toward me through the crowd to pull me out. Then another thought floated through my mind as I smiled.

There was no way I was going to let Natsume or my friends down.

I reached Hotaru's hand and grabbed instantly as she pulled me toward her. She gave me a small smile of her own as she led me toward the next few hours of my life in hell.

"Okay! Are all my sweet dumplings ready? There's a really large crowd at there, but don't let that scare you! Just get out there and have fun! You all look so beautifully stunning that I can't keep my eyes off of you! You guys are going to rock the walls of this entire school! We have had an amazing semester and I can't wait to brag about how amazing all my students are to all of those big shots!"

Narumi began launching into a speech right before we all went out on the runway, but even with his words, I felt like throwing up my lunch. I must've taken hundreds of deep breaths to try ease the churning feeling in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't working too well. My hands clenched tightly together and I could feel the sting of my fingernails against my skin as I forced myself to focus on Narumi's words.

Earlier, the room got even more chaotic than it was when I stepped in as everyone began doing last minute preparations. This year the school had gone for a simple palate of giving all females stick straight hair, while the boys had gone for a more unruly, messy haired look. The makeup chosen was a flawless skin, heavy on the black eyeliner, and a very potent dark crimson lipstick that stood out the most. The first set of clothes being shown were outerwear, so the people were just covered in deeply colored trench coats, brightly colored shawls and pea coats, and my personal favorites those puffy or corduroy jackets lined with a thick lining of fluffy faux fur.

In fact, that's what the student designers had me wear, well the puffy jacket with the faux fur lining, anyway. The soft puffy material was not as bulky as other large jackets, but it was warm enough to keep anyone warm in the cool air conditioned room. The puffy jacket was a deep gorgeous emerald green, while the fur had been a mixture of browns, reds, and even some gray all lining the hood of jacket. The jacket was zippered more than half way, but left enough skin to be seen on my chest and the hood was pulled over my head. I donned on black tights that were more like pantyhose than anything else, though it was only seen partially from the middle of my thighs to just below the knees because the rest was either covered by jacket or the black knee high boots that had thin heels.

"Anyway, no matter what happens out there, you all will be just fine. I have faith that you all will make it out of here alive and after you'll feel a lot better. Think happy thoughts and you'll all do great. If you get scared, take a deep breath and think about me having 'fun' with Misaki-Sensei!"

There were choruses of grossed out sounds, groans, and even a few whistles at that last statement. Honestly, that was sick and I wondered where Misaki-Sensei was at this point to see if he'd come and beat Narumi up, but he didn't come and that was fine because as strange as it was, I felt a lot calmer after a small laugh. And I think everyone felt the same way.

I could see the lights in the main room shut off as the emcees for the night began launching into a speech about the school and its students. Then they started announcing the beginning of the actual fashion show.

"Well, this is it, Darlings! Break a leg, but seriously don't! Do your best and above all else, have fun! Now, go, go, go!" Then just like that Narumi stepped to the side and using his arms, he gestured for the first model to beginning walking on the runway. People were getting more and jittery as they pushed the next model out and got ready to rush the first model off the stage. Then the routine continued, until finally, it became my turn.

I took one last deep breath as the back stage staff pushed me out.

The lights and the amount of people were the first things I saw. The bright spot lights were pointed only onto the crisp silver runway that was lined with even more runway lights all pointing up at the model that was half way toward the end of the runway. Then my eyes traveled to all the black silhouettes of people sitting in the white circular stools all around the particularly large show room. There must've been over a thousand people all seated, there wasn't a single chair that _didn't_ have a person sitting on it. One look at all the people and my heart stopped. I could already feel sweat forming on my forehead and my palms while my mouth became as dry and uncomfortable as sand paper. My stomach was churning way too much as I felt the acid bubbling up violently.

"Go! Damnit go!"

There was a harsh whisper from someone in back of me, probably one of the angry staff members. I was about to turn around to get off the stage when I saw Natsume on the other side of the runway. His eyes stopped me right in my tracks as they bore whole into my own eyes. I saw his lips moving and I couldn't decipher what he had been saying, but the way he looked at me, I decided they were words of encouragement instead of one of his dirty insults. A smirk played on his lips, and something just told me it was something dirty he had said, but for some reason I started breathing normally again.

I took another breath and stepped forward, the sound of my heels barely making an audible sound over the bouncy techno music blaring though the speakers, just enough to engulf the building in music, but not enough to blow your eardrums out. Right, left, swing, swing, right. My foot steps and hip motions slowly became in time with the music as I made my way toward the half way mark of the runway and the model that was on previously was already coming back. I kept my face as neutral, as possible, but I could feel my lips turning upward ever so slightly. Hopefully not enough for people to notice that I couldn't keep a straight face.

I got to the end of the runway and allowed my legs to spread a little farther than shoulder width apart and started moving my hood off and on my head a few times as I moved my hips around. After a few seconds, I turned around and head the other way. I tried to look straight forward, but Natsume was at the half way mark. I passed him, my eyes stealing a glance at him and his beige trench coat and the ruby red scarf swung loosely around his neck. His face was stoic as ever, but just for a millisecond his lips turned into a smirk and then back to neutral.

My cheeks burned by the time I finally walked off stage and the next model was already coming out. One of the staff members pulled me in and threw me at a group of student designers, already pulling my jacket off of me as the through me in a chair and frantically pulled off my boots and leggings. I was practically in nothing, but it seemed normal as my eyes subconsciously scanned the room and all the other models having to me in the same state as me.

The next set of clothing was a sophisticated day look comprised of things such as short skirts, high waisted pants, and the occasional ruffled blouses. I cringed as the designers pulled me off the chair forced me into a pair of deep navy corduroy pants that ended half way down my calves. The pants had been dotted with shiny gold buttons along the pockets. They then pushed me into beige ankle laced ankle boots and tied them with incredible speed. Lastly, someone pulled on a crisp white short sleeved blouse that had buttons going down half way. They buttoned the shirt up to the collar and tied a red bow tie around it as other people shoved the rest of the shirt down my pants.

The students gave me a quick once over, pulling on random parts of the clothing to see if everything was tight enough. They nodded approvingly at each other and led me back to the line. There were only three more people until it was my turn again and then there would only be one more set, the evening garb left. I smiled to myself, thankfully the show was almost done. But, it was almost a little disappointing that this couldn't go on longer, but that was alright. There would probably be a lot more fashion shows that I would have to walk in.

When my turn came up again, the staff didn't need to push me out and I instantly walked onto the runway. My strides and body movements became more fluid, natural, and even more confident as I walked past the previous model. I kept my face stoic, making sure that it carried no emotion, except fierceness. I got to the end of the runway, placing one hand on my hip and the other down on m thigh as I moved from side to side to show different angles of the outfit itself. After my time up there, I turned cleanly on my heels and bounced back down the runway, my eyes looking straight ahead, hardly ever blinking or losing any sort of concentration.

For the last time, the students pulled me back into their awaiting arms as they stripped my clothes off still just as painful and overly frantic as ever. Luckily, the evening garb that I had to wear was only a dress and heels, so there weren't that many components that needed to go on. Two of the students balanced me and another stepped me into the dress, zipping it up and lacing the corset up quickly, like they had practiced lacing for hours. The dress close fitting from my hips up, and it was a gorgeous amethyst color that seemed to have almost a broken stained glass effect. The bottom of the dress than feathered around my legs softly, the gathered lavender chiffon shaped like open roses was short in front and trailed out into a train dragging on the floor in back. The students slipped a pair of strappy deep plum heels as a final touch and did another once over.

Approved, they pushed me back onto the runway, from behind people were already piling on waiting to go back on the runway for a final walk as a group. Going down the runway was relatively the same, my motions had been smooth aside from the extra weight that was dragging behind me. But, it was chiffon, so the material wasn't very heavy, it was just extra, but in a good way. I reached the end of the runway, my hips swaying as I lightly grabbed the edged of the dress, pulling it out more, so I could be seen more before I finally walked back down the catwalk.

As I got back to the backroom, instead of being pulled to the side to be stripped down, they gently placed me in line, in between people that had enough time to change back into either one of the sets that were showcased earlier. I sighed loudly as I craned my neck over to see if I could get a glance of when we'd be able to go out and start clapping for each other.

After some minutes, I saw the first girl on our side and the first boy on the other side of the runway make their way onto the runway, then they were quickly followed by everyone else as we piled outside. This time we were able to smile and clap as we moved down the catwalk, there were even some people in the group cheering. The entire room had stood up at this point, clapping and congratulating us with whistles and cheers.

I was finally happy that the entire experience was over, it was a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I freely floated behind everyone, smiling at the end of the runway. The lines then circled into the middle and everyone exited in pairs. The two lines spilt at the end, so everyone could finally change and clean up and take a much needed breather.

In the back room, all the staff members and designers were finally relieved, their faces looked as if years of stress had just disappeared out of their lives. As they moved us over to the station, we could slowly take off our clothes, still getting help from the students.

"This is the official Winter Fashion Show sweats, jacket, and flats that were just released, please enjoy them."

I turned to one of the female students as she passed me a bundle of clothing. I smiled and thanked her, taking the powdery blue bundle. I sighed happily, slipping the comfy sweats over my legs and the jacket over a white tank top. On the back of the jacket, there was a print of swirly letters that read, 'Alice Academy Winter Fashion Show 2011' as well as the same logo on the side of the sweat pants. I bent over, slipping the flats on to my sore blistered feet before moving outside of the room, into the waiting room so I could meet up with all my friends, excited to finally gush to them that the show was great.

The waiting room was only littered with very few students who were lying across the tops of love seats and sofas that dotted the creamy white room. Everyone's face was finally plastered with soft smiles and their lips let out a slow sigh of relief every so often, hardly bothering to talk to anyone. They were just interested in drinking in the last few moments of silence before everyone started piling into the waiting room for their reward: soda and those buttery pastries that they been avoiding like the plague for the past few weeks.

I was about to plop down on an empty sofa when from the corner of my eyes I could see someone standing outside the doorway of the building, smiling and waving over at me to come to him. I squinted at the person, and after a few moments, I could see it was Hiro Minazuki outside. Hiro was nice enough, I've only seen him as a nice guy that was friendly with everyone except my friends and Natsume, but other than that he was nice to me and I didn't mind him. Except there was always a strange lingering feeling that I couldn't decipher in my head and body, it was always so uncomfortable, but I always pushed it to the back of my mind, not wanting the deal with it any longer.

He waved at me some more, gesturing for me to come outside. I shuffled across the squeaky floors as I made my way to the building's entrance. I shivered slightly as I opened the door, stepping outside and slowly closing the glass doors from behind. It was cold outside and I cursed myself for not brining another jacket or something warmer as I wrapped my arms protectively around my body to keep some body warmth. Then I looked at Hiro and he gave me a sweet smile, his sandy blond hair moving with his movements, making me smile back at the man.

"Mikan! You were so amazing tonight! You looked so stunning and you stole the entire show! It was truly a sight to see, I could hardly take my eyes off of you!" Hiro gushed as his hands flew around him wildly.

I smiled, "Thank you, but I didn't steal the show, there was a lot of exceptional models, I was just did what I was supposed to, I guess. You were really great out there too! Very professional and calm, I wish I had been as calm as you. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hiro just gave me a sheepish smile as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes, "I wanted to ask you something, Mikan. It's going to sound a little cheesy, but I hope you'll still answer."

I nodded, "What is it?"

Then his smile changed. It seemed dark, almost menacing and I could feel my heart speed up and my skin through the jacket getting colder than it already was, if that was even possible in the middle of December. I watched him swiftly pull out a handkerchief from his back pocket, and he held the piece of folded fabric in front of me.

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

Then in one swift movement his arms were on me as he pressed the fabric to my nose and mouth as I struggled against him, my eyes widening in shock as I felt tears forming and running down my cheeks. My arms tried to flay wildly at the man, but it was no use. He kept the same smile on as I could feel my movements getting heavy and my vision became blurry.

Then there was nothing.

/

Okay! Finally done! I'm sorry it took so long, for some reason I couldn't think, even though I knew what was going to happen! Anyway, I hope it was alright, it got a bit interesting at the ending I think! So it'll be interesting in the next chapter! I'm sorry if the chapter didn't make any sense and if the grammar sucked or if the chapter just sucked in general! Thank you guys for all the reviews and stuff on the last chapter! You guys are so great! Thank you guys so much! Anyways, please read and review! Pretty please and thank you!

Just in case, Happy New Year's everyone! I hope that everyone will have a fantastic year!


	30. Chapter 30: Final Truth

Hello my readers! Well folks, this is it! The last chapter of, "My Life as a Model in Training!" is now done! I can't believe I'm finished with it and I'm a bit sad that it's over, but I'm happy I finally finished it! It's like an achievement! I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all, you guys are my inspiration to keep the story going and now it's done! It a New Year too, so it's a good way to start off the new year, anyway Happy New Year's everyone! I hope that the New Year will bring you guys a lot of happiness! Thank you soooo much everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and/or alerted this story! You guys are the ones that are so great! You guys are really the best, you take time out of your days to read the story and I'm really happy that you guys would do that! Thank you guys so much! I can't even express my gratitude to all of you, it's almost impossible! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! Please tell me any final thoughts and words about this story, I would love to know how the story settled with all of you! Please and Thank you so much guys for these past year, months and such!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Chapter 30: Final Truth

Natsume

The fashion show was finally over.

I was relieved that everything with Polka had turned out alright, she looked so gorgeous tonight, it was hard to keep my eyes off her. I could still hear Aoi gushing to Ruka about how well the show went and how there were no problems whatsoever. The three of us were the very last models in the back room, while the rest had left to the waiting room. As representatives of the models, we were obligated to stay back and thank each and every staff member, student designer, and hair and makeup artists, but we had finished long ago and we were gathering up our belongings.

"Aoi! Ruka! Natsume!"

A panicked female voice had called us, making us turn our head to see who it was. It was that girl with pink hair, Umenomiya I think, followed by Yuu. They stopped in front of us, their faces red and flustered as they panted.

Aoi was right at Anna and Yuu's side, patting their backs gently trying to get them to calm down, "Anna! Yuu! What happened? Are you alright?" Ruka and I looked at each other and raised an eyebrow before turning back around.

"I-Is Mikan back here?" Yuu panted out and I felt my chest tighten.

Aoi's eyes widened her mouth agape, "What? No! She isn't! Why where is she?"

"We don't know where she is and we can't find her! We've been everywhere and this was the last place!" Umenomiya yelled, tears brimming her eyes.

"What are you sure? There must've been some places you didn't check! The bathrooms? There's like four in the building! Even the men's, I remember she's taken the wrong doors before!" Aoi panicked, throwing out random places where she could be, but Umenomiya and Yuu's face were still worried as ever.

Yuu shook his head violently, "Yes! We checked everywhere! Everyone's in pairs right now looking throughout the building, but it's like she isn't even here!" I bit my tongue trying not blow up completely in his face for not keeping an eye on her, especially in Mikan's state of mind, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I should've been watching her.

"Anna! Is she back here? She isn't in the building! Hell, we even checked underneath tables! She isn't here!" Nobara Igarashi came bolting into the room, followed by everyone else. I saw Imai and she looked like she was going to break down any moment making Ruka leave my side and rush over to her. One look at all their serious faces told me it was true. She wasn't in the building.

My mouth suddenly became dry, "Where's Hiro?"

The room went silent. No one says anything, looking at each other nervously, like they're waiting for someone to break down and speak.

"He isn't in the building either." Imai managed to utter out, her stern eyes staring straight at me. I sucked a breath in and ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"We have to find her. We need to spilt up and check the entire school. Alert Naru and Mikan's parents, the police will probably get called and there'll be a lot of panic, but who gives a fuck. We're going to fucking find her and kill the bastard." I growled through gritted teeth. Some of them jumped slightly, but ultimately nodded.

"I read something in a book."

There was an awkward voice that we didn't hear very often, but we knew it well. We looked up to see the Koizumi girl stepping forward, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Imai glared at her, "We're happy for you, Koizumi. Go tell someone else of your greatest achievement, we're busy so I suggest you leave."

Koizumi's eyes narrowed slightly, "I may seem like an idiot, but I'm not. I know what's happening. That bastard wanted me to join him. He said there would be a lot of 'surprises' happening tonight, involving that missing idiot. I told him no and I thought it was some sick practical joke, but I can see it wasn't. Anyway, guys like him like to make things happen in a place that looks the same as a previous place where something dramatic happened. Something about how the psychotic mind works. So, it's the first place you should look."

There was a slight silence before Aoi asked, "You're trying to help?"

Koizumi scoffed loudly with a roll of her eyes, "Don't get any ideas. If something happens to that idiot, who else am I supposed to have as a rival for Natsume's heart? Now, quit your gawking, it makes me wasn't to poke your eyes out. Anyway, do you know where he'd take her?"

I thought about where he would take her, the aquarium? No, he did that already, the only place that would fit any sort of description is…

I wasn't able to finish the thought as I pushed past everyone and raced out of the back room, ran over people in the waiting room, and dashed out of the building.

Mikan

I groggily opened my eyes, groaning in the process. My body was aching. Everything was numb and the pain was slowly making its way through out my now awake body, alerting me about what was happening. My vision became more clear as I tried to rub my eyes awake with my hands, but was stopped abruptly. By cold metal.

My eyes instantly shot open and I rattled at the chain loudly, it made a scraping sound against more metal. I tried to move my other hand, but it was just the same. There was a deep sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, it burned and summersaulted around until I could feel it start to travel upward. I swallowed and took deep breaths, easing the bile to go back down. When I felt it was safe to start moving around, I assessed my surroundings.

It was dark, except for a lamp that sat on a nightstand at the end of the room. The room was made out of rundown wooden boards, the windows covered with old ratty transparent white curtains. There wasn't much in the room except for the nightstand, a large cushioned chair next to it, two doors, and the bed. The bed that I was currently attached to. I looked down to see even my feet shackled to the ends of the bed posts. I could feel my breath start to turn shallow, my lungs scratching at the insides of my ribs, telling me they needed more air, but I couldn't breathe.

This place was familiar. And not in a good way and I couldn't rack my brain for the reason why it was so dreadful.

"Oh Mikan dear, you're up. How do you feel?" Asked a voice through the dark. It sounded sickeningly amused, too playful for my liking. It made my skin crawl and grow as cold as the freezing December air outside. I turned my head toward the origin of the voice and saw Hiro Minazuki. Then I remembered that after the fashion show, I went outside to talk to him, but then there was nothing and the next thing knew, I ended up here.

"Hiro? Why am I here? I think we should go back." I chose my words slowly, putting emphasis on each word that left my chapped dry lips.

"Oh my darling, I'm sorry, but that's just not possible." He moved to the foot of the bed, his eyes glazed over and red, while his lips were curved in an amused smirk.

"Why?" My voice came out as a weak whisper.

"Because your mine and mine only. No one else can have you. Ever." Then without warning, he threw himself on top of me, his mouth coming down hard on mine.

His mouth was warm, slimy, and reeked of alcohol. I struggled against him, my cries silent against his forceful lips as his hands began to travel up and down my body, making sure there was no place left untouched my his filthy hands. My arms and legs thrashed violently underneath, but I could only feel the metal begin to cut painfully into my skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, his mouth left mine and he began to travel downward, his tongue running circles around my neck in his poor impression of seduction. "S-Stop!" I screamed, until his hand came down on the side of my face, hard. I let out a whimper as he roughly grabbed at my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch. Any more sound and I won't just slap you, it'll be a lot worse, just like last time. You remember right my little Mikan? Don't you?" He growled, his nails digging into my cheeks as I felt hot tears roll down my face.

Last time? What does that mean?

"You look just as clueless as ever slut. Maybe this will remind you." Then there was more cold metal on me, pressed to my neck. My eyes shot down, but my head remained unmoving. It was a knife. The blade was pressed dangerously against my neck, he pressed it harder, but not enough to make my neck bleed.

"Do you remember now?" He asked, his smile never leaving his face, in fact it only got wider with each passing minute.

"N-No…" I whispered. I couldn't remember, no matter how much I tired, I couldn't remember. There was just no memory, nothing. Except for the feeling of familiarity. This felt all too familiar, but there was no memory.

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck because when I'm finished with you, I'll never leave that pretty little head of yours. Now be a good girl and stay quiet, unless you want my hand to 'accidently' slip across your throat." He whispered, pressing the knife against my neck a little harder for emphasis. His sick breath washed over my ear as I whimpered quietly. He pulled away and smiled before going back to what he was doing.

I was helpless as his hands pulled the zipper of my jacket down. Oh my God. His hands began groping. They kept groping and pulling at my chest and the rest of my body as he left his sloppy kisses on every inch of it with the occasional bite and suck of his lips.

My eyes clouded as I gave up completely, my mind becoming more dazed and confused by the second. I could hear the faint rustling of clothes being removed and torn off and could feel calloused hands skim all over my body. Before I knew it, I felt a cold breeze glide across my chest. There wasn't anything there.

Then with more tongue action and touching, his hands skimmed over my hips, teasingly pulling the hem of my sweats down to my ankles. My breath came out more and more shallow as my chest tightened, getting ready for the assault that was sure to come soon. There was no point as my mind left the scene and a whirl of pictures from the past week came rushing in.

Pictures of all the things my friends put me through to get me ready for the fashion show from the posing to the arguments to all their faces. Hotaru, Aoi, Nonoko, Anna, Nobara, Youichi, Yuu, Koko, Kitsune, Ruka, and then there was one last person. Natsume Hyuuga. My heart ached for him. No matter how much I could deny it to others, I knew that it would always be him. I couldn't remember what happened before that week, but it felt like I knew him for years. They told me he was my boyfriend, but I knew that he wasn't. It wasn't official, official, like we never discussed it, but I wouldn't have mind discussing it. In fact I wouldn't mind discussing further plans, plans for after we graduated with him.

He would always be my one and only. He was the man that I was undeniably in love with.

More tears escaped and I couldn't wipe them away. With the way things were going, I doubted that I'd ever be able to see him again. This sick bastard wasn't going to keep me alive and I doubted he would keep himself alive after this as well. We would be forced to be with each other for eternity.

If I just kept Natsume's face in my head, it would be alright. I allowed my eyes to numbly close as hands reached for the hem of my underwear. This was it. It would all be over soon, very soon. There was more rustling of clothes and I could feel his hands digging into my hips. I braced my heart, mind, and body for the assault, but it never came.

Instead, there was a slam. A slam of a door.

My eyes instantly shot open, my head turning to the door fast enough to give me whiplash. Then I saw it. It was him. Natsume. He was panting hard as he leaned one hand against the door frame, his eyes widened with shock. Then from shock, it turned cold blooded murderous, his flaming crimson eyes burning a hole into the middle of the scene he was witnessing.

"You fucking bastard! Get your filthy fucking hands off of her! I'll fucking kill you!" He shouted, his voice hissing with an undeniable death intent. I almost couldn't even recognize it. He flew across the room, his feet moving fast across the wooden floors as he knocked Hiro off the bed.

My head turned to the side of the bed as I watched the two men throwing punches at each other, the sound of cracking bone and the pounding of skin sounded throughout the otherwise quiet room. I watched in horror as Hiro landed a punched into Natsume's gut, his foot faltered, before he regained his footing as he slammed Hiro in the face with his fist. Hiro slammed into the wall, his skull cracking against the wood. Natsume pounced on him again, making sure that Hiro didn't regain any more ground. Natsume kicked and punched at him relentlessly as Hiro's groans and cries filled the room.

Landing a cheap shot, Hiro kicked Natsume from right underneath him. He fell back with a loud thud as Hiro climbed on top of him, punching his face with both fists and I could see his hands getting stained with blood.

My throat closed up as I tried to utter Natsume's name past my lips. The only sound that came out were strangled, hoarse noises that barely sounded even human. If Natsume didn't get up soon, Hiro would hurt him badly.

Hiro. I had been repeating his name in my mind, but it didn't feel right. Then I realized something as Natsume was getting beaten on the ground. It wasn't his name. And I knew his real name.

His name was Sano Kobe.

I remembered now. Everything. With each pound on each other's faces, I remembered. Sano Kobe was the man that tried to kill me and rape me one summer, no one knew about it then, except my best friend, Hotaru. Then we came here to the Alice Academy to follow my dream of being a model and I met my other friends. And then I met Natsume Hyuuga. He had been so cocky and I hated his guts when I first met him. But, then I remembered every moment I shared with him.

From the time we first met, when I bumped into him and he made fun of my polka dotted bra. He started calling my Polka, then he became my modeling partner. Our first photo shoot at the waterfall, to the time I freaked out and he stayed with me all night when I saw Sano. Classes with him, more photo shoots, the dead cat, the salvation of Eri, my kitten, and when he saved me from drowning at the aquarium. I remembered all of it. And he waited so patiently for me to remember, even if it hurt him in the process. He was always by my side. And I was determined to keep him there.

"Natsume! Get up! I need you! Get up! Natsume! I remember!" Before I knew it, the words left my mouth as I yelled at him. The fighting stopped so the boys could look at me, their eyes widened at me. Natsume's lips moved, my name escaping from it.

"Fuck this!" Sano yelled, getting off Natsume. Then I saw it, his hand reached for his back pocket and he pulled something out.

It was gun.

"Oh my God…" Was all I could say as he held the gun, pointing at Natsume's face. My blood ran ice cold as I stopped breathing all together.

"Mikan if you want this guy to stay alive, tell me you love me and you want me and only me, let me fuck you until you can't think any more! And make it believable or I'll blast his face in, right before your very eyes!" Sano barked, roughly, his eyes never leaving Natsume's battered body on the ground.

"Don't do it, Mikan." Natsume said sternly, his eyes not leaving the gun. I craned my neck to look at him, my eyes pleading. "I have to, Natsume." I could feel my throat dry up, but I had to push through.

My eyes then traveled to Sano, "I love you, Sano Kobe. I really do. I love you and only you, you can do whatever you want to me. Anything."

"I don't believe you!" He shouted, his hand now cocking the gun's trigger.

"Sano! Please! I love you so much! I love you more than anyone else! Even my own life! Please just come over here! I want you to be with me! Please! You're an amazing guy and the only one for me!" I shouted, pleading with him. I hated myself for every single word that left my lips, all of it. But, those words were nothing compared to Natsume's life, especially since he knows it's a lie.

There was a pregnant pause before Sano lowered his gun, but it never left his hands. He sauntered over to me slowly, his bloody mouth curving in to a smile, his teeth all stained with blood and I could even tell he was missing a tooth. I tried to keep my face as neutral possible, not wanting to think that it was a lie.

"I always knew you loved me, Mikan. I mean look at this asshole on the ground," He used the gun to gesture to Natsume, but his eyes never leaving mine, "he was never the one for you. You never loved this guy, he's nothing. And now you can have me, you're quite a lucky girl." His feet moved forward to the very front of the bed, he was about to hike one leg over the edge to climb back on top of me, when Natsume suddenly appeared from behind him, putting Sano in a head lock.

"Fucking shit! Get off of me, you bastard!" Sano shouted shrilly, he was already losing his sanity at this point. The two of them struggled for the gun as they clawed at each other's bodies like hungry dogs fighting over a scrap of meat. And to their eyes, that gun was a real piece of meat.

_Bam! Bam! _

The gun went off. My eyes watched in horror as both men went down to the ground to a point I couldn't even see them. I couldn't see anything, except for the pool of blood that puddled on the ground.

Oh my God. No. This couldn't be. I prayed and prayed for one of them to get up. Waiting, my tears freely falling down my face, but no one got up. The room was silent.

"Natsume… Please Natsume… Not you… Get up please…" I choked, my voice cracking with every word that left my lips.

I waited and waited. Still, there was no one. No sound, no movement, no anything to tell me that one of them was alive, or which one had been shot, if both of them had been shot.

"Natsume!" I screamed his name, like there was no tomorrow. Over and over, my voice getting more shrill and crazed then the last. My body shook violently on the bed, blood oozed from the open cuts the hand cuffs were giving me, dripping on to the white bed sheets.

"Natsume! Natsume! Natsume!"

"Someone's in there! I hear her! Get an EMT out here now!" There was shouting over my screeching, but I could care less about whom it was, I just needed Natsume to be alive. My screaming never ceased as a blur of bodies came running in, covering me with a blanket, cutting the chains from my limbs, and easing me out of the room, hiding my face from the bodies on the ground.

"Please Natsume get up! I need you! Natsume, I love you!"

Then the people led me out, strapping me to a gurney, and whisked my hysterical self to the hospital.

/

It was nearly four hours since the attack.

The police and EMT people had come to the shack that Sano had locked me up in some time after the gun went off. After thinking about where Sano would have kept me and where Natsume went to find me, my friends had scavenged for a map of the school and decided that I was at the only shack located near the lake in the Northern Forest.

I was sent to the hospital where my friends and parents waited for me, quickly pulling me into their arms as they cried on me for a good thirty minutes before doctors pulled me away to get me checked out. I was kept under surveillance and treated for my wounds for an hour before they deemed me alright, I just needed to calm down, which wasn't going to happen any time soon. I was able to calm myself for a little while, before breaking down about Natsume again.

Right now, I was waiting in front of the emergency room where Natsume was having his surgery in, my mother's arms around me as she gently stroked my hair as my father held me hand. Hotaru and everyone were there too, sitting in the hospital chairs, biting at their nails and the inside of their cheeks as we waited for the results of the surgery. Aoi was just as hysterical as I was when I came in hours ago, she was still crying into Nobara's shoulder as she rubbed her back while Youichi clasped on to her hand. The others were either crying silently or burying their faces into their hands, except Ruka who had his head pressed against the wall as Hotaru placed a hand on his shoulder.

They had both been shot. A bullet for both Sano and Natsume, they both had it bad. Except, Sano was out of surgery long ago and was being questioned by the police in a separate part of the hospital. That bastard got off easy from the bullet and from what I had overheard, it had only grazed his side, the reason why he didn't get up was because he was knocked out form hitting his head on the floor.

Natsume. He saved my life, but only for a price. His price could be something I couldn't bring myself to think of. Just the thought of it made me want to spill any contents in my stomach on to the ground. No matter how much I told myself, he would be alright, the longer there was no word.

Then the door opened.

I stood up abruptly, my legs shaking as I ran to the doctor, clutching his shirt, "How is he?" The doctor looked at me like I was crazy, but coughed lightly into his hand, clearing his throat.

"Natsume Hyuuga's surgery was long and very difficult. The bullet had hit his chest, only two centimeters from his heart. But, that young man is a fighter," the doctor smiled at me, "he'll be alright. He'll need to rest for a few weeks, but will make a full recovery."

The waiting room erupted into a loud chorus of ecstatic cheers, arms being thrown around each other, tears of happiness spilling out of their eyes. Hotaru came up and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her shoulder as she patted my head, gently. Aoi cried harder, but was laughing through her tears, crying about how stupid Natsume was and since that didn't kill him, she'd do it herself.

"Can we see him?" I asked, my face muffled my Hotaru's shoulder.

The doctor thought about it, "Yes, but he is sleeping and only one person can go at this time."

We all looked around and no matter how much I wanted to see him, my eyes rested on Aoi's quivering form, "Aoi you should go." I told her quietly and she gaped at me.

"M-Mikan, no it's fine. I'll see him later. When he's up, there isn't any reason for me to go now. You can go."

"Aoi, you should go, he's your brother."

She smiled, "No really, you go. It isn't going to hurt if I wait a little. He needs you more than he needs me right now. I'm sure everyone can agree with me." I looked around at the room and everyone gave my encouraging smiles and nods, hand gestures being thrown in every once in a while, urging me to go. After a moment, I nodded, "Thank you." Before the doctor took me to Natsume's room.

I opened the door slowly and walked in just as slowly, shutting the door behind me. I looked at the bed where Natsume slept. He was sleeping peacefully aside from the wires and machines he was hooked up to, his shirt was open and I could see the heavy bandages that covered his chest. My eyes traveled to his bruised and beaten face. His face had been treated for swelling, but there was still some, as well as the angry black bruises that were slowly appearing on his face. His head was also bandaged, random Band-Aids covered the rest the injuries that his face sustained.

I sucked in a breath, tears pricking dangerously at my eyes, and walked forward to the chair next to the bed. I sat myself down carefully before taking his warm hand into mine. I rubbed at his hands, my fingers skimming over every line on his hand, drawing small pictures into it with my fingers. I brought his hand up to my lips, kissing it softly before placing it back on the bed to continue tracing my fingers over it.

"M-Mikan…"

My eyes instantly shot up. I looked at Natsume, one of his eyes were open slightly, he looked at me dazed and out of it. My mouth opened slightly and I had to mentally keep myself still before I jumped on him and opened his wound.

"N-Natsume… How are you?" I asked, unsure of what to say to him. He closed his eyes before blinking one back open again, "How am I? I feel like shit, but it's fine. I don't care, this is nothing. Are you alright?" Natsume's voice came out hoarse and scratchy as he grumbled low to clear his throat, trying to be as cool with everything as possible.

Suddenly, I felt angry. So angry, I couldn't believe it. He had the nerve to act like a cool guy, saying it was just 'fine'? That wasn't fine at all. "Are you crazy? This is not nothing! You can't say you're fine and you don't care, Idiot! You could have died tonight and you wouldn't care about anyone you would leave behind if you were dead? There is no sense in continuing with your 'cool guy act', Natsume, I'm the only one in here!" I yelled at him, my body shaking uncontrollably as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Natsume looked at me and stayed silent. I could tell he was biting his tongue, thinking of what he should say next. And then he smirked. His cracked lips turned upward as he gazed at me playfully, "There is no such thing as 'continuing the cool guy act' because I'm just cool all the time, Sweetheart."

Then I stood up, letting go of his hand as I made my way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I turned back to him, my eyebrow raised, "I'm getting a doctor. You were hit way too hard and I'm afraid you have brain damage."

Natsume chuckled lightly, making me gape at him in horror. _The _Natsume Hyuuga does not chuckle like that. My hand shot to the door knob before he stopped me, "Come here, Mikan." I looked at him, and I could tell he was being serious. I moved my hand away from the door knob and sauntered over to him again, sitting on the edge of his bed, careful not to cause too much movement.

He used his fingers to gesture to me to come closer to him, and I obeyed, bending down enough so he could place a hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand more, covering his hand with my own, squeezing it lightly. I felt his other hand move, brushing my cheeks lightly, wiping the tears that now fell down. He pulled my head down so that he could press his lips on my cheeks, kissing the tears away.

"I know you're worried, but don't be. I'm fine and that's all that should matter to you at this point. Because all that matters to me at this point is that you're safe." His lips brushed over mine lightly. No matter what he said, I couldn't help but worry and blame myself for what happened.

"But, Natsume, it's my fault that you're like this. You wouldn't be like this if you hadn't met me." I told him, pulling away from him, not wanting to look at him any longer.

I heard him sigh lightly, "So? That shouldn't even matter. Without meeting you, my life would be boring. I was bored before I met you and now look at me, shot down by a psycho trying to save my beautiful damsel in distress. I think it worked out well and I wouldn't have it any other way."

When I didn't say anything he continued, "You want to know something, Polka? When I was shot, I thought I was going to die. But, then I heard something. I heard you calling out to me, telling me that you needed me and that you loved me. Hearing your voice, made me want to stick around longer, so I could stay with you. You saved me, Mikan."

He was serious. Every word leaving his lips was filled with complete and utter sincerity. And that's when I knew, he'd be alright, _we _would be alright. I turned to him, my face hot, with new tears brimming my eyes.

"Natsume," I leaned down to him, "I love you." And with that I pressed my lips against his. My hand tightened around his hand as I moved our lips together, a new understanding and feeling being developed between us. Peace.

Peace would have never been able to describe our feelings at the beginning. Nothing was ever peaceful around us, everything was hectic and chaotic, but now, it was over. Finally over. A new wave, washed over us as our kiss deepened. There wasn't anything that could pull us apart, we were bounded together, the red string of faith tied our pinkies together. It would never break. We saved each other's lives and now it was time for us to live for each other even though, that is what we had been living for in the first place.

As Natsume's lips moved caressed mine, he mumbled tenderly, "I love you too, Mikan."

It was true. Hearing those words, laced with utter sincerity and fondness, I could tell they were the truth. And that, that truth would never falter because now we had each other. Our lips were enough to speak the unspoken words we were dying to say to each other. But, our lips were just enough to express our feelings.

I would forever stay with this cocky, yet brilliant man.

And he would forever be with me.

It was the final truth.

/

There it was people! It's finally finished! I hope that you guys are alright with this chapter, so I hope you guys liked this chapter and the story! I checked over the grammar this time, so I hope it's okay and I'm sorry if it was creepy and cheesy and it made no sense, period! It was hard to write out the ending, so I hope it wasn't too bad and cliché! But, it was so much fun, writing for you guys, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! You guys are all fantastic and great that it's hard to describe you all! I can't even thank you guys enough! So thank you guys sooooo much! I hope that you guys liked the story and will give me your last thoughts about the story went! Thank you guys so much! I will probably see you guys around on my other story, "I Need a Girl," you know if any of you guys are reading it! Anyway, I love you all! Thank you so much! So long everyone! I'll never forget you guys!

P.S. If you guys want an epilogue, I would love to write one for you all, so just tell me if you guys want one! And if you guys have any final questions, feel free to ask them!


	31. Chapter 31: Epilogue: Snapshots

Drum roll! Here it is people! The final, final chapter, which really is an epilogue is finally done! This took a while to write, but I knew exactly what I was going to put so it wasn't so bad! Well anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this final piece of work for the story! Thank you guys soo soooo sooo very much for reading the whole story through! It means a lot that you guys were always there! Thank you! As a present, here is the epilogue, so enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

My Life as a Model in Training

Epilogue: Snapshots

Mikan: 2 year later

"Mikan Sakura."

I walked up the stairs slowly, making sure that I wouldn't trip myself on my gown and fall flat on my face in font of thousands of people. For some reason walking up those stairs was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. Those stairs were the beginning of my entire life, each step was like a bubble. Each time your foot hit the wood, the bubble would pop and in that bubble would be a memory waiting to be relived. Those memories were mostly of the past two years, the usual when I first arrived in the academy to the 'incident' to finally gaining my life back, the life of an actual teenage girl. As much as I would rather not think of the incident, sometimes it had a way of haunting me with its deathly whispers.

I always told myself it would never happen again and it probably wouldn't, I had some comfort in knowing that Sano Kobe was convicted of kidnapping, attempted rape, and three attempted murders, one for Natsume and two for me, starting from the first incident. The court battle hadn't been too long though, it was easy to see that the man needed to be put behind bars and luckily he wasn't put away in a hospital for not being able to go through the trial.

He was sentenced to one hundred and twenty-one years in prison with no bail or chance of parole.

That meant he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, I doubted he'd be able to last that long. He made quite a problem at the academy after that and it took quite a few months for people to get over that, but sometimes I would still hear the whispering of people as they discussed what happened, but they knew everything would work out. And now it did.

Because it was Graduation Day.

There were thousands of people in the auditorium, ranging from parents to grandparents, entire families, and friends, as well as the school's staff and graduates. The cap and gowns were no way normal, in fact, it had been a graduation project for each senior to make their own cap and gown, as long as they followed the school's colors, red and black, anything would do. So, for my cap and gown I had gone for a more simple approach, the standard red gown that was given to girls, black was the standard backdrop for guys, I had lined it with black lace and black rosettes and then I had embroidered it with the names of my friends.

Anyway, when I reached the top of the stairs, I slowly walked to the middle of the stage, shaking the hands of a few teachers, vice-principal, and then stopped in front of Narumi. He took my both of my hands, "Congratulations, Mikan. May the rest of your life be perfect. I'm so proud of you." He whispered before handing me my diploma.

"Thank you, Narumi-Sensei. You're the best." I whispered back to him, my eyes brimming with tears as I pulled him into a quick hug. He returned it and pressed his lips to the top of my head. We stayed like that for no more than five seconds because there was still quite a number of students waiting for their diplomas. As I was walking, I wiped away a lone tear that had escaped when I walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Hotaru was waiting. She had been waiting for Narumi-Sensei to finish passing out the diplomas so she could grace the stage with her presence as the graduating class' valedictorian.

"Congratulations, Baka." She told me and I could feel my tears threatening to escape.

"Hotaru!" I launched myself at her, but was only rewarded with a punch in the face. I fell flat on the ground, holding my injured nose, which was probably bleeding my then.

"What's wrong with you? I just wanted a hug!" I whispered harshly, not wanting to ruin the ceremony with our violence. Hotaru just looked down, her arms crossed over her chest, her amethyst eyes narrowing at me.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to get your snot all over me before I give the speech. Now get up, you look like an idiot." Her voice was calm, but I could still hear the small hint of her teasing. That put me at ease as I got up from the ground, dusting myself off before staring at her with large eyes for a moment. She rolled her eyes at me and held her arms out to me. I had to restrain myself from knocking her over as we embraced each other.

I don't know how long our embrace lasted before there was a tap on my shoulder, it as one of the teachers, telling us we needed to get a move on because it was time for Hotaru to give her speech. Wow, it must have been for a pretty long time, I'm surprised she lasted hugging me that long. I smiled at her, giving her hand a small squeeze, "Knock them dead, Hotaru." She smiled at me, returning the squeeze before turning on her heel to walk up the stairs.

I walked back to my seat, where we were sitting in alphabetical order by our last name, so there wasn't anyone I could hold on to as Hotaru gave her speech. As I looked toward the front, I saw the back of Natsume's head looking at the stage. Even from behind, his head still looked handsome. I smiled to myself, my adrenaline spiking as the time of our actual graduation inching closer and closer as Hotaru gave her calm, heartfelt speech.

"… Now, we sit here, waiting for the time we can finally throw our caps into the air, a celebration of finishing the very first chapter in our lives and starting on the next one. No matter where we go, we will always carry our lasting connection with each other with the help of Facebook, of course." That had made the whole auditorium laugh and I grinned at her, "We will now embark on our long journeys as we follow our dreams. And right now, as I stand before your crying faces, who are trying not to break down in front of the whole school, I have only one thing to say. Alice Academy's School of Modeling, Class of 2012, we did it!"

That had signaled the ending of the speech and finally the finishing of our ceremony. The entire auditorium erupted in enthusiastic cheers as we threw our caps in the air and painted the room with red and black. People threw their arms around each other and started doing everything from cheering, jumping up and down, and even crying.

Then all of a sudden, there was a harsh tug on my wrist, causing me to stumble into someone, our lips connecting. I was about to panic, when my shocked eyes landed on Natsume's face. I smiled into the kiss as his arms traveled to hold my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me.

This was it. I would finally be able to live my life the way I wanted, which meant being with Natsume fully. We, also all of our friends, got accepted into the same University, so seeing each other would be no problem. Natsume's kiss was sweet and enticing and I felt my legs wobble as he tightened his hold on my body.

"Congratulations, Mikan Sakura." He whispered against me lips.

"Congratulations, Natsume Hyuuga." I returned the whisper, my lips hardly leaving his as I spoke.

This was it. We did it. We graduated as the Class of 2012. And now, we were going to start fully living.

/

Mikan: 7 years later

"That damned Hyuuga! How dare he make me walk in the rain! I swear when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him!"

I muttered to myself as my feet splashed in the heavy rain puddles. Even though I was covered with my favorite polka dotted umbrella and had multiple layers of coat protection, I was still getting soaked to the bone. I could almost feel the cold February chill seeping to my very core.

I rounded the corner of a building and finally planted myself in front of the place he told me to meet him. Alician Modeling Agency, the top modeling agency in the country. The large building, even with the drab rainy back drop, still looked spectacular, with its ancient looking architecture and white eggshell walls, dozens of arches and different trees and plants lined all around, the wind threatening to blow them over. As people may guess, the agency was a branch of the Alice Academy and was run by Narumi-Sensei's nephew, Shiki Masachika. Only the very top models, designers, agents, are accepted into the prestigious agency.

After graduating from the University, Natsume and I were quickly scouted out by the man who had been watching us since our arrival of the academy. As strange as it was, everyone I knew was accepted into the agency right after graduation, so we never really left each other's sides. I guess you could all call that extremely lucky.

I walked up the slippery cobblestone stairs and walked through the automatic glass doors. There wasn't anyone there. I raised an eyebrow at the empty lobby, it was a weekday, so people should have been working.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice shaking from the cold. There was no answer. I grimaced, a low groan rumbled at the bottom of my throat. Did I get the date wrong? Maybe it was vacation and I missed the notice, since I'm pretty prone to missing them. I mean, not everyone looks at the board in the lunch room.

I stalked off to the elevator, taking it up to one of the photo shooting rooms. The room was the usual room that I usually use for photo shoots for magazines and such, so I knew the place well. When I got off the elevator, there was still no one. Tentatively, I walked down the lonely hallway, the only sound I could hear was my heels hitting the spotless tile floor and my quiet breathing.

When I arrived at the door, I stared at the door knob for a moment, wondering whether or not I should open it. My heart started beating faster, my adrenaline spiking after every passing second. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was scared. I know that bastard should be rotting in jail right now, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. But, something in the back of my mind told be just to be careful, it's not like I was getting updated on his whereabouts regularly. I just needed to prove to myself that he wasn't in there.

So, I placed my hand on the cold metal, turning it to let myself in. I stepped into the large gray room, closing the door behind me. The room was dark, except for a lighted candle sitting in the middle of the room, on a white clothed table. I walked toward it, getting a closer look at the deep red rose petals that scattered the table, a single card, my name printed neatly on it, was placed on a pile of petals.

I picked the card up and opened it. 'Look at your feet.' I blinked at the words. What? Before I could further question, something brushed against my leg. I jumped, hitting my hip on the table, "Ow! What the hell?" I looked at what it was. And then I heard it.

"Meow." It was Eri, my pretty ebony cat. "Eri? What are you doing here?" I asked her and she just meowed at me as she continued to circle my legs. I bent down to pick her up, running my hand over her soft fur coat. Then my hand came in contact with paper. I frowned, taking the rolled up paper from her collar, something falling down in the process. I leaned over to see what it was and let out a loud gasp, my heart stopping and my eyes widening at a size I didn't even think possible.

It was a ring. And not just any ring, an engagement ring.

I quickly bent down to pick it up. The ring was beautiful. The band was a glistening silver, encrusted with small diamonds. There were five medium sized diamonds in the middle, cut to look like petals, surrounding a large sparkling diamond. After turning around in my fingers a couple times, I remembered the paper it had been in. I unrolled the paper, 'Look up.'

My eyes instantly darted up and standing in front of me was none other than, Natsume Hyuuga. He was smirking down at me, the candle light playing with the contours of his brilliant face, his crimson eyes shining down on me like the gems they copied the color of. He dressed casually, a tight-fitting black V-neck showed off the many ridges of his body, was covered with an equally black blazer, his slacks the same color as well.

"Natsume…" I whispered quietly, still not regaining composure of the ring I was holding.

"Polka." Was all he said, his tone teasing and playful as usual. He sauntered over to me agonizingly slow and when he did, he pulled me to my feet. He took Eri from my hands, gave her, her favorite treat and placed her gently on the ground and she scurried off somewhere.

"Natsume! What-" I was about to launch into a full on speech about what was happening, when he pinched my cheek and glared, annoyed from my outburst.

"We're doing this my way, Little Girl. I know you have a big mouth, so you can shut up and let me talk." He clasped both of my hands together in his own, his large, warm palms heating up my ice cold ones. I instantly bit my tongue, not wanting to ruin the moment with my mouth.

"Polka Dots, you are the most annoying, childish, immature, loud-mouthed idiot I have ever met. You're stupid and you talk way too much and sometimes you make me want to lock you in a closet somewhere just to see if you'd shut up. Even I know that wouldn't work. You're problematic and are always getting in trouble and I have to come rescue you like some crappy fairytales you read far too often. You eat more than a farm of pigs and you never seem to stop being hungry. You're hungry all the time, the last time I was at your apartment, I found a potato chip bag in your bed, are you so hungry you have to sleep with food? Where the hell do you even keep it all? You also still where childish undergarments like you were shopping in a child's clothing store. Does bright polka dots, rainbows, and rabbits turn you on that much?"

Where the hell was this conversation going? He was insulting me the whole time! It really took all my will power not to kill him right there because I just had to see if his damned insults were getting us anywhere and he still continued.

"But, you're a bunch of other things too. You're kind, loveable, sociable, strong, and extremely beautiful. You're everything I'm not and I can admit that, but if you breathe a word to anyone about this I'll silence you myself. Before I met you, I thought that life was easy and I was getting a free ride because I looked good, so life was pretty boring. And then I met you and I found out life was amazing with you and only you. It's exciting and far from me wanting to get rid of you because you're the only one for me. I know you feel the same. I can see it as I look into your eyes right now. You make my life amazing and I want it to always stay like that. I want to claim you for myself and tell other assholes down the street that you're all fucking mine and they can't have you. Sometimes I thank God that you're in my life. I want you and only you, Polka."

That's when he finally got down on one knee, taking one of my hands into his. My throat closed up and I felt like I would break down right there, he better be finished with his long speech soon before I jump on him.

"You see this?" He asked, holding the ring up and I nodded.

"It was my mother's. She would have loved you just as much as I do if she could meet you. I know she would have wanted me to give it to you, to you who I want to take as my wife. I love you more than anything, including my own life and I'm pretty sure I showed you that already and I'll keep you safe no matter what." I gulped loudly as he slipped the cold sliver over the ring finger on my left hand.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura. So, will you marry me?"

At that point, the Earth stopped spinning. Everything stopped, except my beating heart. In fact the beating had only sped up with each passing second the question hung in the air. It took me awhile to force any sort of words out of my mouth, but when I did I had already jumped on him.

"Yes, Natsume!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was heated and passionate and heart pounding as ever. His proposal had been insulting, but he made it up at the end, so I'd let it slide for now.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He murmured against my lips and I smiled making our lips press more fervently together. There was that too, I completely forgot that today was Valentine's Day and it was by far the best one I have ever had. Which each caress of our lips, it was becoming more and more real.

I would be marrying Natsume Hyuuga.

/

Mikan: 1 year later

I saw him standing at the altar.

He was only looking at me as I walked down the red and white rose petals, that were sprinkled on the on the pristine porcelain aisle, my arm interlocked with my sniffling father. We had rehearsed it the day before and my father still managed to cover his crying face with a handkerchief even as he walked me down the aisle. Each step was agonizing slow as I made my way to the man of my life.

It was our wedding day.

My dress was, I had to say, was spectacularly the most beautiful dress I had ever worn in my life. It was a pure white, chiffon mermaid style dress. The top part of the dress was tight fitting, ruching traveling in different directions, the bodice was a sweetheart neck line that had thick straps that were made of different sizes of crystals connected to it, the bodice was embellished with the same crystals. As the tight fitting dress traveled downward, just above my knees, the chiffon had feathered in all directions, creating plenty of movement. The back had been flared out a bit more to create a mini train. To top it off, there was a matching pure white veil that had been painstakingly sewn through with small crystals in it.

And the best part of the dress, was not because it was exquisitely beautiful, but because the dress had been created by Aoi. My soon to be sister-in-law had given the dress to me as a present sometime after Natsume proposed, saying that she had already knew about the proposal for months and had made the dress herself. It was absolutely, but what are you supposed to expect from Aoi Hyuuga, one of the top wedding dress designers in Japan? She had outdone herself and the dress was a one of a kind. Amazing, just simply amazing.

At the end of the aisle, Natsume met us at the bottom of the steps as he bowed to my father politely. My father finally put his handkerchief away as he laid a hand on his shoulder and passed over my hand to him. Natsume took it gently and my father walked off, but not before embracing me first.

Natsume was looking wonderful in his simple black tux, it showed off his broad shoulders very nicely. He donned a deep red tie that had been bright against the simple crisp white button-down underneath the black jacket. His lips were upturned in his ever present smirk as he eyed me up and down. It was his way of smiling I had long ago dubbed, so I had smiled back at him as he led me up the stairs in front of the priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the…" The older man had started into his long speech on how the two of us would be connected and such, but I paid no attention to the man. The only person I had been paying attention to was the man I was holding hands with, the man in front of my very eyes, the man that I would forever be in love with.

"Natsume Hyuuga, do you take Mikan Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poor, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His voice was clear, low, and very certain. His eyes were burning such an intense certainty that I thought the dress I was wearing would catch fire.

"Now, Mikan Sakura, do you take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poor, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I breathed out, the breath I had been holding dispersing into the air. I didn't want to cry, but it was getting really hard not to as Natsume took my hand and slipped the diamond encrusted wedding band on the same finger as my engagement ring and I did the same for him.

"These rings are a symbol of your love and binding to each other. And now by the power invested in me, I now proclaim you Mr. and Mrs. Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga. You may now kiss your bride."

Right as the priest announced those last words, Natsume's hands were on either side of my face, pulling my face toward his, our lips coming in contact with each other's. If I had thought that the time of his proposal was Earth stopping, than our wedding kiss, was universe and beyond stopping. At that moment, everyone else in the world disappeared and we were the only ones living the moment, even though everyone else in the audience was screaming and whistling. By the time we pulled away from each other's lips, we were breathless and were breathing hard as we pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you, Mikan Hyuuga." Natsume's voice was kind and sincere with the smallest hint of teasing that for some reason could never leave his voice box. I smiled at him as I stared into his bright crimson eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Natsume Hyuuga." This was the beginning of a life that I had been waiting for and so far, in the less than five minutes I had been dubbed Mikan Hyuuga, it was like a wonderful dream.

/

Mikan: 9 months later

"Natsume, you fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you! Look what you did to me! Do you have no shame? God, go bury your head into a ditch somewhere and leave yourself there!"

I was practically screaming my lungs off at the man that held my hand as I pushed my insides out. Sweat dripped down from my forehead and the rest of my body as I completely soaked the bed sheets and gown. It was the most intense, intense pain I had every felt in my life. There was simply no words to describe the pain that was ripping my body out.

"My, aren't you the loving wife, Polka? At least you enjoyed making it." Natsume smirked at my side and instantly twisted his arm and I could practically feel the blood from my nails digging into his palm drip down.

"Shut up, you pervert! This is all your fault! Maybe if you didn't have any little tailed children in those balls of yours we wouldn't be in this mess! See what you did! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I pushed again, still not ridding my body of the origin of all this pain.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that too."

"Natsumeee!" I wasn't able to finish my statement when another wave of unbearable pain radiated throughout my body.

"Just one more! You're doing great, Mrs. Hyuuga!" The doctor called out from his spot between my legs.

"It's not going to be Hyuuga for long unless this thing comes out! Ahhh!" One last push and almost all the pain subsided when I head crying, and it wasn't my own.

My breathing was shallow and heavy as my head finally fell back onto the sweat-soaked pillow. "Good job, Mikan." Natsume whispered to be as he pressed his lips to my cheek, "I'll forgive you for that last sentence."

"I-I was kidding." I whispered, my voice shaky.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl!" The doctor yelled, placing my new crying flesh and blood, which by the way was still covered in my flesh and blood, onto my chest. I looked down at the small bundle of joy that was now in front of me. Nine months of hell and this is what I was rewarded with. My baby whimpered softly as I stroked her slippery skin and placed a kiss on her little head. She grabbed onto thumb and I felt my eyes light up. Natsume kissed the top of my head before running his relatively large thumb over the baby's back.

"So, what's the name, new parents?" One of the nurses asked, bringing a blanket to further clean the baby.

We had waited on the baby's gender until now, but we had picked out two names. The girl name had been very important to us and now we could finally use it on our first child. We named our child after the person who gave life to Natsume and Aoi.

"Kaoru. Her name his Kaoru Momoko Hyuuga."

Our family was now complete. Even through all the pain I endured, having my baby was the best thing ever. I wouldn't change a single thing. Except probably asking for an epidural. Never again will I ever pass up on one. Ever.

But, in the end it was all worth it. I got the two loves of my life by my side.

/

Mikan: 5 years later

"Mommy! Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka are finally here!"

The sound of my five year old daughter, Kaoru yelled up to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Comin-! Kenta! Stop pulling on Reiko's hair! Natsume, grab your son! I don't think your sister will be too happy when she finds out her daughter doesn't have any more hair!" I yelled over the side of the stairs when I eyed one of my son's pulling on Aoi and Youichi's child's hair. I all but fell down the stairs to Hotaru and Ruka.

When I saw the couple standing at the door, their one year old son, Toshio, in Ruka's arms my eyes exploded out of their sockets. My arms opened wide as I attempted to swoop in and wrap my arms around Hotaru, she moved aside, causing me to face plant the door behind her. I yelped and sank to the floor, holding my face in my hands.

"Hotaru! How could you? That really hurt!" I yelled angrily at her, but she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Even after all these years, you'll never learn." She muttered. Kaoru latched her little hand onto Hotaru's shirt, "Aunt Hotaru, why does that always happen to my mommy every time you come over?"

"Because your mommy is the biggest idiot in the world. Come on, Kaoru let's go set these presents down." Hotaru said to my daughter as she took her hand and Kaoru led her to the table that was covered in colorfully wrapped boxes.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Ruka asked kindly, his azure eyes lined with worry as he helped me up from the ground, his son still in his arms. I got up and dusted off my skirt before smiling at him, "Thanks Ruka, you're so much nicer than that big meanie over there!" I practically yelled that last part so she would hear me, but she ignored me.

"Oh, I don't know about tha-"

"Ruka! Hotaru! You guys are here! We've been waiting!" Two voices sounded loudly as they corner, it was Anna followed by Nonoko. Anna and Nonoko had come earlier to help cook with their husbands, Yuu with Anna and Koko with Nonoko. The two of them also brought with them their children, after all it was a birthday party. Two little girls, Amaya and Asami for Anna and Yuu, while Nonoko and Koko had two little boys, Masato and Minoru. There had been a double wedding on that day with those two twins, my was that a sight to see or what?

"Hey, Anna, Nonoko." Hotaru greeted the two sisters as she gave them both hugs. I gaped at her, pointing an accusing finger.

"Why do they get hugs?"

Hotaru turned to me and glared, "Because like I said, you're an idiot."

"You're so mean!" I retorted, dashing to the kitchen to huddle in the corner somewhere, but instead bumped into something hard. "Ow! Why do I keep getting hurt today?" I looked up and saw another man, well him plus two other men coming into the living room. "Oh, sorry Youichi! I wasn't paying attention!" I apologized to my brother-in-law, I think. He was married to Aoi, and she is my sister-in-law, so I guess that means he's my brother-in-law. Those two had one child so far, which was Reiko who was four, the same age as Amaya and Masato. "Hey Koko and Yuu!" I greeted the two other men behind him.

"Mikan! You may want to start wearing helmets from now on!" Koko snickered as Yuu gaped at him.

"Koko! That isn't nice! I'm sorry he's so mean, Mikan!" Yuu bowed as he apologized from Koko and instantly put my hands up, "No, no! Yuu it isn't your fault! He's always like that!"

"Why is this place so loud?" Aoi's voice now came into the room and we turned to see her walking in with Nobara, holding her for support while Nobara's husband Kitsune helped. Nobara was officially eight months pregnant with their first child, so she'd be popping out a kid pretty soon and join the children club.

"It's loud because Polka's in here with seven other kids. And you're asking why it's loud?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the stairs, my hands already on my hips ready to shout at the man. My husband was at the top of the stairs, in his arms cradled our twins, Kenta and Jun. Kenta stuck his tongue at all of us while Jun had his faced buried in his father's shirt. Kenta and Jun were polar opposites of each other even though they were twins, Kenta with his loud-mouthed personality and chestnut hair and ruby eyes, versus his younger twin who was shy and quiet with his ebony hair and chocolate eyes. Today they were turning a year older because it was their fourth birthday.

"Natsume! You're as bad as Hotaru!"

"Well, I don't get paid to be as nice as Ruka do I?" He said smugly, walking down the stairs to pass over Jun to me. Jun looked up at me with his large eyes and was quick to hold on to me. I kissed his head before looking up at Natsume. His fiery eyes looked down at me, through the years with three kids, they had no choice but to lose a little hardness, though they were nowhere near being soft. His lips curved upward and wrapped his free arm around my shoulder.

I was about to smile when I felt a tug on my skirt, it was Kaoru, who also wanted to be carried. Kaoru was pretty much like Kenta, but sometimes she was a lot harsher, just like her father, in fact her hair was as dark as his, but her eyes were still as bright as mine. I picked my big girl up and when that happened Natsume gave her kiss on top of her head, causing her to go into a fit of giggles. I laughed along with her while Natsume pulled all of his into his arms.

Nothing was better than being with your three beautiful children and handsome husband. At this point, my life was perfect. I had everything, the perfect house, perfect career as a teacher at the Alice Academy, the perfect group of friends, and now the perfect family with the perfect children and perfect husband. It may be repetitive, but it was true, nothing could get any more perfect than this.

Then I felt something brush against my leg, which was our cat, Mamoru. Eri had passed away from old age two years ago and I was heartbroken, but she had left us her son and a litter of kittens that we had passed to everyone in the living room, but we kept her last kitten for ourselves and he was just like his mother, a pretty cat who was a spectacular part of that family, who really loved small fish shaped treats.

Now, with the son of the kitten that had helped bring my life together was here. Now it was perfect. I looked at Natsume and he gave me a small smile, which coming from him was a lot, he laid his forehead on mine before planting a small kiss on my lips. Small only because there were plenty of kids and parents in the room, but even so, I could feel his love radiating off of it.

Before he pulled fully away, there was one thing I had to tell him and I did.

"Thank you."

/

Done! It's finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! The official end of My Life as a Model in Training has finally ended! I'm sorry if it was too cheesy, but it's an epilogue they can be! And I am also sorry for my grammar! I'm sorry you guys had to deal with it the entire time! I hope this epilogue was too everyone's liking, so I hope that you guys will tell me about it and leave you're final thoughts of the story! I would love hear everyone's final comments on this long story! Please and Thank You! And also, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter! It really meant a lot! So thank you! Thank you to everyone who ever read, liked, reviewed or alerted the story, this epilogue is like a token of my appreciation, but I don't know if it's enough, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much everyone! I'll see you guys around, I love you all!

Answering Question Time! (You guys had final questions on the ending, so here are the answers!)

fox-white-moon: I hope the epilogue answered your question about the bastard Sano! Basically, he was convicted and rotted in a cold old prison cell until he died at the age of seventy-eight! That wasn't mentioned, but it's probably what would have happened!

alexis24842: Sano didn't die because I think he would get off his horrible doings to easy, so letting him die a slow miserable lonely death is more fun! Hahaha, I'm sorry if that sounded creepy! And well I think the epilogue answered your other questions, well at least I hope it did! And also the other story is, "I Need a Girl," and that one is up, Natsume is pretty OCC. Well Natsume is a player at the academy, but one day meets Mikan, who doesn't like his selfish way of playing with the hearts of girls. They make a bet to see if she'll fall for him, so he does everything he can think of to get her to be his girl!

azn teddy: Yeah, it's over! I hope that you enjoyed the epilogue! Thank you so much again for letting me use the idea about Mikan losing her memory!

Pillow Puffs: Well, Natsume took care of Eri was she was in a coma! He's not really into that sort of thing, but it was the love of his life's cat, he had no choice! Hahaha!

animelover8801: Well, Eri lived her long cat life out, she was very helpful, see how she helped with Natsume's proposal? Haha! Years later she had a litter of kittens with an unknown father, and passed away a few years after Kaoru was born! She had a happy life and now, so will her son, Mamoru!


End file.
